Kissin You And Hidden love?
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: Alice,Bella,Rosalie,& nessie are 4 BFFS/sisters with bad parents &pasts They are famous too. What happens when their rival group The cullen boys come & twist There whole world around. Are they the hope they need or is there another Band in the PICTURE? RD
1. Dont let them get in our way

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

My name's Alice; my best friends and I started a band 3 years ago and have been famous ever since.

"Wow good rehearsal guys!" I announced in excitement as soon as the echo-effect released its hold on the lingering notes and I was free to back away from the microphone.

Bella brushed hair out of her face and absently nudged her own hanging mic away as she smiled, eyes alight.

"I know, right? That was totally awesome. Man, I love that song so much, I'm glad we wrote it."

My name's Alice; my best friends and I started a band 3 years ago and have been famous ever since.

"Man I can't wait until we show off those boys at the "My Sims Tour". What a weird name but whatever." Rosalie said.

Nessie sat her guitar on the stand and cut in. "I know right especially when we play that song..uh..um.." She trailed off

"For the last time nessie...DECODE!" Me and the gang shouted together at the end.

She lifted your arms in surrender "my bad"

"But I have to give it to my girl though, that is a pretty good beat up song."

"I think bella deserves a thunder clap for her creativity giving us that KICK-ASS song" I said

...Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap..Clap...and we laughed.

We all knew each other since we were 11, and nessie was 9. Here we are now 18 and nessie 16. I think we have finally reached our dream. Becoming one of the best bands in the 21 century history but just with bad pasts.

Rosalie sat her drums down got up and touched her stomach. I knew I heard something "Urg man i'm hungry lets go to eat"

"Of course you'd be hungry" nessie remarked.

"ugh..shut up"

"make me"

"I don't have to just do as I say mutt"

"What did you just call me?" exclaimed nessie

"Well if you weren't so deaf you would know that I called you a MUTT"

"Hey get out of her face before I get in yours" Bella Interjected.

When you mess with nessie you better be in for a rude awakening because bella would be right there. You don't want to mess with her when she gets angry... let's just say you won't win. Rosalie soon backed down and glared at Nessie and Bella. I had to admit all of us were pretty tough because we've been through a lot but Bella..bella would defiantly be the toughest because her situation was the worst out of all. Rosalie was tough but not as tough as Bella.

"Guys come on. Were sisters please don't fight?" I asked giving them my famous puppy dog face.

Everyone backed off to cool of and Rosalie surprisingly apologized first "Sorry nessie I didn't mean to get up all in your face or...call you a mutt."

"Yeah sorry rose, I didn't mean to grip you like that" Bella said.

"Yeah sorry Rosie. I mean just because you always have a crave to eat all the time doesn't mean I have to make a comment at it." Nessie said feeling proud of herself.

"Um Nessie I don't think you made it any better" I said.

"Oh". Nessie was only 16 so we let it pass and she was kind of the.. well "Ditsy" one out of the group.

"Ok girls lets go"

Bella pulled up the garage door and we all came out of my house. It was so beautiful out here. I always had something for nature. I have a portfolio of pictures that I take each day I get a day off from work. I take pictures of the sky and how the sunlight shines on the tress and when it rains it makes the ground muddy and parts of the trees mold. I love it all.

We hopped inside my Porshe since we were going to be coming back here afterwards.

Wen went to a restaurant called "Fins." Its a restaurant were most of the teens these days go and have lunch. The girls and I love it, its like our own little eating place to just chill and laugh.

All of us were hysterically laughing about how bella beat up this guy that kept asking her out when the waiter cam over to us.

When he came over it was like we we're never here because he just kept smiling at nessie

"Hi i'm Tyler and I will be you server what can I get for you" Not taking his eyes of of ness. we were all giggling to ourselves while nessie stayed there looking like a lost puppy.

"Um..Well..I-" I cut her off

Okay i need to help her out "I'll have a Cheeseburger with union rings and a soda."

" I'll have the same" Bella said obviously glaring the guy down with those flaming hot chocolate brown eyes. She was always protective of nessie.

" I'll have an order of clams and a soda" Rosalie said giggling at him, she always found things so funny.

"And um I'll just have..um..-" I cut her off. I know what she likes.

"She'll have an order of spaghetti and apple juice" I said with a smile. He took our menu's and gave a wink to Nessie she blushed and turned away.

She looked embarrassed and then glared at me until I just innocently said "What?"

"you just had to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Treat me like a baby and how do you even know if I wanted spaghetti?"

I knew where this was going

"Okay then Nessie i'm sorry what would you like?"

She glared at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Spaghetti and apple juice damn it" She said and took out her Ipod out and put the earphones in her ears. Me and the girls laughed and rosalie gave me a "knuckle touch" .

"Man Alice I have to say...Your never wrong" bella said

"Awe come on Nessie you don't have to be like that" I reassured her but as stubborn as nessie is she is just ignored it.

"you know what I was thinking Alice?" Rosalie asked me.

"What chica?"

"We need boyfriends"

I giggled. "You've been saying that ever since you broke up with Mike. What the hell?"

"Wait..I got this what she meant to say was that she.." Bella trailed off as she was staring at something behind me. That got nessie, me, and rosalie's attention. We stared in the back of us the our rivalry group coming up to our table. The cullens.

"I think what the girl here is trying to say is that she's a little bit desperate." Emmett said walking up to our table along with he's brothers Jasper, Edward and he's girlfriend Tanya, and Jacob and his girlfriend Leah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella spat.

"Now..Now Bella is that anyway to talk to-" she cut him off

"The whore himself" We busted out laughing including tanya and leah behind him. He glared at them and they immediately stopped.

"You better watch yourself swan" He said

"You better watch yourself cullen" She mocked .

"You know emmett why are we even here wasting our time with these ho's. You know what we're not even going to get in it with you. Got better things to do. " Jacob said coming up behind his brother.

Bella and rosalie were rising up but me and nessie brought them down.

"Then don't cause I highly assure you, your going to lose" Nessie said taking her earphones out.

"Nobody was talking to you"

"Nobody was talking to you" Rosalie mocked with a smile.

"Beat it butt heads" I said

They glared at us and went to go sit at another table. We sat up and mocked them saying "Bye bye"

"Wow I never knew you could hate something more...well..other than my parents. I hate those guys" nessie said.

"Oh so now the queen talks" Rosalie remarked but not in a bad way. nessie giggled to herself.

"I know what you mean girl. But hey it will pay off in the long run right? When we show them off at the..." I trailed off.

"Sims Tour" We Shouted in whisper but with excitement.

* * *

**So there Hoped you guys like this official Fist chapter Plzz leave a review if you like it. Critism only for my punctuation errors or something only. I have another story if you guys would like to check it out. This is my 3rd fan fic I got so many fans on my 1st one so i hoped you guys like this one I want to upload another one tommorrow if you are interested in this. until then**

**Love you guys**

**love each other**

**L8tr**


	2. Why are you helping?

**Okay that's okay I know that this is a new story so I didn't get any comments but if your out there reading this please leave a comment so I know your there..plzzzz I wont give up on this story cause I believe in it so..I just need to know if some one is looking at this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous_

_They glared at us and went to go sit at another table. We sat up and mocked them saying "Bye bye"_

_"Man I hate those guys" nessie said._

_"Oh So now the queen talks" Rosalie remarked but not in a bad way. nessie giggled to herself._

_"I know what you mean girl. Hey it will pay off in the long run right? When we show them off at the...." I trailed off._

_"Sims Tour" We Shouted in whisper but with excitement._

We ate our food laughed a lot and paid our way out. I had to drop off the girls at my house so they could drive back to there homes. we hugged each other good bye and told each other we'd see them tomorrow for our next rehearsal.

Man I love being famous. Big House, fancy cars, maids, fans, the best job ever but there's always a catch that comes with that.

"ALICE MARIE BRANDON!" Drunk, dumb, stupid parents. Well I should say my mom a stepdad because my dad moved to tennessee to get away from my mom. She was so crazy and he couldn't take it anymore so he left me to be with the hooker.

Each day mom had a new man coming in and out but my stepdad was to stupid to see it. She told me to swear I would never tell him though So later on I met bella and she was in the same place I was in but it was much worse. her dad was her mothers pimp and she would always do what her husband asked and never thought about bella. One day bella came to school with bruises on her face and arms and told me to tell no one that her dad sexually abused her. That day we met rosalie in the bathroom. Its kind of funny when you think about because rosalie heard us from the stalls and came out to talk to us like nothing happened. Bella cried and rosalie was saddened and she comfort her to tell her "I know just how you feel". Rosalie never was average people. She was beautiful even at age 0. Her family was the richest out of the whole group but one day her brother cam home drunk and stripped off her cloths and spanked her with a stick of thorns until she agreed to get on the bed and let him have his was with her at age 8. She cried to as holding Bella. Bella still leaves with her parents though for some strange reason we never knew why she just didn't move with her Aunt Renee. All she did was tell us that she couldn't leave her mom...She couldn't leave her mom...with that man. 1 year later we met nessie and we pampered her like she was our own baby. She was so cute when she was little and still looks the same as she does back then but sometimes she can be a real blond even though she isn't one. She never went through anything sexually she just always handled with the hits and beatings. One day we found her in the forest with her face beat and arms and legs scratched. Then bella swore that day she would looked after her and she kept her promise ever since. Not a single touch on her head when bella was there. And all of us just became sisters from another mothers.

As for me well lets just say I still suffer from beatings. Here and there I'll get a punch or a kick. I was strong but stronger than my stepdad. He was the one who hit me. I tried to tell my mom but all she did was so "no..no that's a lie" and walk away. But I felt sorry for them, that's why i'm stuck with them now.

"YES MOM WHAT DO YOU WANT". I yelled in disgust.

"Who the hell so you think your talking to like that little girl?" She appeared from the corner of the stairs. My mom's name was Victoria and my stepdad's name was Laurant. He was a Jamaican man and that's how people could tell we weren't related.

"I need you to go to the store and bye me a 2 condoms. I have someone coming over and I want to be fully prepared." She said in her southern sophisticated accent.

"I'm not going anywhere. You want to be a whore then be a whore BUT DON'T PULL ME IN IT" she came down in her praia heels tried to slap me across the face but I dodged it. Then she turned to me and squeezed me lips and pulled me to her in an instant.

"Now you listen to me girl, I love you to death but don't you ever talk to me like that. I am your mother and you will show me respect". I pulled away and looked her straight in the face. Tears about to form because I hated when she did this.

"Oh your so pathetic. Wasting your time telling me you love me. Pleas you don't love me all your care about is screwing whatever man tell you your pretty LOOK AT YOUSLELF!Your a disappointment to me. YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THIS TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE. BRINGING HOME MEN AND SLEEPING AROUND WITH ANYONE YOU CAN GET, TELLING ME TO HIDE IT AWAY FROM YOUR OWN HUSBAND AND GETTING DRUNK EVERYNIGHT WHEN HE'S HOME AND SHOWING OFF. And then you going to just sit here and lie straight up in my face and tell me... You..out of all people love me? I don't think so babe you ain't fooling anyone." She looked like she was sadden for a second but pulled herself together and said.

"You watch your mouth JUST GO AND OBEY"

"I SAID I AINT GOING ANYWHERE!" I yelled straight in her face. This time she caught me right off guard and slapped me right across the face.

"I said go" She said using her final voice. I knew what would happen if I didn't obey her now when she used that voice.

"Fine" I said defeated. I shoved her out my way grabbed my keys and ran right outside the to my Porshe. I had to take a second and breathe in and out. I pulled my mirror out and wiped away my tears And said to myself "Its going to be ok" "Its alright". And drove out to a near by store. I finally cam across one and parked in a CVS parking lot. I went looked around for the box and finally cam across one. I grabbed it and went up to the cashier to purchase it. I gave her the money and ran to the car cause it was starting to rain. I had on my ballet flats on that I knew in a instant was going to get soaked up wet. Here in the city of Vancouver, Canada you never knew it was so cold and wet and you never knew. I was almost there until I ran into someone and feel back to the ground until the person caught me. I looked up to thank the person but held it in when found out who it was. Jasper Cullen.

"You" We both growled to each other in unison.

"What are you doing here stalking me, little miss?". He said in that southern accent that reminded me of my mom's.

"No its a store remember. Ya know the place "PEOPLE" go and get things." Okay I knew it was kind of corny but I had to say something back.

He chuckled and looked deep in my eyes. "Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry". What the heck was he talking about. I touched my face and I knew it was raining but I did feel tears streaming down. I guess I was thinking about my mom and didn't notice I was crying.

"Oh no. No..no..no. Um look don't worry about why should you care" I walked away until I felt a hand grab me back.

"Hey look if it was me i'm sorry. But i hate ..I hate when people cry especially a little miss like you and even though I basically hate you. I am good at helping people with there emotions. Its always been a trait of mine." he said. I giggled for some reason the way he said it made it seem funny a little bit. I think it was the way he said it with he's southern accent.

"Um okay I usually don't do stuff like this with the enemy but I think I need to talk to someone I know-" he cut me off.

"Please" What was with southern people with that last word?

I thought about it for a bit. How much I hated it but what the heck it only one time. "Fine just..come in my car so no one will see us in public. you never no when screaming fans comes" I unlocked the doors and we both got in. I was in the driver seat of course and jasper in the passenger. He took of his hoody and looked directly at me. Wow he's eyes were a gorgeous ocean blue and I had to say he looked kind of sexy when wet..._ WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THIS IS THE ENEMY HERE GET IT TOGETHER ALICE._

"Soo" he said waiting.

"Oh yeah..right. Well what more can I say I have a horrible mother and stepdad. My mother is a drunk and a whore and my stepdad hits me. I came up here to buy condoms because my mom threaten me to because she has a "client" She claims she loves me but its all garbage. DAMN IT and makes me MAD..SHE'S BEEN DOING THIS MY WHOLE LIFE AND...I..I'm eighteen now with a 30 and 37 year old children LIVING AND SLEEPING AND DRINKING IN MY HOUSE. FOR WHAT??....ALL BECUASE I LOVE THEM TO DEATH AND THEY TREAT ME LIKE THE POOP. If they would have gotten this opportunity and had been living like i'm I bet you a million they would put me right on the street...So Why can't just do the same.." I trailed off I could feel the tears and I could feel me hyperventilating.

" Hey hey hey...Alice its going to be okay" he said with concern in his voice.

"You know what jasper I tell myself that everyday and I have finally came to the point where.. I..I know it won't." I said calming down.

"Man..I hate to do this but..get out the car"

That caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Just..just get out the car." he said getting out the car himself. Came around the driver side and opened my door.

"What the hell are you-" He cut me off with a simple hug.

I don't know how long we stood there for but I know I didn't like it but somewhere in my brain it felt kind of nice. I hugged him back though not because I felt confused but because I needed one.

"Its all going to be fine" I know I didn't really believe it, But somewhere inside my heart I believed him.

"Look. I know it might seem hard right now but for some strange reason. I really think you got it all wrong. Now I know that I don't know a single thing but..I somewhere I think you got it all wrong. Your mother is completely wrong for doing what she did to you but..Sometimes we has we get older have to learn how to forgive and forget. You know because in the end if you hold on to it. It will just make you hurt more. Why keep yourself locked up like that" I know this sounds weird but I think he was actually right. Why should I do that to myself.

"And since you let your mom and that awful man that ever dare to hit you"..I could have sworn I heard a little venom and growl come from him when her said that. "..Then obviously you still care for her..So that would already have to mean you forgave her but didn't forget. Right?" Wow he's good. But i still had to take all that in.

"Dang your good. I think..Maybe your right... Should I talk to her?"

"Of course you should she's your thank you....I have my moment." He said again with that delicious southern accent. _OH COME ON ALICE WHAT THE HELL!. _He stared of to the left and watched the cars go by. What a cocky one he is.

"Well..I hope you don't think this is a way of a friendship thing cause its not."

"Hell no. You just seemed upset and i guess i'm just so use to helping people that I just had to settle for...you" He moved his hand up from he top of my head to my feet like I was garbage

"Well...then we never had this conversation and... I never did this." I gave him a quick hug and got back in my car. Before I drove off I rolled my window down and said "Jasper one last thing...thanks and can you throw these away" I gave him the box of condoms and he nodded and ran back into the store.

I drove back home and unlocked the door to my house I heard bumping up stairs and my Stepdad moaning. What the hell? I thought.

I went upstairs. The noise was coming from my room. I opened the door to find my stepdad and my mom literally doing it on my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM!"

and all they did was just laugh and run out of my room.

I knew it was to good to be true. I can't talk to her..Who am i kidding she's never going to change.

I went to bed that night crying and sniffling with almost like around tissues on my bed and pillows.

* * *

**.Today you got to see how alice's life is like (the leader of band) and tomorrow I want to show you nessie's or rosalie's POV I don't know yet but i'll see. Plzz plzz review I need to see if at least 1 person is reading it. So I can get better and trust me the next chapters are going to be pretty good I hope I just need a friends help that I noticed yesturday.**

**Plzz review**

**Love you and love each other**

**Bye!!**


	3. Typical day? Poor bella

I hope this chapter is good and I hope you guys enjoy it.

ENJOY!

Chapter 3

RPOV

Damn I look so hot right now. I drove up into my mansion with my 2010 Ferrari 599 GTO and I came out of my car Prada heels first and worked my way up. You know that look that you see in the movies when the girl supposedly does it for dramatic fact to see how sexy she looks. Yeah that's the one. I locked my door until I heard it hunk twice and took out my keys to unlock the door.

Once I came in I made sure nobody was home "HELLO…MOM…RYAN…HELLO?" No one was home. Sweet.

You see my mom Elizabeth Hale got remarried to a guy named Ryan Hale who is surprisingly nice. But sometimes he can be a little to nice. For some reason when mom is gone he always looks it me in a way that…my brother had that day he raped me. It freaks me out so I just don't bother and go to my room and make sure I lock the door. I went up straight in my room to check out my mom and Ryan's room. Nobody in there so I turned around and went to my room and locked the door, I felt wet and dirty from the rain so I went into my bathroom to take a shower.

_20 minutes later_

Mmmm there's nothing like the feel of freshness and clean when you come out the shower. I went straight to my dresser and put some fresh under where on and my pj's on. It's 7 o'clock pm so what can I do to pass the time. Oh well I guess I could just be a stupid girl blond for a sec…wait stupid girl. That could be a cool song. Where's my notebook?

I searched all over my room and looked under my bed to find my book of lyrics lying on the floor. I felt inspired so I just started to write.

"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back...borno Paparazzi girl; I don't wanna be a stupid girl…Mmm" I thought for awhile. I had to call bella. I didn't really feel good about it and she was very good at writing songs so of course.

……..

…….

…….

"Hello"

"He bells its Rosalie. Wait where are you? it sound like there's static where you are."

"Oh yeah. I'm not going home tonight Charlie is drunk and I don't know where my mom is and I...just don't feel like dealing with anything right now."

"Oh..sorry but where are you going to go?"

"to Nessie's probably or in my car"

"Uh-no no no. Your coming over to my house and plus i need your help anyway with these few song lyrics. I'll start getting out some pj's and cloths for you to wear for tomorrow."

I could hear her giggling in the background "Ok fine. I'm kind of close by you anyway i'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay by chick"

She giggled again "Bye" and hung up.

Of course I wasn't going to let my friend sleep in the car that was just unacceptable. I just hope that hasn't happened before. I mean after all that's her house. I really should be actually wondering my parents or should I say mom and step dad not home. I just hope there not drunk because sometimes when they get drunk...they can be a little tough and use violence. Sometimes ryan hits my mom until I have to step into it. He it me a couple few times but it was on the butt. I just took it as a way of being nice cause he does it to my mom too. But sometimes its more than that its like a "damn she looks hot and I want a piece of that ass and one day I will get it". Freaky I know but once I turn 18 it will be all over and plus if he ever took it that far I know how to handle it. I know he may be a man but I'm pretty tough. No man wants piece of what I got for them. Trust me, but yet I love it when guys underestimate me because I find it funny that people don't know what there going to get themselves into.

I let out a huge breathe and got up to get bella's cloths laid out for her. Once I finished I went downstairs to the movie theater and got some of our old time favorites "Grease, Shrek and shrek 2, bride wars and stick it" man i love that movie. We were defiantly going to watch that movie first. Oh no. What if mom and dad get home drunk? What if something might happend to bella when ryan is around? I can never trust him. He's just so secretive and weird and not to mention violent when he gets drunk. Oh well i guess ill just go into our hiding room that i had built without them knowing. That's usually were i go when there drunk like that because they know nothing about it. I took my important stuff that I needed like my Blackberry of course, laptop and laptop charger,car keys, extra set of cloths and shoes for bella and me, cosmos, my hone charger, the movies, some snacks and 24 bottles of water, and some towels and body wash in case if bella needed to take a shower and put them in a duffel bag. Hey my family is crazy and you could never be to safe and prepared. I texted bella and told her the directions to the hideout. You see I bought my house in the forest and so incase of an emergency I got a fabulous cabin built like 20 minutes away. I turned off all the lights to the house and ran outside to my car and drove to my cabin and made sure nobody was following. I know nobody would be following but you could never be to safe.

I pulled up to the back the cabin and when I saw it it looked even fabulous then before it kind of looked like a real house if you really think about it. But of course don't all cabins do?

I unlocked the door and threw my keys on the couch to the right and locked the door behind me. I went up stairs to the guest room aka "Bella's room" and laid her cloths out on the bed. Then I went downstairs to the living room and put in "stick it" and pressed he hold button to wait for Bella.

17 minutes later

Where the hell is she? I have called her three times and no answer. Maybe I should call her just one more time.

................

...............

...............

......."Hello?" Wait that's not bella's voice.

"Hi um is bella there?"

"No sorry Um who is this?"

The girls always lied about who we were when it came down to us. In public and at home we weren't just friends we were sisters.

"Her sister Rosalie" what the hell is going on.

"HAHA girl i'm just kidding its bella."

"what the hell okay don't scare me like that. How did you get your voice to sound different?"

"Simple I went to the gas station cause I needed some glass bought a twinkie you called twice and I new you were going to call again so I thought maybe I could pull a prank on you by keeping the twinkie in my mouth and answering the phone so I could kind of sound like a man"

I giggled that was so her. Pulling pranks.

"Okay well little miss when are you coming?"

"Well little miss you should know that i'm here" I instantly hung up the hone and went outside and ran to bella. She had a ba in her hand and she ran to me also to earn both of us falling down on the floor in hysterics.

We went back in the house and I told bella about my song "stupid girl" and we worked only for 30 minutes until bella said she had to take a shower and get ready for bed cuase sh was pretty tired and worn out. I however slept in her room for the night. I didn't feel like being alone.

Wow what now?

Can't go to sleep

typical.

I can't believe I spent the whole night just looking at bella and wondering all the hardships she's been through. I hope on day she will have a family of her own that loves her and cares for her the way her parents should have. I know this might sounds weird but I know she loves her sisters but sometimes I think she just needs a man. A man to care for her and protect her form her hurt and pain. She told me about having a boyfriend once but I never took it into consideration since she was just so strong and steadfast but now i think she's right. Maybe it is time for her to have someone special in her life. At that point i had finally been able to get my rest and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Would did you think? Plzz review and tell me if you need more information based on characters cause that's my goal for the next 2 chapters. So tel tell me tell me. My story is starting to get out there and i'm so happy. so review please. you don't even have to give me a full review just a simple "cool update more" or "I need more info on rosalie or alice" IDk just review .lol I'm having another chapter up tomorrow.**

* * *


	4. Hold on Nessie

**DUDE 7 reviews that's so awesome! Okay I'm making good progress with this story! Thanks for the reviews guys it is what is keeping me going..lol but it is okay I'll shut up here is chapter 4.**

**p.s get out your tissues for this one.**

* * *

**NPOV**

**Can't go to sleep as usual sometimes. Parents do nothing but argue. I cannot wait until I turn 18 and get the heck out of here. I know they want me out of here too. Its 2 am in the morning and their still fighting, probably over me. Their probably just arguing over who gets the biggest shot. I wish they could just drop dead. All they do is beat me and beat me. I tell no one but my Best friends Alice, Rosalie, and of course Bella. That's why sometimes I'm hardly ever here after I became famous because I didn't want people being suspicious. Especially paparazzi! there every where nowadays. **

"_**Oh shut up who old woman you can't be nothing an you'll never be" My dad screamed**_

_**  
"Oh yeah sure coming from the guy who fix toilets for a living".**_ Then I heard a glass break and my mother scream in pain.

"_**Oh dare you. Get up I'll show you who's boss around here" my dad yelled at my mom.**_

At this point I was in tears cause I know what was going to happen next but I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't take anymore of this nonsense. This has got to stop. I jumped out of bed nda ran downstairs to my parents. I was wide-eyed when I saw my mom laying on the floor unconscious and my dad with a beer bottle in his hand drinking it while he was standing over my mom. He looked at the bottle then looked at me. An evil grin on his face. Oh shit.

"Come on over here daddy. You know I don't think I have ever given you a good memory of me so let me give you one. Come over here" He sat down on the couch and patted a seat next to him. I was scared inside but I had to show my pride and glare at him on the outside. I shook my head back and forth.

"OBEY ME YOU LITTLE MUTT. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Yelled at me in a drunken voice. I quickly looked at the back door and slowly moved towards it. But my dad was kind of smart in this one he followed my every move until I finally had the courage to make a run for it and grab my keys from the kitchen table and run out the back. I looked back and saw him running after my I unlocked my car door from a distance. _Almost there_ I kept thinking in my head. When luck was just about to make its way to me I tripped for a second tried to get back up but he had caught me.

"AWE COME ON NESSIE DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT? BUT DON'T WORRY YOUR IN FOR A TREAT TONIGHT" I screamed and screamed for someone to help. I screamed at the top of my lungs but he put his hand over my mouth and carried me back home.

I was thrown on the couch and he slapped me right across the face and said "don't move' I obeyed but I had to think of a way to get out of here. Who knows what this crazy drunk was going to do. I saw that the door was still unlocked so if I had ran while he was going to get whatever he was going to get I could still have a chance to get to my car but I had to be slick…real slick. He came back downstairs with a belt in his hand. He came over to me grabbed my face and forced me to look at my mother like I was some puppy of his.

"You see this nessie? You see this? This is exactly happened when you disobey me or disrespect me in my house. I believe I told you to come when I said come and you decided to run outside the door. Now its time for punishment." He said I wasn't scared though I showed my pride and try to push hime back but instead he picked me up and place me on the floor on my stomache. I couldn't move cause he had me pinned down and I was screaming for someone to help. Okay now I was scared. He pulled down my pants including my panties and whipped me for 30 minutes I screamed and shouted and shouted for something to happen. But nothing happened.

"Please…Please…please stop..Im sorry..I wont do it again..Pleasee" I begged in front of hiom like a little puppy dog pleadinf for my life. I was badly blodded everywhere. I had tears just straming down my face that I couldn't see anything. He grabbed me from my bangs and said "don't you dare disobey me again. You here?" I I wanted to be stubborn and spit in his face but I was too beaten and worn out. I didn't have enough strength to fight back. I nodded. He let my hair go and slapped me across the face forming another bruise. He left the house and went to his car no doubt going back to a bar. I looked everywhere and my vision was so blurry. but before I took a trip to my unconsciousness I got a quick glance down at myself and saw that my skin had I had cuts and bruises and my blood was everywhere. All until I drifted of to a sleep of only more terror.

* * *

JPOV I knew I could had heard a scream. It was a scream of a girl crying in agony asking for help. I ran out of the forest and cam across a backyard and saw a girl being slapped across the face. Whoever did it got in his car and drove away. I growled to myself and busted through a door wit breaking glass. I took a quick look at the girl. I couldn't really see her face because she was covered in blood in cuts. I also saw another women at the corner left unconscious. Man that guy defiantly knew what he was doing and should be reported immediately to keep these girls safe. There was one thing I could do now. Call Carlisle.

…..

…..

…..

…."Hello?"

"Yeah its me. Look I was peaking around tin the woods today and I came cross a house and im standing in front of to unconscious girls . One looks badly beat and the other is bleeding from her head. I know it wounds weird and random but c'mon man you got to help them."

"I understand your on speaker and jasper and Edwards are on there way to where you are."

"Okay tell Edward to try and get into their minds to probably find some information is that okay?"

"Got it" I heard Edward yell from a distance . Then the line went dead. I went to find a paper towel and run it with some cold water. I cam back and gently patted the spots where the girl had been beat on her face. She looked like she was in her teen years probably 16 or 17. Oh my gosh I know that hair and nose from anywhere. Its tat girl from the rivalry group…Nessie I think it was. Man I never thought I say this about a enemy but I kind of felt bad and angry that somebody would do this. It's abuse for goodness sake. Then as I looked at her face…so innocent she looked like the type of girl who had been through a lot. Wow look who has feeling for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry i had to end it there..LOL i gues you can call it a cliff hanger or somthing you guys call it these days..okay moving on um anway How did i do well tell me in a review. Ilove it when you guys revie wplease tell me make requests if you have tpo i have ideas spreading everywhere for this story so request who do you want to learn about next but if you dont care and just want to take it my way thats cool too! so please REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID cause i would really like to know. Tell me if i need more stuff in there and ill make this chapter a be continued story or if you ike dit then we can move on the**

**Preview- The whole girls finding out about nessie. The cullens find out he girl is nessie and jake feels over protective of her and had no idea why. ae and jasper see's each other but alice is not suprised jasper ent right back to hating her again so she's nto falling for the ???? i dont kknow find out and see.**

**oops did i tell the secret..That darn kelle..lol**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**plzzz**

**I love you**

**Love each other**

**Have a blessed night**

**Get up and ready fro school tommorrow..Blah but will make itt **

**14**


	5. I'm on my way Nessie

**BEFORE YOUR READ YOPU MUST KNOW THIS: okay I created a really cool thing for you guys. okay I created a realistic um pictured of some things I describe. Okay I know you guys know who play this characters but I want you to know what that character actually looks like. Example: bella is played by Kirsten stewart but the rock and roll Kirsten stewart,basically the bella in this story will look like Kirsten no with the black hair and stuff. ya know okay jus wanted to tell you. oh and I made outfits that described what rosalie was wearing in chapter 3. And you get to see there cars soooooooo yeah. Just go to my profile and scroll down until you see the story of course Kissin or and hidden love? and you'll see the links.**

**Okay i'll shut up now**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

Jasper and I met jacob in the backyard of the women's house. Jasper was walking in vampire speed toward him. Not even our girlfriends notice our secret well as pointing out that there airheads but they never noticed, we never told them, and we don't plan on telling anyone. You can't trust people these days.

"So what happened?" jasper asked getting right to the point.

Jacob looked uncomfortable and ran a hand right through his hair "she..or both of the women..were hit..but the teenage girl was beat..badly and she's not just a girl she's someone we know"

"What! What do you mean it's someone we know?" I said. I was kind of concerned. I blew right passed them and into the rooms were he had one girl laying on the other couch and the badly beat girl on the other. I tried to keep my cool but my throat was getting the best of me and I haven't hunted in a week. I moved my way the the girl who was badly beat but I felt jaspers hand clutch my throat back.

"Edward no...no edward..Jasper get him out of here" I was fighting jasper back but he was to strong.

jasper took me hunting for and 1 hour and I took a break to recompose myself. Him and I went back to the house to find jacob starring at the girl with the big cuts and bruises.

"This is that we girl we saw in that rival group...Forever Of Hero..this is there bass girl nessie. The one that snapped at me" Jacob mumbled a laugh when he said the last part.

"So there band name was "Forever Of Hero"? Oh I thought it was something else."

What the hell "shut up jasper"

"Sorry" I went up there to take a look a her. Jasper and jacob took there caution with me but I told them I was fine. Whoa that guy defiantly knew what he was doing. Why would a man to that to a poor innocent girl like this. I mean she was wounded everywhere. I entered her mind and saw some flashbacks and her calling the man 'daddy' and pleading for the pain to stop. Thats when I saw everything. Nessie..screaming running to her car the man whipping her 30 minutes straight.

"Wow" was all i can say.

"what happened?" they said in unison.

"She was whipped and beat and guess who's he mastermind of all this?"

Jacob came up a little "Who?" with a edge in his voice.

"Her own father and that women over there is her mother. We need to both get them to our house."

"Wait you can't just take them like that. What about her friends what if they come here looking for her?" Jasper interfered.

"Leave a note on the front door and explain what happened give them all the information you can give them on where she is." I said

Jacob pulled out a cell phone from his pocket "Or I could have just went up to her room and get the girl's number and call them and explain what happened. Or should I just text..I wouldn't feel comfortable, Or I could just wait until they call?"

"Such a smart ass. But maybe you should wait to they call her..I wouldn't feel comfortable either. I mean just calling them out of the blue especially when they hate us and we hate them. it'd be kind of awkward. " I said.

Yeah that would be best" Jasper said.

"Alright then jake you take nessie and i'll get grandma over there." we all laughed.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up at 7:56 am in the morning and took a shower. Rosalie was still sleep so I didn't bother her. I put on the cloths she left me that fit perfectly and if I do say so my self I was looking H-O-T. I went downstairs and out some pop-tarts in the toaster. I loved Ice-cream sundae pop-tarts. they were so good. I watched some TV for a while and nessie popped in my mind. She was usually up at this time so I called her.

..........

..........

...........

........

"Hello Bella?" Um okay that wasn't nessie's voice.

"Um hi who is this?" There was hesitation but they soon answered.

"Its Jasper. Um i know this is weird bu-" I cut him off I was pissed now.

"What the hell did you DO TO HER YOU CRAZY PIG? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED HER IN ANYWAY I WILL COME STRAIGHT OVER THERE AND SHOVE MYU 8 1/2 FOOT UP YOUR HAIRY A-" At this point he cut me off.

"Hey...Hey ...hey calm down I didn't do anything to her. But she is badly injured from beatings and whips and I think her father has something to do with that. Would you know anything about that?" I started to cry. Oh now not nessie oh god please no. But all I could manage to say was

"Where is she?"

"Our house 2234 maryland ave Miami, florida. There is a big forest but if you drive up close there's in opening. Keep through the path and you'll find a glassy mansion."

I hung the phone up and dropped it running up the stairs toward rosalie's room.

"Rosalie wake your ass up now" I kept patting her cheeks and she yawned and opened up her eyes and smiled at me.

"HI friend...what's wrong" now she was concerned

"Its nessie come on now." She brushed her teeth and left with me in her pj's and we ran to my car. and I zoomed straight for the cullen house.

Oh god please don't let her die. Please

To be continued.....

* * *

**Sorry i had to end it there but i'm sleepy and I kind of wrote this late. On top I got school tomorrow and i said i would try to get this up tomorrow so here ya go. Sorry if it wasn't that good but tomorrow i'll make sure its better.**

**Review guys please. I'm getting some requests on more alice and jasper and i know some of you are kind of hold up on edward and bella. But I would like to start on alice cause she is the leader. and how do you even know if there going to date or not. I might not let them be the one who is dating? what if nobody dates they just magicaly become just best friends? you never know? I'm not telling. But i can tell you that emmetand rosalie are going to be ver funny in this story..lol opps i told again.**

**REVFIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**plzz**


	6. Another Chance

BPOV

I went straight for the Cullen's house. Rosalie and I didn't say anything on the way there. I don't think I could even think let alone speak about anything. All I wanted was to hold Nessie. I've been there for her since the day I met her and we've been so close ever since. I don't know sometimes what I would do without her.

I Pulled up into their drive way and me and Rosalie basically jumped out the car and ran to there door, but before we could even knock the door flung right open. I looked up to find a pair of golden-hazel eyes and of course it was none other then Edward Cullen. Wow...I'm impressed...the dude has some muscles up front. He wore one of those shirts that are tight on you and when guys wear them you can see some muscle.

I didn't know I was rambling about until Edward pulled me out of my reverie. "Umm..Hello...Bella?" Edward waved his hand in my face.

"Oh…yeah...Nessie...WHERE'S NESSIE!" I demanded.

He hesitated for a second almost like he was a little bit of pain but soon told me and Rosalie to come in. Rosalie cam in before me in her P'js and little big slippers.

"Um...This is kind of nice" she mumbled.

"Yeah whatever goldy lock's just follow me" Edward said harshly. I would flip him off right there on the spot but I really needed to see Nessie right away.

He lead us upstairs to what it looked like a mini hospital room. He opened the door and I saw all the Cullen's there. Emmett…Jasper...Jacob...And their mother and father Carlisle and Esme. They shot their heads up straight towards me and Rosalie when we entered the room.

Rosalie shifted awkwardly to the right side of me "um...Hi" Right then Esme came to us as hugged us. Here in the band rule book you might have rivalry and hate but you always had to respect the elders so we hugged back.

"She's alright girls...But she is very much injured. I don't what her father or husband was thinking when he did this but all I do know is that he should be turned in". What a sec did she just say...husband?

I bet Cullen's was thinking the same thing too because we both asked in unison "Husband?"

Carlisle interjected "Oh yes it appears that the mother was hit too. Just not as bad as Nessie. She looked like she had been it with something glassy. Probably and alcohol glass."

"Can we just please see her?" Rosalie said obviously sick of being patient.

"Of course" And then they both moved out the way and we saw two beds. One with Nessie and another with her mom. That bitch. I bet she has something to do with it. I was shocked when I saw Nessie though she had cuts and on big bruise on her face. Rosalie hid her face on my shoulder to hid the tears that were about to form. I cried too and then went over there to see Nessie. She looked so peaceful but yet like she was in pain. I bent down so I was face to face with her. I took her little bruised hand and Rosalie took the other and gently kissed it.

"We will leave you guys alone" Jacob said and the others too followed him out the door. He looked like he didn't want to leave though. Didn't know what that was about.

Then I focused back on Nessie. "Hey chick you had us scared to death." I shook at the end and Rosalie cried more. "You know when you were 9 you were so fragile and small. I mistaken you for a 6 year old once. You came to me and said Bella. You and me forever and you said I always got your back and you always got mine and that nothing will ever bad happened to me again unless I got you. After that you were my biggest priority. I was 11 years old and going through things myself but I knew I had to be strong for you and show you that I really cared. Then we became famous and we got even closer. Always did duets and stuff like that. But as soon as you go back to your parents...that one bad thing that I had to protect you from came right back and now...NOW. Look at what has happened. It's all my fault I knew I should have came over yesterday I just knew it. I just had a feeling something bad was going to happened but I wanted to ignore it because I stupidly had another feeling that maybe I was overreacting...It's all. My. Fault. All of it. I should have been there..." I trailed off . I feel and cried and cried on Rosalie's shoulder with her comforting me telling me "its all right" and "Its not your fault" but I just kept telling her yeas it is.

Then we felt Nessie's hand squeeze and we shot up to look at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They sort of look a lot like mine but her a little lighter. Her face expression went from happy (to see me)..realization. Then confusion and hurt...then pain and she cried.

"He did it again didn't he?" she asked. All me and rose could do was just nod. Nessie cried even more. " I don't want to go back there...please please take me anywhere but here...please...please...oh please" She was crying so hard that her mother had stirred and woke up. Nessie quickly turned around and screamed in terror as she tighten her grasp on me. She smiled evilly at Nessie and said "you got what you deserve girl...ha-ha you got what you deserved" Me and rose glared at her. Then Nessie whispered in my ear "Please get her away from here...please I'm scared" and rose looked at me and I knew what she was going to do and I got up on Nessie's bed and held her close to me cradling as if she was a little baby and I let rose do her thing. When I looked at her she looked mad...and I mean furious.

"You put her hands on her" She said trying to control her anger. Nessie's mother just smiled and said "No...Oh but I wish I had.. That Little rot of snot" She said and Nessie cringed at her words and I could have sworn I heard a growl from downstairs and some grunts. Like as if someone was trying to get out of something.

"Oh you think your all big and bad don't you?" Rose said looking deep into Nessie's mom's eyes. I knew she was going to hit her where it hurts.

"Yeah I do actually" and Rosalie just chuckled to herself and sat on her bed.

"Is this who you really are? Or is it just an act to get out of trouble from your husband?" Ouch that's got to hurt. Nessie's mother kind of looked uncomfortable but quickly regain composure. _Bitch I saw that. _I Thought to myself. Nessie just kept shaking her head and putting her hands on her ears but I kept comforting her.

"I don't give a shit what her father thinks. Hell I don't like her either"

"Really so would you say you prefer to live and spend you entire life with you r husband than your precious daughter Renesmee?"

"Hell yes" She answered but there a was a little hesitation there for a second which I think Rosalie kind of caught too.

"Fair enough...So tell me Emily...Its ok if I call you Emily right...yeah I thought so...anyway...So How did you get that huge scar on your face?"

Oh That hurt I know it had to cause Emily was shocked and looked star stuck. She looked scared for a second too but was trying her best to hide it. Yeah... she couldn't

"I...um...I was doing some outside work for the house and...um Sam came out and started messing around and he chased me until I hit a tree."

"Okay so your telling me by a wife's prospective that your house which has NO tree's anywhere on your lawn. You have no flowers or anything on your lawn because 1. you hate working that's why you hide that fact that your a telephone entertainer 2. the side of your face which has the big scar looks nothing like a tree accident...more like a what...what would you say Bella?" I knew she was having her fun so I chuckled to myself.

"Why Rosalie I think it would have to be a glass spot...the doctor said something about being hit with glass but I don't know anything about a tree." I asked pretending to be clueless but Nessie kept asking me to stop. But her mother deserved it.

"Why Bella know that you mentioned it...the doctor did say something about needing stitches and someone being hit with a glass. Emily could that someone...you know...be...you?" Emily was officially hit. She had a tear strolling down her face and her tears were turning red.

"YES..OKAY...YES...ITS AN ACT BUT I WOULD NEVER EVER SPEND MY LIFE WITH THAT BRAT OVER THERE I RATHER SPEN MY WHOLE LIFE GETTING HIT THEN TO SOEN IT WITH A RAT...SHE A MUTT ANS THAT'S ALL SHE WITLL EVER BE..." she screamed Nessie was crying so hard and cringing at her mother's words.

"Mom why do you hate me...Why. do you hate me so much...I never wanted to hurt you." Nessie was talking and crying so hard that every time she took it was edgy and nervous and fear mixed in all together. She was even leaking from her nose. Then she talked and screamed in order for us to hear it would break your hear to see her face. Rosalie even started to cry then. Nessie was skiing and trembling until she pulled herself up to look at her mom and get out of my grasp.

"Why momma...why...all my life I have been hurt and abused By you too that I couldn't barely look myself into eh mirror...THERE WAS ALWAYS SOMETHING IDIDN'T SAY RIGHT OR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO RIGHT...EVERYDAY I RIED MY BEST TO BE THE BEST FOR YOU. WE USE TO BE CLOSE UNTIL MY FATHER CAME BACK INTO THE PICTURE WHEN I WAS 3 AND THEN I WASN'T ENOUGH ANYMORE. MOM PLEASE LOOK AT ME...LOOK AT ME DAMN IT I'M STILL THE SAME PERSON.." Nessie was trembling to much and her heart rate kept speeding up. She was having a nervous break-down." Over the years I have apologized and apologized for whatever I did to make you feel this way towards me...I told you...straight up I said...I. "

Emily looked hurt...real hurt probably the more hurt I have ever seen her. Her daughter was emotionally a mess and she was the cause of that.

"Its not you..." Emily was shaking trembling as well and got out of her bed but Rosalie blocked her.

"Your not going any-" she cut her off

"She right you aren't going nowhere" She ignored us and went straight to Nessie and bent down causing her to put her hand on her face to ignore the pain. She took her hand and force Nessie to look at her. And she immediately started to cry even more when she saw her daughters face. It was tore up and snot and tears and red all over the place. Nessie looked a wreck.

"I. Am...so sorry...for what I did to you for so long...Baby I...I lost myself. For so long I loved that man until he betrayed me and I had got him back and when I had you and god were my everything. But you see I was about to get laid off my job and I saw Sam again. He beat me...In a ally and pulled a gun to my head and force me to get back in my life. I said yes because I couldn't leave you but over the years he has forced me to keep away from you and focus on him and I lost my way. Every hurt I did to you...every thing he did to you...I was always hurting inside to the point where I just forgot about how much you meant to me...oh baby I have never stopped loving you..." She was crying so hard" I have no life without you but _him_ and crap. Every time you hit that stage I wish I. For so long I have regretted myself and hate myself for what I was doing to you that I COULDN'T MYSLELF LOOK IN THE MIRROR. Everyday that you were gone killed me and I thought I was going to burst. I begin to go crazy and just do what Sam told me to do that I just lost my way. It was never you Nessie...It was always him...He was going to kill me if I had ever became nice to you...but I just couldn't leave you...I had to make up some plan or something but it would have never worked. IT IS NOT YOU DO YOU HEAR ME...LOOK AT ME...you are the most precious valuable thing I have left and I am so ..so...so sorry. I know you can't forgive me for all the pain I've caused but you should know now that its all over. No more Sam. I'm renting a place in Forks, Washington with your grandmother and my Brother. I always wanted to take you there so we could run away but...Again...I couldn't leave you if I ended up dying. Nessie please I am so sorry Please...I have lost everything but you can't I just can't lose"

Nessie looked deep into her mothers eyes saw sorrow...Pain..Sincereness..Regret..pain...someone who has been trying to keep herself alive for her child...Pain..Sorrow...Pain..Regret..And more pain. Nessie pulled her mom up and told "I forgive you mom...For all of it. I don't care...Cause I can't imagine life without you on it either." Emily looked right into Nessie's eyes and hugged her tightly and You could tell Nessie was hiding the pain from her cuts and bruises but She didn't care. Rosalie came to my side with tears strolling down her face I had some tears too. Wow..I underestimated Emily the only reason why she was acting like a fool for so long was to protect herself and Nessie. It was truly touching. You really had to be here for the moment.

Emily kept giving her daughter kisses and Nessie was smiling and chuckling like and little chipmunk. "Nayeli" Emily whispered something Quileute in Nessie's ear and Nessie respected it right back "Nayeli"

Then Emily came back to look at her daughter and smiled "Your so gorgeous..I'm so sorry"

"Mom its okay. I forgive you let's just start over. We can have it all planned out. Since I'm famous now and have quite a lot of money let's rent a house somewhere nice by a beach and lets just get to find our way back again and we will be even closer than we were before...What do you say?"

"Oh honey we can live anywhere. As long as I am with you and getting back on track and doing everything I can to make it back up to you. I'm am so fine with it" She smiled.

"Nayeli"

Emily nodded and looked happier than ever"Nayeli" Then Emily caught a glimpse of us and had a regretted but yet thankful look.

"Thank you...so much for what you have done for her. Without God placing friends who care about her so much I don't know where she would be right now. I am truly sorry for hating you guys do the job that I have should have done for a long time. I'm proud to say that yet I have missed...13 years of my child's life and that no one and nobody will make me miss anymore."

"I hope so cause if you don't keep your promise. You got to go through me." I said and Nessie sent a death glare.

Man where the hell is Alice? And I'm surprised the Cullen's didn't hear anything?

Whatever.

APOV

Woke up the next day feeling weird. Almost like something big happened.

BPOV

Esme came in the room with a smile plastered on her face along with a worried Jacob.

"I hate to say this but We heard everything very happy for you but now you got to get out." Jacob said rudely and then left.

Carlisle Finished up on Nessie and Emily and we took them to Rosalie's Cabin with us. We took a cautions around Emily but she just ignored us cause she understood.

"where the heel is Alice"

Oh yeah I forgot. Guys well be right back." They nodded and I watched them as me and Rosalie went upstairs.

...

...

...

..."Hello?" Uh-oh that isn't Alice.

"Oh come on what happened now?" Rosalie yelled only for me and her to hear.

**Hoped you like it. It was 7 PAGES! I tried to make it better than before so here. Don't forget to look on my profile for all the photo's of the description I give so far I have Rosalie's outfit from chapter 3 and the girls car. Don't worry I'll make more stuff so you can see what they actually look like tomorrow. tomorrows chapter is going to be cool. Oh and people Don't guess what's going to happens with their relationships because some of the characters will surprise you. I mean it would be totally obvious. Well what do you think? Do you think they all should be in a relationship or do you want a surprise twist well then vote on my poll and see what happens.**

**Review and vote**


	7. Nervous Break Down

_PREVIOUS_

_where the hell is Alice"_

_Oh yeah I forgot. Guys well be right back." They nodded and I watched them as me and Rosalie went upstairs._

_..............._

_.............._

_................_

_........."Hello?" Uh-oh that ain't alice._

_"Oh come on what happened now?" Rosalie yelled only for me and her to hear._

"Okay who the hell is this?" I asked

"Oh..Bella hey girl it's Eric I'm over Alice's house. Can you believe I am 17 and my voice finally got lower HAHAHA"

"Oh my gosh thank god…boy you gave us a heart attack for a second. So what you guy's doing" Rosalie asked. I was still in shock and I had to calm down my nerves.

"Well Alice is in the shower and I was talking to my boyfriend on the other line until I was so rudely interrupted by you two brats"

She chuckled "Yeah we love you too. You never told us you were gay you little ball of fur"

"Yeah well I'm gay now honey and LOVIN IT!" he shouted the last part.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and now it was my turn to talk.

"So Alice is in the shower? dang we really need to talk to her you too Mr. I'm gay now."

"Okay I'll tell her when she gets out right now I want to get back to my boyfriend." He sounded hurt.

"Aw come on Eric don't be like that we were just kidding" I whined

"Whatever" He said in a gay tone and hung up.

Rosalie kept chuckling to herself. "Oh my gosh I love him so much. I'm so glad he's our assistant but can you believe that it only took 17 years for his voice to drop. I mean it only took mike 14 years or at least that what he told me."

We started our way to the kitchen to give nessie and Emily some privacy. Emily looked so much happier just hearing about nessie's stories as a kid and how they became famous. She was telling all the silly stories because that's what she is. Just a silly teenager with a mine of a 9 year old, she was adorable.

"I know right girl, I still can't believe you still went with him with those pimples on his forehead." I took out a bag of chips and Rosalie took one.

"I don't know he was just so sweet to me...that is until he cheated" I chuckled at the end and she playfully hit my arm.

"It's not funny"

That only made me laugh more "Yes it is"

"You know I really meant what I said earlier yesterday we need boyfriends. Especially you, all your life you've been hurt and we have been here for you to pick up the pieces and your fans of course but they don't know anything about it. Don't you want somebody that will catch you and kiss you and love you and tell you everything is going to be all right? Protect you from hurt just like your parents should have done?" she looked sincere.

"Of course I think about it all the time but look at me Rosalie. I love my guy fans of course but I bet if a person wanted to be in my life and they found out what I had to go through they would never talk to me again. All the stuff I've been through I think they would rather date a hobo"

"No they wouldn't. Look at me Isabella Marie Swan you are better than that. You know ever since I met you, you doubt yourself like that and it's just now true your always to hard on yourself why? Why are you like that? Your drop dead gorgeous I use to be jealous of you until mike came along and started to make me feel good about myself"

What the heck did she just say? Rosalie? The Rosalie Hale was jealous of me? I use to be jealous of her. All the boys at school always looked up to her more than the gang. She was the gorgeous one.

"What?"

"Yes I know what you might be thinking the boys at school always seemed to look at the blond one more than you guys but I was always jealous of you for some reason. Your just to gorgeous for a man to pass up on and the way I see it, if a good man had heard your story and he truly cared for you as he said he did…then he would hold you and say 'you don't have to worry anymore about it cause I'm here or 'It doesn't matter to me cause I love you'." She was lost in her on little world until I pulled her out of it.

"Nobody will ever love me in that way but you guys so just drop it okay Rosalie…Jeez" I walked off to my room and locked the door with Rosalie on the other side of it apologizing.

It was true nobody wanted me. The only family I had was my sisters…Alice...Nessie…and Rosalie and I had my fans but they had no idea the situation I have been in. Neither does my assistant Eric. But I had a feeling that once we told Eric what happened then he would have to hear all of our stories. I had god too by my side but I think my father abused me so much that maybe him himself didn't want to be with me, but for some reason my heart keeps telling me that's not true and I eventually believed it.

But Rosalie was right I did want someone to respect me and love me, but it wasn't going too happened and I knew that. I opened of the door because I was sick of Rosalie pleading for me to open the door. I wanted to go home though.

"Hey rose keep an eye on Rosalie and Emily tonight. I got to go home and don't worry if Charlie is not in the right mine then I'll go to Alice's cause she's close by me. Hey wasn't she supposed to call us back?" Rosalie came down and sat with me

"Yeah I guess if you go over tonight you can tell her what happened"

"Of course" I got up and pulled Rosalie up with me and she gave me a big bear hug. Damn she was strong.

"I love you bells"

"Love you to Rosie" And I walked downstairs and took my duffel bag and then my keys and walked out the back door so nessie didn't have to see me leave her. I didn't want her to stop talking to her mom. She looked happy and that was all that mattered to me for the moment.

As I was driving from the cabin I looked back and I saw Rosalie waving at me and I honked then she smiled and ran back in the house.

When I drove up to my house I saw another car there that I haven't noticed before. I walked in the house to find out who was here. Nobody was in the living room so I went downstairs to find my dad and other 3 men pimping my mother out. She loked like she was drunk and was just dancing in front of them with my dad and the other guys throwing money at her. Screw this.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THIJNK YOUR DOING?" I was pissed.

One of the men looked at me from the down and up to my eyes. He looked like he was in his early 30's. "Hey your kind of cute" yeah he was drunk

"Shut up you pig" I shot back

my dad looked at me like he was kind of embarrassed and then smiled

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago" He looked at me and studied me for a moment "Hey why don't you come over here and join your mother? She could use a little break and you could us the money right?" for some reason the men and him found that money.

"Oh so you find that funny huh. I'm your daughter damn it how can you be that sick? All my life you have abused me and took away my virginity when I was 11 years old and all you have to do now is say do you want to join you mother you know what here is an idea for you why don't I turn you in to the police which is what I have should have done a long time ago and take all the money I have made since I've been famous and then I take my mom away from you and get her cleaned again and once you have been tortured and beat for a good 4 years when I'm satisfied that you've learned your lesson I'll think about getting you back on your feet. Man I like that plan don't you oh and then while your being tortured in jail I'll be having dinner and lunch with the queen. Did I ever tell you I have England on speed dial? Wow I am tired aren't you? Well..." I trailed and grabbed my mother from the floor who looked like she had been dragged by Charlie of course as usual "wow you took my mom away from me too. Well we can't have that can we that's another I believe 3 more years in jail…well we are not off to a good start are we Mr. Swan? Well tsk tsk I guess your just going have to deal with it cause as of now me and momma are moving out and since this is my house and not yours and you basically don't do anything and have no money you'll be out of this house and on the streets in a week cause I start packing tomorrow with just my things and nothing else. Mom's gonna go to rehab and I really don't care where you end up so squeeze me." My dad looked kind of sad and a mixture of anger on his face and his friends looked drunk and were just looking at me with clueless faces one man just passed out on the floor.

"You ain't leaving me girl and you better believe that. I'll kill you if you ever think about putting me in jail-"I cut him off

"Oh trust me baby you can't even touch me because if you do I'll kill you myself and confess in court it was in self-defense. See that I won't do that and first of all...I'm not even scared of you so why am I even wasting my time with you." Then I left out the door with my mom and cried all the way to Alice's house without saying a word.


	8. Band Meeting

_Previous_

_"Oh trust me baby you can't even touch me because if you do I'll kill you myself and confess in court it was in self-defense. See that I won't do that and first of all...I'm not even scared of _you so why am I even wasting my time with you."

_Then I left out the door with my mom and cried all the way to Alice's house without saying a word._

_Present_

* * *

APOV

Got out of the shower and I could not get rid of the feeling that I really missed something huge. I tried to eat cookies and milk, I invited Eric our assistant over and try to talk, hell I even tried to take a shower to soothe myself and I still can't get it out of my head. I put on my clean underwear and outfit on I had laid on the stool right by the sink. I was pretty small and my sink and mirror were huge so of course I would need a stool. The girls always made fun of me about that. But I don't mind I'm short and proud of it!

I was planning to be a little Chu Chi today cause I was wearing of course gray skinny jeans **(* keep in mind that all the outfits I mention in this whole story is on my profile and check it out oh and also that Alice in this story of course is a big fan of skinny jeans*) **with a Shopaholic Cutesy tee, red converse, my sunglasses on top of my head nest to my bandana, and my favorite octopus ring.

I came out the bathroom into my room to find Eric on the phone. I guess my mom and Laurant left early. I might not know where they could have gone but oh well.

"Yeah…I know right...LOL so hot…Awe thank you baby...LOL chaos love you too bye!" He hung up.

"Um it looks like someone's happy" I said and plopped down on my bed with him sitting at the edge.

He chuckled to himself and blushed " Shut up Mrs. I'm a rock star" He laid down and came crawling up to my pillows so that we were facing each other.

"I can't believe your gay I mean I never found that…you know like image about you its just…shocking" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Funny that's well almost the same thing Rosalie said"

"Yep…wait what?"

"Relax chick she called oh yeah I was suppose to tell you that she said called her. It seemed like it was really important." He jumped off the bed and hand me the phone.

I dialed Rosalie's number and waited for her to pick up

………

………

………

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? Hey girl what's up?"

"Oh girl finally you called I was waiting for you. You missed it. Nessie got beat again by her dad and now for some very odd and strange reason it brought her back together with her mom"

"WHAT! That's it no hollering and arguing to her mother about how um motherly she was? How can she forget and forgive just like that?" I was kind of mad over this.

"I don't know I guess it was some thing between them that cleaned or some shit but you should see her Alice. She looks….happy?"

"I DON'T CARE! Emily has been a pain in her ass since that man ever came back and now since she apologized or hip tee nicked around and said sorry nessie is just going to forgive her on the spot. Emily doesn't deserve it."

"Calm down Al and plus you got it all wrong well….Nessie kind of had a nervous break down in front of her mom and her mom told her the truth. Do you know for about 13 years Emily has been try in to protect nessie from him. She just had to act like that for show so that she couldn't be way from her. It was all a show"

"Hitting on her is a show?"

"I hate to say this but…Yeah"

"...whatever I guess as long as she's happy I mean I wouldn't forgive my mom like that. Hell weather I had a nervous break down or not-"she cut me off.

"Well that's the difference between you and her. Were not talking about your mom were talking about Emily and the gang and you all know that between Emily and Victoria there is a big difference."

I wanted to just burst out in tears when she said that but she was right. There was a big difference.

I stuttered a little bit to hold back the tears "Yeah…your right"

"Bah I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just...I'm sorry"

"No..no its okay don't worry about it. So where's Bella?"

"I don't know she left like about 20 minutes ago I tried to call her to make sure she was safe but her phones dead. That reminds me do we have practice today."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you and I know you won't like it but Eric just told me that today is when the bands all meet and the "Palace" at 4pm today I need you and nessie to meet me there and I'll find Bella. See you later cause I think someone's knocking at the door"

"Ok see you then. Bye"

"Bye" then the line went dead.

"Eric can you go get that"

"Awe do I have to?" she said his head in the pillows.

"Oh just forget it I'm about to leave anyway. Make sure you check the door when you leave." I yelled as I was leaving the room. I looked back and saw Eric's head still in the pillows but his hand up as a thumb up for "yes", such a teddy bear. I chuckled to myself.

I heard the knockings getting louder and louder.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted.

I opened the door and shock spread across my face. It was Bella with her eyes red and her mother half drunken laying her head on her shoulder.

"What the hell-"I started but Bella cut me off

"Just please…help me get her inside…please?"

I dropped my purse on the side and took Bella's mother other arm and we basically dragged her to the couch.

I kept trying to ask Bella but she just kept wiping her tears away and went to the kitchen to get some water then she went to the medicine cabinet. I tried to help her but she kept pulling away from me like I wasn't even here. I had enough she kept mumbling to herself "No" which was very weird. I pulled her out of whatever she was doing and forced her to look at me. She looked like she had just got in a fight with no brusises scratched on her. It Her hair was sweaty and in her face that you could barely see her eyes and she had tears strolling sown her face. She looked…crazy almost like she was losing her mind.

"What happened?" was all I would get out. She stood there for a second until she collapsed on the floor

"Bella…Bella…Bella look at me" She slowly looked towards me and the only thing I could do was tell her to lay her head on my shoulder and rock her back and forth telling her that everything was going to be alright.

*40 minutes later*

We were taking care of Renée. Bella had told me the whole thing that happened and I really admired her courage and bravery to stand up to her father like that. She told me she was moving out and I guess we were going to look at some houses far away from where her dad lived. Bella was better now and I guess Eric took a nap or something because he was apparently still up in my room on my bed. I told Bella about how we needed to be at the Band meeting today at 4 and she said she would be totally ready. We took Renée to my 2nd guest room on the far way end of the house so that Eric wouldn't be worried about if someone else was in the house or not. We locked the doors so she couldn't get out and drove into my car on the way to the meeting.

_This situation with our parents has got to stop._ I thought as we drove in silence.

* * *

Embry POV

"COME ON PEOPLE I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE TO THE MEETING!"I shouted for my brothers to hurry up. Seth and Paul were the first ones down. Now were just waiting for Jared.

"JARED SERIOUSLY IS YOU HAIR SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T JUST DO IT ON THE WAY THERE?" Seth shouted

Jared came down he stairs hurrying up to us.

"Sorry man but you guys know I don't play with my hair. There's a certain texture and feel that I have to see" He chuckled

"Yeah..yeah whatever lets just go." Paul said hurrying to the car.

*30 minutes later*

After we got out the cars we saw Nessie and Rosalie waiting outside the door.

"Damn." Seth commented "I know were enemies or some stuff but I didn't know Nessie looked that beautiful in skirts. I thought Tanya was much better but she got nothing in those legs."

Paul slapped Seth in the back of his head " Dude. do you now get it…There the E-N-E-M-Y."

"Whatever but I know how to treat a lady" he smiled to himself.

Well this will be a interesting meeting.

* * *

**Okay I have to end it there for you guys to think about what just happened. What were the characters that I just named. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks its just that this is the last period of school and I've been busy I hope to update the nest chapter Friday. Wow 18 reviews cool and I'm hoping for 18 more for this story.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? You didn't like it that much? What did you think about Paul, Embry, Seth and Jared being in it? Was it a shock?**

**Please review I really want you guys to like this story so tell me what you think and what you want. I'll give you all the drama. LOL**

**Talk to you guys later**

**Love you**

**Love each other**

**Bye!**


	9. Band Meeting Part2

**SHort chapter sorry...**

* * *

NPOV

I hated to leave my mom there all alone in Rosalie's cabin. I didn't want to leave her but there was another reason was just that I didn't want her to leave. When she told me the truth of course I was excited and I don't know words can't even describe it. But I only had 3 hours with her until I left …the Cullen's house. I can't believe I was actually there as soon as I saw Jacob. I just wanted more time with her. I just hope this wasn't to good to be true. But something's telling me maybe this could be the start of something new.

Me and Rosalie parked up to the building and man was that building HUGE! One of those people who take your car to pull up came and took our car away and we just waited at the door for Bella and Alice by the guards. To me it was kind of scary because they looked like they could just eat you in a second but I stood my ground and pulled a hard mask over me to cover how nervous I was.

Rosalie kept fidgeting with her hair like she was trying impress somebody " When do you think they'll get here?"

"I don't know whenever they come. All I want to do right now is to go back home to my mom" I smiled at the end very proud o finally call my mom "mom" again like I use to.

"Don't worry trust me she looked pretty serious to me"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Honey we known each other forever not to mention were practically sisters. Besides I know everything" she said the last part as a joke and turned around and met my eyes with a smile. I chuckled and looked away to find 4 boys looking me and Rosalie's way.

I noticed them, they were those tan guys that we met 2 months ago at the "Save the Children foundation" what's there names again..um…oh yeah Jared, Embry, Seth, and Paul. Seth was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he wanted it. Paul was to busy looking at Rosalie and Jared and Embry were looking at Seth like he was stupid or something. I turned to look at Rosalie for second and whispered something in her ear cause they were pretty close and I didn't want them to know we were talking about them.

"Hey Rosalie why does that Seth guy keep staring at me like that"

She quickly glanced at Seth and smiled to herself "Looks like someone might have a crush"

"That's not funny"

"Nessie's and Seth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S" she went on babbling singing to herself while I just ignored her and looked away from the boys. Besides what do I care there our enemies.

"Rosalie can you please just stop fidgeting...what the hell?" I joked around

"Shut up there's just….this guy?" It came out more than a question then statement. I kind of squealed a little but and smiled

"OMG tell me. Tell me everything"

"NO!" she said to quickly. Okay what the hell?

"OH now sorry its just I don't think I can tell you who it is. I mean I don't really know if I really like him or? See I told you"

"Urgh whatever" I waved my hand away.

"Oh come on don't be like that I just don't know yet okay?"

"Yeah whatever"

"Ahh Nessie's"

No no…I understand-" I was cut of by a high-velvety voice.

"Hey guys" Alice said walking up to us.

"OMG finally you came my heels hurt. Lets just in and get this done" Rosalie quickly looked at me as a way that said you-bet-not-tell-them. Oh but she wasn't getting off that easily.

I shouted and ran for the door "ROSALIE'S GOT A CRUSH…ROSALIE'S GOT A CRUSH"

"Crush? And how do we now know about this" I distantly heard Bella say.

* * *

"So All the bands will be talking donations before the concert and please no fighting. Be an example to your fans especially the little ones that look up to you and admire you. BE friendly" OMG if that boring manager don't shut the hell up I think I'm going to go crazy. We were in this huge auditorium and there was a lot of band groups here. The Cullen's came kind of came 20 minutes late and we just glared at them. I was sitting in the middle between Alice and Bella and Rosalie on the end. Rosalie looked like she could just puke and Bella and Alice were secretly talking to each other about a new song we should start working on today. I however was just listening to the manger of the "My Sims Tour" I never thought anybody could be so boring…………

**Okay I have to end it there am so sorry this chapter was kind of crap but trust me you those little dots at the end? Example "…….." that mean something awesome is about to happened so just bare with me ill have the next one up tomorrow its going to be AWESOME!! And I'm too excited for you guys to see it so im going to shut up now so something wont slip out.**


	10. Bella Why did you hit Nessie?

_Previous_

_"So All the bands will be talking donations before the concert and please no fighting. Be an example to your fans especially the little ones that look up to you and admire you. BE friendly" OMG if that boring manager doesn't shut the hell up I think I'm going to go crazy. We were in this huge auditorium and there was a lot of band groups here. The Cullen's came kind of came 20 minutes late and we just glared at them. I was sitting in the middle between Alice and Bella and Rosalie on the end. Rosalie looked like she could just puke and Bella and Alice were secretly talking to each other about a new song we should start working on today. I however was just listening to the manger of the "My Sims Tour" I never thought anybody could be so boring…_

Present

"So do we all have a clearer understanding of how the process is before the tour? We got 1 week before we go so I need you guys to know what your doing so we wont look embarrassed." Finally that guy was almost done. I was on my way to just getting up and walking out but I didn't want our group to look bad.

The whole auditorium was almost crowded with bands but not really. There where still huge patches of extra seats.

"Finally that man is done" I distinctly heard Rosalie whisper to me but se never took her eyes off him.

"I know" I murmured back.

The bands all gave him thumbs up or a yes to answer his questions "Good now I think some bands have quit the tour due to there plans or whatever o if you all could sign your bands names when you leave out the door so we know who is still with us. Thank you and I hope to see you all in 1 week."

The auditorium might have not been that crowded but when the bands came up into the hallways and stairs it was like a jungle or a Lindsay Lohan party. We were basically squished while we were trying to go back downstairs into the main lobby. I was lost. I couldn't find my girls anywhere. Ph well I guess ill just take the elevator. I pressed the number and I could see some people trying to get in so I put my hand out before he doors closed where I was met by the cutest brown eyes ever. I looked up closely at him and saw that it was that Seth guy. I don't know how long we stood there but it felt like forever. I just wanted to melt in him and tangle my hands up in his beautiful silky black hair. Oh shit I think I fell for the enemy.

APOV

"I didn't see her in the bathroom" Rosalie came running uo to us.

Bella blew a big breath. "Okay guys lets not panic I mean she's 16 and its just a building. She can take care of herself"

Rosalie glared at her "I understand that but I don't think the situation that just happend to nessie 2 days ago is worth saying 'oh she can take care herself'."

"Okay guys stop beeping at each other maybe she's already down in the lobby. Let's go"

They stopped and followed me downstairs to the main lobby. When we got down there we saw nessie's back head and a boy talking to her in front of her. Hey I know who that is. That's that guy from the band "La Push Predator". Seth.

They were extremely talented especially Seth. The girls always go after him and that other one Jared. There were definitely competition. But why the hell is nessie talking to him?

"Seth" I heard Rosalie and Bella whispered in unison. "What the hell?"

"What is she doing?" Bella asked and walked right over there but I held her back.

"Lets just go back to our car and wait for her. Please Bella don't make a scene."

We sneaked passed them and headed straight for the cars. Rosalie opend her car and threw her purse in the car and closed back with her cell phone and keys in her hand. I did the same but I didn't have my keys in my hand just cell phone. People already know not to mess with me like that. All three of us waited by my Porsche with our arms crossed and our glaring faces so nobody would come and talk to us. I could tell bella was pissed off and probably would have kicked somebody's butt if they even bothered. Rosalie was really just curious like me so we weren't mad just confused. Minutes went by and Seth and nessie came out smiling but when they saw us they gave a fake glare at each other and Seth went the other way to where he was met by Jared, Paul, and Embry glaring at him too. Nessie came by us with a confused face.

"What"

Bella fanned herself as if what nessie said pissed her off and she needed to calm down "You did not just ask us what? I know that for a fact." She got all up in nessie face and me and Rosalie were surprised at her. She has never been mad at nessie like that… ever. We pulled her back.

"Hey relax just tell me what did I do?" nessie said lifting her arms in surrender.

"What the heck were you doing with Seth Clearwater?"

She hesitated and then pulled us down in a huddle."Don't be mad but I think I have a crush on him…..please don't be mad"

"WHAT!" we all screamed in unison. Bella was so mad that she pushed nessie on the ground. I had never seen nessie so scared in her life. All of us went silent. I wanted to punch Bella in the face but I was just so shocked and kind of scared. As I said before she's the strongest yet toughest one out the group. I know as little I as I am I don't think I had a chance but I would do it. That doesn't mean I'm scared to though. Nessie was so shocked that she started crying and huddled to herself and hid her face.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" She kept repeating herself and when I gained the composure to touch her she got up and ran. Ran so fast that you would think she was a horse. She was running for her life basically.

Rosalie looked so mad she even turned red and I was mad as hell. We both got in front of Bella and glared.

"I….I….didn't mean to…I-" Rosalie cut her off as she slapped Bella across the face. I was actually ready to fight but surprisingly Bella didn't react. She just stood there.

"What THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rosalie shouted at her. I could have sworn I saw Seth over there trying to come over here but Paul shoved him the car and they drove off.

"I didn't mean to Rosalie I swear I was just so mad that-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE YOU SO TICKED ABOUT?"

"I don't know I don't know" Bella stomped her foot and put her hand to her forehead and begin to cry.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer though she just ran to her car and said "I'm going to go find her" and drove out the lot.

"Oh hell no Alice come on follow me I know where she is" Rosalie hopped in her car and I hopped in mine and followed her to the place apparently where nessie went.

**Soooooo what did you think? Was it good?Bad? Do you want more? Do you think I should have written more?**

**Please tell me and if your new to liking this story please review cause I would love to know that im getting more fans and to my original ones I love you and review. You know the drill.**

**I love you guys**

**Love each other**

**Later**

**P.S I Want to give a shout out to **RJRRAA** and **Gir101** you guys areawesome and thanks but **Gir101** what does snicker snicker mean?**


	11. Stressed out fight

**sorry for the wait**

**Here ya go..**

**enjoy**

* * *

APOV

I didn't know where the heck we were going. Rosalie was driving so fast I focused on how much I wanted to just throw up and worry about my stomach rather than Nessie. We came across this small forest entry heading to what seemed to look like a cabin. Oh I see Nessie must have went back to Rosalie's cabin, but why out of all places there? We know that Bella didn't mean to do what she did but still that's probably one of the first few places she would look.

Rosalie jumped out the car and I tried to jump out to but my stomachs was still a little wiggly. So I just took my baby steps holding my stomach until I came in. When I came in I saw Rosalie staring at something. I also heard soft hiccups and mumbling saying '_Its alright" "mommy's here" "I'm sure she didn't mean too". _Oh man I forgot that Nessie had made up with her mother and that she was here. Well I guess it will kind of be awkward with me finally knowing about it and all. I kind of took a step forward but Rosalie looked at me with caution as if she was giving me a questionable look that said Do-you-think-we-should-interrupt? I slightly nodded and she followed me up to Nessie and Emily.

Nessie looked up a little and looked scared. Man did that break my heart. I would never hurt her, I love that girl to death. Rosalie looked the same.

"Nessie can we…please… Talk to you?" Rosalie really wasn't asking her. It was to Nessie but I felt like it was a question mainly toward Emily. I could tell Emily looked uncomfortable but she couldn't really say anything I mean how could she after what just happened between her and her daughter for the past years?

Nessie took a quick glance at her mom and Emily nodded "I meant what I said Nessie its me and you now and I would never let anything happened to you. I can't let that happened anymore." Emily kissed Nessie's temple and left giving me a apologetic look.

Rosalie and me came and sat down by nessie on the couch but she moved to spaces almost my the end. "Okay Nessie this is getting out of hand its Bella not me and Alice. We would never do that come on?"

Nessie looked like she was thinking but soon came and sat next by us. Rosalie immediately hugged her so tight and I joined. I missed her too alight. "I would never have thought Bella of all people would do that to me. Especially for what just happened a few days ago" Nessie sobbed.

I wiped her tears away "I know honey were all shocked. But you have to know she didn't mean I-" she cut me off.

"I know what your going to say and I believe it I just don't want to though"

"I understand. Honey I think your girl hormones are starting to really kick in" Rosalie chuckled and nessie soon join in and wiped her tears away.

"I know it SUX" she said in a gay way. Wait how did she know? I gave her a curious face

"Oh come on it was so obvious Eric is gay. I knew ever since I met that bubble" She giggled

"Wait how did you know though you never told us" Rosalie cut in

"I had lunch with him a week ago and he told me. HE said he's in love with a guy named Alec I don't know" Oh no she didn't just say Alec. Alec was our enemy in Middle and 9th grade high school.

"What?" Rosalie looked at me curious by my expression

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Alec as in Alec Volt **(yes I know I spelled it right I didn't want it to be voultri because I wanted to be a name you know I came up with)** that guy in middle and 9th grade that use to torture us all the time until Bella-" I was cut off by nessie flinching at the sound of Bella's name.

"Oh come on nessie it wont happen again I promise" Rosalie sounded sincere.

"I know that but…I don't think I can trust her anymore you know? Its just that I've been hurt most of my life and full of promises that some people can't keep but I just got my mom back and Bella told me from the begging that her main priority was for me not to get hurt. Yes its was a push to the ground but what if next time when she has a problem like that it's a punch in the face?" She looked like she was going to sob again.

Rosalie looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth. Nessie had a point nessie was kind of always in that trust issues with promises because of her passed experiences and now that her best friend has broke a big promise…it's a while for it to kick and forget. "look nessie I know how you feel. And I know this little frizzy with Bella wont last long. I know you guys wont be like this forever too but will watch after you until then ok? All of us actually should watch out for each other. But nessie just because this happened doesn't mean were going to stop being friends with Bella?"

I was kind of surprised at my words about Bella at the end. It kind of reminded me of jasper. Even thought I hated the feeling. Oh and believe me I hated the feeling but I had to keep a straight face. If my friends weren't here I would scream.

"Of course that was never my plan anyway"

"Good…So what are we going to do know?" I asked.

Rosalie scratched her head "I wish I knew this time but…I honestly don't"

"Honestly don't what?" we heard a high-musical voice coming up.

"Oh shit" all of us mumbled.

Bella came up to the couch and her eyes immediately met Nessie's but nessie looked away.

"Look nessie please just…just hear me out okay I had a long day today my mom-"

"Wow Bella really…really its all about you huh what about me is everything have to be I wasn't feeling well so I though I take it out on you and push you to the ground?"

"No its just that my mom…I mean my dad…well both-" nessie cut her off and grabbed her phone before walking out.

"Safe it Bella we'll talk about it later"

"WHY NOT NOW" Bella yelled.

"BECAUSE AS YOU CAN SEE IM KIND OF PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW AT YOU OH AND BEING THAT IM VERY STRESSED OUT ABOUT HOW SORE AND BROKEN MY BODY IS RIGHT NOW I DON'T WONT TO MAKE YOU MADE AND GET HURT AGAIN!" Nessie was sobbing hard again and as me and Rosalie really looked at her we saw nessie for real. Sags under her puffy eyes, her hair was kind of a mess in its own way she really did look stressed out. She looked kind of old for her age. I guess Emily heard nessie because she came running in and went in front of nessie and took her head in her hands and whispered something to low for us to hear. Without another word they brushed passed Bella and left outside the door. I trusted Emily surprisingly she seemed like she was really serious about the whole situation. She was like the mother nessie really never had for 13 years.

Bella begin to cry and cussed to herself "Shit" and she looked at us hopeless "I swear I never mean to do it I swear." Me and Rosalie looked at her with sympathy and came up and took her to the couch and let her cry and tell us everything that needed to be let out.

**3rd person POV**

Seth went back and forth on the beach trying to figure out what to do. Nessie gave him her number if he ever had any problems with his father again and that he'd be welcome to talk to her. He liked nessie. Something about her just made him smile. She wasn't one of those fake girls. She was real, truth, and beautiful, to him he knew she had some pain somewhere and he wanted to be there for her too. It was weird for Seth he has never felt that way before. It was something truly beautiful and scary

But he liked it.

**Hey guys its your girl I love the 27 views and I'm praying for 27 more its awesome.**

**Please if your new to my story I know you would like to subscribe my story but could you please review too cause I would love just loooovvveeee to hear from you. I love it when new fans tell me what I should do nest or what they want sp please leave a review.**

**How did you like the chapter? Was it sad? Too much going on so far? Or do you care?**

**AND I ALSO NEED TO KNOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR?**

**I just had to get that out of my head cause I really am excited for this story and I want you guys to like it.**

**Please follow me on twitter if you would like to talk to me I don't really like talking on this site. But my twitter link is on my profile **


	12. Never felt this way before

**Previous**

**3rd person POV**

_Seth went back and forth on the beach trying to figure out what to do. Nessie gave him her number if he ever had any problems with his father again and that he'd be welcome to talk to her. He liked nessie. Something about her just made him smile. She wasn't one of those fake girls. She was real, truth, and beautiful, to him he knew she had some pain somewhere and he wanted to be there for her too. It was weird for Seth he has never felt that way before. It was something truly beautiful and scary_

_But he liked it._

Present

SPOV

"I don't know man I've never experienced a girl like her. She's not fake you know like how the others are. She's…she's just different." I told my mom. She was baking cookies for us. My brothers were playing the WII and I was talking to my mom about that nessie girl I met yesterday.

"You sound like your really serious about her" my mom turned around to look at me. She smiled. I could tell she was proud of me. Reason was I wasn't bringing in anymore snotty and stupid blond girls like I use too. They weren't any where serious and they always treated me like crap and just wanted me for what I was… a celebrity. I knew that even before I asked them out. I guess I just wanted to get any girl I could have but I took a break of that stuff from my last break up. I was tired of that playboy and player game. I know I am young but I was looking for love. Ever since I met nessie I can't seem to get her off my mind.

"Yeah but the problem is that she's my rivalry group. I don't think we could ever be…" My mom came around and pulled a bar stool up next to me and sat down.

"The reason why you feel that way is because of pride. Pride is a horrible thing when it comes to matters of the heart. You scared of what your brothers would say…I know you don't have to tell me it's a mother's instinct I know what's going on. Honey just because your bands are rivalry doesn't mean that you have to be enemies all the time. The way you describe this girl you describe her as something special. Don't take advantage of that feeling because these days its hard to find girls like that. Don't be scared of what people think or believe you'll always miss out on something. What do you feel? What do you want?" She gave me another smile and left me to think about this while she went back to baking.

My mom was always right and had an answer for everything. She had a good point. Why should I care what my brothers, band, or what the public thinks. It's my choice and I'm sure I'm making the right one and damn it its my life. I felt a breeze against my skin, maybe because I wasn't wearing a t-shirt just jeans and my All-Stars converse.

I knew what i was going to do. I was going to take a chance for this one. I was going to march straight up to my room and call nessie. She gave me her phone number before I left.

…….

…."Hello?" I heard a high-angel voice.

Come on seth what r u doing say something "Um…Hi can I speak with Renesmee Uley?"

I heard a pause there "Um who is calling"

"Seth…Seth Clearwater"

"Oh" Someone was giggling on the other line "One second"

"OMG Seth!" Wow her voice was like magic to my hears. I smiled to myself to hold in a giggle.

"Hey Nessie how are you?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you" OMG she was killing me but in a good way.

"Wow I like how I have an affect that way" She giggled.

"Hey um I wanted to know if you would like to have a date on Thursday"

"It depends on what time I have Band practice"

"How bout at 7"

"P.M?"

"No A.M"

"LOL you're an early riser too?"

"Most of the time" she giggled.

"Yes I would love too" She sounded really enthusiastic.

"Cool. It's a date then so Thursday?"

"Thursday" She agreed

"Cool" and she hung up. I wanted to talk to her more but she had already hung up and I think its would be kind of weird to call her again and say "hey um I wanted to talk to you more not weird or anything right?" nah I' not that stalkerish.

"So who was that on the phone?" I heard someone come through the door. Oh crap. The brothers are here.

"Nobody just a friend" I said and walked out the room but embry pushed me back.

"A friend that going on a date with you on Thursday?" he glared at me.

"Yeah you know she's nothing special just one of those girls who are stuck up and stupid." Oh how I hated those words. Nessie was far from that. So far.

"Good cause it better not be Miss renesmee Uley" Jared said and they turned around and ,arched out of my room. But Paul stayed.

Embry looked back and gave Paul a questionable look "Dude you coming to finish the game or not?"

"Yeah ill be right there just go ill catch up" Embry shrugged and headed back downstairs with Jared.

"It's her isn't it" He said looking at me with a smile. Paul was my favorite brother Jared and Embry could be too overprotective and kind of controlling sometimes. But they loved me in that way. But Paul and me were the closest.

"Yeah…For the record she's nothing of what I said"

"Yeah I know. You must really like this girl then huh?"

I smiled "Yeah"

"Good cause I'm sick of those others. My Brother got himself a real girl" We both chuckled.

"Treat her right got it?"

"Yes Father"

"Good"


	13. I dont need this now

Chapter 13

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Rosalie:

"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." I looked up at nessie to see her smiling to herself.

"I love it!"

"Really? This is like the first time in a while I made a really awesome song. Rosalie hale is making a comeback" We chuckled.

Nessie was getting ready for her date today with Seth. I was over the fact that Seth was our rivalry group and so was Alice. All was left was Bella and we haven't heard from her since Monday. I'm going to see her today during their date.

Nessie's house was beautiful I had to say. It wasn't in her name because she's basically a minor still but still she helped pay for most of it. Emily put Sam out Sunday. She never said anything when she came back. All she had was a big huge sore on the left of her face and told nessie that 'There was nothing to worry about anymore he's just gone'. She's in the hospital recovering still from it. The doctor had to keep her over for a few nights because a little part of the scratch got infected. The doctor said something about 7 stitches.

Right now nessie was in her red silky robe sitting down on her little chair in front of her mirror doing her makeup and hair. She looked beautiful all was left to do was her hair. She was so giddy and happy today. She kept smiling to herself.

I smiled "What's gotten in to you missy"

"LOL not Seth"

We laughed for what seem to be about 5 minutes.

"Wow really nessie"

"Yeah" She was trying to pin her hair up in a elegant bun but she couldn't do it. It was like a squirrel trying to unsuccessfully eat his nuts. She was adorable.

"You need some help with that?"

"Please"

I walked up to her and took the pin "So tell me about Seth. Why do you like him so much?"

She looked at herself for a second and finally answered "I don't know. It's just the first time I saw those beautiful eyes on that elevator I just wanted him. You know like there was something about him his soul, his spirit, and him was like love. I'm not sating its love at first sight but its just something about him. Have you ever had that feeling?"

I thought for a minute "Mmm…No but I do think I know what your talking about. But isn't loved just awesome?"

Her smile dropped. "Beautiful"

*Awkward silence*

"Okay…Is there something wrong nessie?"

"Its just that…I've been hurt my whole life and love was something that I was always looking for after my father came back. My mother said she loved me. She said she loved me and she let him do whatever he wanted to me even her. She said she loved me and look how it turned out. How do I know he will make that same promise with me and then hurt me in any way he can? I can't…my heart can't take anymore pain right now. I just can't. you know maybe this date was a bad idea I don't thi-" she said getting up and heading towards the phone.

"Nessie sit down and look at me" She obeyed and sat on the bed.

"You have been hurt I understand that. I know it might be scary right now, But its time to stop being afraid and fight back. You act so helpless and I'm tired of it. Renesmee carlie Uley you are the most beautiful strong little women that I have ever seen. Don't show fear…Cause fear will always find away around the corner. You can't hide yourself from a barrel your whole life because of the past. Yes I understand you have been hurt but honey…The whole world has even been hurt. I have been hurt, Bells, and Alice have been hurt. Look at us now…We moved on. Bella is kicking her father out and getting her mom clean, Alice is now starting a fashion line and I'm sure soon she will be doing the same with her mom...and that's kicking her out. Seth seems like a nice guy I have to admit so you shouldn't be afraid. Yes, your heart probably can't take anymore pain but I say go for it. Something's telling me Seth is going to help you. Now I don't know how but I've been feeling it ever since that day you talked to him. As soon as I even looked at him I knew something was sparking. So don't be afraid. Now I know Bella has made a mistake recently so this time I promise that I will never hurt you and always take care of you even win sisters fight and make mistakes. I know it might be hard to trust me right now nessie but…you're just going to have to trust me on this one. I band swear"

I took out my pinky and nessie hesitated for a minute but soon crossed it with hers. Our hands were stuck there for too seconds until she smiled up at me. I knew that smile that was the smile of a cue for our handshake.

Boom down, Shake your hands (Like when your playing rock paper scissors), roll your hand up to the other persons shoulder and pop their collar (POP the Collar), and then snap (Like your telling someone off in their face), and boomed down.

We laughed and she smile dup at me "You know Rosalie something's telling me that this could be the start of something new"

"Good. Go with that; go with your gut and heart. Don't listen to what your mind tells you because the mind is pride. And pride isn't anything when it comes to matters of the heart" I smiled.

She wiped a tear away "Urg look at me. I'm going to ruin my make up. Come on help me find something to wear. He'll be here in like...shoot 10 minutes."

My eyes got wide and I gasped "Oh shoot come on"

* * *

Alice:

I was at my house when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up and pizza delivery man came. I got a pepperoni pizza and paid for it. When the guy looked at me he gasped "Hey your Alice Brandon."

I chuckled "Why yes I am sir"

"I just have to say I admire and love you and I love your song 'Fight for this love" it was pure G-E-N-I-U-S"

I loved when fans find out who I am its so funny.

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure"

He took out a pen from his pocket and turned around and lifted his back shirt up. _Well this is awkward _I thought. I signed it any way.

He said thank you and took off. Yelling for joy he met Alice Brandon. Man I needed to do something. I was so bored. I tried writing music and playing my guitar but that didn't work. I tried eating a pizza. That didn't work. Tried watching TV…did that work? No. Maybe I should just go to the park. I had a lot on my mind and I needed to get out of this house!

I drove to Lake Lilly park. Probably one of the most peaceful yet cleanest park in my town of Miami. Of course I walked right over to the swing and just started swinging myself with nobody around. Well there was just 2 parents there both woman with their kids on the play ground but that was it. I was all the way down further by myself. I just thought and thought. What was I going to do about my mom? OR Laurant, Hell what was I going to do about both of them? They don't belong with me and its not like nessie where I can just make up with my mom. Hell no it's not going to be that simple. I forgave her a long time ago about the things she did and I still do but I didn't like her and I don't think I ever will. I had to kick them out and get a new house. No way was I going to live in a house where my mom use to live and do all those things in. No. I wanted to live in a house that would fit for 1 person and 3 guest rooms and was comfortable. I don't want a big house I wanted a Normal medium sized house with a pool. I also wanted a family of my own one day where we had a normal sized house too. All those big houses and mansion weren't really my style. I liked Normal things. I've always been that kind of girl growing up I wanted a big house and all that stuff but now that I've become famous. Its not worth it to me.

I don't think I have ever told anybody that I wanted a family of my own and a good man that loved and respect me. I just guess I never even knew that myself until now. I had to admit I also wanted my mom to be clean and nice and just the mom that I never had but I knew better. That would never happen. I sighed as I kept thinking of my mother. Wait skip my mother I missed my dad. I missed him so much. Maybe I guess I can just grow old with my dad. I loved him more than anything well god was first before him but I loved him even more than me. I should give him a call when I go back home. I haven't talked to him in a year now. As I know my dad he's probably sitting at home waiting for me to call. Just aching.

I was swinging all into the sky until I heard someone get on the swing on the side of me.

"Well look what we have here" The voice said. I stopped for a second and recognized who it was.

Jasper Cullen. He looked up and smiled at me

"Well hi beautiful"

"Oh so I'm beautiful now" I snapped. Got off my swing and headed towards the forest past the swings.

He got up and followed me. "Yes"

"Can you please just leave me alone I'm not in the mood"

He stopped for a second but thought about it and just kept following me "What happened this time"

"I rather not talk about it"

"You didn't tell me that before"

"Before was a long time ago and I was P. and I needed to talk to someone. I would even settle for a hobo let alone you."

"Ouch that almost hurt. Kept it coming" He laughed.

"LOOK I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW. YOU THINK ITS FUNNY THAT I HAVE TO DANCE AROUND ALL DAY AND LOOK HAPPY FOR MY FANS WHEN I'M ACTUALLY HURTING INSIDE. I GOT TO PUT ON A FACE FOR EVERYBODY BUT STILL INSIDE ITS LAL THIS HATE AND PAIN. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU DON'T LIKE ME AND I DON'T LIKE YOU AND IF YOUR GOING TO JUST SIT THERE AND LAUGH AT ME I DON'T NEED IT. HAHA YEAH LAUGH ALL YOU WANT TO OKAY THE JOKES ON YOU. SO CAN YOU PLEASE…PLEASE FOR PETES SAKE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM. IM ON MY KNEES" I was in tears and I actually started to get on my knees until he grabbed me and forced me back up.

"Please don't do that" he looked sincere.

"WHAT" I snapped. I was really annoyed with him right now.

"Bow down to me like I'm some king…Just please don't do that"

"How…. else am I suppose… to… get you to go …" I crying so hard I couldn't barely talk. It was like there was a huge lump in my throat. And I could tell my body was about to give in.

"Hey you don't look to good maybe I should-" I cut him off. I was so mad.

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you...please…just leave…me…" I trailed off into unconsciousness.

"Alice…Alice..." were the last words I heard.

* * *

Nessie:

I looked so H-O-T right now it was pretty scary. Rosalie was right earlier. I shouldn't be so fearful. My mom was with me and back and apologized in anyway she can. She even got rid of my father, Sam. She told me she would spend the rest of her life making up all the pain she caused. I was starting to get my life back so why start off fresh with a bang. Just forget the past because you can't bring the past back.

I heard the door knock and me and Rosalie immediately shot up off the couch. I was so nervous that I was getting Goosebumps. Rosalie looked at smile and winked reassuring me and went for the door. I took a quick look in the mirror and checked myself.

_Man who is that girl? _I thought. And the answer simply was the brand new happy me. I was wearing of course yorke gray skinny jeans, with a Paint Splatter Sparkling Love top, and mines truly Leather Boots and a watch stretch bracelet my mom bought me Tuesday before she went to the hospital.

"NESSIE SETH IS HERE!" Rosalie yelled

Oh shoot. This was it and boy was I nervous as hell. I hope Seth didn't notice he'd probably think I'm on drugs or something LOL, OMG which I'm totally not in a million years. Oh great Renesmee now your rambling in your head just go over to the door. I slowly took my time and went to the door to find Seth looking so hotter than before. As soon as he saw me he face light up and he's smile met his ears, and his eyes OH. MY. Gosh his eyes to die for. I don't know how long we were standing there smiling at each other but it seemed like forever until I had to just hug him.

He chuckled "Nessie you look beautiful." And he looked back at me and then shocked ran across his face when he found out what he had just said.

"I mean…um…I...uh" I just laughed

"Shut up. And thank you"

He chuckled to himself and led me to his car. I looked back at Rosalie and she gave me a wink and closed the door behind her Seth opened the car door for me and until then I found out what he was wearing. Just a Aran T-Shirt with Jean shorts and Niky's High tops.

He walked around to the passenger seat and took a quick glance at me.

"So where are we going sir on this fine morning" I smiled.

He smiled back. "We are going on a picnic and later…well it's a surprise"

* * *

**AND we end it there. I hope you guys are checking out the outfits I've made on my profile plzzz do and tell me what you think of them. OH and did you also see what renesmee looks like. Isn't she awesome or what?**

**PREVIEW FOR Next CHAPTER**

**Alice wakes up to find herself in peaceful place and in jaspers arms. HE thinks she's still sleep and wont notice or listen to what he's saying about he's feelings for her**

**Nessie and Seth's date goes fine but ends kind of terrible.**

**Where the hell is Bella? She wont answer her phone and she's not home.**

**Emmett mistakenly gets the wrong directions and ends up at nessie's house were Rosalie is.**

**NEW SONG AND BAND PRACTICE!**

**YAYY**

**PLZZZ REVIEW I WILL CRY IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 6 OR 7 OR EVEN 5 PLEASEEE. I BEG YOU YOUR REVIEWS IS WHAT HELPS ME KEEP GOING.  
**

**Thanks to RJAA luv ya.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**LOVE EACH OTHER**

**14**


	14. Wrong house

_**I don't **_**know if i promised you this or not but this is a big chapter and i really hope you like it DONT FORGET IF YOUR A NEW OR OLD FAN I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU PLZZZ SO REVIEW ITS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING I HAVE 37 REVIEWS AND IM REACHEG FOR 38 MORE!**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Alice:**_

_**My dream was so peaceful. Probably one of the best dreams I've had. I was in on this beach called "Isle Esme" and I was just looking up at the sky thinking about nothing. How peaceful I was…it was like I was really there and there really wasn't anything to think about. I felt safe and…loved? I was laying down on the sand but in someone's arms. We were laughing and having a good time but I couldn't recognize his voice. Then all of a sudden he came around on top of me and my eyes went into shock at who it was. Jasper Cullen, wow talk about how opposites attract**_**.**

_**I couldn't push away. I couldn't even move or control anything it was like a vision before my eyes except for I was the person in my own point of view who saw it. He smiled at me and I smiled back and he bent down and kissed me. Again couldn't pull away but OMG he was such a great kisser. It was tasteful and surprisingly magic to my lips. He's mouth tasted like strawberries and fruit punch…his lips tasted as a tangy flavor. Oh how I enjoyed every second of it. After that he looked at me with those gorgeous ocean blue eyes. I loved the ocean. He smiled at me and I smiled back "You and me forever love" **_

_WHAT? Did he just call me love. I felt kind of awkward but in the dream I chuckled and I repeated back "You and me forever" _and then all of a sudden the vision had faded away_. _But yet still in front of me it was like it was pulling away from and before I slipped to consciousness I will never forget how happy I looked to have a Cullen in my life.

WOW! Talk about weird.

My eyes opened up and I felt myself wrapped in someone's arms but not really it was like I was leaning on someone's shoulder and their arm was around my waist. My eyes fluttered open to see a peaceful meadow. Man it was so beautiful yellow and pink tulips my favorite. The scene was unbelievably gorgeous. A sun shining down on the trees which made the light green reflect off the leaves, the flowers were not only yellow and pink but blue also, and I felt the back of my head and back by a tree. I was enjoying the scenery but I still wanted to know who I was with so I lifted up my had to find blond hair.

Oh Crap this is going to be so awkward.

He looked down at me and frowned

I looked curious "What"

He didn't answer he just got up and sat back down in front of me. Just staring as if I was a very hard math problem. "You really don't like me do you" he smirked at the last part.

I felt kind f embarrassed but I had to tell him the truth. "Yeah pretty much" He chuckled to himself and looked off behind him at the trees

"I really shouldn't have brought you here"

"Why is that?"

"Its my brothers place...Edward I mean. Whenever he was really serious about a girl he would take her here. So far so girl of his has heck not even Tanya and she's pretty hot but he told me if he ever met that special girl…this would be the place he took her. SO its kind of hard for me to be here and I'm his brother and I'm with.." I finished his sentence. There he goes again using that sexy southern accent.

"With a girl. Wow men are so territorial."

"Tell me about it but hey we cant really help it."

"Why did you ask me 'you really hate me huh'" His head snapped at me

And he hesitated for a second. "No reason" he felt like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"No its okay you can tell me. Nobody is here its just me an you so if you have something to say just go ahead and say before I take a picture of this scenery and head home."

He hesitated again and he answered about 2 minutes later looking at the sky "Isn't it obvious by now" he said and looked down.

"What is" I really had no idea what he's talking about"

"Well as much as I hate your stinking guts…I kind of like you." Dang I didn't know that was going to come out.

I wanted to melt he looked so adorable but I had to hate him…I just had to it was the rules right?

"Look I know it sounds weird now but you told me to tell you so I did…Just because I had feelings for you don't mean you have to have the same for me and he walked off. But I followed him. I was going to get my revenge from earlier.

"Oh really"

He didn't look back "Really"

"Is that all you have to say?" I smiled to myself.

"Yep. No you can run away back to your car or whatever I have to um…Get home myself…I got practice" He said and ran away into the forest. It was so light and bright outside. It looked even beautiful there were just trees everywhere.

"I called out for him "Jasper" as in a way of saying Oh-Come-On-its-Okay. But I don't think he heard me. When he left I kind of felt sad and bummed, When I looked into his eyes when he was starting at me I felt something spark. He was just so simple. I don't know what the feeling was but all I knew was that…I couldn't stop it. It was like there was something I wanted from him…Like when you want a diamond purse but it cost way too much and you wonder if you got the money and look for it you should get it but if you know its way to big for you can just forget it.

Urge he didn't even tell me how do get out of here. The only way I know out of here is just to follow his trail he ran off on.

Oh crap this fool is going to make me run after him.

Seth:

Nessie looked so amazing. I was beginning to fall for her. She was nothing liked I had ever known in a girl.

"OMG these peanut butter sandwiches are SOOO good. Who would have ever thought that jelly really wasn't any need" She smiled at me.

Wow how that smile dazzled me "I know…tell me about it" I couldn't barely talk by her beauty. She was just perfect.

"Mmm. The breeze feels nice. So do you thin you can tell me now what were doing next.?"

"Nope" I said adding the extra "P" at the end.

She chuckled "Fine…You know I was kind of scared to go on this date"

That caught my attention. All these thoughts running through my head "Maybe she didn't want to come with me in the first place" or "Okay Seth you know this girl is too beautiful to be fooling around with a dork like you"

So I just sucked it up and asked in the calmest way "Why?"

"Because…Never mind it's a very long story"

"I Love stories" I Smiled. And then she told me. She told me about her life, mom, and…dad. Wow her dad was such a dick how dare she treat her that way. I had to calm down cause I could tell my face warming up from anger. She told me about her recent beating from her dad from last week but that it was all over now. She cried at that part and I just comforted her. She told me about how some days she just had enough but still had to put on a face for everybody including her sisters and fans. I even cried a little myself. At the end she also told me how Bella and the girls practically raised her by themselves while her mother was battling for dear life.

"Wow Nessie…I'm so sorry you had to endure that. You know my life sometimes wasn't perfect either. My father is still a drunk and he treats me and only me like crap. The rest of the gang is his perfect angels. Sometimes he likes me but only in front of paparazzi or media or something like that but that's it. You know I thought that I was only person in this whole world who couldn't really depend on anybody but his brothers well one but…" I Smiled "now that I'm with you all that stuff just goes away"

She smiled as she took out a mini plastic container of grapes. She was still staring at me "What" I chuckled.

"Your just…cute I guess" She blushed.

I took that in for a second. In all my relationship not one girl has told me I was handsome or cute or even funny. IF they were funny they would laugh and say "OMG your such a fag" or "OMG your gay LOL" . And now this angel comes along and tells me I'm cute. My heart sanked.

"I was going to say the same thing about you" She blushed even more a hot pink color. But she soon realized her cheeks and hid them by covering her face. I smiled and crawled over to her as we sat on the beach were there was just me and her. No one else.

I came right up to her on my knees as she was as well and took them away from her eyes "Overtime I see you my heart sinks and I get butterflies. Its like nothing I've experienced about a girl in my whole entire life…_You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. _I've heard about you on tv and stuff but I guess I just never really paid attention but now….its like your just perfect. I'm getting butterflies now" I chuckled" I know maybe this might not sound so romantic now but I really like you. I wanna be your boyfriend I wanna know you. I wanna know you Renesmee Carlie Uley. I want to make all the pain you had to endure go away…I want to have dates and stuff like this. I could stay right here forever if I wanted too." She was blushing even harder and kept trying to hide her face but I put her arms back down.

"Please don't hide you blush…I thinks its absolutely 100% adorable" She laughed as soon as I said absolute.

She looked at me and she started to say something but closed her mouth and there was tears starting to form in her eyes. OH CRAP WHAT DID I SAY?

"Crap is it me...Did I say something wrong…I shouldn't have said that im sorry Nessie…I am so sorry-" She cut me off

"No…I'm glad you told me that because I have the same feelings for you. Its just that…I have trust issues right now…you remember Bella?"

"Yeah one of those girls from your band right" she laid down on the 2 towels that I

Brought in case she wanted to swim but I forgot to tell her about the beach part so we couldn't. She laid down there flat on her back with her beautiful dirty blonde hair shining clean. I mimicked her with both my arms on the back of my head like I was tanning or something.

"That's the one. She promised me she would never have done what my parents did and would always be there for me…but that day when we came out she pushed me to the ground and I know it was just a push but…the fear that I had of her of how she could do that especially after the incident with my dad before that. She was my sister and she…she betrayed me and I know again its just a push but what if it was a punch in the face. I hate that it happened I hate it" She sobbed. I was kind of heartbroken too. To see Nessie likes that made me want to break Bella's neck. I remember that day of what she did. I was so pissed but my stupid brother Jared pushed me into the car before I could do anything.

I Started to get angry and I think Nessie noticed me tense up "Oh don't be angry please?"

I help my composure "Is it ok if I hold you until you finally have let it out?" I tried to smile but was unsuccessful.

A tea escaped from her left eye and she nodded "Of course" And there it was. She cried and cried. I was kind of happy though at the same time. I was holding her, and man how she felt so perfect and warm in my arms. I rocked her sideways and held my shin on her beautiful hair. It seemed like forever to someone else but to me it was like heaven. She started to calm down and I was happy for myself that I could be there and comfort her. She was like an angel and I needed her. I liked her a lot. Not just because she was nothing I ever had she was just the perfect one for me and very lovable.

I knew exactly that was going to cheer her up though.. I began humming one of my new favorite songs that were made form the awesome "Bob Marley's Baby don't worry about thing"

She instantly new the song and hummed along with me until she started singing it

"Baby don't worry about a thing cause every little thing is going to be alright" I came in with her on the second verse"

"Rise up this morning smiled with the rising sun. Three little birds pitch by my doorstep singing sweet songs of melodies pure and true saying This is my message to you"

We both laughed at the end cause I went off beat and she looked up at me. It was like it was just me and her "You know what I think?"

"What?" I smiled

"This could be the start of something new" I was surprised. I thought she would wait a little while until she would think about being in a relationship.

"Are you sure?" I wanted to be sure this is what she really wanted.

"I have never been sure in my life" She smiled and there again came the butterflies. I looked down at my stomach and she did too and laughed She pressed he little hand against my tummy.

"Butterflies are my favorite creatures…and I think their adorable" She looked up at me and met my eyes "Just like you"

We slowly took each other in until our lips met. OMG HER LIPS. It was so magical like nothing I've ever experienced. Nessie's lips were filled with passion and love and I just wanted more. It was like we were linked forever.

We parted and we both took in what just happened

"Wow" she said and smiled

"I know" Still gazed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" We jumped at a big strong voice. We turned around to find Jared and my dad both glaring at me.

"Dad?" I asked kind a little nervous.

"That better not be who I think it is" He snapped.

Nessie turned at me with confusion and fear in her eyes "don't worry ill take care of it my dads probably just drunk again" I whispered only for her to hear. Nessie looked at me with a apologetic but yet fearful expression "don't worry about it I got you. I promise nothing will ever happened to you." I whispered again.

**Nessie:**

There I was still in Seth's arms when his dad came. He was really mean looking but looked kind of old like in his 50's but still kind of older. I turned and looked at Seth. I didn't know what was going to happened all I knew was that I basically loved Seth. It felt right in his arms. I felt so safe.

"Boy, if Renesmee Uley's wasn't here I kick your butt" His dad threatened. Yeah he wasn't drunk he was serious.

Seth looked away like he was trying to hide pain or embarrassment form me.

"Boy, what I tell your about keeping truth to your family. You're a disappointment to me and your mother." Seth's head shot up

"MY MOTHER LOVES ME" but his dad ignored that comment and kept going on.

"who knows what you've could have done you probably would have told this girl about new music. She's the enemy boy how can you be this damn dumb"

Seth looked like he was about to hurt someone. "She. IS. NO. ENEMY. OF. MINE"

"YES SHE IS BOY"

"MY NAME IS SETH CLEWARWATER. JUST LIKE THE NAME YOU GAVE ME WHEN I WAS BORN"

"Your no son of mine" HE said and walked away. Jared Seth's brother looked shocked at what his dad had just said. HE was on his way to Seth but his dad called out to him.

"JARED THIS WAY!" Jared looked back at Seth and the path his dad went. He gave Seth a sympathetic look and murmured "Sorry" and ran straight to where his dad was.

I was so stricken by what happened. Wow I guess Seth did have a hard life. He's older now I don't know what kind if pain he endured when he was little.

I felt Seth tense up and kind of gently pushed me of his laps and stood up to get some rocks. And he skipped them through the ocean in front of us. "All my life I tried to impress that man."

I stood up with him and walked to stand by his side. I placed my hand in his shoulder and he looked at me. His eyes were red as if he was about to cry. I smiled he was really being a guy right now "You can keep all that 'I'm hard and I will never cry in front of a girl' for later. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't let out a few tears sometimes." He turned away from me. And He shoulder and body began to shake. Yeah he was crying.

"You have no idea how hard it is living in a home where your parent doesn't even love you" I chuckled.

"Oh you might think that but I know exactly what it feels like" He shot me a apologetic look.

"don't worry about it" I smiled at him. I was a sucker for him and I actually found men like him very attractive. Someone who actually has the balls to cry in front of there crush.

I looked at him with my hand still on his shoulder. He stared back at the ground and brought his hand up to touch mine. His eyes closed and he kissed it and opened his eyes up again. I Looked at him for a moment. He looked sad. Hell I would be sad too. I didn't like seeing him like this so I did what any soon-to-be-girlfriend would do and came around. I hugged him from the waist line and kissed him gently on the lips. He put his arms around my waist to and kissed me back. I pulled us apart and he looked at me and smiled.

"You must have experience to calm a guy down" He chuckled.

"I know what your feeling and I'm sorry. But lets just get over that for now and come back later. I like you and you like me so why don't we enjoy each others company for the rest of the morning and of course you still wont tell me where we are going next so lets just enjoy everything. What do you say" I gave him a big huge 5 years old smile and he laughed.

"I say I want to be your boyfriend."

"And I say I want to be your girlfriend"

"Good then you should know that next were going rock climbing."

"WHAT!" I squealed. "I've always wanted to do that but I just…never had time" I couldn't stop smiling.

Seth laughed at my energy "Your face shows it. Come on lets go" He pulled me into the water which I didn't care it was pretty hot out here. And we splashed and splashed each other until we have backwards and let the soothing of the water take all of our stress and worries away.

Seth found me and winked at me "Wow" and I mimicked him.

"Wow"

**Bella:**

I put my mother in rehab the other day and I just moved in to my new house. I haven't heard from Charlie ever since he got put into jail. The story of my real life was posted on the internet this morning and I was scheduled to show up on the Tyra banks show next week. Man I loved that show.

My new house was perfect. It wasn't big it was just simple and mine. It was a medium sized mansion well not even a mansion it was just a house. But a very nice one. I never liked those celebrity houses anyway. I actually pretty much hated them. To big for me and a waste of money. As long as my house was nice and had a pull I was just fine.

I was shopping at some furniture stores so I could make my house feel right at home. All I had bought so far was a bed. I had decides to leave all my clothes at my old house. Actually I left everything there. I wanted to start off fresh with just me. It was my time to shine. Of course my mom would be in the picture but they said she looked so bad it would probably take a year. She needed extra care. The doctors said she was dealing with depression and that she needed a lot of therapy. I wasn't ready to live with my mom so I paid the whole thing then and there and let her stay wherever she needed to. SO now it was just me.

I thought I would love being just me and I did but I still missed my girls. Every night I was crying about how stupid I was to hurt my best friend like that. I didn't mean to it was just on purpose I was just mad that day because of my dad and I took my anger out on her. I missed Alice. Oh Alice my little pixie fairy the one that was always there to catch you when you fall. She was filled with so much cheerful and laughter. Now all I was left with was poop. Lat but not least my girl Rosalie. How I missed my Diva we were always close and she's always full of creativity. She had it all beauty and no beast. She was a true friend and would always be there for you wither if you were right or wrong. Now all I have left is no friend.

The bright news of this story was that I was finally going to church again. There were so many thing I didn't know it was like a new hobby of mine. I was starting to think clearly about my path and goals in life. I was focused more on god then of myself. I love the days I started to find that I didn't have to be so angry of my past all the time. I found out that it was just time to forget about all that crap and focus on the forward. And I began to learn that no matter how I hard I failed or did something wrong God was always going to be there and catch me when I fall. That's really all I wanted right now was his love. Just love. I appreciated his but I needed my friends back.

"Come here rude boy boy come and get it up" my cell phone rang. I was just coming out of the sore and I couldn't find it. My heels where throwing me off and plus paparazzi couldn't get enough pictures of me. I didn't make it in time to pick it up so I just ignored it and went home to decorate my new house. I haven't even heard from my friends and they didn't even know I had moved and I was cool with that I didn't really mine.. That's really all I felt like doing. Hell I didn't even know what the date was.

**Alice:**

She didn't pick up. She was suppose t be here so we could practice the new song. I guess its just me for the day. The gang seems to be down who knows what.

I lugged in my guitar and adjusted my background singers and music into full play. Man I love that gadget it already had the song cords and stuff in there all was left to do was press play.

I moved up to my microphone and let my hands and voice do the work.

She never thought that she would  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's lost all meaning  
Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more

Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
find yourself in you

Sometimes people tell you  
Be like me to fit in  
Do you know your identity is not in them

Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear

Why should I measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh I won't let this fly by  
Hey look over here I just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see

Rosalie's solo was about to come up but since she wasnt here I sung it for her.

Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
find yourself in you

Find yourslef in you

I smiled to myself at how good I did. I was talented so talented. But I always was a talented girl who needed her friend Bella back and to figure out her feelings for jasper.

I think I'm falling for him.

**Emmett:**

I was on my way to one of my new friends house. I don't know what happened to jasper earlier but he was pretty pissed off about something. And everyone knows except for the parents not to mess with jasper when he's angry. I was wearing something simple just some jean shorts and a muscle tee top to show off of course my biceps and 6-pack.

Wow I didn't know I was this cocky.

I jumped in my hummer and drove off to the place. Nobody knew this but secretly liked Hannah Montana. I keep all her records in one of my storage areas in the trunk so nobody can ever see. I popped in her album party in the U.S.A and started singing like a girl to the lyrics. This is the only really time I have to being just me without getting laughed at.

"So I out my hands up they playing my song the butterflies fly away. Knobbing my head like yeah moving my hips like yeah. I got my hands up they playing my song you know I'm gonna be okay. YEAH ITS PARTYING IN THE USA" I shouted the last part out like I was crazy as I stopped at the red light. People though I was going insane but I didn't care.

I came across one of the nicest neighborhoods in Miami and parked up in Rico's drive way. Man his house was nice and I mean real nice. I got up out the car and locked it until I heard the beep and headed towards the door.

*DING DONG*

…

…

Finally he opened the door.

But when he opened the door it wasn't him it was that Rosalie girl. Oh crap I hope she isn't he's friend to cause if she we got to have A SERIOUS talk.

"Oh hell no" She sneered.

I just came in without her permission. "Look we don't like each other I get that but this is for Rico so the best is just to pretend…Wait where is he?"

She looked at me like I had lost my mind" Who the heck do you think you are busting her ass up in someone's house uninvited acting like you own something and who the HELICOPTER is Rico?"

Why is she acting like that…OH CRAP I HAVE THE WRONG HOUSE!

**

* * *

****SOOOOO what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? DO you think it was to much? Let your girl know ****J**

**OH and to my new fans and people who put me on the FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST! Thank you SO much I really appreciate that you love this story.**

**BUTT I would love it if you reviewed to.**

**AND IF YOU'RE A NEW FAN OF THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LOVE HEARING FROM THE NEW PEOPLES**

**AND to RJAA I love you and thank you for sticking with my story from thief start.**

**THIS STORY GOES OUT TO "MISS. WHITLLOCK"**

***CLAPPING* thank you so much but please guys please review. I need to have a fans point of view and your reviews are what keeps me going please it can be a "I love this story"**

**Or you can give me an idea of what you think should happened next. Well guys I have school of for a 4 days so expect chapters each day. GET YOUR EMAILS READY.**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

**Rosalie and Emmett don't hit it off but Rosalie starts to have feeling when they meet at a party That same night.**

**The girls has a CONCERT SO NEW SONGS and special guest BEYONCE which is dancing with Rosalie. ( maybe i havent thought it through yet.) maybe ill hold that until chapter 16 not 15)**

**Seth gets kicked out of his house and the brothers do nothing about it.**

**Alice makes a unexpected trip to jaspers house. and jasper revelas a secret that alice finds...attractive? funny? cool?**

**And maybe (I DON'T KNOW YET BUT I WANT TO BRING NESSIE"S DAD SAME BACK IS THAT OKAY?) review what you think about that.**

**LUV YOU GUYSLUV EACH OTHER**

**14**

**P.S new chapter tomorrow**


	15. Party In the Club

**Rosalie:**

This dude must be crazy thinking he can just bust through my friends house like this. How dare he.

"Look I'll get out ok I'm sorry it was my bad so ill just..." he trialed off as he looked over to pictures of our band. I was so mad but I looked over to where he was looking at and he saw me. He was looking at the picture of win I was in 7th grade. I looked nothing like that anymore. But I'm still small…well not Alice small but small.

"Um…Is that you?" He looked disgusted, which even made me madder.

"YES THAT'S ME NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled at him in frustration.

He looked taken by how mad I was I just didn't like him. In a way he kind of reminded me of wrestlers. He wasn't that buff but he sure did have some muscles for 18 years old. He kind of scared me and I just wanted him out. Actually now that I say that he terrified me.

He looked taken back and confused "Okay…okay sorry I'm going" he said and left out without another word.

I looked over to the pictures of me and my girl over the years. I cried when I saw Bella and my pictures. We were missing teeth and we took picture showing were we didn't have it. There was a picture of Alice…she was so small and she smiled at the camera before the bubble gum she blew was about to pop. The bubble all most took out her whole face except for her eyes. Then there was nessie and I cried even more. She looked so happy. She was sitting next to Eric in a bean bag chair playing her guitar. She calls him baby face…and I have no idea why. I remember that picture actually that picture was the first time we met Eric I think me Bella and Alice were 13 and nessie just turning 12. That was her first Guitar. I saw Bella kissing Eric and he was making a gross-out look. And Alice was on the top of the bean bag doing nessie hair and she smiled when she looked in the camera. I was doing nessie's toe nails. And I turned around with my blond hair and smiled.

I took the picture and put it to my heart and cried my last few tears with my eyes closed. I looked at it one more time and kissed it. Then put it right back on the shelf. I went over to all the rest of nessie's pictures she had it was the band and the other one that caught my eye was her and her mother the day she was born. Guess what I did…cried some more. Her mom looked so happy and nessie was the cutest little thing.

I gawking at the rest of the pictures until I remembered something "CRAP" today was suppose to be the day me and Alice worked on our song. I ran over to my purse and grabbed my cell.

…..

…"Hello?"

"Alice I'm so sorry I missed it" She sighed

"It's cool"

"I'm sorry Chick"

"I feel bad"

"Why" I sat down on the couch.

"Ever since the accident with Bella and nessie we've all been so disconnected. I mean we have a Concert tomorrow in Denver, Colorado and I don't know how that's going to go. I've just…I'm not use to us being to not close you know? We are all so close and now were not it's just too much for me."

I took in what she said and I agreed with her. We were all disconnected heck I didn't like it either. Oh but I had a plan "OMG Alice I'm a genius"

She chuckled on the other line "And why might I ask?"

"Were going to get nessie and Alice back together"

"How?"

"There's a party tonight at the 'Oban' all the celebrities will be there. Well not all of them but you know what I mean it's a party. I'll make the reservations for the party and you make reservations for the limo. I'm at nessie's while she's on her date and I'll tell her about it. Not the plan about getting them together but about the party but I have a feeling she's going to want to bring a date with her. Tell Bella to come to your house and tell her to look H-O-T and I mean HOT"

"Rosalie you such a genius, You know what I bought Bella the perfect outfit yesterday next time we went to a party and it is in the description on H-O-T or sexy would probably be a better word. She'll wear that"

"Okay I'm jealous now LOL"

"Don't worry me and Bella will just basically fry you with our hotness"

"Oh no honey you better watch out now"

"I'll be waiting for that"

"Okay calls me when you got everything together. Bye Love you"

"Love you too"

And the line went dead. Alice was going to be so jealous when she saw me and nessie.

Now all is left to do is make the reservation, take a shower, and go out shopping for nessie's outfit since she'll be back at 3. I got a lot of time to make that happen and its only 10:45am. Dang it's been that long since she left. Wow.

I made the reservation for "Oban" and took an awesome shower. After I took a shower I felt like a weight had been lifted off me. For the first time in a while I through on anything and I surprisingly still looked fabulous. I got my purse and the keys to the house and left.

"Hi Ferrari How are you doll?" I said as I got in my car. I turned on the engine and it roared to life like a queen.

"Good girl" I smiled to myself and headed to a mall.

20 minutes later

I headed towards the entrance way were I was met by paparazzi.

"Rosalie!"

"Hey Doll" people new that 'Doll" was my signature

"Rosalie do you want to say something to the media?"

"Rosalie Hey Doll!" oh shit

As soon as they started calling my name my fans immediately shot my way and started running towards me.

"ROSALIE!"

Oh crap these people going to make me run in these heels. Not today these pumps cost me more than my Yorkie…ginger. Oh heck no I took off my heels and started running towards the store I needed. People were everywhere trying to see what was going on. I was running so fast like how forest Gump was running.

"Move people" I screamed. Everyone was taking pictures and Rosalie Hale was running for dear life. I pushed mostly teenagers and jumped over about 3 little kids. All of a sudden I see this big huge water fountain well I had no other choice but to fun in it. Getting my pants all wet and the splashes of water messing up my front and back private area that made it look like I peed on myself. But soon the media caught me off guard I stopped running because I was surrounded. People were all over the fountain while helpless little I was trying to find a way out.

"ROSALIE WE LOVE YOU" two little girls yelled. I blew a kiss from them which made everybody else want to call my name.

"ROSALIE HEY DOLL"

"HEY DOLL" I was blowing out kissing and signing autographs which made me had to sink down more into the fountain and make my pants even more wet then they were. I was smiling on the outside but on the inside I was still looking for a way out.

5 minutes passed and people could not get enough of me. They were still out calling my name and asking for pictures. And the press …Urg the stinking press kept telling me to say something and all I kept saying was Hey Miami for about 5 or 7 minutes straight.

"ROSALIE IS THAT YOU" I looked behind me to find a guy in the most ridiculous fake costume. Wait a second it looked like that was Jacob Cullen trying to safe my life. The crowd didn't bother to look at him because I don't think they could hear or pay attention by me here. But he kept waving his hand for me to come his way. _Anything to get out of here and into my fashion store_ I thought.

I jumped over the crowd and fell but immediately got back up and ran for Jacob. I bushed right passed him and looked back to find himself taking off his disguise and immediately everyone ignored me and charged for him but he just stayed there. _Why didn't he just run with me_ I thought?

I saw the store I was trying to get to and ran in there and locked the door behind me so nobody would know who I was. There inside the store I saw a hat and scarf. I grabbed those and pinned my hair up into and ball put my sunglasses on and wrapped the scarf around my neck _this will have to do for now. I might be wearing somebody else's stuff but at least I wont get chased _I thought.

I looked behind me and saw the Clerks looking at me in astonishment. I think they already knew who I was. After all this was a terrible disguise. I begged them with my hands to please don't jerk and they went back to what they were doing. I was looking around until the manager showed up.

"Hello miss hale can I help you with something"

"Um yes I have to be to a high class party tonight is there anything worth good and elegant for age 16 and 17."

"Why yes this store is nothing but high class and elegant" he smiled at me and motioned to follow him.

"By the way my name is Blake"

"Nice to meet you Blake" I smiled.

"Like wise. Okay here we are. This section is from one of our finest designers in the city and state of Miami, Florida. Do you think you will need help picking things out?"

"I would appreciate it" I said. I needed someone's opinion on the dresses.

"I would gladly help you madam."

**Alice:**

I gotten myself ready earlier and was listening on the radio in my car that rose was found and was at the mall being surrounded by screaming fans and paparazzi and I couldn't help but laugh. I know she had her pumps on but why I don't know why she didn't just put a disguise on. She's famous for peep sakes.

I called Bella about 3 times but she still didn't answer I tried to go over to her house and I forgot the fact that she was suppose to be moving but she never told us where. I guess she wouldn't because of the fact we were practically avoiding her. It was my entire fault. I told the girls we wouldn't stop being friends with her because of the accident but of course how stubborn we are we did the exact opposite and avoided her. How could we do that to her when she as well needs us the most. When she told us she was moving I was planning on the decorations and everything. But is all over now and I have no idea where she is. I just hope she doesn't forget the concert tomorrow. It would be cancelled for all we know without her.

I was on my way to the police station to see if I could try and track her down but instead I headed towards the Cullen's house. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but I needed to talk to jasper. I wrote a song about him if he just didn't want to listen to my pathetic excuse for deciding not to like him but he still needed to know my true feelings.

I ran up to the door and knocked but before I did I was met by the guy himself, Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Jasper Cullen.

"What is it Brandon"

"Um…How did you know I was coming here?"

He hesitated for a second but then soon said "Just had a feeling. Now what do you want?"

I studied him for a moment. I saw something I never had seen before his eyes were dark. I mean like dark black…Pitch black. Last time I saw him his eyes were golden and topaz or something.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his face looked pained.

"What do you want?" he asked a little bit harsher and for a second I got kind of scared. So I hesitated with my answer.

"I…um…hey did you get contacts?" I blurted out.

He looked at me strangely he came forward and I was scared out of my mind. He sniffed the hair and brought himself immediately away from me.

"Shit...No…Control yourself jasper." He cursed to himself.

"Um…should I com back another ti-"he cut me off.

"No…Sorry…and no I didn't get contacts" he put his hand over his hand with his backed turned to me.

"Oh because um last time I saw you they were golden and topaz"

"Yeah um its just that my eyes sometimes change color its happened ever since I was...Um...14" okay he was a terrible liar but I didn't want to push the subject hard so I just said.

"Oh"

*Awkward silence*

I knew I couldn't tell him how I felt now I just blurted the next thing that came to mind.

"I write a song about you" Damn how I hated telling him that. It was like I was being desperate or something. He shot me a look as he turned around and met my eyes.

"What?"

"A song? I wrote one about…you"

He chuckled to himself "I don't want to hear it"

Well there goes plan B. At first when I heard those harsh words my legs were failing me.

"…"

"Look I know what you're thinking. You don't want to be in a relationship with me so you come to shake my hand but still tell me you like me…Whatever" He was about to turn around but I yelled at him.

"How did you know that?" he turned around and all of a sudden I see myself flashing in the forests. It all happened at once. I'm at the doorstep next thing I know I'm in the same meadow I was in earlier in the forests. I saw the beautiful flowers and trees but no jasper.

"JASPER?" I shouted but only to hear my echo through the wind and leaves.

"JASPER THIS ISN'T FUNNY" I kept looking around and suddenly dear struck over me. But soon it automatically calmed down.

"Don't fear" I heard a voice right on my neck.

"OH CRAP" I screamed and looked right behind me fined jasper staring at me.

"I agree with you. I brought you over here so we could have a real private discussion. I need to tell you something…you're the only one I can trust. Why I just don't know but I just can't lie to anyone anymore especially you…I'm a vampire"

I took it in for a minute and suddenly I was in laughing hysterics. I was on the ground laughing until my ribs were throbbing. I was crying because I was laughing so hard. It took me about a good 5 minutes to get over myself and get myself together.

"You…Vampire" I said in between laughs.

He looked pained for a moment but gained he's composure. "Its true ill prove it to you" He looked serious which made me calm down for a bit.

"Fine then…prove it" I still laughed a little.

He closed his eyes and then immediately just like that he was gone. It was like if you blinked you would lose him. This was kind of weird maybe that's why I was here. I mean how could we even get over here so fast...Maybe what jasper was telling me was true. Was a he vampire…OH COME_ ON ALICE YOUR ACTUAL GOING TO BELIEVE THIS CRAP!_ My ego yelled at me.

Oh yeah so shut up this is my guy not yours. Oh great he's my guy now. I seriously was a hypocrite that had some issues. Minutes later he came back with and elk in on his neck. It looks already dead but he put it to the ground and I don't know what happened but he started drinking his blood. HOLY SHIT HE WAS A VAMPIRE!

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I BELIVE YOU JUST STOP" I screamed at hm. He looked up towards me and his eyes were the golden topaz eyes I had seen a morning.

"I tried to tell ya" he used that southern accent of his again. He smiled.

"You think that's funny?"

"No just your expression his and what you're feeling"

Okay southern boy he is confusing me "What"

"You feeling like you want to kill me for killing the elk and you can't believe how cruel I can be to animals."

Damn "Well don't you know everything"

"Actually I kind of well not really do…"

"Wow…I'm suppose to like a vampire" I thought about ti for a second "that's kind of hot"

For second jasper looked confused but then smiled. "That's the first thought I thought when I saw you with those condoms of your mothers"

I blushed I can't believe he remembered that "Don't bring it up"

"I won't" and we stood there for what seems like centuries. Man I really wish he had wrote the song about him.

"Why are you sad" he looked confused.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it I have go to somewhere anyway. Um don't worry about it your secret is safe with me…Thanks for telling me" I walked off but he caught up with me and blocked me from leaving.

"Wait…I've waited to tell you that I liked you from day 1. All that hatred stuff was just an act. And I'm sorry for all those 5 year I've made fun of you. Above all i'm sorry for making fu of your new fashion line which from secretly I absolutely adored it" he sounded so sincere.

"But isn't it kind of awkward that you just told me you're a vampire and now all of a sudden its like nothings happened"

"Yes it does feel a little off but…I would never hurt you"

That took me by surprise "Why do you say that"

He hesitated for a moment man he was so sexy "Vampires are extremely dangerous to humans, especially our tempers and our strength. Our speed is no match for any man or animal."

"Okay but what does that have to do with hurting me?"

He smiled turned into a frown. "When I found out I like you I wanted to kill you" I Gasped "No…Don't fear I anted to kill you so that I could maybe change you and you became what I was. Which is a vampire?"

"You wanted to turn me into a vampire"

"I hate to say this but yes"

"Well that's not weird" I turned around and walked off but once again he blocked me.

"Please don't let this fear you or come between you liking me"

"Well how do you know I like you"

"Because I've felt your feeling toward me which is confusion and love"

"I hate this"

"What?"

"The fact that you basically know everything about me"

"Well I can't read your mind that's Edward but I can read your feeling"

"Oh great so there's more of you" I motioned towards him with my hands and arms.

He chuckled at me "Yes"

"TERRIFIC" I yelled.

"Your said you had a song…I know I told you I didn't want to hear it but that's a lie…I didn't know I was going to do this" He was so adorable…Like a vampire kitty waiting to for me to pet him.

I took out my guitar behind my back and sat down on the ground. He mimicked me and sat cross legged as he sat directly close and across from me. And he studies me.

I took a giant deep breathe and again let my hands and voice do the work.

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
my heart is racing  
the emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you

Oh  
oh no no  
Oh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

I opened my eyes to find no one there.

I called out his name confused "JASPER"

But no one answered I kept calling his name but yet there was no answer. I was speechless. He ditched me. I ran out of the woods I new my way the same as this morning. I saw my car and I opened the back to put my guitar in the back I was so mad. I opened up the driver's side and before I got in I took a good look at his house. It was so beautiful and crystal clear. I got in my car and drove of to my studio to get the outfits and on my way there I cried and cried. Still Speechless about what happened. How could I have been so stupid? And not see this coming. And not to mention HE"S A FREAKING VAMPIRE WITH EMOTION POWERS!

Jasper:

Her song was amazing she was so perfect and beautiful. I could tell her song was almost over when she got to the last part and I thought it would be fun to play hide-and-seek so I went up to the trees. She reopened her eyes. I felt confusion. My plan. Then I felt heartbroken. Not my plan. Why did she feel heartbroken? She was calling my name which made me laugh has I thought my plan was working. She still felt heartbroken. What the hell is this girl thinking? I saw her take off into the forests towards my house and I followed her while still in the trees. She still felt confused which was a good sign. She was just about to the house when I feel of the tree and landed on my back. Damn oh well. I crawled back on top of the tree. She was gone. I went straight to the house to find her car gone. Realization struck me.

SHIT WHY WAS I SO STUPID THE REASON SHE LEFT WAS BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I HAD DICTHED HER. I swear if I hadn't have fallen off the tree I would have seen her to stop her but of course jasper you just have to go back in the stupid tree. Dang and I'm a vampire. WOW jasper perfect timing.

Damn I have to make it up to her. What do I do now?

**Bella:**

I was painting my guestroom a peachy color. My phone was on silent so I thought maybe I should check just to make sure Eric or I doubt it but one of the girls call me but surprisingly I had 4 missed calls from Alice. I brushed of my hands on my forehead to only form more paint. Oh great. I ran to the bathroom with cell phone in my hand and a paint brush in another. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I was wearing cowboys jersey shirt on with a white tank top under it showing my arms and a pair of gray skinny jeans and my hair was pinned up into a ball so I could put my orange hat on. All that was destroyed my peach and blue paint. And paint all over my hands and a line of it on my forehead. I looked so silly. Wow and I was actually laughing at myself. I think that was the first laugh I had in days since the accident. I sighed of the fact that I missed my friends. It was obvious they were avoiding me.

I cried a little bit and finally had the guts to call Alice back.

…..

…..

_Please don't pick up. Please don't pick up. Please don't pick up. _I chanted again and agin in my head.

…."Hello?" Damn.

"Err…hey Alice its Bella I'm just calling back"

"OMG Bella where the H have you been" She hollered on the other line.

"Well sorry you know its really hard contacting your friends when they hate you not to mention the fact that I just moved and not to mention the fact that I JUST PUT MY MOM IN REHAB. IT'S KIND OF HARD HERE"

"Oh…um…Sorry"

"Yeah I just had to let that out"

"Bella me and Rosalie are extremely sorry for avoiding you its just that…I don't know what we were thinking it was just all kind of awkward I think and everything just went downhill. It will never happen again I promise"

"Urg...I can't stay mad at you guys of course I forgive you. O thought you were avoiding me on purpose"

"Well no it was just pretty awkward as I said but…I miss you. We all miss you" I sworn I heard a crake in that voice at the end.

"Awe Alice don't cry"

"I'm sorry I just missed you so much and it's so good to hear your voice"

"Same here chick" We both laughed.

"Anyway I have to say this quickly but meet me at my house in 45 minutes there's a party tonight me and the gang are going to be there. We all have to be H-O-T for this party so I'm getting that taken care of now so ill met you there…Oh got to go" Before I could reject that little offering the line went dead.

I don't think I had enough guts to go to the party where my friends were there but it seemed like I didn't have a choice.

*7 hours later*

"Alice you don't think I look to…sexy?" I looked in the mirror and I looked hot but Alice can sometimes go top overboard.

"Nope. You look H-O-T"

"I know that but still"

"Urg…would you stop fidgeting you look amazing. I'm even jealous I mean look at me"

I actually thought Alice looked better than me but "I think your better"

"Oh shut up and let's go. My work is done, you look amazing, and you should be proud that we got off all that paint stuff and I had to literally scrub you down in the shower."

I shivered at her helping me watch up "Don't remind me"

"Lets go chick" she slapped my butt as we walked out of her house. I jumped and she put her arm around my waist. I chuckled to myself. Such an evil pixie.

**Alice:**

*20 minutes later*

We were at Rosalie's house. When they came out I felt intimidated nessie and Rosalie looked so sexy that they were even showing off the cleavage. Well I was too but not that much. Bella was but she always did that wasn't any news. When they got in the limo nessie sat on my side and Rosalie sat on Bella's.

"Bella OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Rosalie gave Bella a huge bear hug and kissed her everywhere.

"Okay…Rosalie… I get it…Okay" she laughed.

"I'm sorry for what I did I promise it will never happen again."

"I love you too chick" Rosalie was so excited. I had my camera in my hand just waiting for her to kiss Bella again. But something was off. Nessie had to be in it too of course.

"Driver let's hit it" I yelled and soon were off.

"Nessie" I heard Bella say to renesmee. I was surprised I thought maybe they were going to need more time.

Nessie continued to stare out the window but she still answered "Yes Bella"

"I am so sorry for what I did"

Nessie continued to look outside the window. "Mmhm"

"Oh com one nessie please forgive me"

Renesmee looked toward Bella and Bella was crying I wanted to hug her so bad but Rosalie beat me to it.

"OH come on guys" I said annoyed "You two are the closest things in the whole world and now nessie you're going to let Bella feel this way forever. How long are you going to hang on to that grudge?" I glared at her.

"I EAS ABUSED FOPR GOD SAKES SHE PROMISED ME SHE WOULD NEVER HURT ME WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO"

"IF YOU HAVEN"T NOTICED YOU MUTT WE"VE ALL BEEN ABUSED SO GET YOUR ATTITUDE STRAIGHT THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONG WE ARE SISTERS NOW. BUT I REFUSE TO BE A SISTER TO SOMEONE WHO CAN'T LEARN HOW TO FORGIVE. HELL YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN ABUSING YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND BELLA'S BEEN THERE FOR YOU. WHAT MAKES BELLA ANY DIFFERENT?" That caught nessie off guard.

There was a single tear that dropped from her eye and that was it. She looked at Bella and immediately fell in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. I know you didn't mean it I'm sorry it just that you pushed me and all through my thinking I thought what if next time was a punch in the face" Bella cried more.

"I might have pushed you but I would never punch you"

Nessie smiled. "I know that now"

"I love you"

"I love you to kid" Bella said.

"Awe group picture and Bella please wipe your eyes your going o ruin your makeup"

"Um...Alice you used waterproof eyeliner"

"Oh yeah…I'm so smart." The gang laughed and we all snuggled up to each other before we took a picture"

"Wait!" Rosalie said.

"Before we take the picture I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you and I think in this picture we should give out our favorite pouty and love face ever and we should all feel loved"

"YAY" we all agreed.

"Okay guys one…two…three". We took the picture and later we saw it. Nessie and Bella made a heart sign towards each other and Bella and Rosalie looked like they were about to kiss each other. Nessie's mouth was making a 'o' towards me and I pointed to her as a way of saying 'you're the only one for me'.

We all giggled.

As soon as we reached the party I saw everyone there, Justin bieber, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce and Jay-z.

"OMG I know it isn't who I think it is. We looked behind us to find what you know Miley Cyrus and Jeannette mcurdy.

"Hey ya'll" miley said as she hugged every one of us.

"What up destiny" Rosalie said.

"Nothing much been bust with this old blonde here" Jeanette smiled and waved to us. He waved back with smiles on our face

"MILEY CAN WE GET AN INTERVIEW" one of the media said.

"Sure. Come on J lets go see ya'll later"

"Bye" we said in unison.

"I love her" nessie said.

Bella chuckled. "Yeah…we know. When are you guys getting married again?"

We started to walk inside the club.

"In two months"

"Oh that explains the invitation I got yesterday"

"Wow Alice" I saw Meryl Streep come up to us

"You guys go ill catch up later" I love this woman.

Rosalie:

Bella and nessie went to the dance floor and I went over to the teen bar section.

"Can I Get a Strawberry and Cherry slush?"

"Coming right up" the guy said. I was looking over at everything and looked on the guy beside me. He looked big and reminded of me of Emmett. I shivered just hearing that name.

"Rosalie?" I turned to the side of me. Well speak of the devil.

"Emmett?"

"What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here. I'm a celebrity"

*20 minutes later*

Wow me and Emmett were really hitting it off pretty good. We were talking about life and what it really meant to be famous. He and I also showed some of our darkest secrets. Come to figure out the guy was really nice once you get to know him. I still hated him for all the bad stuff he did and said to me but whatever. We were just talking and I'm sure he felt the same. He's not so big and tough is you knew him better he would remind you of….LOL of a teddy bear.

"No seriously I love Hannah Montana the way she sings 'I can't be tamed I can't be tamed I can't be blamed" he sang I laughed even harder.

"No please don't sing that again"

"Yeah still needs a little more work"

"Try a lot more" he laughed.

"You know what hale? Your alright I must say. You know I always took you for that kind of blond that thought she could get everything she wanted and was a total sicotic bitch but you're the exact opposite"

"Gee thanks. And you're not too big and bad and tough like I thought you were. This morning when you made a mistake and entered my house I was so scared I didn't know what to do" He looked puzzled and so confused.

"Why were you scared?"

I almost choked on my slurpee. Did he seriously just ask me that "You seriously don't know why do you?" he shook he's head with the same face. "You're like gigantic and muscular you look like you could kill people in an instant. And when a girl see's that kind of guy she shows her toughness in front of everybody else but really inside. She's terrified out her out of her mind"

"He chuckled for a second "I guess I never realized it"

"I didn't either until you were in my house"

"I've been in plenty girls houses before and they have never been terrified of me. There got to be a reason why you're like that."

I hesitated for a second but we were the only two here and the rest of the people were in seats.

"I was raped"

He chocked on his drink and looked straight at me. I would never forget how sad and broken he looked, Almost like he wanted to protect me forever. I know it sounds weird but he looked like he wanted to kill the guy who did that to me. Those eye those topaz eyes. Wow I would never forget.

**

* * *

****WHAT SIS YOU THINK?**

**Did you hate it? Like it?**

**Umm I'm not getting that much reviews anymore and I'm kind of sad so**

**Should I stop the story do you guys even like it? Let me know I don't want to sound sympathetic but I haven't gotten any reviews lately off my last chapters...**

**Let me know because I think I might stop it if I don't get that much reviews. Sorry but I have to know that people are reading it.**

**Love you **

**Love each other**

**14**


	16. Weird Love

_Previous_

_I hesitated for a second but we were the only two here and the rest of the people were in seats._

_"I was raped"_

_He choked on his drink and looked straight at me. I would never forget how sad and broken he looked, Almost like he wanted to protect me forever. I know it sounds weird but he looked like he wanted to kill the guy who did that to me. Those eye those topaz eyes. Wow I would never forget._

_Present_

He had the same heartbroken but tough look on his face like he wanted to kill somebody. I was starting to get a little scared. "Um…Your scaring me"

"Crap….Sorry I just…You…Wow…I'm sorry" He shoved his drink out the way.

"Yeah it was pretty hard I was only 7 and it happened again when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry. Really for everything I've done to you and all the mean-"

"Yeah cool you pants down grandpa were still enemies don't get all therapist for the blonds on me"

He look taken back "Sorry. I'm just really sensitive to stuff like that. My mother was ion the same place before I died…" he trailed off. Did he just say before he died? He cut himself off before he could say anything else.

I gave him a glare "What the heck did you just say?"

"Um…I meant...uh…before he...I mean she died" he hesitated. Weird. but I decided to drop it.

"Oh"

All of a sudden Benny and Jets came on the Sound system. This is my favorite song "O.M.G" I yelled with the whole crowd of celebrities looking at me like I had gone crazy or something.

Emmet looked alert "What? What's wrong"

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG" I smiled and started to sing along to the song "

She's got electric boots a mohair suit you know I read it in a magazine B-b-b-Bennie and the Jets" the music took my breath away and Emmet just smiled at me. HE was staring so much. Though "What?"

"your just like…the total opposite of what I took you for…" he trailed off as if he wanted to say more but he couldn't.

"No its okay you can tell me"

"Trust me…I can't" he looked back as if someone called his name and then looked back at me. I gave him a curious face" by then the music had switched to a very slow dance.

He gave and awkward but yet embarrassed look at me. "Um…this is hard for me because I know we're enemies and all but would you like to dance?"

"um…Okay" WOW that took me by surprise. He smiled to himself enough for me not to say but I saw it. He took my hand and walked me to the dance floor where nobody was there but just us. It was like there was a dance floor but everybody else was in there own little world on the tables talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. I was kind of freaked out that it was only just me and him but Emmet showed no care and gracefully glided me through the floor. Soon moments later everyone stared at us and smiled. Some where whispering.

"Wow Rosalie looks so beautiful in that dress"

"Isn't that Emmet Cullen from that band. Man he's good on those drums…And hot"

"I'm so jealous that Rosalie girl is lucky she got some young fresh meat. I swear if I see another handsome guy in his teens or 20's I'm going to go cougar on these men."

I laughed at that comment and Emmet looked at me "You're a great dancer"

I smiled and blush "Well my grandmother and grandfather were professional dancer so I guess it runs in the blood. ON my mom's side I mean so…yeah"

His smile kept growing wider "Why do you keep smiling at me like that"

He looked down. People started cheering us on as the tango came on and soon all eyes were on us. While Emmet forcefully but very gently as careful as he can pushed me toward him. Wow he was much more cold up closer and he hands were starting to freeze up mine. I didn't notice until mine but I shivered and he noticed. "Sorry I guess you can say I'm naturally cold" he nervously laughed as he pulled me up into the air and brought me down so I could do a certain twist in my legs.

"Yeah I'm shivering in my timbers" I smiled.

Everybody was cheering us from our moves. We were pretty awesome. As soon as the music went of I ended up on Emmet's knee. He just stared at me very hard as he was trying to figure out a math problem and then he looked confused but brought me back up so we were standing again. He was so taller than me and looked very strong "Thanks for the dance Miss. Hale but its time for me to go" And just like that he walked off the Dance floor as the people went back to talking. I was just there by myself still on the dance floor watching him leave as I stood there still looking at the entrance he exited from. I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to dance more with him. I was so taken by his moves and how good he was. Not to mention I was taken back that he actually apologized after I told him my secret. That was something I regretted but for some reason I knew I could trust him to just keep it.

I was about to go search for Alice until I felt someone tap my back. I turned around and there the women with one of the most powerful legs herself. Ladies and Gentlemen Mrs. Beyonce Knowles.

"OMG B?"

She laughed at my reaction "What's up Rosie" She hugged me. And I hugged her back.

"Wow I missed you so much. How come you didn't come to the Sundance Convention"

"Honey I got up that morning and thought about for a real hard minute and then I just went back to sleep" We both laughed.

"I love your dress its…OMG that's Alice's dress"

She smiled at me "Yeah you told me to check it out I did and I saw her beautiful silky dress and I just had to get it. Girl you know I love red"

"Yes don't we all know" I chuckled.

"Yeah listen I heard you and the girls have a concert tomorrow in Denver right?"

"Yeah why"

"I was wondering…Do you still know our routine from the dance from one of your concerts last year"

I thought about it for a second "OH YEAH. Yeah I remember what about it"

"Well I know I'm not on the balled or anything but I owe my Denver fans and of course you a huge comeback and apology for my absence for a whole year. You know my and J just got married so I had to take a break. But I would really enjoy it if I would be a surprised guess and do the routine with you again"

"ARE YOU KIDDING me of course" she laughed at me

"Your so adorable doll. So when does your practice start. Well we leave tomorrow at 4 so we can pack. Well probably get there at like 11am or 12pm so our practice will start at 4 and then the thing starts at 8 so yeah"

"Cool I'll txt you then. I got to go home and get ready for tomorrow have a good night." she hugged me and I hugged her back

"Later chick" she said and then went out the exit entrance and was met by paparazzi.

Urg I'm so tired where's Alice and Bella and Renesmee.

I went into the Teen Hangout room where I saw Nessie and Bella playing a shooting game. Typical twins.

"Guys" I said I as I got close to them but they just ignored me "Guys" I thought they had almost heard me but they still ignored me "GUYS" I hollered and they jumped.

"Whoa" they said in unison.

"Can we please go I'm tired"

"Awe Come on Rosie were just about to beat a high score" Nessie whined

Bella stood in "Yeah"

"Guys there is no high score. it's a public game system" I glared at them.

The gave each other a long look and shrugged then put the toy guns back where they belonged.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked running her hand through her beautiful brunette hair.

"I don't know but let's find out my heels are killing me" I said passing and shocking out people out the way. I get very cranky when I'm tired so I really kind of didn't care.

Nessie snorted "Your heels are always killing you. I just wish it was me instead of them" She laughed

I ignored her comment by just saying "Shut up" and she glared at me.

"Taylor" Nessie yelled. Oh no.

"Renesmee" All of a sudden me and Bella see Nessie talking to Taylor Lautner

"Oh come on Nessie" I whined and she ended the their conversation with a hug and walked back over to us and we continued our search for Alice.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we saw Alice outside talking to Timberlake *Justin Timberlake* They were pretty close like brother and sister. I guess they needed to catch up. There were at the balcony talking and me Bella and Nessie were trying to get her attention by waving out hands and Whisper yelling her name. She looked our way and took it as our way of saying its time to go. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran over to us.

"What?"

I was almost in tears. I was so tired "I'm tired" I whined.

"Okay okay let's go. Our work was done here anyway" She gave me a wink and I finally found out what she was winking about and I winked back.

That night me and the girls stayed at Nessie's house. Of course we have extra cloths there for emergencies and this was defiantly and emergency. A emergency for friendship. Instead of choosing rooms we all slept in Nessie's room snuggled up with each other. Just me, Bella, Alice, And little Nessie. 4 friends forever, this is how it should be every night. That night was one of the best rest I had in a while.

**Bella :**

I woke up at 3:30. Dang me and the girls had only 30 minutes until the limo came. I carefully dragged over to Alice who had some sort of mask eye cover over her eyes. I never got that but she was such a diva so all what was really left to say was just…Figures. While still trying to come over to her without waking anybody up I finally caught hold of her shoulder and tapped it. Which just made her snort even louder. I had to cover my hand just to hide how hard I was about to laugh her mouth was completely open. This was to funny I just had to take a picture. I leaned back and ran to her purse with my silky P'J's brushing against my skin. I found it and tiptoed back into the room to see my girls still fast asleep not a where of the fact that I was about to humiliate them.

I took the pick with woke Rosalie up a little but then she just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Which made me laugh even more. Man this was just to much. But in a very funny good way. But seriously it was really time to pack up. I put my hair in a high Bow so my hair was out of my face. The only way I could wake this girls up was if I either jumped on the bed or smashed pans together. I preferred to smash pans together but there was no time. I had to move quick now. I prepared myself and then soon I counted to three in my head. One…I moved closer to the bed…two…I was right at the and put my foot on the bed and stood on the bed…three I screamed to the top of my lungs and begin the jump the heck out of that bed. The girls too screamed to the to of there lungs and I couldn't stop laughing at them. Then I plumped out on the bed and continued to laugh while they just glared at me. Well almost everybody.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES. I CAN"T SEE EVRYTHING IS SO DARK. HELP!"

"Girl get yourself together and just take off your mask." I said still giggling.

She obeyed and then glared at me "Well that's at least one thing you've helped with so far."

Nessie prompt up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes "Come on Bella what's the big idea its" She looked sleepy until she looked at the clock and her eyes shot right up "3:37!" All the girls ran downstairs and I followed leaving the rest of our purses and stuff behind. They went straight to their rightful guest rooms except for Nessie of course this was her house. I did too. When I got in mine I did my business washed the hands and looked at myself for a bit. I looked tanner. I kind of liked it worked for my hair a little bit. Being brunette was kind of fun. Its pretty weird saying that now but I really didn't care it was just me. Soon it made me think of my mother how I had her hair and it just made me frown. I took a deep breath and counted to ten and sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was just starting to focus on my life and that stuff but whatever happened I knew god would come through for me. I smiled as I found out I was the luckiest girl to have god in my life. He was truly one of a kind.

"Come on Bella there going to be here in 20 minutes" I heard Rosalie Bang the door on the other side.

"Coming!" I yelled back and put on some sandals and left out the room to be met by Rosalie glaring.

"What?" I said with the most innocent face I could make.

"You know what. You know I'm gonna get you back right" I just smiled and skidded right past her heading downstairs to the smell of Sausage and Hash browns.

"I have no idea what your talking about" And she followed me and smacked my butt in return. And I just giggled.

We entered the kitchen to find Alice sitting on the booths with Nessie beside her talking to her mom. Emily looked concern for a second so I guess she was explaining the screaming of this morning. Rosalie and I got our breakfast and headed towards them. The night still black but only the light in the living room and kitchen on with "Tom and Jerry "playing on the TV.

I sat down across from Alice and Rosalie nest by Emily on the end of the booths.

"We have to hurry up and pack or I'm about to have a melt down" Alice said breaking the conversation between Nessie and Emily.

"Alice there just cloths" Rosalie said looking up from finishing her last sausages. She looked like she was avoiding something but I just couldn't out my finger on it.

"Shut up"

"Make me" Alice was about to get up until me and Nessie pulled them back.

"Guys come on its to early for all that nonsense" Nessie said.

I nodded in agreement "Sorry" they murmured.

"I'm just so tired" Alice said dropping her fork and rubbing her eyes. "Is it okay if we just post pone it" I laughed

"Our manager and assistant and not to mention basically the whole state of Colorado would kill us and be very disappointed"

She smiled "You gotta point"

That's until I noticed Nessie smiling to herself and I guest Rosie noticed it too.

"Well what gotten into you missy"

Nessie shot her head up and blushed "Nothing"

Alice gave me a look "Seems like something to me" and drinked her juice like nothing happened. Me, Emily, and Rosalie chuckled to ourselves. We were actually starting but very slowly starting to open up to Emily. Very slowly but I could tell Nessie looked happy that we were at least trying.

"You guys don't know what your talking about" She said and got up to throw her plate in the sink.

"You guys really have to hurry its 3:55 now how are you suppose to pack now. You got 5 minutes" Emily interfered while looking at her watch.

"Its okay mom I'm already pack. Now its just down and 3 to go. And how are we going to do this?" Nessie said.

Rosalie looked at Alice and I did the same. Followed by Emily then Nessie "Why the hell is everyone looking at me"

"I don't know I just...everybody did it so I followed" Nessie said.

"No I was looking at Alice because well can't we just use our emergency cloths" Rosalie asked.

Alice snapped her drink down and glared at Rosalie "Hell no. And plus there's not enough. Were going to be there for two days not to mention…oh wait thank god I already sent our costumes down to Colorado to the palace. Wow I am so smart"

"Yeah yeah You're a genius but what are we suppose to do for cloths to wear now and later on?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"Okay don't bite my head off or I'll bite yours" I huffed at her comment "Maybe I could call the Private jet and tell them we'll be an hour late and then we can go over to each of our houses' I raised my hand.

"Yes Bella" Alice looked at me.

"I moved"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Okay let me think…Oh I'm so dumb I don't know why I didn't think about this before" Alice said and went up stairs. Seconds later she came back down with her cell phone in hands and dialed someone's number.

"Hey Jessica"…she waited for a second and smiled "Yeah look Hun I got and emergency"…."Yes huge"…"I need …" she paused for a second and looked at all three of us. We looked at each other and shrugged "12 outfits and 4 P'Js and 4 swimsuits" Damn this girl could even shop on a cell phone call "Yes Send them to our private jet you know which one it is right?"…"Yea send it to the band of 'Sweet Honey'" …"Gracias"

.."Chao" She smiled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"One of my assistants at the studio"

"Ahh" Nessie cooled.

"So what she's going to send the cloths to the jet?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah all we have to do now is just get our purses and make sure we have everything and I really hate to say this but…*Tear* leave the house with our P'Js"

"Oh come on" "Alice" we all murmured as we headed up stairs and got our stuff.

"Wait I'm already packed" Nessie exclaimed.

"Well now you don't have to and plus I have some really cute outfits I made specially for you that you have to wear" Nessie had her bag and hand and thought about it for a second. That's when I noticed her P'js she was wearing a plain pink and green tank top with green shorts and a tan jacket Shaw. Once you see it you'll see it looks just like that one Demi lovato whore in her movie "Camp rock". Alice and Rosalie were matching Nessie expect they had different color tank tops and shorts and they had no jacket.

I just had my regular silky P'J outfit. But that's just me Simple, plain, and sexy. Shoot I make plain and simple H-O-T or sexy.

DING DONG

"GIRLS!" Emily yelled from downstairs.

"COMING"

**Nessie :**

Before we left I kissed my hugged my mother good bye. I was sad she couldn't come with us. She was a lawyer at court so and it was later on today so of course she would have to leave.

We were laughing and snorting but I still couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I missed him already. I told him about the concert and he was sad I had to go. Come to think of it he said he was going to call me as soon as 4 rolled around. It was almost 5 and we were about to head on the private jet. I was kind of worried for some reason I kept feeling this feeling that something bad happened. I couldn't shake it off. I tried calling him while the girls weren't paying attention but he didn't answer.

"GUYS I can't believe I forgot to tell you"

Rosalie said pulling me out of my reverie. "What?" we all asked in unison.

"Beyonce and me are doing that routine with me. She said she was going to met us there for the practice. Alice she was wearing your red gown you made for your 2009 fall collection"

Alice smiled and put both her hands on her heart "Awww really"

"yeah"

"I love B she's so funny"

"I know I love that women" Bella glanced at me for a second. And she looked confused as if something was wrong "Hey Ness you ok?"

"Oh yeah just…I can trust you guys without getting mad right?"

"Oh oh what is it?" they said.

"I can't stop the feeling that something happened to Seth"

"Awww Nessie's got the love go round"

"You send my head round baby" Bella laughed.

"No I'm serious see look I'll call his house this time and put it on speaker" I said pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

"Did you call his house before?" Bella asked coming over to sit with me.

"No but Bella I'm really worried"

"Wow she does looked worried. Just call him put it on speaker" Alice said and took Rosalie's hand and sat down next to me and Bella.

…..

…..

"Come on pick up" said anxious and ready to talk to him.

"Calm down girl" Rosalie said rubbing Nessie's legs.

…..

….."Hello?" Damn the guy sounded like he just killed somebody.

"Hey that sounds like Seth's dad" Nessie covered the phone and whispered to us. We just kept motioning for her to talk to him. And we leaned back in to hear.

"Um...Hey yes can I speak to Seth Clearwater?" Nessie said a little nervous.

"Seth Clearwater no longer lives here"

"WHAT!" Nessie Yelled Rosalie kept trying to calm her down by getting up and rubbing her shoulders.

"Who is calling?"

"Um Renesmee Uley"

"Huh…I figured In case your wondering I was nice enough to send him a private jet to your little concert in Denver. But I must say he's a little messed up" he laughed evilly at the end.

Nessie stood up furious 'What do you mean messed up"

He continued to laugh "Well I lets just say…Taught him a lesson with a little Beating"

We all gasped. We know what he meant but the word "beating" Nessie immediately hung up and sat down and cried. "No oh lord please no"

We calmed her down for what seems to be the last 25 minutes only 3 hours to go until were there. Nessie was sleeping on Bella's lap. Actually both of them were sleep. Rosalie was sleeping on the fluffy bean bag chairs and I was bawling my eyes from the movie "The twilight saga: new moon". I just wanted to punch the Kirsten girl for talking to that Taylor guy like he was a piece of crap. She was such a…bitch to him. Oh I would take him in a second. But it just made me cry to what she said to him at the end. And before I slept into unconsciousness myself on this comfy couch I slightly heard Nessie's phone buzz and only one name popped into my head.

_Seth Clearwater_

* * *

**YAYY guys I'm back iv gotten so many reviews. Thank god you guys love this story. I even heard from people I haven't heard in a while. **

**This chapter goes out to: Twilightlvr4vr and Junoshpere Love you guys.**

**Okay now next chapter **

**PREVIEW**

**The Girls have there concert in Denver with there special guest beyonce. **

**After the concert Nessie and the girls find Seth backstage hurt, pained, and badly beaten and bruised all over.**

**Seth moves in Nessie's house which brings them even closer but Emily Nessie's mother doesn't like it. Seth changes his cell and communication devices and he goes single and quits the team.**

**Seth's mom is worried and sick and finds him at a store where she finds him happy with the girls. Its hard for her so she doesn't do anything and leaves him alone.**

**The girls have a slumber party and surprised guest of Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob.**

**But wait why is Jacob acting weird around Nessie and Alice is extremely upset with jasper and have no idea why the hell the Cullen's are at her house. Why are the Cullen's there? Who fell first Emmet or Rosalie or are they still not cool?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please guys I'm on my knees review even if its just a "good' or " bad" I'm itching to hear from you and if you new I would love to hear from you 2.**

**Love you**

**Love each other**

**14**

**No press that green button NOW! **


	17. The Concert

_We calmed her down for what seems to be the last 25 minutes only 3 hours to go until were there. Nessie was sleeping on Bella's lap. Actually both of them were sleep. Rosalie was sleeping on the fluffy bean bag chairs and I was bawling my eyes from the movie "The twilight saga: new moon". I just wanted to punch the Kirsten girl for talking to that Taylor guy like he was a piece of crap. She was such a…bitch to him. Oh I would take him in a second. But it just made me cry to what she said to him at the end. And before I slept into unconsciousness myself on this comfy couch I slightly heard Nessie's phone buzz and only one name popped into my head._

_Seth Clearwater_

_Present: _

**Alice:**

We woke up to the sound of the bell. Which meant that it was time to get ready to leave.

"Good morning Rosalie, Bella, Alice, And Renesmee. This is your pilot Captain. Kong and I would like to aware you that it is 10:30 and we will be landing in Denver in 45 minutes. Thank you"

Rosalie and Bella busted out laughing "What kind of name is "Captain. Kong" HAHA…Its too much" Bella said practically rolling on the floor with Rosalie beside her.

"Bella….Come on now…That's not…very…Nice" Rosalie said in between laughs.

"Come on guys seriously stop your giving me a headache" Nessie said prompting her self up on her elbow.

Instantly Bella and Rosalie and even I stopped and looked concern for Nessie. She looked pale and her eyes were red and puffy. We were all at her side in a mile second.

"Nessie you look terrible" Rosalie said. Bella and Nessie turned around and looked at her. I still looked at Nessie she really did look terrible.

Nessie snorted "Thanks Rosalie every girl in this world just enjoys the fact that they look terrible in the morning" Rosalie gave them a sympathetic look.

"Sorry" she murmured.

I interjected "What's wrong sweetie this isn't you" I got up and got a clean fresh wet towel came back and wiped Nessie's face.

"Its Seth" She blew her nose in it. The girls and I gave each other a disgusting look.

"I dreamt that his dad was beating and basically killing him right in front of my eyes and I couldn't save him. It was like someone was holding me back" She said.

"Honey its going to be okay trust me. We're going to see Seth later on today and…Well take it from there and if…Well as much I hate to say this…Since we all know Seth has been kicked out and he obviously means a lot to you…Maybe he can move in with us" Bella suggested

"Okay guys now we have to think about what we're doing here Seth is only 16 years old and on the plus side of that he's famous and as soon as the media finds out about this the whole world will basically know. Then we're only 17 so the only really parent that's left is Emily but…His dad seems crazy I mean what if he decides he wants Seth back…HE CAN TAKE US TO COURT FOR KIDNAPPING" Rosalie said.

Nessie seemed to have and idea because she beamed at all of us with a mischievous look "What is it kid" Bella smiled.

"Rosalie has a point but at the end when she was talking about the kidnapping thing. If we end up going to court about this Seth can always testify against his dad and say that he was abused" Nessie frowned "Or if he wasn't all I need to do Is just see him so I'll know what to do next"

"I agree" I said.

"What about you doll I agree" Rosalie said laying her head on Bella's lap.

"Yeah lets just see him first and then we'll plan. I swear just the feeling of you two together makes me sick" Bella said getting up.

"Okay guys its time to dress up for practice ill get your outfits ready. Wash up and met my in the back in 10." They nodded and murmured in agreement.

I took a shower in the mini bathroom and boy was this bathroom small. The only thing it had was a shower sink (Mirror) and 1 toilet. I didn't care though as long as I was clean. I was fine.

When I got out of the shower I laid out the cloths for us. I was going to be we were all wearing different color jumpsuits. Blue looks very good on Bella so that was hers, Rosalie always had the purple(ish) connection, Nessie was a green queen, and I of course being the small one tan always looked great on my skin color.

*7hours later*

**Rosalie:**

Rehearsal early with B, the girls and The dancers and of course crew was hot. Denver was in for a rude awakening and total comeback from Beyonce. I can't wait and on top of that I was going to do my sexy but yet appropriate dance with B. After rehearsal The gang and I including the crew came to the hotel with us ate and we took naps. It was going to be a great night I couldn't wait. Right now me and Alice was the only ones up. It was 4pm and we had 3 more hours until concert time.

She looked like she was trying to solve a math problem while we were up watching "The epic movie". The movie was pure hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing. But Alice she just looked a little hurt. So I just out the movie on and mute and looked up at her.

"Are you going to tell me what's bugging you or should I ask first" I said.

She glanced at me and looked confused for a second 'Oh…Um...nothing its nothing don't worry about"

"Oh come on AL seriously just tell me"

She got up of me and sat down on the floor with her feet crossed and her elbow on her knee with her head on her hand like she was bored.

"I can't tell you it's a secret of mine" She said and looked down.

"You know that I' basically the only one of this group that can actually keep a secret" I sat down next to her with my feet pointed out.

"Look you promise. I'm serious I will seriously injure you if someone finds out about this" I gulped because sometimes you couldn't mess with Alice. If she wanted you do something that you asked for you had to keep that promise. I took out my pinkie and crossed it with hers.

"I'm falling for jasper Cullen" What he heck did this girl just say. My mouth was completely opened probably to the floor.

"I know its bad and the worst part is about 2 days ago I went over to his house cause I thought maybe he felt the same way too but no I even wrote him a song. That maybe someday it will become a hit. He wanted to hear it right? I was itching for him too and then after I sung it to him I opened my eyes and he. Was. Gone" she blurted and flinched back and covered her eyes like she was about to play peak-a-boo.

"What?" I said still trying to figure out she liking a Cullen.

"I know its bad. Cullen I can't believe I like a Cullen, I just can't believe how I was. He's Jasper Cullen the guy we've hated ever since stardom. I should have known. Wait I don't think I was being completely honest…he did say he liked me and he looked like he really meant it. I don't know all I know is never again." Alice said it looked like she wanted to say more about it but didn't.

"Okay that's your business I'm out of it. But if I find out your dating a Cullen. I'm going to kick your ass and then I'm going to kill him" I said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Awe come on Rosie" Alice called after me. How could she be so stupid? Of course he's lying? That clan practically wants to who know beat us up if we were boys.

*Hour later…*concert starts in 10*

3rd person point of view **(just for the concert part so I can get everything in LOL)**

"Oh no Nessie help me with my make-up" Nessie looked up from the way she was looking and came over to Rosalie.

"Rosie do you think Seth is fine and we're just over reacting here" Nessie said finishing up Rosalie's blue blush.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She still can't get the fact that Alice likes Jasper Cullen and now here comes Nessie with her boyfriend problems.

"To tell you the truth Doll…I actually don't know what to expect" I said getting up from my chair.

"Guys your one in 5" The stage manager said.

"Crap!" we all said in unison and ran on stage with the curtains still down." I took my place on the drums with Nessie on the keyboard, Bella on the guitar and Alice with the guitar and the stage microphone. Before we always go on I turn to Bella and give her the lucky look and Alice and Nessie does the same.

"DENVER ARE YOU READY" the announcer yelled. Soon as he said that the whole audience roared with excitement and yelling that hurt the girls and I ears. We looked at each other and giggled.

"YEAH" that kept yelling "BELLA" "RENESMEE" "ALICE" "ROSALIE" they yelled. Smiled and as soon as the curtains rose up. I did my stick count and yelled.

"ONE..TWO..THREE" the curtains went out and we played out first song. The crowd now jumping up and down for joy trying to take pictures. Holding up signs with our names on us. Telling us were awesome and how much they admire us. Hell Nessie even smiled.

"DENVER ARE YOU READY…HERE THEY ARE THE "SWEET HONEY"S " The announcer called. And soon it was so loud in here I got confused for a second. But then gained my composure and did the drum count for the song.

I got up from out of my chair with my both my hands up like if I were claiming victory. And the crowd screamed out my name" ONE.…TWO…THREE"

Alice and Bella roared there guitars to life then Nessie then me following.

**Alice:**

They roared for us and called Rosalie's name as she did the count for the song. I gave Bella the star and basically rolled my guitar up got in the microphone and as everything else let my hands and voice do the work with my girls singing back up and following.

"Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you,  
What would you wish you would've done  
Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbye  
Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
So when we long for absolution,  
There'll no one on the line, yeah

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying  
You never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash till it's head on  
Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

The crowd Erupted in to cheers form the left to the right to the center and to the up suits. This Concert was a sold out one. Defiantly no doubt. But The next song I was going to do alone which would probably make me think of jasper. The girls got up and ran off the stage to get into their costumes for the next performance as I interacted with the crowd.

"WHATS UP DENVER" I screamed and walked to the center of the stage. They literally cried out my name.

"So this is a new song I wrote. It was for a boy that I really liked and had feeling for I thought maybe he had the same feelings too…that is until he ditched me" at that point to crowd gave "awes" and "Boos" but if only they knew who it was.

"But the bright side I think this song will send a little message to him of how hurt I was but I refuse to cry. YOU WANNA HEAR IT" I shouted and I motioned for them to make some noise. They yelled so hard that they were stomping on the ground. I grabbed my mic and put my finger on the guitar and started playing..

"You have a way of coming easily to meAnd when you take, you take the very best of meSo I start a fight cause I need to feel somethingAnd you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

And then the stage assistants came and gave me my cordless mic and attached it to my head so I could walk around and the crowd at this point had there phones up and taking cool pictures of me. And I came down to there level with my legs crossed and the first crowd tried to touch me so I scooted up some more and they smiled at me and I did back.

"You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  
You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

… I ended the songs and the girls not so much the boys yelled out and screamed my name and I looked to the side to see if the girls were ready and they were smiling and crying. Tears of joy and I smiled and waved to the fans. I was about to motioned them in but they motioned me to play another one. Of course I would to. And I would give my crowd a surprise little enjoyable dance from me.

"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

I got up and ran over to the left side and blew them a kiss which earned a yell from them and posters being thrown up with my name on it. I smiled at them and did a twist around and yanked myself in the center and threw my hands up in the air back in forth so they could follow while my back up played the background.

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

One of my background guitarist was coming my way and I now what he was doing. I through my guitar to the stage assistant and he carefully grabbed it .We mid ran to each other and he slide his hand through my waist and flipped me the other direction. I ran to the right side and through my hands up side to side as they followed and still hyped for my cool stunt. I kept singing even without my guitar.

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it rember it

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss really somethin' it's fearless.

Before I went back to the middle I did another stunt. I Flipped myself martial arts style and signaled the stage assistant to through me back my guitar. I caught it gracefully pulled it around me and started hopping in a circle just enjoying you stood there with me in the doorwayMy hands shakeI'm not usually this way butYou pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's the first kiss,It's flawless,Really something,It's fearless.

I finally came back to the middle and just singed regularly for the end part.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

I simply bowed and the crowd hollered and jumped up in down. I turned to my right to see the girls yelling and shouting me on and I just smiled and kept taking bows. The girls ran up on stage to take there place and now it was bellas turn to do her songs.

**Bella:**

I was jealous. I had to step it up some Alice was so amazing on there. I just loved how she just interacted with her audience she made it seem so easy. I guess now I had to show her off. As soon as I took the microphone the crowd of course shouted my name and the signs went up. There were signs from guys that said "Marry me?" or "Your Sooo HOT" I simply laughed and waved which made them laugh more louder.

"YOU GUYS ENJOYING THE CONCERT SO FAR" I yelled. The Whole Stage erupted into yells that they even started stomping again.

"This song is called Funhouse" I said and gave Rosalie the queue. She got up and clicked her sticks "ONE..TWO..THREE"

"I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fallI turned around gave Alice a look and I know she knew what I was saying telepathically cause she gave me a bring-it-on-bitch look. I smiled and ran down the guitar stairs onto the main stage floor in to the framing up the pastYour taunting smirk behind the glassThis museum full of ashOnce a tickle, now a rash

I ran over to the background guitars and they chuckled at me and we played like we had a contest or something and maybe all the men from the audience not so much the girls jumped up and down and yelled doubt my name has I played my heart out and I ran to all the way to the let still guitar in hand and jumped up and down with the guys following.

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

Rosalie followed by the girls and I jumped up and down to get ready for the count down.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1  
fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

The last part I jumped to the floor and got back up to the sound of the fans screaming there little hearts out. I went walked to the middle getting ready for the next song but then took a quick glance at Alice and she stuck out her tongues and I did the same and smiled.

I through my guitar the stage director on my right and took off my outfit for people to see my stretched costume it was a one of those same leotard body suits pink wore at the VMA awards instead mine was white. Which earned whistles and screams from the boys and "Go Girls" from the girls and some of the girls were actually looked at me like a piece of meat. I looked behind me to find the girls cheering me on with them still in there places.

I felt naked. I was technically naked the body suit was clear with colors hiding of course the privates back and front. Except for my stomach, my right leg, and left arm, and part of my back. My shows were off. Nothing but my bare feet but sometimes I was use to stuff like this. My air in a tight neat high bun. I Stood there and motioned a signal for them to start.

"  
Have you ever fed a lover with just your haNds?  
Closed your eyes And trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever Thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care

I walked up for forward until I reached the middle stairs of the stage that were closed but the assistants soon came down an waited until I was ready to come down. The crowd kept screaming out my name just how they did for Alice and kept up the signs.

It's only half past the point of No return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
And the breathe before the phrase  
Have you ever felt thIs way?

That's when I started to walk down the steps and the crowd wanted to touch me so I gracefully put out my arms and they jumped and yelled and hollered that kind of got me off track but I found my way up to the blowing stage that held the mini pool for later and the sage dancers in the nice lace then bouncy sheets. I walked up the few stairs. One of the dancers met me and took me to sit down on the sheet that was open for me to sit down and I continued to sing my song.

Have you ever hated yourSelf for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're noT alone  
Have you Ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever inviteD a stranger to come inside?

Then that's when my butterflies came because they took my up with my cordless microphone on my head and I layed down which caused the fans to erupt in one of the highest cheer I've heard since the beginning of the concert. And I smiled to myself of how good I was doing and then my sheet twisted and I twisted along with it with my back still laid out.

I bIt's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way

I brought my right leg up to the sheet while my left leg still caught up and tied against a part of the sheet. I Layed down scared out of my mind because I thought I was going to fall all the way down. It was almost like I was standing but upside down. They brought me down which eased my nerves. I was in the water one...two...three and they lifted me back up while the sheets twisted again and I layed back on the sheet twisting my Sheet while the fans still continued to cheer and some even lifted up there lighters and moved to the music.

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight

While the music still playing to end they I did a graceful last twist and game down mercifully on the stage in the middle and took my bow and ran off stage with my girls cheering me off.

**Rosalie:**

I was so excited and nervous when Bella was up there doing the stunts but I had to say it was amazing and the fans thought it was the most awesome thing in the world.

Next it was beyonce and me and I took my place on stage. It was dark and I changed out the cloths and through them to the blooding then showed of the costume. The lights flicked on to just me a single spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" I said soon everybody was on the feet hopping still not tired yet.

"ROSALIE" they yelled. "HEY DOLL" a boy yelled from the front and I winked at him.

"Give it up For KNOWELS". Soon everybody was jumping up and down and looking for her as the another spotlight showed up on the side of me and she came down looking all tough and the crowd roared out her name.

"Rosie lets go get 'em" she said

"Love too" as the music instantly came on to the song freakum dress. We were in a long skirt hers green and mines purple we were being lifted to a stage and soon the lights went dark again. The only thing you could see what's the blank white lights flicking on and off everywhere and the light glow sticks the fans had.

-Freakum dress-

**Beyonce**

_Rosalie_

Both

The spotlight went to us and it was beyonce and then me sharing the different part.

**Hold Up, bring the beat back**

_Stop, I ain't ready yet_

**Wait, let me fix my hair **

Yes mam (yes mam) Yes

_I think I'm ready B__en locked up in the house way too long,It's time to get it,Cause once again he's out doing wrong,And my girls are so real,Said it's been a minute since I had some Hes been acting up, but he won't be the only one_

(**Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,(Oh) Get him uptight (Oh) this is your song(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress **

By this time we were coming down the stairs all sassy like until we reached the center with the back up dancers.

_Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting rightShort and backless (backless, backless)See my silhouette in the moonlightSuch an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so niceLittle did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight_

(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,(Oh) Get him uptight (Oh) this is your song(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress onOh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress onOh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time comesOh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress onAll the ladies (oh) you with this all dressed up in your dresses, and you're bestest with no reason?Get ready to freakum dress 'em

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your song get on up and shake it,Work it out your back you don't have to waste it,Spin it all around then take it to the ground 

**Ladies look at here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)Every now and then you gotta go in the back of that closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,**

_I got my freakum dress on, _**I got my freakum dress on (oh) **_I got my freakum dress on, __I got my freakum dress on (oh)_

OMG the look and reaction the crowd gave us was worth the handwork. They even asked for an encore. B took a bow hugged me then runoff stage has I still had my costume on Alice came out in her new costume and brought me her guitar as the crowd went wild for her then as soon it was for me they yelled even more.

"This song is a new song I wrote" The crowd yelled.

"And I hope you guys and above all else my grandfather who died when I was 4 I love him so much and to you guys because we haven't had a concert since last year and now we're here now and…I really hope you like it" I said and walked around like I was a little angel as the crowd went along with it. "This song is called I miss you and again its dedicated to my grandfather LOL" I giggled.

The stage assistant to my right pulled out a Stool and put a microphone on the stand I felt the moment and let my fingers run and the serenity take me.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la- You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from heavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you I Miss your smile & I still shed a tearEvery once in a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la laI miss youYou used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm living out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeahBut I wish that I could see your face, ohI know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me

I ended the song into a perfect melody chord and of course the crowd cheered. I was in tears but I still smiled. The fans noticed which even made them yell harder and Nessie came up from her piano and hugged me and I hugged her back.

_If only they knew..._Was my last thought until I went back on the drums.

Nessie:

I was crying a little too. Not just because of Rosalie but because slice said that Seth was here and I had to go up and sing. She also said he didn't look to good and that was it. Well thank you Alice for that not so good information.

"HEY GUYS"

"NESSIE NESSIE,NESSIE WE LOVE YOU" they yelled to me.

"SWEET NESSIE YOUR SOO HOT MARRY ME PLEASE"

"WE LOVE YOU OMG ITS REALLY HER" I smiled as they kept yelling and calling out my name to take pictures. It was getting so hard to talk even.

"So its almost time for the concert to end unfortunately" They "booed" and I just smiled..

"I know Denver but I promise well be back" they cheered even loudly until they stomped on the floor.

"SO here is one of my new songs I recently wrote about ..this guy" The crowd screamed and some girls in the front said "WHOO" and I smiled.

"And he's actually backstage now" I turned right and saw Alice give me a thumbs up for that he was listening to the song I wrote him.

"And…I hope he likes it as much as you. I LOVE YOU DENVER" an they erupted into applause and cheers.

I walked up to the center stage with my costume and they calmed down. I walked up to the stage with just me and my god given voice.

My opening man Iyaz was just a soundtrack but it sounded realistic

**I-yaz**

Nessie

"**Shawty's love is like a pyramid **(ooh)**We stand together till the very end **(eh ooh)**There'll never be another love for sure **(ooh)**I-yaz and Charice let we go**

stones heavy like the love you've shown  
solid as the ground we've known  
and i just wanna carry on  
we took it from the bottom up  
and even in a desert storm  
sturdy as a rock we hold  
wishing every moment froze  
now i just wanna let you know  
earthquakes can't shake us  
cyclones can't break us  
hurricanes can't take away our love

cold never ever when you're close  
we will never let it fall  
a story that was never told  
something like a mystery  
and every step we've took we grown  
look how fast the time has flown  
the journey to the place unknown  
we're going down in history  
earthquakes can't shake us  
cyclones can't break us  
hurricanes can't take away our love

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin  
we'll never fall just keep it goin  
forever we will stay like a pyramid

**like a pyramid girl i'ma show you**  
**that i love you so much that we're gonna get through**  
**even when it storms i will never go**  
**i'ma be the one to keep you safe**  
**before was a love i care more than enough**  
**holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough**  
**mother nature, or disaster won't stop our happy ever after**

pyramid... keep it going...  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin  
we'll never fall just keep on goin  
forever we will stay like a pyramid

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin  
we'll never fall just keep it goin  
forever we will stay like a pyramid  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and then soon Alice and the girls came up and gave me a hug and we took our bow and we all gave out our last goodbyes and hugs. The crew and the background and everyone came out and took a bow and waved to the crowd as the last of my new piece sing rumbled through the crowd and the sound systems.

"I LOVE YOU DENVER WE"LL BE BACK" Rosalie yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU" Bella and Alice said in unison.

"WE'LL SEE YOU SOON" I said

And has the stage elevated us down we all did the goodnight toss.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY" we all yelled in unison and then took the last pose.

"Finally Alice where's Seth"

She hesitated for a second and gave Bella a look. Bella looked back at her and looked down but nodded.

"Come on" she grabbed my rest and I could feel the gang on our tail as we ran to Seth.

By the make-up seat I saw a boy with beat up cloths. Well he's cloths weren't exactly beat up it just had blood stains here and there and when he turned around and looked at me. He had scars and bruises all over his face. And a cut on his lower lip. His arms and legs had Purple burses and his arm was in a arm rest. OMG it was Seth.

Words couldn't even describe how I felt. I felt broken like there was something that just ripped through my chest.

I heard Bella and Rosalie gasp. Rosalie had to cover her mouth to keep from crying. I just let the tears run.

"Seth" I shrieked. He smiled weakly at me and I ran over to him and bent down in front of him.

We stared at each other until he finally broke out crying. "It was my dad…My dad. My dad" he said and I got up and hugged him and comforted him. He tightened his grip around me and I comforted him even more.

"What am…I going to do now" I cried and faced him.

"Your going to be staying with us now" I said he immediately shot up.

"No…I can't"

"You have to…ill take care of you until your better…please I love you"

"I love you too but this is your family not mine…I can't intrude" at this point Bella but in which was a surprised to me at what she said.

"No…Trust me…Your not intruding we would be happy" She grabbed Rosalie and Alice's hand. Rosalie was still crying. "Be happy to help you and to take care of you. And trust me you can't go back there. And you know that don't you?" she said. He just looked down and moments later shook his head

"Yeah"

Alice chirped in "Then its settled then Seth is staying with us until we'll figure out what happens next." She winked at me. I sent her a sad smile. Seth looked at me.

And he cried "Nobody's ever been this nice to me…Well except for my brother Paul." He gave me a sad smile "I didn't know you cared about me so much"

"I told you I loved you"

He smiled "It feels so good to hear those words come from someone I truly care for and love so much" I smiled and blushed.

"Its going to be okay you know" I said

"Trust me I know as long as I got you I'll be just fine and cared for. Even though we still might not know each other like we should I will always love you"

"Same here kid" I giggled

"Awe" Rosalie cried more into Bella's shoulder.

And as I met Seth's bruised right eye and his other clean one. I knew he was the one for me. Not just for now. Forever.

SPOV

As I looked into her eyes words couldn't even describe the love I had for her. I knew she was the one for me. Not just some ordinary girl for now. Forever.

* * *

**PLease review you'll make me the happiest girl in thw world 'm tryin to reach 51 for my goal.**

**And the preview that you saw for last chapter is the one you'll see for chapter 18. Just to let you know**

**I dont own those songs well of course LOL**

**love you guys**

**love each other**

**goodnight**

**14**


	18. Poor Seth

That night I rode with Nessie and the girls back to Miami. The trip was taking way to long for me. That's only because I was so tired, weak, beaten, anxious, scared, pained, sad, and above all very paranoid. I just couldn't believe what my father did to me. I knew I should have seen it coming sooner or later but not like this. My mother…cries her eyes out as to why this happened. My brothers speechless and above all Paul. The one who looks out for me like a dad should… Hurt just as the rest of them.

I sat down by the window with nessie sitting next to me sleep. Everybody was sleep. Except me. Heck...I had a lot on my mind right now. Not to mention the fact that 10 hours 20 minutes and 5 seconds ago I was abused by no other that Harry Clearwater. My…father

_*Flashback*_

_Jared came outside the back as I was lying down on the grass looking up at the sky._

_"Hey" he yelled at me. I shot my head up at him and he looked a little uncomfortable or sad no…scared. I got up from the grass and walked over to him "What's wrong?"_

_He hesitated for a second and looked back at the fence behind me. Like he was trying to figure out something. Then he looked like he gave up and looked down on the ground. "Dad...um…wants to see you for a minute."_

_I frowned "Why?...What hap-" he cut me off "Just go down and see what he wants…please" I hesitated then went straight to the house to see my mom cooking. She smiled at me but I was still curious "Where's Paul?" I didn't feel comfortable with going downstairs to my father who was probably drunk. "He's downstairs doing something with your dad. Hey when you come back up there's this new cookie recipe I mad just for you sweetie. I really would like for you to try it." I smiled and nodded and she winked at me in response. Before I left she ran her fingers in my hair and kissed it. "Awe mom" I whined. "Oh shut up boy you boys are growing up to fast for me" I chuckled to myself and headed downstairs with Jared._

_Good Paul was downstairs already. Perfect. Once I reached the end step I saw Paul standing right next to dad and as soon as I walked in my father turned around and glared at me. "Paul you know what to do" e said and suddenly I was confused. Embry and Jared finally came downstairs and locked the door behind them and soon Paul had a little confusion on his face as well. What the…what's going on" I asked. Paul looked at Embry and Embry looked at me. Then that's when my dad pulled out a big box of empty glass bottles of liquor and he walked over to me and soon Jared and Embry flinched over to where Paul was standing. My dad smirked at me and said "I'm going to enjoy this" he brought one bottle and took out this very skinny but wooden stick. He put the bottle straight to my temple and I closed my eyes and had one tear escape from my eye. All of a sudden I went into unconsciousness. The last voice I heard was Paul. As he roared in pain "NOOOO"_

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't know I had dozed off until I woke up panting and sweating but I felt something cold and we press against my head and I flinched away from it and I opened my eyes to see the girls and nessie staring at me with worried eyes. Nessie looked at me and I noticed that she had the towel in her hand.

"Guys can you please give us some privacy" She looked back and the girls nodded then left out of place we were in. She looked back at me and sat down on the side of me.

"You want to talk about it?" She gave me a sympathetic expression. Man she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"No" I was surprised by my voice. It sounded so weak and dry. I felt a lump in my throat. She put my hand in both of hers and kissed it. Then cried. "You're staying with us. Whether you like it or not…I…I can't afford to loose you. Your one of the greatest things that happened to me and me…can not…and will not loose you" and she wiped her tears away and looked at me. I felt a tear stroll down my face and I smiled. I didn't know how much she cared about me but I yet I still felt like I was stepping into someone else's family. I didn't miss mine except my mother. I missed her so much. "I don't want to in-"she cut me off "Save it. No…no. no you're coming to live with us…please" she pleaded. How I hated to see her like this I wanted to say yes so bad I mean of course I wanted to live with her its just going to take me a lot of time. And I mean A LOT of time. I have to be honest with her.

"Nessie please don't cry. Of course I want to lie with you but…I'm stepping into another life here. Another family and I just never experienced so much care for me before…well except my mom…well I shouldn't say that but. Not the way you do." I smiled at her. I brought her chin up to face me and I gently kissed her tears away.

When I pulled away she still had her eyes cloths and her hand on my chest "I can't afford to loose you either Nessie" I brought my head to hers.

"I know" She simply said and we chuckled.

"Mmm your one of a kind" I said

"And you're never afraid to show your emotions"

"What can I say? I can only do it around you and I'm totally embarrassed by it" I said wiping the tears that strolled down.

She was about to lay on my shoulder but looked at me for an answer. I nodded and she laid down on my shoulder "What are we going to do now" I said as I placed my head on her ignoring the deep pain in my shoulder.

"We figure it out" She said. I smiled to myself.

"_Like an angel herself she fly's here to stay. In front she stands before me ready to sink in."_

"I take in the beauty of the wings and the glory of her smile" Nessie smiled reciting my poem from the Convention when we first met.

"_I love her so…here we wait a while…I kiss her gently tasting the sweetness of her lips. Like an angel she is she kisses with passion. Like the fool I am I feel the softness of her fashion. We pull away and she smiles at me and says "lover-" _Nessie finished it as her trip to unconsciousness was coming.

"Lover here I am to stay…Forever…And ever…and" Nessie trialed off to sleep and I looked at her and smiled

"Forever…My nessie"

**Alice:**

"**Alright Sweet Honey we have just landed back in Sweet Miami, Florida"** The Pilot announced on the PD. I understand that but does it have to be so loud. Dang.

Rosalie squirmed and groaned on the side of me and looked at me. I smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Friend" I said

"Hello Doll" She got up from her sleeping bag and came over to me and lay down on the side of me. While she did that I caught a glimpse of Bella. Bella was lying upside down with her mouth full open and her nano ear phone in her ear. It sounded like "California Girls" was on by Katy Perry. I guess Rosalie saw it too because she held her mouth to keep from laughing and went to find her duffel bag and take a picture. Bella snore got even louder that it woke own self up. She looked around and then looked at us then glared as Rosalie stood still with the camera stilling her hand. I pretended like I didn't see anything and ducked back in side my sleeping bag. Shoot it was to early for me to be fighting and running away.

"ROSALIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Bella screamed. Rosalie obviously dropped the camera which just had to land on my head.

"Owe" I Screamed

"HELP ME!" Rosalie shrieked. While pinned up against the corner by Bella.

"HAHA" I laughed so hard it woke up nessie and Seth. At that point everything fell silent.

Bella let go of Rosalie and Rosalie fell to the floor.

"I'm okay dolls. Don't worry" But I don't think everybody was paying attention. I guess everyone was kind of still on the knocks about Seth.

"Hey" I said to him breaking the silence "Um...how are you?" He gave me a weak smile. "I'm…sore I won't lie" he chuckled.

"Yeah I couldn't have imagined getting hit with glass bottles would make you "A Okay" the next morning" Bella and Rosalie chuckled.

"Shut up Bella" Nessie glared at Bella. Bella immediately fell quiet.

"So-"Seth was about to say but the pilot guy cut him off.

"**Sweet honey's just to remind you again that we have landed in Miami and you Limo is waiting for you to take you all home. You have 20 minutes until we well have to come and get you"**

"You working for us" Rosalie murmured.

"Girl I know that right" Bella and her agreed with our famous handshake.

"So what do I do now?"

Nessie interjected "right now were all going to Rosalie's cabin. That's were she has all the supplies we need to get ready. You know take the shower, Do the hair, and brush the teeth. And then we'll go on from there.

"Sounds like a plan to me. My mom and laurant are going to be home and I wan nothing to do with them." I said

"Yeah I'm cool with it. And don't worry Seth I have cloths that will fit you from Alice's collection. I never knew why I got those boys cloths but I uses I just found them. Cut and I couldn't pass it up" Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you…I greatly appreciate it" He smiled. I thought I was almost about to tear up by his expression. Poor guy probably never has been hurt in his life and he just absolutely awestruck.

"You're really like…just new to this aren't you" Bella said. Seth looked down and murmured "Yes…I am"

"I mean you think your whole life…trying to figure out why you own parent hates you and one day he finally cracks…and" he let a tear fall down and nessie brushed them away.

"Let's just not talk about it" She said. We packed our cloths and make-up and stuff away and Bella and nessie helped Seth out the pane.

"Hey Doll" Rosalie Of course the little blonde not offering to help in anyway called out to the limo Driver Lucas.

"Good Evening Miss. Hale how are this Afternoon"

Rosalie checked her watch "Huh…It's only 1:13 P.M. I'm doing excellent and yourself"

"Splendid Miss. Hale thanks for asking" She smiled at him and got in the Limo with me on her tale and the Bella, Nessie, and Seth behind. Oh boy it's going to be an interesting ride.

*Rosalie's Cabin*

**Rosalie:**

I walked up to the house with the gang right behind me. Alice ran straight up to her room and Bella and nessie helped Seth as I was trying to show him his guest room. To me he had the best one because it was downstairs and I had just finished it last year with some very nice people of mine… of course my girls. And the best part about it was that it wasn't even girly, just a regular room that had a movie theater and everything. Well I shouldn't call it a regular room but it was the best room in the cabin. The girls and I came down here once a week to watch a scary movie or whatever we feel in the mood in that week. If it's bad lets just say we watch some pretty star-struck movies.

The helped him downstairs and I opened the door and lead them in.

"Awe does he have to get this room" Bella whined.

"Yes" nessie and said in unison.

"Okay your bathroom is over there Seth, and Of course you have a very big TV, you have a walk in closet right over there, your4 bed of course is right here next to your desk and your couch is of course in front of the TV. Now you have a panic room right next to the bathroom. Yes it's disguised as that mirror over there so people won't even know what hit them and the code is 7-8-9-9-4 and then your eye so they can register it and they automatically know. The girls have already registered our eye so if you feel like you need to as well just tell me-"he cut me off.

"Yes…yes very much so" He said with no hesitation.

"Okay then I'll just call the company and tell them we need another registration" I said amazed and confused that he didn't even want to think about it. It's not like his dad will come looking all the way up for him. He'll never find him here.

*30 minutes later*

**Nessie:**

Seth was in his shower. I had just got done with everything and was now putting on an outfit I decided to wear a pretty tan Sunny dress and put my hair in a nice neat ponytail **(Remember all outfits are located on my profile if you want to check it out****). **Before I left to do downstairs and meet the girls I checked myself in the mirror for a second. I looked very nice and elegant. I also saw a girl who was growing up and a girl who's life was about to change. I practically ran downstairs and met the girls in the living room. I noticed something too. They were all wearing sundress as me. I don't know why but I found that kind of funny.

"Why are you laughing silly girl." Alice said stinging on Rosalie lap.

"I guess we all decided to wear a nice sun dress. Fashion minds think alike" I aid and sat down on Bella's lap. The whole gang looked around at our outfits and they fell into hysterics.

"Why...am...I laughing…its not even…really... that funny" Alice said in between giggles.

"I...don't know" Bella's said pushing me gently off her so she could breathe in air.

"Umm" all of a sudden we heard a voice. We shot our heads up and saw a very clean but wet Seth with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh…um…I have…uh…cloths" He said really embarrassed but we were still all to shocked. "Oh I mean …I have no cloth...um…no cloths" And then suddenly we all laughed even harder.

"Wow...Come one little man I'll show…" Rosalie trialed off gasping for air.

He looked so embarrassed and he was turning a little red "Nessie?" he said looking over to me for help but all I could do was just laugh.

"Nessie…please" he pleaded and all of a sudden he ran back downstairs. That got our attention. Then we heard him scream. I was the first one to get up and run downstairs. He fell downstairs.

"SETH" I yelled and ran towards him. "ALICE" I shrieked. I didn't know who else to call she was the first to come into my mind.

"Nessie…it...hurts so badly" He winced in pain.

"Dang set him so sorry" Alice was at our side in an instant.

*Hour later*

Seth ended up taking another shower. This time with our help I was told to stand outside as they tried to put him in the bathtub. We were waiting for him to call our name.

"Nessie I feel bad now" Rosalie said.

I took her hand "I too doll" I said mocking her. She glared at me and the gang and I laughed except her.

"You know what we need at a time like this." Alice said while on Bella's lap.

"What doll"

"Slumber party"

"Man…we haven't had one of those in like… a year?" Bella smiled.

"Wow Bella" Alice giggled

"What?" she said

"We haven't had one of those in like what…a year" she mocked.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"GUYS" me and Rosalie yelled

"UMM…BELLA?" Seth yelled form downstairs.

The girls all got up except for me. Apparently it's too inappropriate. As my um I guess new mothers say.

I went upstairs to the secret door were nobody new about except me. I know it sounds weird from me just saying 'secret door' but it really was secret. I was a way to get up to the roof. For me to just think. I sat down next to the chimney and just closed my eyes and go with the wind. Then I let my song slip through my lips. A song I did when the girls and I first started the band,

_Hey, yeah_  
_I used to think_  
_Being like you_  
_Was the key to having everything_  
_Every dream come true_  
_I used to think_  
_Following the crowd_  
_Was the only thing that I could do_  
_Until I found out_

_I'm OK_  
_Sometimes you have to do your own thing_  
_every winter turns to spring_  
_and everybody's got their own wings_

_The little girl you knew_  
_The one who never stood up to you_  
_Who kept her silence to long_  
_Well she's gone with the wind_  
_and now I'm standing my ground_  
_and who I am and for that I'm proud_  
_and the girl that you knew_  
_Well she's gone with the wind_

_She's gone, she's gone_  
_gone she's gone_  
_She's gone she's gone_

_Gone she's gone_  
_she's gone she's gone_  
_gone she's gone_  
_yea she's gone with the wind_

I opened my eyes back up and that song always reminded me of my dad. I wrote it because I though that one day I would get the guts to stand up to him and say that little girl that you knew is gone. You know just stand up to him and say I'm not taking it anymore and when I was done I'd just escape and be gone with the wind, But for now I song the song because I felt the wind blowing at me. The breeze just felt nice.

"Nessie" I heard Bella yell. Dang I forgot. I climbed down the roof onto the table as light as a feather and came in the back door. Years of practice and I finally aced the drop. I didn't care though I just wanted to see my Seth.

"Oh there you are. Alice is calling some of our friends over and Seth said he was cool with the whole slumber party idea." Bella said walking me to the living room.

That's when I saw him. My Seth already in his P'Js sitting on the couch listening the girl's conversation. I ran to him and gently hugged him and fell into his chest.

"Forgive me Seth I'm so sorry. I promise I won-"he cut me off.

"Whoa nessie babe relax I'm not made at you. I kind of wanted to but it's impossible" he laughed at the end.

"It nice to see you laugh again" I smiled.

He blushed "Yeah it is nice"

"Aw" the girls said in unison. I blushed and got back up.

"Um...I know this might sound weird especially for the accident that just happened but is it okay if I invite some friends over too.

"Sure" Alice piped in

"Yeah I guess it's cool" Rosalie smiled.

"Guys what do you think paparazzi will say when they find out about this" I said.

"Dang nessie's right" Bella said.

"Aint that the truth" Rosalie said.

"Well I know this might hurt you Seth but…did your father or brother ...um...did you hear them ever develop some cover story. We have to remember…Dang this is messed up" Alice said putting her hand on her chin as if she was bored but when she did that it always meant she was thinking.

"I guess we would just finally confess that me and nessie are dating and we thought it be pretty cool to spend some time well…Loads of time with each other" Seth suggested.

Bella gave him a smile "I like the way you think little man"

"I'm not little" He snapped.

Bella still looked impressed "I like your attitude" She gave out a knuckle touch. He hesitated for a while and eventually shrugged smiled and fisted Bella's knuckle.

"I can tell you guys are going to become really good friends" Alice said getting out her cell phone and calling them to come to the slumber party.

"Um…Nessie do you mind coming with me to call?" he trialed off and I smiled.

"I don't mind at all" and I took he's hand and helped him up. And helped him down the stairs to is bedroom.

"OKAY GUYS BE READY IN LIKE 10 MINUTES BECAUSE WE HEADING OUT TO GET THE SNACKS" Bella yelled.

"Kay" we yelled back.

Seth smiled at me "I like them"

I snorted "really…whose your favorite?" I smiled.

"Surprisingly Bella. She's so tough but yet really nice. It's like she a Pretty girl but you can tell she has a pretty side and a tough side."

"I thought I was the only one who thought that" I said jumping on his bed

He got out his cell phone probably about to call those friends he was talking about. "But of course she's not prettier than my angel" he wiggled he eye brows.

I stopped jumping and game down to him "Awe you think I'm pretty?" I said bashing my eyes.

"No" What? I frowned at him and stepped away.

"I think you breathtakingly beautiful" He smiled and got up. He walked closer to me and brought his hand to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head to he's chest and he lay he's head on mine.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you. I have to say that I don't think I would have it any other way"

"Just me and you?" he leant down and kissed me. I smiled up at him.

"Forever"

"ALRIGHT TIME TO GO" the girls screamed from upstairs.

"Coming" I yelled back.

Seth smiled dorkely at me and I pecked him on the nose.

"Come on lets go"

"Can you peck me on the nose more often" he wiggled he eyebrows at me.

I snorted as I helped him up the steps "Shut up"

**Seth:**

I simply hear my dear friend Michael Jackson saying "The way you make me feel"

Ah she's like paradise to me.

**Bella:**

"Okay Rosalie we need the Rainbow marshmallows and the regular big ones."

"Nessie and Seth you in charge of Candy and be sure to get the Hershey bars"

"I'll get the chips"

"And little pixie of ours?" Alice was too busy dancing to her IPod and the gang and I laughed. She was too cute.

"Um…" I yelled and she turned around and blushed when she saw us laughing.

"Shut up" She said

"OMG MOM ITS ALICE BRANDON."

"KATLYNN I THINK WE DIES AND WENT TO CELEBRATY HEAVEN" These groups of friends came up and asked for Alice's autograph. I'm guessing the tall one was Katelyn.

"Hi um who do I make this out to?" she smiled.

"Wait first off I just have to say that me and my best friends here love you and admire you so much and were your number #1 fans for life. We love you so much and just worshiped your song fearless. And can you make this out to me. Actually all of us that's Vicky, Pat, Joan, and Katelyn" Dang they must really love Alice. Alice found it rather funny how fast they were talking.

"Here you go ladies. Stay beautiful"

"OMG she said stay beautiful" The pat kid said.

"I know it's so cool. We will thank you so much." They said and ran off.

Alice turned back to us "I love the smell of fans in the afternoon always makes my day." She smiled.

"Doesn't it always" Seth commented.

"Alright as I was saying Alice you in church of the drinks…UN alcohol please" I smiled.

She snorted "Why yes mother" And she gave me a fishy face and bowed down which caused all of us to all to fall into hysterics. But I couldn't help shake the feeling that somebody was watching us, Looked behind Seth to find a women looking terribly pained and turned the other way and run out the door.

"Umm doesn't anybody know that women?" They looked my way and Seth staggered back a little.

"She looked kind of familiar…She looked like…nah it couldn't be. I mean she's on the other side of town" HE murmured that last statement to himself.

"You know you her doll" Rosalie asked looking concern.

He shoo his head absolutely sure "No…Don't know her"

"Ok well everybody battle Stations"

"Lets do it" Nessie song like an opera and Seth smiled at her and whispered something in her hear that I sworn said something like "You're so adorable" Whatever he said he earned a light kick in the but my nessie and she smiled up at him. I didn't realize Alice was gone but Rosalie was still there looking at me and nessie back and forth.

"You okay" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…It's just that…it wouldn't kill if once in a while I had someone tell me that I'm beautiful and…look at me like that "Rosalie knew exactly what I was talking about and smiled at me.

"Your beautiful doll"

I smiled "Thanks my Gay blonde"

"No problem. Hey don't let that get to you today's a good day don't get upset"

"I won't"

"Good" She came over and hugged me.

"Gay kiss?" I looked around.

"Fine Gay kiss" She pecked me on the lips and I smiled.

"Thanks doll"

"Don't mention it doll" She smiled and left me…and I patted her on the Butt. The things I do for my friends. Man I love them.

* * *

**Okay ihad to end it there And i will work on chapter 19 tommorrow. I know you guys are so happy that i finally fixed the chapters. I have 47 revies which is extremly good thises week lets go for 7 more.**

**PLZZZ review i have to know how i'm doing.**

**Bad?Good? okay? **

**Please comment i would love to year from you and e=if you rnew you dont even have to write that much just say loved it or didn't really liek it please just write anything i dont care LOL.**

**NEXT PREVIEW**

**The girls have a slumber party and surprised guest of Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob.**

**But wait why is Jacob acting weird around Nessie and Alice is extremely upset with jasper and have no idea why the hell the Cullen's are at her house. Why are the Cullen's there? Who fell first Emmet or Rosalie or are they still not cool?**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**PS YES I DID WRITE THAT PEOM WITH NESSIE AND SETH**


	19. Slumber Party Weird Night

**Alice:**

The cashier handed me back my credit card "Here you go ma'am"

I smiled"Thank you come on guys" Before we left the chair held up nessie. I could tell Bella was alert but then cooled down.

"My Sister just loves you nessie. I wish she was here then maybe I could get a picture but...her can you sign my back" and She lifted up her shirt. The lady was medium average skinny but still it was totally gross. Not to mention it was a little sweaty. Seth was at nessie's side holding her by the waist but he looked like he was going to puke. He looked away and then nessie looked straight at us but I couldn't help but giggle, while Bella and Rosalie gave totally 'Grossed out' looks.

All nessie could do was force on a smile "Um...sure" She took one of the stores blue markers on the side of the counter and signed the girls back. Rosalie took out her phone and took a picture of it. When nessie was done she gave a quick glare in are direction.

"There you go" She smiled at the cashier and the girls face got bigger and bigger by the second.

"Thank you so much"

"Yeah Bye" nessie waved and instead of waiting for Seth she immediately ran out the party store. I didn't blame her. I would do the same. In instant Jasper popped into my mind.

"Ewe that slimy Sack of poops Crab balls" I shouted in aggravation. The girls and Seth instantly stopped walking to the car and looked at me in concern.

Seth took a step toward me "Um Alice...are you okay?"

If only he knew "Oh yeah um...Sorry it just um I um...was uh...NESSIE YOU CALLED ME?" and I ran toward Bella's car.

Seth helped Bella put all the party stuff in the trunk while Rosalie waited in the passenger seat and me and nessie in the back.

"Okay you guys have to promise me not to tell Bella I told you guys this.

Nessie emerged forward so that she was in the middle of the driver and passenger seats. "What's wrong with Bella?"

I was curious too "Yeah what happened"

"Well nothing it's just that...She...you know with her moving and with all this Charlie and court stuff about to happen and soon paparazzi will find out about us and then the whole world will soon know eventually about our past. Is stressful for her and I think she feels alone."

"We have no problem with that shoot my mom and her idiotic boyfriend still lives in my house you don't hear me huffing and puffin"

"Yes but you haven't seen your mom lately have you?" Rosalie sat her legs over to the drives side. Come to think of it I haven't seen my mom since...I bought her those condoms.

"No"

"Exactly. I don't even live with my folks so there's my freedom. Nessie and her mom are you know getting back to the connection and your mom is...who knows"

"So he's jealous that we have our freedom"

"No of course not. Just feeling alone and stressed. You know today she was looking at you and Seth and she looked heartbroken. I asked her about and she said she wished she had someone look at her the way Seth looks at you" Nessie took that in for a second and smiled.

"How does Seth look at me" She smiled

"That's not the point" Rosalie sounded impatient.

I sighed and sagged down in my seat "Wow I didn't know she felt like this."

Nessie gave me an apologetic look "Well we all didn't know"

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Honestly I just think she needs her sisters right now. I mean we got through everything together and we're practically family. I just think we need to be there for her and...I don't know somehow some way her love will find its way in"

Before we could say anything else Seth and Bella jumped in the car in Hysterics "I know I'm a trip...I can't believe we did that" Bella said practically crying in laughter.

"I know...We need... help" Seth laughed. He laughed so hard that she was shaking and crying all at the same time.

"Okay...Okay I'm done" Bella said putting on her seat belt and starting the car.

Seth pulled on his seat belt trying his best to hide his smile. Yeah he didn't succeed.

"Oh so we're just left out of the conversation" I said sounding hurt.

Seth took a glance at Bella in the rearview mirror and he winked at her and she winked back. "We have no idea what you're talking about" He said. Nessie glared at him giving him an Oh-No-You-Didn't look. He looked scared for a second and looked out the window.

"I see how you play. Okay Fine I'm not sleeping with you for a whole week" Nessie said and folded her arms. And I gave her a knuckle touch. And we just folded our arms like nothing ever happened. Smirking to ourselves. But Seth wasn't too happy about that. His head immediately shot our way and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Awe Come on babe not a whole week" He whined and tried to get her to look at him. But he shouldn't have known her better. Nessie is extremely stubborn sometimes.

"Your friends are coming over for the parties anyway have them sleep with you" She turned her head quickly to me and gave a little laugh only for us to hear.

"No I want you to. Okay if I tell you would you please change your mind? Come on its not even that serious."

"Nope you should have told me the first time"

"Awe sees Bella"

Bella glared at him the mirror "Don't whine at me you could have told her"

"Man" He gave a pouted face. But Bella wasn't off the hook either Rosalie turned to me and nodded.

"Bella I hope you don't think you're off the hook. No Sugar or Coffee for a week. Its Rosalie's cabin she can do whatever she pleases"

Bella skidded to a complete stop in the middle of the road while everybody honked at us and went around. She turned her head to us. To find me and Nessie glaring at her. She looked hurt then turned to Rosalie with pleading eyes But Rosalie smirked and shook her head and Bella sunk in her seat.

"Damn" She cursed and then we went off to the cabin.

**Rosalie:**

I still felt bad for Seth. Not because of his situation but because he looked so lonely without nessie. As stubborn as she is she just ignore it and finished helping Alice with the s'mores. I was actually jealous of there Pj's Nessie was wearing tan shorts but he top was pure silk and hugged her showing her little tiny flat stomach covered over the top. Alice was wearing a Victoria's Secret's Red Romance Pj's. The shorts hugged her like skinny jeans almost and the top was strapless. I know right kind of weird but oh well I still thought I looked hot. O.M.G that rhymes. Anyway I was wearing a Silky blue night gown. It was short showing my fabulous legs and hugged me around my thighs and even tighter around the breast area showing some cleavage.

And of course a silky robe to go with it and ballerina flats. I fluttered around the house decorating for the slumber party as if I was a princess. I was almost done with the pillows and sleeping bags. We had 7 guests and Seth said he invited 4 so...Dang I need 3 more pillows stat. But as soon as I went to the closest the cabins bell rang.

Seth gasped in terror but I calmed him down "Its okay it's probably the pizza I ordered. Your safe Seth doesn't worry" He gave me a sad smile and then ran downstairs to change. Poor kid.

I opened the door gasped then closed it. Immediately the girls probably saw and came to my side.

Alice so little. I towered over her as she looked at me "You want to do this alone?" Bella looked like she could just hit _him,_ but kept her cool. When I took a good looked at her she looked...well to sexy for a slumber party. She had very short booty sorts and a tank top which showed the same amount of cleavage I was showing typical plain Bella." I didn't know you had bigger boobs then mine" I said she looked at me her beautiful hair following her hair. She didn't answer she randomly asked "Are you going to go alone or not?"

Oh yeah "Um...I got this just go." I gave them a reassured smile they nodded and went back to their activities. I took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"What do you want Mike" Mike was my 9th through 11th boyfriend in 12th now. We broke up last year. He was always hitting me and taking advantage of me. One time he forced me to have sex with him luckily my mom came in my room drunk of course looking for in her case 'A sponge for her..." never mind. I swear if he touched me I would rip his balls off.

He took in my half nakedness legs and cleavage showing and hummed "Mm why did we ever break up your so...sexy" His eyes full of nothing but lust. I felt kind of uncomfortable. He stared down my whole body and I tried to cover up but he grabbed my by the arm and pushed me inside as he locked the door behind him. I lost my balance and tripped to the floor trying to get up he came down and straddled my waist as I was squirming to get out. Where the hell were the girls when you needed them sometimes they were no where in sight? Not even in the kitchen. But I heard laughing from Alice upstairs and nessie. Seth was probably downstairs watching TV. Great so I had to fight mike on my own. Its okay I let him take me into whatever room he wants to take me in but when he locks that room door. I'm. Kicking. His. Ass. This Bitch didn't scare me one bit. And I was surprised.

My eyes shot up tot where I heard the giggling and I guess he heard it to. Mike gotten a lot buffer though. And I mean he even had biceps. He smirked at me and grabbed my by my arms so I couldn't run away.

"Come one babe lets head in your room" Oh shit my room was at the far end of the house were nobody could possibly have heard me. I tried to yell but he clamped my mouth and dragged me to my room. Okay now I was kind of freaked out. But I swear this wasn't going to happen again. Even of I had to break my nails one by one. I was not going to get rapped. I was going to beat him slowly, painfully, very quietly, and kick him out. Like nothing ever happened.

Once we entered my room he threw me on my bad and locked my door. He smirked at me. And I pretended to give out a scared look but inside I was so ready to kick his ego. He took off all his cloths including his underwear. Damn and when I say he had a rock...That sucker was huge. I kept pretending by giving him scared expressions and kept telling him "please no"

"Let's make love darling. I wanna make up from that night your mom interrupted us. Now you can do this the hard way or the easy way." H got on top of me and I just had to have on a nightgown because I could feel his little rock hard in my South America area. He laid on top of me with his arms tightening his grip on mines and his legs gripping my waist.

"Please no" I said and he smirked at me.

"Why yes"

Okay no more pretending I had a slumber party to get to, and then started my first move by kissing him which caught him off guard then pushing him off my bed. Why his on the floor I took my medal Mike stand stick and beat the hell out of him. He screamed and screamed in agony. Then he regained him self and knocked me to the ground.

"Come here bitch" He said and grabbed both my legs and tried to get in the middle of them while I tried to squirm free. I screamed for him to get of but clearly it wasn't working. "Yeah come ride on my big cock Rosie" and I kept squirming as his thing was getting closer and then I saw the opening. I did the honorable then and brought my leg up and kicked him right in his rock. He didn't even say anything. He just gasped in shock still holding his crouch he fell down on the side of me. I shot my self up and did my talking with my medal stick in my hand ready to start swinging. I was pissed off now.

"You gonna come up in my house bitch" I hit his tight white ass and he screamed. "You gonna drag me messing up my hair which took me hours to get it to straight" I hit him in his crouch again" and he screamed so loud in agony that I head to cover my ears for a second.

"ROSALIE" I could hear Bella shouting from the other end. I quickly found some duct tape on my dresser and taped mikes legs so tight it was starting to turn a little purple then I went for his hands quickly blowing my hair out of my face "COMING" I yelled back to Bella. "If you move your hands I'm going to rock your rock until you wont have any balls you got that" Mike was in to much pain to answer but I heard a moan in agreement and I smiled to myself "Good" Once I had his hands sealed closed he finally looked a me.

"I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry please let me out of this thing...MY DICK HURTS" he yelled and I laughed at him while brushing my hair straight back to how it was before in my mirror. And I smile as I bent down to look at him in the eyes.

"Awe you should have thought about that before you had your plans to screw me over." I smiled and he cried and whined out for me to UN loose him.

"I'm sorry" He whined. And I smiled and shoved one of my dirty socks in his mouth and he screamed in disgust. I remember that day. I went running with Alice. Oh well.

"I'll deal with you later you later" I said in disgust and spit on him as he winced at my movement but before I left I went over to him grabbed the sock out his mouth and gave him one mocking kiss "I like the muscles by the way ' I spit in his mouth and he was about to scream but I shoved the sock back in his mouth. And I laughed at him as he cried of how in pain and sore his body was. I shut the door and fixed myself up. "That's what happens when you mess with the wrong doll" I smiled to myself as I sniffed in the air and smiled to myself. I kicked some ass back there wait till I tell the girls. I went thought the glass tunnel connected from my part of the house to the cabin. It was like I was in a shell but who cares. I broke out free. I felt victorious...like nothing could touch me. I was victorious. And I was defiantly one of a kind. I looked at my watch and freaked out when I saw what time it was. The guest was probably her by now. As I walked to the cabin through the tunnel I heard a plate break. Ah Man and I ran towards the door with my ballerina flats making my go faster than ever.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a very furious Alice picking up broken cup glass and she was crying and mumbling stuff that sounded like "Who the hell doesn't he think he is. Just wait till Rosalie gets here-" I cut her off I hated seeing my little pixie upset like this.

"Alice" I said coming up and putting my hands to her shoulders. She looked down threw the glass in the garbage washed her hands and wiped her tears away.

"Its okay...I'm fine. I'll be..." She trailed off and ran into my arms and sobbed. I felt kind of weird but then brought my hands down to her back "there there?" I said confused.

She was crying so hard I almost thought I felt my cloths getting wet and that's where she crossed the line "Okay yeah getting my cloths wet doll" She backed away with her eyes puffy and tears still streaming down her little pixie face. Awe now I felt bad she looked sad "Doll what happened" She stifled a sarcastic laugh. And leaned on the sink "The Cullen boys are here"

I laughed and she just kept giving me that serious face until I felt anger burn up in me "OH NO THE HELL THEY AIN'T" I yelled and headed towards the living room with Alice behind me then I saw the whole gang. I saw Alec, Angela, Jessica, Eric and this guy right with him, Alice's best friend Riley, and Nessie's BFF Bree Tanner. I love that girl. Such a good Model. Well I guess her and Nessie are officially Sisters. They love each other to death. But that's not where my mind was. I saw Bella talking to riley and Angela and I motioned her and Nessie to follow me. They nodded and nessie stood up. I didn't see Seth though. Bella had her hair pinned up in my ball on top but she had make-up on for some strange reason. I swear the girl can be weird sometimes.

I met them at the front door. And looked straight at Alice "Alright Doll where are they?" Then before she could even answer the doorbell went off.

I smirked to myself and whispered to them "Put on your glare and game faces on" Then I got scared myself I seriously thought I was being pinned up to the door and they were going to kill me. Even Alice looked like she could punch the crap out of me any day. I shrugged all those thoughts away and opened the door. There he was the leader himself, Edward Cullen and his stupid crew.

"What the hel-" he cut me off with coming inside with Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper entering.

"We can be here all we want. After all we were properly invited" He said smirking at us. Ugh I hate when men get cocky it's so…Ugh never mind. Wait a minute I had a plan. Nobody can resist this body. I took off my robe and headed to the front where he was. And I could have sworn I saw Emmett gasp but hold in his composure.

"Bye who" I said with my hand on my hips. I could tell the girls knew what I was doing because they followed my lead. Jacob looked like he could just melt in nessie in a second. Um...eww.

Edward glanced Bella's way just for a split second and looked back a me "Seth" and then he turned around and motioned for the boys to follow him. Seth...That little rascal " I'll kill him starting with EDWARD" I yelled and ran to literally kick the Cullen's out my house but Alice kept yelling at me to stop but I hit Something but it wasn't Edward it was Emmett. Then he stared at me. His eyes were topaz or brownish whatever but they were beautiful. _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? I thought to myself shoot I can't think this way. I like someone else. So I thought. YOU BETTER STEP UP YOUR GAME HE"S THE ENEMY DUH! I know shut up_.

"I know I'm gorgeous and cool and everything but you really should take a picture. It'll last longer" Emmett said catching me out of my reverie.

"How about you GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I HAVE -" I cut myself off by he horrible pain I felt on my hand. The hand I slapped Emmett. With I think I...broke...OW and it HURT LIKE HELL!

"AHH" I screamed in agony. That immediately got the Cullen's attention and my girls. Actually everybody was trying to see what's wrong. I ran to the kitchen into the fridge to find ice. I kept screaming and tears streaking down my face. Damn no ice then out of the blue I felt freezing ice cold hands that had me gasp in shock and that's when I black out.

**Nessie:**

Poor Rosalie I don't know what could have caused her to black out the way she did. I didn't even know what happened. I was to busy thinking why Jacob kept looking at me weirdly and where the hell was my man. I walked downstairs. Then I saw him passed out in his bed. He looked so cute and adorable. I feel so bad of how I treated him earlier. I mean he did most of the work. Not to mention he washed all the dishes. He must have been exhausted. Ugh I'm such a horrible person sometimes. I walked over to him. The TV was on and The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy was on. My favorite show when I was...well never mind that show is awesome.

I scooted up to him which he woke up alert.

"Its okay babe it's just me" I smiled at him

He looked disappointed "Oh did I miss a stack of dishes its okay I'll go upstairs and-" I cut him off.

"No...Um can I talk to you?"

He nodded and sat back down "I Love you and I'm sorry for making you feel like crap if I did. If I offended you I'm sorry. Yes I know I'm stubborn but I'm working on it and I hope you can forgive me. I can't believe I took it out on you for some stupid...I don't even know" I gave him a sad smile.

"Apology accepted. But you should know...I never was offended. I thought I had disappointed you. I'm s-"

"Don't you dare apologize" and I hit him and he looked at me in surprise. He yelped in agony

"Oh crap I'm sorry I forgot I was just getting you back for letting me apologize"

He smiled "Its okay. But will you still care to join me for a cuddle upstairs with he gang?"

I kissed him and he kissed me back. And I moaned in pleasure "Can we just stay here"

"Nope besides I have guest here I must meet"

"Oh yeah about that...Your in trouble" That's all I said and walked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Seth...um…The Cullen's are our rivalry group and-"

"Oh crap nessie I didn't know...Damn now Rosalie is going-" I walked up to him and kissed him to reassure.

"Nobody is going to hurt or yell at you on my count" He smiled

"Yes ma'am" And we walked back upstairs hand in hand.

Alice walked up to us and took my hand and I held on to Seth's but he let go. I looked at him with hurt eyes and he mouth 'I have guests' and he gave me an apologetic smile. And I gave him a You-so-suck-for-this face.

"What Alice" I said irritated. But I caught a quick glance at Jacob talking to his brother jasper. He looked at me for a second. Adoration in eyes and jasper looked at me too but then took a quick glance at Alice then they both turned around. I guess Alice saw it too.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered.

It took her 2 whole minutes to answer until I cracked "What Alice"

"I like jasper" She but her nails. "But I don't want to its just every time when I looked at him I think of how he..." she trailed off. Wait what?

"Alice what are you talking about-" Then at that point Jasper cam up and interrupted.

"Um...Alice can I talk to you for a second?" Alice hesitated but agreed. She left me right by the staircase alone. I looked around to find Jacob again staring at me. Okay I had enough of this. I walked over there glaring a him.

He looked taken back for a second then calmed down "What the hell are you staring at"

"Isn't it obvious...A monster" He laughed and I thought I could kick him in his tut right then and there but I kept my cool in front of the guests.

"Okay wipes that smirk off your face. You know this is my friend's house and we don't even want you here" I crossed my arms "I should call police and have you forced out if you like that option better"

He snorted a sarcastic laugh "Please...Police? Honey police are far from my problems they wouldn't even be an able to-" he cut himself off. "Well never mind. But that is cute though" When he finished he looked at me. Here he goes again with that look.

"You know someone once said take a picture and it will last longer" I glared at him.

Then he looked embarrassed and mumbled something under his breathe that was so distant for me to hear but I could have sworn it sounded like "if I had you already I wouldn't need to"

I gasped in shock and backed up he looked at me with confusion "What's wrong" And then I saw Seth coming over to me looking concerned.

"Babe is you okay" He cupped my face in his hands

He shot his head straight in Jacobs's direction "Hey man what you do?" He got in Jacobs face and Jacob lifted his arms in surrender "I was trying to figure out what happened to"

"Jake can I talk to you outside please" he nodded.

I went down the stairs and Jacob stood on there.

"I heard you know"

"I'd figure that"

"What"

He hesitated for a second "Nessie the first time I met you I loved you…all that hater junk was pretend for my brothers…you know that day we saw you at the restaurant I hated myself for how I disrespected you like that…Its complicated and I know what your thinking…How could I lover you and I'm just a big fat stupid jerk and on top of that I have a girlfriend" I was shocked that was exactly what I was thinking. "Look I know this is a bad time when you're in a relationship right now but I knew you would know sooner or later. Look right now is not a good time it's almost time for me and the guys to leave meet me at lake lulus and I promise I'll explain everything. I know it's weird and odd but you can trust me. I promise" he said. His eyes looked so sincere. I was going to say know but something told me to say yes. I guess I just had to follow my gut.

I snorted "Fine"

He smiled little to himself "Good…Thank you" And I glared at him and mumbled "MmmHmm"

I looked at him before we went in "Just make sure all those looks your giving me are left for your girl" I glared at him leaving him speechless. I looked to fine Seth but I couldn't see him. I went into the kitchen and found Bree talking to him. He was laughing at all her jokes and they looked like they were really hitting off. I begin to get jealous and I felt a little hurt. She was making him laugh and he was making her laugh. And then all of a sudden riley called Bree over to him and before she left she quickly gave him a peck on the check and he looked surprised but then smiled. OMG NO FREAKING WAY!

I walked over to Eric to try and calm myself down before I hurt someone. Apparently his lover was his lover boy Ethan. Wow…Eric and Ethan…figures. I was so mad I didn't know what to do, When Seth cam around the corner he was coming my way. But I couldn't talk to him without screaming. So I ran upstairs as if I didn't se him locked my door and there I saw Rosalie in my room with Emmett holding her hand. What the hell?

"Umm Hello" Emmett looked up at me from where Rosalie was still knocked out. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He got up and looked sad "Oh um…I'm sorry I thought this was her room. I'm sorry I didn't know" I lifted my head for him to stop. I had a headache and I didn't feel like cussing the hell out of him which is what I really felt like doing.

"Look its okay oh and I think your brother is looking for you. I'll take care of her its okay"

"Oh um…okay" He hesitated like he wanted to do but I didn't feel it in me to wait.

"Yeah the doors that way" I pointed to the door.

"Oh sorry" And with that he left.

I went over to the bed and kept on the other side of the bed. Then I turned over to Rosalie. She looked so peaceful. Her hand was out the one that Emmett held. No idea and I don't surprisingly want to know. I held her other and I let out of few tears and before I drifted to unconsciousness myself I whispered "Such a weird night"

**Alice:**

"No jasper no. I refuse to do this now. I don't care-"he cut me off. We were outside in the Jacuzzi area. He almost had me pinned up against the wall except for his hands were at his sides.

"I'm Sorry and I know that answer sounds weird but I swear it's true. I felt you. You felt heartbroken. I loved the song so much I can't even tell you what it did this old heart in here" He pointed to his chest. I was freezing out here not because of the whether but from jasper. Apparently Vampires are literally -1000 degrees. But if he actually was I probably would have been dead right now.

"Jasper" I said in hushed tone. "We can't be together. I like you but…" I trialed off. Usually when I'm like this its best for me to sing it out but I was scared to. "I have to sing it out" And I walked away but before I could he got in front of me.

"Then sing it. I would kill just to hear you sing for me" He looked so adorable. I couldn't stop it. This same topaz eyes since the day I saw him at the store.

I hesitated for what it seemed like 5 minutes. "Follow me" I said and ran up to my room with him on my tale.

I locked my door and told him to sit down in the chair nest to my night stand. I took my guitar

But before I played "You have to promise me you won't leave this time"

His smile hit his ears." I swear I promise" and he leaned forward to see my cords that played. Then I let the unwritten words just come to me.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so I can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while I sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can see this unraveling  
and your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

And the let the cords fade and flow. When I opened my eyes he was there. And from out of the blue he kissed me very delicately and soft. His lips weren't cold like his body. It was warm and soft and gentle it felt so nice then he pulled away leaving me breathless and secretly wanting more.

His cold hand on my face and I ignored the cold temperature and he smiled at me "Alice…You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt like I did before."

I hesitated fore a second. I didn't know what to say all I could was just tell him what's on my mind "I want to believe that but…I just don't know"

"Trust me…Please"

"I'm scared" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Of what exactly"

I snatched my hand away and walked up back and forth "I've been hurt my whole life jasper. "Those people out there and my fans are the only thing I've got. But before that I had no body. All my life I've been trusting people and I just can't right now…I'll think about it. Will you mind waiting a little while and when I see a little while…I'm talking months probably"

He looked disappointed for a second "Of course. Take all the time you need and if you ever go back home I you need anything. Don't be afraid to call" Then all of a sudden something went off. Jasper took out his cell phone and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Complications…I…I have to go" But before he left "does this mean I won't be seeing you soon?"

I held the door "Well next week were working on the project so"

"Oh right forgot…Until then my lady" He kissed my hand and ran down the stairs until I didn't see him anymore. Moments later I heard the door closed. I looked out the window and saw the Cullen's heading into what seemed to be Edwards's car. And has they drove as fast as I had ever seemed before. I whispered out to jasper "Until then jasper" and I headed back downstairs to the guests.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Was okay?**

**Well review and tell me it and if you're new Plzz comment I appreciate the amount of favorite author notice but please comment too. I would love to hear from you**

**ARE THERE ANY REQUESTS? No? Yes?**

**So I had to end it there Next chapter will be up Thursday. Sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been lazy I have to admit but all that's changing. I got to keep up the paced with you guys. Anyway in the mean time. **

**Enjoy this preview of the next chapter**

***PREVIEW***

**Edward meets Bella at the skating rink alone. And he has something important to tell her. What is it? Does he like her? Or is it a stupid prank?**

**Jacob and Nessie have there meeting at Lake Lulus and it doesn't end well for nessie**

**Rosalie wakes up. everyone is gone adn there she has a mess to clean up. but suprislingly Emmett makes a suprising visit. Why is he here? And why is he being so soft now? Why cna;t things be the same?**

**CHapter 20 or 19 i dont know yet reiview and tell me what you think?**

**Bree comes to alice's studio where Nessie's there. Doesn't end well. **


	20. Rosalie's Suprised Guest

**BPOV:**

Yesterday was awesome. The most fun I had in a month. Well of course except for our concert. That was a good night. I love Denver. Right now the girls and I were cleaning up from the slumber party. Rosalie was still knocked out and nessie checked on her here and then.

"What's eating nessie today" Alice whispered to me as she cleaned the glass table.

I looked at her with confusion "What do you mean?"

She threw away the old paper towel and replaced with 3 fresh pieces "Well when she woke up she came down and when I told her to wake Seth up she said she didn't want to talk to him? Weird right I mean there like magnets everyday"

I shrugged then went back to fluffing the couch pillows "Maybe she's just p. or they had some little dumb fight" I blew out a breathe and giggled 'and you know nessie…That stubborn little thing probably got angry cause he ate something the wrong way who knows?" I laughed

Alice looked at me "What? That doesn't even makes sense"

I laughed a little harder "I know

And then soon Alice joined in with me.

Then the room went quiet as soon as Nessie came in. Me and Alice were still giggling but we were holding it in "Hey" With a little crack at the end. Alice waved then clamed her hand to her mouth and instantly turned around back to what she was doing.

"I can't believe she did that" nessie whispered.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Bree is stupid and a back stabber"

"WHAT!" that got Alice's attention "What happened"

"She kissed Seth on the cheek" She crossed her arms.

That caused me to burst out laughing "Your mad…because… she …kissed.. him… on...the cheek…so" I said in between giggles.

Alice joined in with me "yeah…so"

Nessie's eyes glared with anger "SO? SO technically she's trying to get him. I mean its obvious and Seth didn't even back her off he just smiled"

Alice came up to her "Honey your taking this to so many stupid levels. So what she kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. Maybe they she was just being friendly"

"TO FRIENDLY YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEM THEY WERE LAUGHING AND SMILING AND ALL SOON A KISS COMES OUT OF NO WHERE" She exclaimed

"Nessie calm down"

"No"

"Nessie seriously stop your overreacting"

"No I'm not." She argued.

"Yes you are" Alice and I said in unison.

Then she soon calmed down "I know I am" She stomped her foot in frustration. "I just…I care for him so much already…and...I uses seeing him with someone else is just" I dropped down on the couch and sighed.

"WHY DO GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO EMOTIONAL" She yelled in the pillow.

Alice and I laughed "Because that's just the way god made us"

"OH GOD WHY" She whined. This made us laugh even more. Alice came over with her on the couch and I followed her.

"Nessie I know it's hard to see someone with your man. That's perfectly normal for a girlfriend even a boyfriend. Well if you switched the 2 plates around" Alice said thinking very hard of what she just said.

"Alice is right, perfectly normal." I said wiping nessie's hair out her face.

"I love him already. Its amazing how close I just already felt with him" She said as she got up. I got to go" She said looking at her phone.

"Where" me and Alice said in unison once again.

"Photo shoot"

I looked at her confused "You never told us that before"

"Well yeah you know that guy he brought yesterday…Well he said he would like to take pictures of me for a brochure of his new…line"

"He a designer?" Alice asked excited.

Nessie hesitated then soon smiled "Yeah"

"COOL" She clapped.

"So nessie's going to be a model for the day" I smirked

"Oh shut up" She said and walked out the door. "Talk to you guys later If you need me…doesn't call me" She hollered which caused Alice and me to laugh.

"That's so nessie" She said

"Tell me about it"

**Rosalie:**

"_I love you Emmett" I said. We were in a meadow. The grass and flowers shined brighter that the trees. It was absolutely breathtaking. Emmett looked so handsome and strong._

_He sighed" But I'm a monster" and looked down._

_Suddenly I became angry "You are not a monster. I don't want you saying or thinking that anymore. I love you. You have me and I have you" I placed my hand gently on his face "I don't care what you say…I love you no matter what"_

"_But I can't give you what you want. You want a family of your own and a fearful life ahead of you. A monster like me could never give you that" He blew out in frustration. _

_I kissed him "As long I have you I know my future is bright. Kids maybe its possible if I could have some with you. We never tried." I hesitated _

_His eyes immediately shot at mine "You're not thinking of us…mating are you?" I looked away "No…NO…ITS WAY TO DANGEROUS I COULD HURT YOU…NO I WON'T TAKE THAT CHANCE!" _

"_You didn't even try…Maybe you won't hurt me…We haven't even tried…Please if you really love me just try." He looked away._

"_You really don't want to do you?"_

"_Don't be silly I really..." He looked at me up and down" I want to so bad…but…I…can't" He hesitated._

_I kissed him passionately on the neck which made him moan "Try" And with thought he lost control of himself. He gently grabbed my legs and dragged me to him so that he was in between them and on top of me. He kissed me gently on my neck I shivered at the first kiss because he was so cold but soon it was a bog turn on for me…chest…stomach…and almost my place and all I remember was pleasure until I woke up._

"EMMETT" I hollered as I woke up weird dream.

I heard a thump and Bella yelp in pain "OW"

Crap. I ran downstairs to see Alice trying to calm Bella down "What happened" I asked then soon Bella got up.

"I'm more worried of what happened to you. Why did you scream?" And all of a sudden flashbacks and thoughts about Emmett popped in my brain.

"Oh um…bad dream"

"Wait it sounded like you said minted" Alice said.

"Oh um…I don't know it's just a bad dream" I said and headed towards the kitchen. _Emmett…Emmett…Emmett. URG SHUT UP! _

Why couldn't I just stop thinking about him? I tried to I just couldn't stop. I just continue to deny feelings and I soon just didn't care. Yes he was beautiful, He was funny, he was big and strong, and he was adorable. I mean how many guys will admit they listen to Hannah Montana? Urg. I'm fallen for a Cullen. O.M.G that rhymes. What do I do know?

"HEY ROSALIE ME AND BELLA ARE HEADING OUT TO MY STUDIO. SHE WANTS TO SEE MY NEW DESINGS I MADE FOR HER WANT TO COME WITH?"

"Umm…NO I'm GOOD" I yelled back.

"OKAY…WILL BE BACK TOMMORROW. BELLA"S SLEEPING OVER MY HOUSE" Alice shouted. I heard her jangle her keys.

"Love you call us if you need anything" I heard Bella say.

"LOVE YOU GUYS TO" I shouted and then I heard the door close. Then Seth cam up stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey kid"

He looked tired "Hey…Where's nessie?" He asked.

Where is nessie "I don't know she's not here though when I passed her room she wasn't in there?"

"Huh…I'm going back downstairs. I'm tired if you need anything I guess just call me"

"Yes sir" I said and with that he left back downstairs. Slammed he's door and locked it. I almost jumped but of course I didn't.

I sighed and went into the living room. Wow it was pretty cleaned but I still needed to vacuum and the dishes need to be washed, great. I went upstairs and as I passed my room to the closet I saw my mirror on my door and stood back to look at myself. I didn't look that bad. I still had on my blue Pj's. Of course my robe was off and all that was there was the top and shorts. My legs looked fabulous, my hair was pinned up in am messy ponytail and that was it. I shrugged and headed towards the closet to get the vacuum. Brought it downstairs and as soon as I was about to plug it in the door bell rang, probably nessie coming back

I answered the door and there stood the man that had been on my mind all day, Ladies and Gentleman Emmett Cullen.

"What are you doing here" I said shaky. Trying to calm myself down of how beautiful he was. He was wearing a black muscle tee which showed out he's biceps and 4 back. He shirt hugged him so you could see everything and he was wearing black and white swim shorts with sandals.

He hesitated for a second "This might sound weird but I just came to see how you were doing."

"Oh um you can…um come in if you want"

"Umm..thanks" And with that he came in and looked around. And for some reason he laughed.

"What"

"Just like how I remembered it the first time I came. I got the houses mixed up?"

"Oh…Yeah"

"You were so angry..." He trialed off.

"Sorry about that I shouldn't have um done that. It wasn't necessary just a plain mistake" I said looking embarrassed.

"Its okay" He looked around until he saw the vacuum "You must be cleaning up…um do you need some help?"

"Oh no-" He cut me off.

"Good cause I wasn't going to give you any anyway" he laughed. Owe that hurt now I was mad. But I still kept my composure I wasn't in the mood for fighting. My hand had a big bandage on it and my arms were bruised. I don't know how that part happened but there were.

"Well I guess that's all the better for you to leave now" I said and walked over to the vacuum. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out-"He cut me off again." No wait…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that um...yeah sorry the truth is…I feel bad about what happened yesterday and I came here to make it up to you. Put me to work I don't care just let me make it up to you. A Cullen always pays his debt"

Wow I know I didn't know his family but he sounded just like one "I'm impressed. Vacuum this whole living room organizes the DVD's on the shelf over there above the TV. I'm going to make me some breakfast and when I'm done I'll see how your doing" For some reason he laughed and I could have sworn he mumbled something like "It want take that long toots" But I let it go. I went to the kitchen and went old school and had a bowl of cereal. Yummy lucky charms. I only eat this cereal because of the charms. The girls always make fun of me for it. I don't know why something about being adorable. Weird sisters of mine. Seconds later Emmett joined me across from me on the Bar stools. I sat down cross lagged on the counter. HE looked disgusted at what I was eating.

"How can you eat that?"

I looked at him with shock "1 its good 2 I can't believe you haven't tried them and 3 are you done?"

He laughed at my response" 1 its not good 2 I've tried and 3 yes ma'am I'm done"

I finished my last two bites and through it in the sink "There's no way you could be done so quickly…" I trailed off as I took in how clean the living room was "How did you?How did you do that so fast. I mean everything is so..." I sniffed the atmosphere "So clean"

"Thank you thank you very much" He acted as if he was Elvis and I giggled a little bit. Then I looked at him with curious eyes "Clean my room." And I crossed my arms.

He smirked at me "Yes ma'am" he grabbed the vacuum and brought it upstairs like it was nothing. I hate when men show off like that. But I didn't care. It was defiantly turning me on.

7 minutes went by and Emmett came back down stairs vacuum in his hand "Done" He smirked at me. I glared at him and ran upstairs to my room. IT WAS SPOTLESS!

"I also organized your make-up right by your mirror and washed off your mirror. It needed to be cleaned" He said. I jumped at his voice.

Then I took a good look at him." What are you?"

He giggled and said "One of a kind"

"Huh…Well…thanks" And I walked back downstairs, Emmett on my tail. I went into the kitchen set out the plates and bowls that needed to be cleaned and started watching them.

I got caught up in my own little world I forgot Emmett was even there. How did he clean so fast? No one could ever clean my room up. It takes a whole hour for me to do that. What is he? Like Dash of incredible? Wait that's a horrible example.

When I grabbed the towel to dry them off Emmett beat me to it. He gently took the plate away from me whipped the water away and looked at me waiting for the next one.

"Smart ass" I mumbled and he laughed at me.

"That's the same thing I said when you told me to go clean YOUR room" He said.

And then soon later this dude seriously started to hum. It sounded like he was singing one of his big hits "use somebody" I hated to admit it but he kept singing it over and over again I started to hum it as well.

"Someone like you" he sung. His voice was beautiful and nice. It was pretty classy and so sexy.

"You know that I can use somebody" I sung he looked at me shocked.

"That's the only song I like" I looked down and continued to wash the last dish and he dried it off.

'Well I'm in the mood for fun" HE said and he did something very unexpected. He grabbed the water hose on the sink and splashed water on my face.

"Ah" I shrieked. Then I grabbed the hose and splashed him too. Very hard then he laughed.

"Apologize" He said.

"No" is said stubbornly.

"Oh well" then he lifted me off and I screamed

"Emmett put me down"

"Apologize"

"NO!" I yelled

Okay then" And I was in a tub and so was he. HE turned on the shower water to ice cold and I screamed. "AHH"

HE had me pinned up against the whole "Apologize" he laughed

"MY HAIRS WET"

He laughed at me "Apologize"

I was freezing cold and it wasn't just the water. His hands were like dry eyes it was starting to burn "OW STOP YOUR HURTING ME" Then all of a sudden he water was turned off and Emmett was on the floor. I was left in the tub soaking wet. He looked scared.

"Did I hurt you? Oh shoot…Is it bad? Oh shit it must be bad?" HE kept going on and on freaking out until I had to get him together.

"EMMETT" I yelled and it stopped. "I'm fine. Except for this bruise"

"Bruise?" HE immediately came over to me and tried to see what I was talking about then he caught it. He gently let his hands down on it and I winced at his touch.

"Why are your hands so cold?" I asked.

"Um...Well I'm always cold. It comes naturally. Mom says it had something to do at birth"

"Oh-h" suddenly I was extremely cold "Ca-an you pleaaase taake me to my room..pleaase"

"Oh Sure. But I would brace myself if I was you."

"Whaaat?" I asked confused. Then he lifted be up and if I was a penny and went straight to my room. He gently laid me down on my bed.

"Thannkss Emmett. Reallly I greeeatly apppreaciate it" I smiled "Youuu can leavve I gottt it from herrree.

"Um if its okay can I just stay here. I know its very and extremely awkward and weird but.." Then suddenly we heard a bump. CRAP I FORGOT!

"waiit herree"

But he was to fast he went straight to my bathroom, Mike still naked and taped and wrapped up. He was sleep though.

Emmett immediately looked at me "What the hell?"

"I caan explainnn butt for nooow I neeed to get warmm" Emmett still looked at me with curious eyes but then came my way.

"What do you need?"

"Goo innn my closet and hannd me the 2 purple blankets" I said holding myself together.

Seconds later he came back with he blankets and wrapped them around me.

"There you go. Is there anything else?"

"Umm Emmett?"

"Yes" He said sounding alert.

"I could use some company" I was starting to get warm again.

He smiled "Yeah I knew you needed this old guy" He smirked. I giggled a little bit.

"You know what? You all right"

"You know I'm actually not that bad when you get to know me. But we're enemies to bad you could never see it."

"You know...we don't have to be" I felt embarrassed as I said that. "To tell you the truth I'm tired of fighting"

He laughed for a second but then turned serious "Who am I kidding we are too"

"We"

"My brothers and I"

"Sure its fun to have the ability to show off but at the end the day... Were just like...man what were we thinking?" Sunk back in the chair chair.

"Really"

"Yeah I mean we could be mad at one point but friends later on" He laughed. "Maybe we could be the start of the friendship" That caught my attention.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's obvious we don't want to fight. Why not just stop talking about it and do something about it"

I laughed "It ain't that easy honey"

"Your right"

"Maybe we could be friends and keep it secret": I suggested. _please say yes please say yes please say yes._

_"_I can agree to that"

"I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I've done"

"Me too" He agreed to. "So we're cool."

I smiled "we're cool."

"Good now as your friend can you please tell me why the hell that guy is there...naked" he sounded disgusted.

"That is the guy who called himself raping me" I smiled.

But Emmett didn't. He looked so mad that he could just kill someone "What" He Said.

"That's The guy"

"Calm down I took care of it"

"I'm sorry hold on" He went over to mike unwrapped him which caused him to wake up.

"What the...Who the heck are you"

"I suggest if you don't want to be killed at such a young age. Don't ever bring your ass here again" Emmett threatened I stood there shocked at how dangerous he sounded. So serious. He's sexy when he gets dangerous. Oh crap why did I say something stupid like that? If this is going to work I got to calm down.

"Hold on tight cause this is really going to hurt" Emmett smirked and lifted up the window and before I could shout NO. He threw mike out.

Again is stood there shocked "Um"

"I don't think he'll becoming back"

"Um yeah. I'm just going to take a shower wait down stairs for me okay?"

"Sure"

**Emmett:**

I could have just killed him right then and there. But I couldn't I just made up with the girl of my dreams and I couldn't have her already hating me again. I tried to stay away from her but I just can't anymore. I think I might just lose my mind if I disrespect her or do something wrong to her one more time. I need her. Every time I see her its like Christmas but with the brothers around its like. Hate. Hate...and more hate. I can't have that anymore if this is going to work though I'm also going to have to tell her the secret. Can she keep it though? Can I really trust her?

I'm a vampire. But not really you see I'm half vampire and half human. Dad= vampire, Mom= Human.

That's the same with all of us. We can do anything human can. Like give children, cry, make love. Really the only thing that's different is our eating habits and the fact that we have powers. Edward= mind reader. Jasper=Control emotions. Jacob= See visions and move things with his mind. Me=Heal. This is extremely cool. It doesn't matter what you have I can heal it. But the Only thing that sucks about it is that I have to be asked to do it first and the person has to know before their accident and during but after it the healing is no use. But if you know about the power even after the accident it's possible it can work.

I can't believe I imprinted with Rosalie. Ever since the imprint I was angry and I guess you could say I took the anger out on her and her band. That's the reason why our relationships were so jacked up now. Not just me, the boys and including me. They were rivals for Pete sake. Who ever want to get caught up wit the person you're up against? But they were beautiful. By them I meant Rosalie. She's just too good for me. Urg all these emotions are way too confusing for a guy.

Can you believe it? I have to tell Rosalie all of this, the imprint, vampire, my band, and everything. I just hope she doesn't get scared and run away. I hop she doesn't judge me before she gets to know me. It's her choice. I just hope. Maybe I should just tell her about my powers first off so I can heal her bone. So then if she gets cared I can use that excuse to get her back.

"I'M DONE" She shouted.

Oh Shit.

Here we go.


	21. Nessie and Jacob Sitting in a tree

Nessie:

"_WELCOME TO LAKE LULU'S" _The sign read. I was so nervous I could just pee and pay the consequences later. All those thoughts about Seth and Bree drifted away. I didn't care anymore. I know Seth loves me. I was so stupid to overreact.

"Here" The taxi driver skidded to a stop. I gave him my money and got out the car.

Nobody was here. The place looked almost deserted. I took slow steps to the lake. What do I say? Should I just be a pussy and run away? Should I just say _um_ hi I just _remembered I had to be somewhere let's just cancel and make the next date…never._ Urg this fear stuff is so not helping.

Then I saw him with his back turned to me, the bright sun reflecting off his spiky dark hair**. ** He was wearing a gray muscle T-shirt, black pants, and black converse, Skipping rocks across the lake. I started to get closer until he finally said**:**

"I know you're there" And then he turned to me. "Hey beautiful"

I glared "Don't call me that!"

He chuckled to himself "My bad…sorry"

"Look if this is a joke to you then I'm leaving" I spat.I turned around and tried to walk off but leapt in front of me to block my exit.

"No wait…shoot just give me a second…let me get this right…just hold on" He ran his hands through his hair down to his neck. He paced back in forth while I just stood there. "Um okay hold on can I take you somewhere private please?"

I hesitated for a second "Uh why?"

"You can trust me I promise-"I cut him off.

"I don't feel comfortable with this" I said.

He looked down for a second and came close to me. Way to close "I didn't want to do this but…" He trialed off in a midst of a second I was being thrown over his shoulder as he ran towards the forests. I heard trees ripping past us, birds chirping, stems being broken, the winds clamping my ear, and I felt my hair brushing up and down. I repeated swiping it away but it was no use.

I screamed in fear**,** "JACOB STOP! JACOB PLEASE… PLEASE STOP!"

Suddenly he skidded to a stop and gently sat me down on the ground so I could catch a breath. I clenched my stomach and moaned. I got up but my knees were failing me so I had to grab onto the tree branch that was in front of me**. **"Relax its not like I'm going to kill you or Something" It took me a good 5 minutes to finally get my self together and relax a little bit. But I was still edgy around him. 

"Now look you don't have to be scared it's only going to take a second" He tried to touch my shoulders but I flinched away. I was scared out of my mind.

"Why are you acting like this?… Just relax"

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN" I yelled and started to run but Something weird happened I was somehow being lifted up by some force. I screamed.

"NESSIE!" I hear Jacob yell at me. While still in the air I turned and looked at him. He was concentrating on me very closely.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me now when I bring you down promise you won't run away or get scared" This boy was crazy did he seriously just ask me to promise that?

"I'm scared YOU ASSHOLE!" I Screeched.

"Why?" He said.

"OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE I'M IN THE FREAKING AIR, AND SOMEHOW YOU'RE CONTROLLING IT". I tried to fight myself out of the force, and let's just ay I wasn't getting very far. He sighed and brought me down. It felt like a gravitational pull back down to the ground "Sorry" He mumbled

"WHAT ARE _YOU_? How did you do _that?"_

He starched his hands outward towards me in surrender "Just let me explain"

I hesitated but something told me I could trust him. He sat on a big rock his hands still up and soon later I sat on a log across from him.

He looked at me with caution and I motioned for him to go.

"It all started years ago in 2001. I was living in New York at the time with my mother and Dad. My father was a corporate worker in one of big buildings and my mother and I wanted to go give a surprise. We went all the way up to the 67th floor. My dad was so happy to see us. I was 17. He kissed my mother so gently on the lips that day and he gave me one of those famous daddy hugs. You know that handshake thing and a side hug." He giggled for a second then became serious again. "He was talking about how the family was supposed to be coming over for dinner later to celebrate our cousin Rebecca's birthday. He said he had 30 more minutes until he would meet us there. So me and my mom would drive around the town just to waste time." He stopped and gave out a pained expression "So my mom and I was about to get on the elevator to go back to the main lobby…downstairs and…All of a sudden the lights are flickering on and off. My moms freaking out and I'm holding on to the rails. Next the elevator opens and soon we immediately run out. The sign read 56'Th floor but before me and my mom could go down the stairs instead of the elevators. We heard booms and sirens" Then he had weird stuff coming out of his eyes. It looked like tears but instead of being clear it was red. "That… boom… you can never forget and my mom's being thrown in the air. I wanted to somehow get her back on the ground but I couldn't, and the building in toppling down side ways. It didn't go fast for me…it's like it was all happening in slow motion." He motioned with is hands "My mom flew out the window" He cried more cracking at the end of his sentences "Yelling my name… I… tried to get her but… I continued to hold on to something. I had no Idea what it was but it something I was holding on to that didn't even think about letting it go. I called out her name in pure agony. The building is now dropping. It's completely disconnected from the half side of the building. And I all I remember was pain. I felt something slice through my shoulder and I yelled in agony an then I let go of what I was holding on to. I crashed into the darkness. I still feel agony. Then there's a man looking a lot like Carlisle Towering over me. And then…nothing"

"I awoke new. My vision was absolutely perfect. I could smell things from many different places. Then Carlisle the guy that I saw came in a door. I found out I was in his hospital bed at his house. He told me what I was. I didn't believe it…I couldn't it was only in movies. Then suddenly I got so mad that everything around me was lifting. The water on the side of the nightstand was leaking out. Very lowly Carlisle was in the air unharmed. I got scare for a split second and everything went back down to the way it was. Even the water went back to its rightful cup. Carlisle looked at me and smiled. I was scared of what I had just done. I looked closely at him and then soon vision of his past and future came into my mind. I begged out loud for it to stop and I was soon back to where I was" He smiled and wiped the tears away "The family invited me in. Carlisle reminded me so much of my dad…Esme too." His smile frowned "But yet again they weren't my parents. Yes I do call them Mom and Dad but yet still in 2010. I'm still getting use to the fact that my parents are dead. I…Still watch over my family. Rebecca's married now and everyone's officially moving on." He smiled again "But I'm still yet getting over it. Nessie…I'm a vampire and you are my imprint"

I looked confused "What's imprint"

He laughed for what seemed to be like 2 whole minutes "It means you're my soul mate" He looked up at me.

I jumped up in anger "WHAT! How could that be? I don't even like you…Hell I don't even know you" I through my hands in the air in frustration "Come to think of it. You don't even like me-"

"I love you" He said in a serious tone

"A dummy like you would not even know what love meant"

He got up "I've been seventeen for 9 years. Trying to find the love of my life, 9 years seems like a pretty amount of time to figure what love is and believe me I know what it is."

I snorted "Look I'm sorry about your parents but the vampire and imprint thing aren't working with me. But then again why the hell do you have red tears?"

"You don't believe it fine I'll prove it. Let's see if you can fight me" He picked up a medium sized tree and though it behind me. I yelped and duct. "Let's see if you can outrun me" And all of a sudden he was no where in sight then I saw his shadow and all of a sudden "Boo" He was right behind me "Ah" I shrieked and looked behind me." And lets not forget lets se if you can eat food this way" He was gone seconds later he came back with a dead deer on his shoulders through on the ground looking at me and then he soon began sucking the crap out of the deer. I was disgusted but I couldn't turn away. OMG JACOB WAS A VAMPIRE! BUT HOW COULD THAT BE IT'S ONLY IN THE MOVIES. Well so I _thought_.

"OKAY STOP" I yelled at him. I looked at him shocked.

He looked at me and licked of the blood that was on his lips very weirdly. "How's that for being scared"

"I'm not scared" I said. I wasn't actually. I was just shocked I didn't know what to say or think. Wow Vampires exist.

"Your whole families are vampires?" I asked.

"No. Esme isn't. Jasper, Edward, and Emmet are half human and half vampire. But Its complicated with me"

"You're not half human?"

"No. I mean Carlisle says I'm still capable of doing human things like having kids or eating food though I prefer blood" I gasped "But I still eat food…I can um... well.. make love-" I cut him off.

"Okay EWW too much information please" I said closing my eyes.

"Sorry just trying to fill you in on the information"

Slowly opening my eyes I looked at him "You really are a vampire huh?"

"YEP" he said proud of it. At the end he had the 'p' pop.

"Could you have the ability to see a vision of my past I asked? Okay where was I going with this?

He shrugged "Yeah"

"Okay" I walked up closer to him, real close. He was towering over me. Dang he was tall. I took in a deep breathe. Was I ready for this? Did I really want to tell him or make the past known? I know it sounds weird but…I did.

"Then see my past"

He looked confused "Why"

"My story is to complicated for me to say"

"Oh…um hold on. Brace yourself though you might feel a slight pinch in your brain" I nodded and soon he touched my head and he was right my brain felt like there was a needle sticking into it. But it didn't hurt it was like he said, A slight pinch.

I gasped. At All of the stuff he was reading. His eyes closed as he read all of it. The hits, every touch I've made, that accident with Bella, my first baby steps, my dad, my mom, my band, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Seth. He growled at that part and also when he felt how much hurt I was when Bree. He saw everything.

When he let go he looked shocked "It was your father" He growled. "I knew it"

"What" I asked confused.

"I can't believe he did that" He growled again and hit a tree. The tree fell down slowly but picked up its pace as it hit the ground. Okay now I was scared.

"Jacob?" I asked

"I'll TEAR HIM APART!" He kicked the log and it rolled down the hill we were on.

"Umm Jacob?"

"I SWEAR I'll KILL HIM" Then He started shaking uncontrollably and then all the leaves and tress were blowing up in the air. The ground shook so hard I fell to the ground. Leaves on the ground were swarming up in the air. All I heard was leaved in my ear, the trees moving the ground shaking as if it was water whooshing around, and I heard the winds in different ways. But I caught a quick glance at Jacob. I was trying to get all of the leaves out of my face that were everywhere. I barley could see myself. And then I heard him scream. The sky and wind was totally out of control.

"JACOB!" I hollered and all of a sudden everything calmed down. The leaves went back to its normal place. The trees calmed down the wind went back to normal. And then I saw the log Jacob pushed lift in the air and go right back to where it was. Once it was placed down, that's when I saw Jacob.

He looked shocked at what he had just done "OH no…Shit why did I do that"

"JACOB!" I screamed at him. I ran to him and until he was towering over me once again.

"Its okay. I'm okay. Relax" Surprisingly I touch his face and I breathed a deep breath and let it out. And then soon he relaxed.

"No ones been able to do that" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Calm me down…Just like that" He snapped his fingers. In a way to show me what he meant.

I quickly pulled my hand down to my side. Jacob looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It use to be much worse than this. It might be hard to believe but I am getting better with my temper" He went on and on about apologizes.

"Jacob its okay. I'm fine really."

"Your mom must really love you to do what she did" He said.

I smiled "Yes she does" We started walking back to Lake Lulu.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that"

I shrugged "Its okay. But I can tell you this. After everything was dealt with and done…I've never felt more…stronger" I said the last part to myself.

Jacob nodded "I know just what you mean by that"

"I'm sorry your parents died"

He smiled "I never think of it that way. You know Carlisle says that he senses my parents around me. He has this gift for that but it's rarely. He only tells me that when I'm alone or in trouble. Its like there watching over me through him in some weird way."

"Why are you so cranky" I asked randomly.

He hesitated for a second and his face was serious. "I hate what I've become" And he stopped and leaned by a tree with his head turned. "I hate the fact that I'm this creature. I suck on the blood of animals. I use to love animals. Wolves were my favorite. But I have become an enemy to them. I hate that I'm cold blooded, I hate that my mom or dad didn't get the chance I got. I hate that whenever I get mad things go out of control. I WANT TO BE FREE!" he hollered the last part. The winds were starting to pick up but they died down. "I hate this life…I want to be human again. I don't want to have to take cautions all the time with humans. I just want to be human again. You know I'll be 26 this year." He turned to me. "I was going to graduate out of Harvard"

I looked confused "You still can"

He shook his head "I can't. It will hurt and remind me of…my parents dream…It will remind me too much of them" And he started walking ahead of me. I followed.

"You know Jacob; I don't think your parents would have wanted you like this. I think they would have wanted the best for you. I think they would have wanted you to enjoy this…this new life and not take it for granted. There are people who are at there dying beds praying to have some chance like you. You have this wonderful opportunity. On top of that it appears you can't age either. Hell women want that!" I said.

He stopped and then slowly turned my way. "You know…I…I actually never thought about it that way"

I smiled "You should start. I know I wouldn't want my loved ones or friends hating life. I would want them to be friends with it. Even though they're…a different creature I guess" I laughed at the last part.

Jacob looked at me and chuckled to himself "I guess I still got some things to think about"

I walked up ahead of him "I guess you do"

"Wow you're really good at this"

"What?" He caught up with me.

"Making a guy feel better" He smiled. "Hey Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like me and all which you probably soon eventually will" I frowned at that. _No I won't. _I argued in my head. "But I'm not really that big and bad once you get to know me. People actually find me…Goofy"

I laughed "Goofy?"

"See"

"See what?"

"You're laughing at me which technically means you agree that I somehow could be"

I thought about it for a second. Then i shot my head towards him. "What?"

He shook his head "Never mind, just being a guy"

"Well you sure are one"

Then he did something I didn't expect. He got right in front of me blocking my way "You don't have to like me today tomorrow or even next month. But just know that I'll wait for you whenever you're ready. Nessie I'm not trying to put this out of the ordinary but you can never break an imprint, what happens will happen eventually. I already love you...more than you can possibly imagine. You can't feel it yet because you've only seen the mask of me." Then stared deep in my eyes, OMG I thought I was going to melt. He was beautiful. Like some god but well not god but. Oh man he was beautiful. _CRAP WHAT AM I SAYING URG NO SETH NESSIE SETH YOU HAVE SETH!. _He looked behind me as if somebody was following him.

"I have to go. I'll see you later" Then just like that, in a blink of an eye. He was gone. I hadn't known we were at the lake until he left. Crap. I guess I'm not the only one who's got some _thinking _to do.

Damn

"TAXI"

**Bella:**

I had to leave Alice's studio. I could tell she was pretty busy and I didn't really want to get in her way. The outfits she made me were so gorgeous though. I went to the skating rink. That's always my runaway and peaceful place.

I was skating on the ice until I felt someone come up to me. "Swan" They asked of me and I fell.

"OW" I shrieked in pain.

Then as soon as I was about to get back up there was a hand in front of me. I took it and I looked up to find a pair of topaz eyes looking down at me.

"Oh its you" He said in disgust.

"Hmm it is isn't it…Cullen?" I said.

"In the flesh…well not really" He said that last part to himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked this was a skating rink and a free country. What do you think I'm doing? I'm skating. What are you doing here?"

"Someone once told me that the last time I checked this was a skating rink and a free country. I'm skating here too idiot" And I skated away. But then soon fell again.

I heard someone laugh and I looked up. It was Edward again. He was in hysterics "You look…so stupid right…now" He said in between giggles.

"Funny…that's not what your mom said last night" Then out of the blue he immediately stopped.

"You going to help me or just stare at my beauty"

"Yeah I think I'll pass, and think twice about that beauty crap" He said helping me up. I went out of the rink and went to go order some Doritos chips. Urg I hated him so much. Maybe I should just leave. Yeah that's what I'll do. I sat down on the table and took off my skating shoes. Next thing you know Edward is on the side of me mocking my every move.

"Um can I help you?"

He held in his laugh "Nope" he said popping the 'p' at the end.

But he continued to mock my every move. I glared at him and he glared at me back "Can you stop"

"Can you stop" He mocked.

"Stop" I protested.

"Go" He laughed.

"Urg" I whined and quickly put own my flats snatched my chips and walked up to the guy and gave him the skating shoes. I looked back and Edward was no where to be found. Good.

I walked out to my car but before I could get in it Edward popped out of nowhere on the other side of it.

"HI"

"Ah" I shrieked in shock. "Stop" I said again.

"No" He said playfully. I locked my door still looking at him. On my side I slowly turned the key in the lock. I got in my car and before I could close it Edward was right there.

"AH" I gasped "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" I screamed at him.

"Feisty aren't we. We're going on a date" I took in in but a second later I fell into hysterics.

"Yeah…Right… you're…dreams flabby" I said in between giggles.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8. Be ready" And with that he closed the door. It took me 5 more minutes to clam down. And when I looked up to protest he was gone. I got out my car.

"Edward!" I flinched behind me thinking something moved but nothing was there but a big being lifted in the wind. All of a sudden the winds were getting heavier and the trees were shaking. Everything was still the same but flying everywhere. The ground was shaking underneath me and I fell.

"Shit" I cursed. "This isn't earthquake season." Everything was still the same though. The buildings weren't shaking, the sky was still sunny. It was like everything other than that stuff was moving. Leaves coming off the trees and I heard a wire fall. I yelped in fear, but before anything else happened, everything went back to normal. I got up slowly and looked around. The wire that fell was back in its place. The leaves were gone and the trees weren't shaking anymore. Hell I wasn't shaking anymore.

"Weird" I said slowly. I quickly got in my car and checked myself in the mirror. _All good! _I thought to myself. I pulled myself together and headed towards…Wait where was I going. Let's see: Alice isn't home, Rosalie's resting and Nessie's at a photo shoot. Well I guess I could head to my new house. But to tell you the truth, my house was the last place I wanted to be. All my clothes were there though. I guess I'll go to my house anyway if I want to go to Alice's house.

So that's were I was headed. Then on my way there a thought popped into my head. Edward and date, I laughed to myself.

"Please…So not going to happen"


	22. Jane Don't you Dare

**ADD ME ON TWITTER! I already got 15 followers SO COOL! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

**Alice: **

"Take off her pants and give her the starches" I orederd the photographers. They obeyed and I went back to the clothing room.

"Angela" I called. Seconds later Angela was at my side.

"Yes Mrs. Brandon"

"I need a frappacino" She wrote it down in her notes.

"What flavor?"

"Mmm.. Strawberry" I smiled. She smiled in return and then left out the exit.

I walked to into my office. It smelled like apples and bananas. Weird mix but it did. I walked over to the side were it had Bree's clothes. She was my model for the day…and she's running late.

"Knock Knock" I heard someone say.

I turned around and there was the girl herself "You're late" I scowled.

She frowned "Yeah sorry my limo driver was kind of an "old dude"…"You know like…senior citizen old"I giggled "Oh my bad"

"No it's fine but sorry pixie bear" She popped out her bottom lip.

I smiled "Its okay just hurry up and put on this outfit first" I grabbed the outfit hanging up on the hook and handed to her. She smiled "Why thank you…fancy"

"HEY ALICE" Nessie walked in from the door and sat down on my desk.

I smiled "What are you doing here? I thought you had photo shoot."

She shook her head "Yeah whatever listen I need to talk to you"

"I can't nessie Bree's about to do her shoot for my "Pink Line" its going to have to wait for later"

"No it can't be later I have-…Wait did you say Bree as in Bree Tanner is here?" She scowled at her name.

"Um…Yeah why you sound…" I trailed off as she left the room. "Angry" I finished walking after her.

"Nessie?" I called for her.

The director pointed behind him towards the changing room and that's where I walked first. "Hey Mrs. Brandon" Angela ran to me. I stopped "Here's your frappacino"

"Strawber-"I was cut off my scream and bump. I took my frappacino quickly out of her hands and thank her behind me "Thanks"

"Welcome" She called back.

I ran towards the room and I gasped. Nessie was pinning Bree up against the wall.

"NESSIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. I ran over there and got her off.

"IF YOU KISS HIM AGAIN I SWEAR"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WHERE GOING OUT" Bree was on the ground and she looked at nessie with fear written all over her face "I would never do that to you"

"Nessie" Seth came up beside us.

"Who the hell are letting you guys in?" I blew out in frustration.

"Oh sorry Big Ben let me in" He said looking guilty.

"No Seth its fine." He nodded, and looked at Nessie, but then he caught a glimpse of Bree.

"Oh Bree are you okay" He said, and walked over to her to helped her up.

"I'm fine" She looked up into his eyes and blushed at how concerned he was.

"Why are you on the floor?"

She hesistated but then answered "Nessie pushed me up against the wall."

Seth glared at Nessie "How could you do that? You could have hurt her"

"Seth its fine don't worr-"He cut Bree off.

"No its not fine you could have been hurt" He checked to see if she was okay anywhere else.

"Oh. Hell. No" Nessie glared at them both.

"Nessie...um…I didn't…mean anything by it" He walked over to her but she held up her hand.

"DON'T" She yelled at him.

He looked taken back "Nessie babe calm down" He lifted his hands in surrender.

"I am not going through heartbreak again. YOU HERE ME! MY LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT PAIN AND I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH WITH…people shoving there social sorrows down my throat" Nessie cried. I wanted to help her but something in the back of my mind kept telling me to just let her let it out.

"I AM JUST ONE PERSON DAMN IT" Nessie fell to the ground I still couldn't help her though. She needed to do this… "There's so much I can handle" She wiped her tears away and got back up "I've had a rough day. I'm going home" She left but before she did she topped wither back turned to us.

"And Seth before you break my heart in the future. I don't ever want to see you again" And she continued out.

Bree cried against the wall while Seth stood there trying to take in what happened. He stood there looking down on the floor until one tear came out.

"No..." He mumbled

"NESSIE WAIT" He ran after her while I stood there and sunk to the ground. I needed a break. Bree still was crying against the wall.

All I could say was:

"Damn" and I took a sip of my drink.

**Nessie:**

"Get out of my way" I pushed Seth out my way as I was trying to wait for a taxi.

"YOU CAN'T PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" he cried and begged.

"Yes I can and I will…TAXI" And the taxi spitted to a stop.

"What about us? Nessie. I…Love you"

I cried one more last tear before I turned around and peck him on the lips. And I cried.

"The two of us was over when it became three" He shot his head up and looked a me.

And with that I left.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver said.

I wiped my tears away "Would you happen to know the Cullen's residents?"

He smiled "The Cullen's, of course. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my doctor. I had dinner over there once. Um would this Cullen have 4 boys over there?"

I nodded "That's where I'm headed"

He smiled "You got it"

Minutes later I felt so dry. Like I cried all of the last tears I ever had away.

The cab drive looked at me. "Hey um you don't look so good. Is everything okay miss?"

I gave him a tired smile "Yes" and sighed.

"You know I saw the guy standing next to you. Would he have something to do with it?"

I hesitated but soon nodded "Yes"

"Ah young love. You know I remember when I met my wife. I was an emotional wreck. I had just gotten out of a horrible break up with the girl of my dreams"

I wiped the last few tears away "Well what happened?"

He laughed "I thought we were right for each other you know? I thought she was the absolute one. But later on she became pregnant and we only had sex once because I didn't feel it was right to be having sex in college. That's how that went. I was worried that maybe I had messed up her future. But that day…That day she had the baby I was overfilled with joy. I was so happy. The little girl was so small in my arms but.." He trialed off.

I wanted to hear more "But what?"

"The guy that was the baby's REAL father came in. Apparently she had scheduled a time for him to be there and he got it mixed up. I was emotionally drained and depressed for 2 years. It had gotten so bad I had to go to the hospital. That's where I met my wife Rose. Ah she was beyond beautiful "He paused and smiled. He took something out of his pocket and handed it back to me. I smiled at the picture it was of him and his family. Him, his wife, and his wife holding their baby.

"You have a lovely family" I Smiled. "She's so beautiful. Not just the baby…rose too"

"Yeah I know… She was one of the nurses who took care of me. Of course I came on to her." I laughed at him "But that never stopped me from thinking about my ex. With rose things were easy though. Its like she pulled me out of darkness into the light."

I gave him back his picture. "How did you know she was for you though"

He chuckled "To tell you the truth I didn't know. I went home and asked my mother for help if she was the right one and you know what she told me?"

I smiled "what?"

"She told me to ask myself: If I had to pick between my ex WHOM I should point out I still wanted to work things out with over rose. Or was I going to move on with rose. Who could I not live without? I went out with rose that day and I realized. She was truly something special to me…and at that point Lucy didn't matter to me anymore."

"Lucy?"

"My ex"

"Oh" I nodded. "Well do you at least still think about her?"

He laughed "Hell no. I've moved on. Rose is all I could ever ask for. Like I said before…with rose…nothing else matters. She's gave me a beautiful child and life. That's all I could ever ask for. Now I admit there are times when I look at my family and wonder what if that was Lucy. I think I would be totally unhappy.

"About what"

"If I was still with Lucy"

"Ah. Have you seen her since…" I trailed off.

"Yeah we run into each other from time to time. Lucy is very close to my sister."

"How does that work out?"

"To tell you the truth kid. I have no idea" This guy was speaking like a true New jersey guy.

"We're here" he announced.

I was about to go in my purse to get some money but he stopped me "Hey kid don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Oh um I didn't get you name"

"Zakar"

I took and my hand and he shook it "Nessie. Maybe will see each other in the future some time, until then good luck."

He smiled "To you too" Then he looked real closely at me "Hey wait a minute. Nessie? As in Renesmee Uley My wife and daughter love you"

I smiled "Tell them I said keep on rocking"

His smile got wider "Well do" Using that New Jersey accent.

He took off and I took in the scenery. We were in the woods well not really. You still could see the city a little bit but we were in the woods mostly. I looked behind me and gasped.

Their mansion was H.U.G.E. and so beautiful. It was Mostly glass which mad e it look even cooler, Huh A glassy house. Nice touch.

But that didn't stop me from the horrible pain I had in my head. I took a step toward and all of a sudden a huge was of pain entered my body. I screamed in horror.

"AHH!"

It felt like I was being run over by something I just couldn't see what it was. I looked all around me to find a pair of red eyes it was girl with dirty blonde hair. Then someone who sounded like Jacob screamed in anger.

"JANE!"

**Jacob:**

I felt her. She was sad very heartbroken sad. It was even messing with my emotions a little bit. I left her at Lake Lulu's as I thought was a "Cool exit" but right now I wanted to fond her. Hold her close to me and tell her everything was going to be fine. But I felt reassurance. Her emotions kept changing. At that point I got confused and had a vision:

"_AHH!" Nessie screamed. She was in front of our house. Her scream was terror and horrific. One of the most scariest screams I've heard._

_Jane creped right up behind her and nessie looked at her confused. Then she blacked out._

_Jane stood there wondering what to do. Should she eat her? If she did Aro would kill her. But she's not with Aro anymore._

_Why isn't she with Aro?_

_Jane Took nessie away._

_**Blackness of 2 days later**_

_Now I was in some cave area. Then minutes later I saw nessie look at me. Was I there? She turned her head to me and she had red eyes. JANE CHANGED HER! And then she smirked at me. But an evil smirk._

"_We must hurry quickly" Then Nessie turned and look at me._

"_Honey are you okay" Then Nessie and I ran to what looks like a meadow and Jane was at my other side. We were there and Alec. Jane's twin came into sight._

Then I was back to where I was. SHIT! I had to get to nessie fast. I ran as fast as I could in vampire speed. I could almost smell Jane. Urg even her smell was evil. I'm going to kill her. How dare she mess with nessie. My Future love. My imprint. She can't change nessie and never will. Nobody's going to touch her on my watch.

But why was nessie at my house?

I ran faster as I heard nessie's scream. Shit I got to catch up. I was almost there. I could distinctly see her. And Jane was towering over her as nessie passed out she was about to touch her but I called out her name.

"JANE!" and her head shot my way. She crouched and I ran faster.

She washed her powers my way but I quickly dodged it and ran her over. Crashing into trees. She kicked me in the back and I pinned her on the floor with my arms around her neck ready to crack it.

Before I did "Give me one good reason" I whispered with venom in my mouth. I hated her already.

She tried to get out of my grasp but I was to strong "Pleas….stop" She was choking "Please…I'm..just..hungry" She tried to resist my hold but tighten my grip harder.

"PLEASE" She shrieked as she finally had the strength. I loosened my grip and she crawled as she yelled her throat. She looked scared as she looked up at me.

"Sorry." Was all she said "I haven't eaten in a month" She looked nessie way and I growled. She immediately turned back to me. "She's your imprint isn't she?"

"Yes" I said. My voice was cold.

She winced at the tone of it "Please help me…I'm so hungry" She held her throat. I hated to do it. But I knew I needed to help. She was holding on my a thread of not trying to kill nessie. Or changer her. Wait if she was so hungry how come she changed instead of killed nessie in my vision?

"How could you be thirsty? Your eyes are red?"

"You had a vision didn't you?" She knew my powers?

"Yes" I said cautiously.

"I wasn't going to kill her you know"

I growled "You wouldn't even come close to it if you're lying."

She smiled "I know" Then she winced again at her throat.

"I didn't come to make trouble"

"Well that doesn't explain my vision of you changing nessie"

She looked confused "I changed nessie?"

The that caught me off guard. But I changed the subject. I really didn't want to know. "Why are you here?"

She hesitated "I left Aro. He said I had to go because I refused to eat anymore humans" She looked down "OW" She winced "I NEED FOOD" And then she ran in nessie's direction.

I blocked her and knocked her to the ground but she quickly got back up. I charged at her and quickly grabbed her neck again "I'll find you some food but you need to calm down" I warned.

"…Ok...OKAY!" she choked out and with that I let her go.

"Head to the woods and wait for me there I'll be there in a minute" She obeyed. Seconds later I looked at nessie. I gracefully took her in my arms. I could just kill Jane still for doing this to her. I'll deal with her later. But for now I have to make sure nessie was okay. I took her in the house.

I couldn't smell my parents, probably at work. I carried her up to my room. It was the only room on the top floor, next by a sit in window. It gets pretty lonely up here but its fine. I laid her on my bed gently. I was going to go get rid of Jane but she squirmed.

"No…Jane…STOP…STOP…JACOB!" She Screamed and woke up. I ran to her.

"Nessie are you okay?" I pulled a strain of hair behind her ear.

She was totally freaked out "Where am I?" She took in the scenery.

"My room its okay your safe now"

"Who's Jane? And why is she haunting me in my sleep. She says to tell Jake to hurry up. Then…she…" Nessie trailed off.

I could feel my anger flaring up "She did what?"

"It was like she was to strong for me. She pinned me up against the wall and…Man it felt so real. So real…" She gasped and started crying. "Please…I don't want to die. I-" I cut her off.

"You listen to me. You are not going to die. Not now not ever. I'll protect you no matter what"

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said." Then I heard her. She was in the forests. "I have to go"

Nessie jumped "No please don't go. Don't leave me please" She pulled on my shirt. I looked down at her little cute hands. I put her hands in mine and I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nothings going to happen I promise just stay he-"She cut me off.

"Can I just go with you? Please wherever your going I'll follow" I hesitated for a second. I looked straight at her. She was scared. There was no other way to put it. My heart almost broke as I found out how sad but scared she was at the same time. Now I know how jasper feels. But imagine those feelings when it comes to the one you love. The pain is even worse.

"Okay. But stay right by me okay and whatever I tell you to do just do it" She nodded. I grabbed her hand and gently lifted her off the bed as I took off running in human speed down the stairs with nessie and I still hand it hand. It felt so nice. She's only 16 years old and she's got the hands of a 9 year old, so adorable.

Then as we came outside I pulled her on to my back and ran vampire speed towards Jane "Hold on tight" She obeyed and buried her face in my back.

Once we were in the clearing I saw Jane across from us. I let nessie down and she gasped as she saw Jane. "That's her" She whispered. I took her and held onto it firmly. Not so tight it would numb it. But firmly so no one could break my grasp. Nessie hid slightly behind me with her side still showing a little.

"Where's the people" Jane broke the silence.

"Here in this state we don't eat people. We eat animals"

She laughed "I forgot you Cullen's did have a certain eating habit" She winced at her throat as she laughed. Now here face was serious "Okay fine I'm desperate where's the animals"

I pointed southeast "Up that hill. Make a right sniff the air and you'll be able to find an animal that can satisfy your hunger."

She nodded then glanced at nessie. She smiled evilly "I remember you. Tell me darling how was your dream?"

Nessie gasped. She started shaking a little. "ENOUGH JANE! You will go and eat whatever you need but then. You're out of here got that. If I find out you've still been in my imprints dreams. I'm coming after you" I said through my clenched teeth.

Jane looked scared but shook it off to hide it. She didn't say anything "Expect me to leave at 6:30pm today. I'll be gone out of your sight." And with that she left. I smiled at myself. I was proud of how scary, cold, and intimidating I could be.

I Picked nessie up Bride style and ran back to the house. I opened the door. Ran up to my room and again placed her on my bed. She laid there and feeled my bed. She smiled to herself. "Your bed is so…comfy" I was all the way in the corner standing. She looked so adorable. I wish I could just have her right then and there but…she liked somebody else at the moment and even though it hurts me…I could deal with it. I took it as a punishment for the years I was so rude and mean to her. It was so much easier for me to think about it that way.

Then all of a sudden she started to cry I was immediately by her side. She was one the bed and I kneeled down in front of her.

"What happened" I said trying to keep my cool. I swear if someone hurted her I would kill them. I was already edgy about Jane being in this state. I don't think I could handle anything else. But of course I just had to ask.

She sobbed and held my pillow tighter. She mumbled something that I thought sounded like 'Egg ay' but that didn't sound right.

"What?"

She lifted her head "Bad Day" Her eyes were red and she kind of had a little snot coming out of her nose. I went straight to the bathroom and came right back with tissues in 2 seconds.

She took it "Thanks. You know you're moves are kind of giving me a whip lash" She blew she her nose in the tissue.

I laughed "Sorry about that."

"So is she ever coming back again?"

I looked at her serious "You don't ever have to worry about it again. She's out of here"

She looked down on the floor "Why did you have a bad day" I asked out of the blue.

"It's a long story"

"…Can I…see it instead?"

She hesitated and brought her head up "Sure…Hold on though" And fixed her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Umm why?" I asked.

"My hair was messed up"

"No it wasn't" I said.

"Do you want to see or not?"

"Oh yeah…um sorry" I lifted my hands to the side of her ears without touching them I concentrated.

"Brace yourself" She relaxed and suddenly I was in her mind. I felt her gasp at the pinch in her brain. I went towards her thoughts and replayed what had happened as soon as I left nessie at the lake.

I saw Seth…Some studio wait it was Alice's.

"Replay it" I commanded. She obeyed and I saw the whole situation between her and Bree. I smirked at how tough she could be. Then she showed Seth, her boyfriend come in. What the hell? Why did? Wait…. Bree and Seth?

Then something happened. I was confused. Then I had a vision while still in Nessie's head. We both gasped.

"_Seth I didn't know you guys were dating"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore. I want her back"_

"_I thought you liked me"_

"_I do but I like her too"_

"_What?"_

"_Nessie saved me from my father. Ever since her I loved her so much. But sometimes I had this weird feeling that it wasn't love for me. I mean if I loved her like I thought I did. How come I like you too?"_

_Bree came up beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Nessie is moving on. You should too"_

_Seth looked at her real closely "I do like you…I love her too"_

_Then Bree kissed him on the lips. Seth didn't back away or anything he just stood there _

"_You know I should have done that while we were in the kitchen."_

_Seth's smile was goofy "Yeah that felt kind of nice" Then she kissed him again. He kissed back with the same amount of passion. "Wait…Nessie"_

_Bree snapped at him "Nessie is history. Your mine now, your were mine the fist time I saw you" She smiled at him._

_He smiled back "Yes ma'am" Then he kissed her passionatly moaning in pleasure._

Then I came back to where I was. I was out of nessie's head. _Damn _I thought.

"How did you do that?" Nessie said taching her head.

I shrugged "I don't know I guess I was already in your head and I guess your brain and my brain together kind of…clicked" I snapped my fingers.

Then she cried "I knew it. I thought he loved me. I thought...Every time I get close to something it falls apart." She cried. I wanted to comfort her so bad but I think if I did it would be too much.

So I just did what any I guess friend would do "Do you want to go somewhere to get your mine off things?"

"Home, I just…I just want to go home."

"Sure um…Lets go then" I was about to lift her up off the bed but she protested.

"I can walk you know" And she headed downstairs. Me right behind her. Okay this was so awkward. I just got done getting rid of a vampire, nessie my imprint having troubles with her boyfriend, and here I am not knowing what to do. I want her to finally get the connection of the imprint but it just wasn't clicking. _The imprint never fells she'll come around…soon. Be patient. _Those words came in my mind like a might move of wind.

I grabbed the keys from my jean pocket and headed out to the garage. Nessie was now following me. I opened my garage door and went straight to my baby.

"OMG is that a viper" She exclaimed.

I smiled "Yeah she's my baby"

Nessie smiled "Vipers are my favorite cars. I'm getting one next month"

I stood by the car with the driver's seat opened. I went over to the passenger seat opened it and waited for her to get in. Why is she still standing there?

"Umm something wrong"

"I can feel it" she smiled as she looked down to the ground.

I stood there confused "You feel what"

"The imprint…Its…like warmth" She looked up at me. Her smile fading. She frowned but whispered my name "It's gone. Why can't I feel it anymore?"

Then a thought came to me. The reason why she can't feel it that much is because she still has feelings for Seth. There strong feelings.

"Its Seth" I whispered in frustration. She looked down like she was disappointed in herself "Sorry" She mumbled

"Don't be. Its all my fault anyway" I said walking to the drivers side. She got in before me and closed her door. Once I go tin I put the key in the ignition and immediately shot out and went full vampire speed towards Rosalie's house.

"Um..How could you possibly be going this fast"

"When you're a vampire, you soon learn you do stuff you've never been able to do before"

Seconds later nessie closed her eyes and started singing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay don't keep asking me I might disintegrate everything is going well, at least thats what I tell myself I wish I was the tin man so I wouldn't have a heart to break." She started crying "And it doesn't hurt that much…It was only a paper cut"

And then she stopped and looked out the window "Don't worry baby I'll get over you"

"Did you really love him? You know like he was the one?" I asked.

She hesitated "I don't remember its like ever since I saw you I don't care. Yes I was hurt but now it feels like those emotions are…in someway…fading?" She looked out the window.

I could feel her. I could feel heartbreak from her before but now. I guess it is like it was fading. I was relieved that she might be getting over Seth quicker than I thought. But would she still need time?

"Do you hate me?"

She looked at me. Her chocolate eyes soaring through mine. It was a red light when I stopped "Surprisingly…no."

The all of a sudden she gasped in excitement. The light turned green and I went back to speeding vampire mode.

She sunk back in the seat "Oh you're going really fast." I slowed down a little bit and se relaxed.

"Good so you don't hate me. Well now where does that leave us" I smiled at her.

She glared at me "Don't get to goofy big boy I'm still a little edgy with you." She said. I tried too searching for any other emotions towards me but they were all the same. I sighed. "But I do appreciate what you did for me out there…you know Jane"

"It was my absolute pleasure" I nodded in honesty. "You don't have to worry about her. I'll be on my full guard to make sure of it"

She curled her legs up to her while she looked out the window "Oh don't worry about me"

"I'm not worried. I know things are be okay"

She shot her head at me "How?"

There was another red light. I looked at her seriously. "Because as I told you before I'll always be there to make sure of that"

She hesitated for a second "Why do you care for me so much"

"I'm your imprint. It's kind of one of the main things I do." Green light.

"This imprint thing seems very strong" And she gasped in excitement"

"What wrong"

She smiled "Nothing I feel it again"

"What?" I couldn't read her.

She giggled "The imprint"

I giggled too because I begin to enjoy the warm sensation of it. It was like shills were running down my back and it was a tingling feeling. After seconds of silence nessie looked at me "So you're the one?...I still can't believe it" Then the imprint left. Oh crap.

"Is it because I had strong feeling for him" She said knowing as well the imprint left as soon as she thought of Seth..

I glared out the window "Yeah…Its because of him"

Then were there at Rosalie's cabin. Nessie glared at me "Why are we here?"

I looked confused "Isn't this were you live"

Then realization struck her face "Oh sorry I forgot. I don't live here um. That's okay thanks for the ride. I um…will see you soon. I guess" Then she got out the car and ran towards it.

I looked at her. I still couldn't read her. It was probably the imprint that kind of broke the concentration off. Once she was in. I left. Why did she hesitate to go in? Is Seth there...No he couldn't possibly live there. His dad would never allow it.

Then I drove home. Just ready to be in my calm place and keep a close sense to Jane.

**Nessie:**

I sunk in my chair. I was still a little freaked out about Jane though. Man I really had a bad day. But its so weird that I saw Jacob again. Really weird. After making a unexpected exit out of Lake Lulu then I fight with Bree, break up with Seth, almost get really hurt by a vampire, find out Jake was half vampire, THEN I end up in his car and find out that Jake would always be there for me.

What the hell is going on in my life?


	23. Rosalie&Emmett Together Forever

Rosalie:

"I'M DONE" I called out from my bedroom. I walked over to my bedroom door and peeked out to find Emmett walking up the last stairs. He looked like he was concentrating very hard, almost like he was figuring out a very hard math problem. Once he came the door I was still staring up at him.

He was big, tall, and muscular. Urg I'm so sick of hiding my feelings. I do like him but he could never know that. I mean the only reason while he's coming over here was to make sure I was okay and pick up after his dirty deeds. I'm one of those girls who will hate a person but if I soon start to like you I won't have a problem telling you. I hate Emmett but I like him at the same time. But I guess now this feeling that I'm having are starting to become more and more… stronger and that I have a problem with.

He finally came out of his revere and caught me staring at him. We looked at each other for what it seemed like minutes or even hours. But I mentally counted 3 minutes.

I don't know…something was there…was it love? A crush? And then he opened the door very slowly to look at me more. I was wearing a strapless ruffle tube top with blue jean shorts and black ankle boots **(Outfit link on my profile). **I had my hair in a neat high curly ponytail.

Emmett came closer and I mean real close and I don't know why but I did too. It was like I wasn't controlling myself. It was as if my hormones were kicking in and just decided to go for it. We were inches away from each others face. With me there he was basically towering over me. I was just standing there like a little mouse. Then out of nowhere we dipped in and kissed.

OMG he tasted so good. Like sweet cherries and bananas. I was melting mentally and emotionally. He moaned in pleasure and held me tight to my waist. I didn't fight it because I had already thrown my arms around his neck. Urg I can't believe I didn't want to tell him how I felt. This is wrong though… we're enemies. Well at least I hope not for long. Then all of a sudden a thought popped in my mind…_I hope I'm not being a slut and after he gets done he'll forget about me._

And with that I broke the kiss. I swore I heard Emmett growl.

"What happened?" He sounded concern.

And I could feel the tears starting. Thunder outside was starting to form and Emmett studied me.

Tears were just now starting to form "I'm sorry I got to go" I whispered and I ran. I ran downstairs. I forgot to grab my keys so I ran towards my house. Hoping that my parents wouldn't be there. I looked back and I heard Emmett calling my name. I ignored it and ran as fast as I could in my heels. I was almost to my house and soon I felt a warm gently hand push me back.

"Rosalie what did I do? Tell me. Look if it's the kiss, I'm sorry I'll never do it again, please I'm sorry" He went on and on.

"That's not what it is" He held me close by his chest until I restrained out of his embrace. "I don't want to start this again" I blew out again, Tears strolling down my face.

Emmett stood there helpless" What?"

"I don't want to fall for someone again and have my heart broken later. My last..." I trailed off stomping my foot against the ground in frustration "ruined everything" I sunk down to the ground. My house was right across from me. Emmett came by my side on the floor.

"Rosalie I have to tell you something" He said moments later.

I took my head out of my hands "OH GOSH WHAT!" I exaggerated.

"I'm…I'm a vampire…well I'm a human but I'm um…like half vampire" He looked at me

"This is no time to play games" I glared at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender "I'm serious how do I prove it to you?"

"Emmett stop it" I shook my head.

"Hold on a second" He ran in front of me and I looked at him. He ran right behind me in a mellow second. I called out his name.

"Emmett?" How did he run behind me so fast? He came back later with a bear in his hands.

I shouted in fear. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHO THE HELL PICKS UP BEARS AND BRINGS THEM TO A PERSON? HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN CARRY THAT THING HERE?"

"I told you I'm a vampire. We have super strength" he said.

"Are you seriously just going to sit there and lie to me about you-" I cut myself off and stared at Emmett. He was literally drinking blood out of the bear.

I gulped in fear. But something about the picture made him look even more attractive. He snapped his eyes up at me and came up he licked away the blood that as on his bottom lip. "Do you believe me now?"

"But how… I mean that's only in the movies? How could you? I'm so confused. Wait…are you going to kill me oh crap please don't-"He cut me off.

"NO!…no of course not why the hell would I do that? As I told you before I'm half human and half vampire. My family and I don't eat humans. The human side is luckily to kick in and have a dominate trait which allows us to fine animals more tasty. I hate the fact that some vampires do.." He sighed "I hate every minute of it." He shuddered "Come to think of it humans are disgusting."

I Stood there staring at him "Okay this is too much for a girl" I put my hand on my head and fanned myself. "You mean there are more of you including your family?"

"Sadly for you yes." He dropped his head disappointed. "There's one more thing"

"What?"

He brought his hand up to his neck "You're my imprint"

"What?"

"You're my imprint…Its like well in short definition 'Soul Mate'"

I stood there in shock "What?"

HE smirked and walked towards me and held my hand I had on my head "Yes Rosalie…You're my soul mate"

I got lost in his eyes and soon his eyes changed to a deep beautiful ocean blue "Whoa your eyes"

He smiled "That's your favorite color correct? But to me its your aura"

I Smiled to myself "Yes it is. Wait soul mate as in us together and no one else. As in you're the one"

"Corny…to fast?"

"Yes but-" I was caught off by something very warm inside me. It was like a fire in my belly and upper back. I giggled.

"You feel it don't you?" He smiled.

"Is that the…" I trailed off waiting for his answer and he smiled at me.

"Yes it is"

"Huh…Emmett Cullen" I whispered the last part to myself. I really liked him. Then hurt popped in my head and the warm sensation went away.

Emmett looked concerned "What's wrong?"

"I've been hurt all my life." I paused for the tears to straight falling again "And I can't...I don't think I could…" I let the hurt take over me.

Then I felt the warmth again as I felt Emmett's sudden Embrace. He held me with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. I felt so safe in his arms and had feelings that I knew he was always going to be there when I fall and that whenever I needed him the most…he was going to be there.

Rain started to pour down which made me laugh. I left out of Emmett's arms and reached my hands up to the sky and let the rain soak me wet. Emmett stood there laughing at me.

"What are you doing?" I almost couldn't hear him because the rain was pouring so hard.

I smiled at him "Have you ever just wanted to find your way in rain?"

He stood there bewildered "No"

Then I walked up closer to him "Well how about this question" I planted my hand on his chest "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

He smiled grew wider "No but I have a feeling I'm going to… but before I do…I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I know I've already told you this but…I would never hurt you Rosalie. I love you already more than you know and yes its very weird that we've just gotten to know each other but…"

I smiled "Something's telling me I will never have to worry about that. Now I guess its just time for me to build my trust. I'll pray to god to help me with that." I giggled that last part. Emmett took one hand to my waist and pulled me to his chest.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me "Did I ever tell you that you are extremely adorable"

I laughed "Yes you did…wow…I guess I've fallen for a Cullen" He came down and kissed me and I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. The thunderstorm struck and I gasped in shock. "Um let's go inside" I smiled at him.

"Sure…wait whose house is that? It's huge"

"Well it was originally mine but my parents I guess you can say now own it"

"How come you don't like you parents?"

"Well I love my dad it's my mom and her fiancée I hate. Especially her fiancée Ryan. My mom use to and still does if she had the chance to beat me would. That's why I had a cabin built for me to live at."

He growled "Your mom beat you?"

"Yeah and Ryan did a couple of times when I was younger but ever since I turned 13 it stopped. But when there drunk.." I trailed off. MY mind took me in a fast of memories. I shuddered.

"Nothings going to hurt you, I promise that" Emmett said before I unlocked the door.

I looked at him and smiled "I know now" I unlocked the door and called out my mom.

"MOM…RYAN" Please_ don't be home please don't be home._

"ROSALIE?" I heard Ryan yell from the fitness room. Oh crap.

"Um Emmett does a vampires temper get out of control?" I asked nervously.

He took my hand in his "Don't worry I'm in control" He reassured me.

"Okay well that brings down some of the nerves" I led him to the kitchen and went straight towards the refrigerator. He stood by the counter just staring at me.

"Um…SO you want a sandwich or…"

H laughed at my concern "No thanks I just had a bear-"I cut him off as soon as I heard the 'be' part.

"Never mind" That's when Ryan came in the kitchen.

"Rosalie…where have you been?" He had his shirt off showing his stupid 4-pack. Urg he's such a show off.

"Had a concert this week Ryan" I said. But I said it in more of a Please-leave-me-alone tone.

He took his towel and put it own his shoulder "Oh…Who's this?"

"Oh um Ryan Emmett, Emmett Ryan." Ryan took out his hand and Emmett went in and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" He said. There was a little edge in his voice.

Ryan noticed it and looked at him "Like wise…Are you guys band buddies or something"

Before I could speak Emmett cut in "No I'm her boyfriend" He smiled. Ryan didn't look to happy about that. You could tell by his facial expressions.

"Really? …Rosalie make me a sandwich will you" At that moment the sandwich I had already made I gave it straight to him.

"Here. Emmett and I were heading out anyway"

"You're not going" Ryan said taking a bite of his sandwich. Emmett looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I put back the stuff in the refrigerator and looked at Ryan.

"You see that's where you're wrong. Yes I am." I caught a glimpse of Emmett and he closed his eyes. That warming feeling inside my tummy came again.

"What did I say" Ryan said using his stern voice. He put down his sandwich.

I got nervous a little bit but I didn't show it on my face "I don't care what you said. I said I'm going."

He laughed evilly "Don't make me embarrass you in front of your little boyfriend"

Emmett grabbed me by the hand and led us out the door with Ryan calling after us. We were close to the door when I felt Ryan snatch me back. "I said you're not going no-" Emmett came up to Ryan and punched him so hard in the face he flew back into the wall.

"Emmett" I screamed. He was charging at Ryan but stopped when I called him. He looked at me confusion in his eyes.

I shook my head "No…He's not even worth it"

Emmett looked back at Ryan. He kept holding his eye and nose. "Emmett let's go" I held out my hand. He took it and we ran out the front door where we came. Emmett let go of my hand and ran backwards in front of me and stopped. I paused as soon as were face to face to each other.

"Well I'm disappointed" He looked sad.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to kick some serious butt back there"

I laughed "Um…Emmett?"

"Yes"

I nodded towards my stomach "I'm hungry" I blushed.

He relaxed a little bit and chuckled "Let's go to fins"

"Are you ready for the amount of Paparazzi?"

"I don't care that much for them. I remember one time I punched this guy in the face for being so annoying"

I punched him in the rib. He seemed to notice it because he shot his head at me "I guess vampires can feel things"

He laughed "Oh you got jokes don't you?" And picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I kept laughing. All those drama thoughts and situations didn't matter anymore. I was with _him._

Minutes went by and he put me in his car and came across to the drivers seat. I looked around as we headed out. "What kind of car do you have?" I said as I felt the cool softness of the header in front.

He smiled at me "a 2009 SRT8 jeep. I love jeeps"

"Do you mind telling me more about vampires?" I looked at him.

"Well there's really nothing more to tell. Edward and jasper are half vampires but Jacobs different. He's still capable of doing human things though."

"Like what?"

"He can have children, Eat regular food, Make love passionately, Get sick only coughs and sneezes never anything serious ,you know like basic human stuff" The light turned red.

I lifted my feet up and took my ponytail out. I shook it and looked in the upper mirror. I didn't look that bad. My make-up was still perfect and my hair was curly. I look the band and put it around my hair and wore it as a hair band. I actually looked pretty cute.

"Why do girls do that?"

"What?" The light turned green.

"Stare at them all day long" He giggled.

I simply said "Because we have to make sure we look pretty and perfect"

"But you already look pretty" He looked at me.

"You see with men that answer isn't enough" I brought my legs up, and started braiding a little piece of my hair, while staring at him. He was beautiful.

"So soul mate, I guess your mine forever?"

He took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed mine "Let's make it forever"

I felt the imprint again and I giggled "Why do I feel so close to you?... I guess I know why I just can't believe out of all the people its you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" He laughed

"NO…no not at all its just…an adventure I'm willing to take."

"I feel the same way" He smiled as he looked out the head window.

Before I could say anything else my cell phone rang.

All I thought was…_oh shit._


	24. Edward Tells Bella His Secret

BPOV

Home? Urg last place I want to be. I went to first beach instead. It was much better. I didn't feel right at my house. It felt much weird. I took of my comfortable converse and let the sand soak in them. Then a thought popped in. I had a swim suit under my cloths. I took off my shirt showing my bikini bra then my pants. It was ruby red, my favorite color. I glanced at the sky and it was beginning to rain. _Great_ I sarcastically thought. But I didn't let that get to me. As soon as the rain poured down my hair was immediately wet. I brought my hands up and opened my mouth to catch little rain droplets, Urg what a week this has been.

Then as the first thunder hit. The waves came soaking up on me. I giggled for no reason as I dived gently into the water.

Man it felt so good. I did my famous back strokes and minutes later I was little bit far from shore, but not that much. I could still see my cloths and everything. The beach was deserted. Nobody was here but me and a little cliff here and there. The next thunder hit and soon I find my self underwater.

What the hell was that? I dived under water to see what kind of force held me there but it was nothing. I looked up on shore and I started to panic. The waves were causing me to go under. OH CRAP I DON'T WANT TO DROWN!

I tried to swim back to shore but I didn't get very far. The waves kept coming up and sinking me down and I pushed my legs up to grab breath but then another one came and another one after that.

"HELP" I screamed in fear "SOMEONE PLE-"I was cut off by another wave hit. I tried to swim back up to surface but I was getting too tired. Burt I couldn't stop. I pushed myself up and made one more S.O.S.

"PLEASE HELP" I couldn't die now. Please god not now. I have fans and sisters, before I gave up. Flashes of my life came before me. Sisters, the band, fans, and my family, my sisters and I promising will always be there for each other. At that point I realized how much life is to short. And I totally wasted it thinking on the past. I guess now that when I'm in heaven life will much better. I'm sorry Alice, nessie, and Rosalie I tried and I will truly miss you.

EPOV

I smelt her. She was in the area. I followed her to wherever the heck she was going. I had one of those feelings that I had to. I'm tired of being away from her. I just had to tell her right then and there that she belonged to me and that I was her soul mate but most importantly that I was half vampire. If she didn't believe me I would prove it to her the best way I could. I just hope she would forgive me for all the stupid stuff I've done and come to me.

She went to first beach. I parked my car far from her and ran in the trees out of sight. She looked so adorable. I also started to read her mind a little.

_Awe man it's seriously raining…great. _

_Should I go in the lake? Oh yea I have my swimsuit under here. _

_I guess this is me wasting time moment._

Then she took off her shirt and I immediately almost fell off the tree. "Oh man…sexy aren't we" I drooled. She took down her pants incredibly slow and I felt my 'erection'.

"Oh hell" I cursed under my breath as I was trying to calm myself down. Urg man she is so hot. I'm so lucky to have her. Urg control yourself Edward dang. I knew she didn't want to go on the date so I followed her. I guess I was just too excited that today that I was finally telling Bella about me. We wouldn't have to hate anymore. Man I swear some of the things I said to her even hurt me. Man if she ever forgives me I have a lot of making it up to her to do.

Then a scream caught me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Bella but she wasn't there. Then I smelled something in the perimeter. And it wasn't my brothers it was another vampire. I instantly climbed out of the tree and I sniffed the air. The vampire was coming from the east. I headed east thinking Bella was in that way but before I could I heard another scream and I caught something from the corner of my eye.

OH CRAP BELLA'S DROWING! At that point I had just noticed it was thunder storming and the waves were getting crazy, Dang how long have I been thinking? Then she screamed again. I tried to read her mind as I ran towards the lake but the water was too hard for me to concentrate on her.

"I'm COMING BELLA HOLD ON!" I yelled I didn't even care about my cloths all I did was take of my top and shoes as I was running and then

_Splash! _I quickly used my vampire skills to push myself towards Bella. I saw her. She was down and just there floating. As soon as she closed her eyes I grabbed her and brought her back up for air. She needed it. She was horribly coughing out water and her eyes were still closed.

"Hold on Bella. Just hold on" No responses. I hung her to my back so she wouldn't have to worry about the water and I folded her little arms around each one of my shoulders and held them tight to me and I swam to the shore using only one arm. I kept murmuring 'hold on Bella' to her.

As soon as we came to shore I went right to action. Ignoring how sexy she looked in her ruby red bikini. And I pump her chest. 1…2…3 "Come on Bella" I whispered.

1…2…3 and then she rolled over and started gushing and coughing up water. She gasped for breathe and I looked around for something to dry her off with. I saw her shirt and I took it. I grabbed her gently against me and starting rubbing her arms off with her shirt as she kept coughing.

"Thanks" She murmerd. Then realization struck her face

"Edward...what the…heck…are …you doing…here" She gasped "you stalker"

"Something told me to follow you and I did." I simply said.

Then she looked up at me. Then that's when I felt it. The imprint. Then suddenly a electric current went up from my back and I gasped and let go of her. I guess she felt it to cause she glanced down at her body.

"What was that?"

I looked down and away "the imprint"

She yanked herself out of my grasp stood up and snatched her shirt out of my hands "You know what. Fine you hate me I know so I'm going to do both of us a big" She grabbed her pants and shoes "Gigantic favor and leave"

Oh no. I don't have the strength to go through this tension again "No bella" I grabbed her wrist gently. "Don't go…please" I looked her straight in the eyes. She yanked her hand away from me.

"Why" she snapped.

I lifted my hands in surrender. "You should sit down first."

She looked at me for a second and 'Humph' as she made her way down to sit on the shaky sand. I followed.

"I'm…Well I am…Urg I'm a vampire okay? Well half vampire and you're my imprint." She started laughing but I kept going on "I know it seems crazy and unbelievable but I am. Look I loved you from the start. All that fake 'your gay' or 'your stupid' was just…I don't even know" I got up and started pacing "All I know is that you're the most beautiful person in the world ever since the imprint and your funny, extremely smart, and talented. I know the vampire thing doesn't sound so cool right now and your probably ready to rip my head off with your bare hands right now but…I am what I said I forgive me. I am truly sorry" She hesitated for a second and stood up. We met eye to eye.

"I don't know what the heck your saying but…for some reason…I do believe you. This is to insane no I can't…I can't do this now" She waved her hand away and headed the opposite direction.

BPOV

I was still shaky from the incident. I couldn't take Edward now. I headed toward my car but Edward stopped me once again.

"I'll prove it to you"

"What?" I said turning to him.

"Wait right here" In the midst of a second he was gone. "What the he-" I was cut off by Edward. He came back. He had a blood in his hands. Then he was gone. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! I was suddenly scared "Edward?" I whispered. Then right in front of me was Edward sucking the life out of this…what looked like a dear.

"OH SHH- WHAT THE HECK! STOP… STOP I BELIEVE YOU!" Then he immediately shot up and was in my face. Blood still on his mouth and hands. Surprisingly. He looked…attractive to me?. Oh Crap what the hell did I just say.

He smiled "Why thank you" The just like that I was by the shore again with Edward in the water washing himself off. I didn't even notice his shirt was off. He turned around showing his muscles. At that point nothing even mattered. It was just me and him. His muscles were so…sexy. I just wanted to walk right up to him a lick them. His body just glowing as the rain died down. I was totally gawking at him. As he cleaned himself off it gave me a little time to think about this. Two things I was absolutely sure about without a shadow of a doubt. Edward was a vampire and I was starting to develop feelings for him. Oh no please no. But I couldn't deny it. I was surprised by myself at how fast it took me to get those feelings. I have never fail for any guy or had feelings this way towards one. Especially to my enemy.

Edward caught me gawking at him and smiled at me. He trailed up to me sat down cross legged and looked at me.

"How?…How could you be a vampire?"

"Well I shouldn't say whole vampire. I'm half human and half vampire. But human took over the dominant trait so I rarely do vampire stuff."

"What about dungeons and coffins and.." I trailed off actually very interested.

"All Hollywood" He smiled.

Wow his smile was breath taking. OH HELL HE GOT ME CAUGHT UP!

He laughed. I was curious "What?"

"Glad to see I have different affects on you. One you like my musclesand want to lick them…Two you have feelings and…Three you think my smile is breathtaking. "He gave a cocky grin.

I wanted to ask him how the heck he knew that but something else came out. I was blushing and i just had to say something."Urge shut up. You don't even have to worry about it anymore. Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to have them for me" I stood up and tried to walk away but Edward came in front of me and blocked my escape.

"Miss. Swan I don't think you heard me when I said I loved you from the start" He took my hand in his. Urge what is it with this man touching me. Then suddenly a thought poped in my head,

"Trust me I'm the last person on earth you want to be with. And on top of that what is an imprint?"

He smiled but ignored my question. "And why would I not want to be with you?"

I laughed "Your kidding me right. Look at me. Look at my face…This is not the face of a beautiful hot model that would have a actually serious relationship"

Now he looked serious "No. Your way more than just some hot model" Now we were face to face. Well I should say my face to his chest. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Not some dumb chick model. Your real…your solid and-"

I cut him off "Save it I've heard it all before. Wait how the hell…before all of this how the heck did you know what I was saying"

"I can read minds"

I smiled to myself "Classic…Classic read mind vampire. Your brothers are vampires. Who else is one?

He looked hurt "Well there's more of us defiantly but not in this state. My brothers, my father…my moms human"

"Huh" I let my stuff fall on the floor. I looked straight up to his eyes. Right in front of me they turned into a beautiful jungle yet ruby red.

"Your eyes" I said in awe.

He smiled "Jungle red. Which I'm guessing is your favorite color."

"Yes. Yes it is how did-how did that happened?"

"You're my imprint. Its natural for that to happend."

"What's imprint?"

He looked down and back at me "You're my soul mate"

Me? I actually belong to someone. No way "Yeah right"

"Bella I'm serious" His voice and yet his face was hurt. And for a second I felt hurt."I'm not trying to kid around with your feelings or anything" his voice pleading.

"But…But" I stuttered. All this stuff really didn't make any sense to me.

"Bella you are beautiful. And if I have to tell you that every single day for that to sink in I will" He brought his hand to my cheek. For the first time I just let it stay there. This moment felt so right.

I could feel some tears forming but I refused to cry "You want to know why I don't want you to get involved with me?"

"Please tell me" He smiled as in a way I was starting to open up.

"Because…Urge its hard to explain. Hey you said you can read minds right?"

He nodded "Well what if I rethought a event would you be able to see it"

"Yes I would"

"I want to replay my life. Just do whatever you have to do. You need to know" I took a deep breathe "I'm ready"

He hesitated then concentrated. "I would get ready if I were you"

"Urge this is so aw-" I was caught off by the pinch I felt in my head.

Minutes went by I heard Edward growling. It was starting to freak me out but I couldn't move. I couldn't even talk.

"NO" Then everything stopped. Edward looked outraged but sad at the same time. He hand his arms on his head then turned back and came to me.

"Bella" He voice hard but he took a deep breath "I'm sorry…I would…I would never hurt you" He looked me.

I studied him. I looked into those beautiful ruby red eyes of his. There were so many thoughts going through my head. But then I felt something fluttery in my belly like butterfiles. And I giggled. And soon Edward did too. Then his face soon went hard again.

"You felt that didn't you?" He turned his head.

"What is that…I like it" It kept tickling me and soon the feeling went through my back.

My giggle made him smile "That's the imprint"

With that I went back to serious mode "Am I really your soul mate?"

He looked at me "Without a shadow of a doubt"

Before I could say something. I felt I sharp pain in my legs then slick right up through my head and I shouted in agony.

Blackness took over me…Before I fainted I heard edward growl and yell out someones name.

"JANE"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter…I'm not really sure did I make Edwards point clear enough?**

**Do you think I should do it over? Or you like it? Tell me now REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

**Cause I wrote this in like 5 hours and usually it takes me more than that so tell me what you think. Please review!**

**PREVIEW**

**Rosalie gets a call from Edward. What happened to Bella?**

**Jasper makes a unexpected visit at Alice's studio. How the heck did he even know she was there or where her studio was.**

**The girls meet the Cullen's parents. Carlisle has to keep Bella in for a few days. What do the girl say.**

**Edward will do anything to get more closer to Bella**

**REVIEW! If your new to reading this story please review to. Just a simple "Cool" Or "Didn't liek the chapter is good" PLzz im desperate LOL We've been doing good with reviews**


	25. Love is in the Air

APOV

Thirty more minutes and I'm out of here.

I was finishing up my sketches for the last two outfits I needed to get lining on and of course they were absolutely fabulous. Then I remembered one thing._ My birthday is next week._

I grinned to myself in excitement. I can't believe I forgot. Wow, July 14. I'm going to be eighteen. 2 more years closer to 20. OMG!. I shrieked in excitement.

Which got my assistant Angela's attention.

"Do you need anything Miss. Brandon?" She asked sweet as pie.

I dropped my pencil on the desk "No…Oh wait do you mind giving Nessie a call for me. I have a feeling she won't pick up so when it goes straight to her voicemail just tell me. I'll be waiting here."

She nodded and took out her cell phone and called Nessie. I got up and sat in the chair right across from her. She waited bumping her head as if she was singing a song in her mind. Then she gave the phone to me and I gracefully took it.

"Hey Nessie" I started. "I know you wouldn't answer this call but I just wanted to let you know that I love you" still no answer "Well okay I hope this situation doesn't cost for me not to see you in days "I almost started to cry when I said that. "But I love you and please be strong. Don't let this come between your sisters" And with that I hung up. I gave it right back to Angela and she gave me a sincere expression. I sat back in my comfy desk chair and rubbed my temple.

"Mrs. Brandon I know this is a really bad time. But Big Ben just paged me. Jasper Cullen is here to see you"

When she said jasper I instantly feel into hysterics. I was crying my eyes out but laughing at the same time "OMG…Wait I need to see him" Then I got up out of my seat and started walking towards the main doors.

"This is just to much for a pixie to handle" I didn't even know what to think or how to feel when I saw _him._

I told him I needed time. But yet I didn't want time. I wanted to be with him. He's the one I want. Its scary but yet satisfying at the same time. That night he left my heart broke a little bit. As if I was connected to him in some way. I don't need to worry about the past though. I know jasper really loves me I'm not stupid. I really love him to. The only thing that's holding me back is my stupid _past_. But who cares about the past. It's time for me to start moving forward. But there was only one question left. Why is jasper here now?

When I came around the corner there he was. He was wearing a muscle tee showing a little 4 pack under there. Jeans and Timberland boots. Man he looked so sexy. My hear melted as I saw that brilliant beautiful face. I stood there though. I didn't move or anything. Emotions were starting to cloud me. Love, want, needing, pleading, Love…love. He looked at me with curious eyes. I wanted to say something. What do I say?

"What are you doing here?" Oh crap now he's going to think I'm mad at him. I didn't even know I was going to say it I just needed to say something.

He practically ran over to me and kissed me. His lips soft and I loved it. Full of passion and love. In the middle of the kiss his tongue begging for an entrance. I didn't care anymore I let him in and I moaned in pleasure. Then we parted. And he ranted on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't…I just couldn't wait anymore…I needed to see you. Please don't be mad at me I needed to see you" I brought my finger up to his mouth.

"Hey imprint?" I said softly with a smiled. He looked up at me shocked at how calm I was. "It's okay. I've actually been waiting to do that. I thought about it and I know your never going to hurt me and that you love me." I stopped and I could feel my grin getting wider "And I know you're my imprint because…I already know that I love you" I could feel it in mys stomach starting to form. He chuckled for what seemed to be like a good 5 seconds. He kissed me again and held me by my waist to pick me and spin me. I laughed at how excited he was.

"So Miss. Alice Brandon?" I rolled my eyes at his southern tone.

"Yes Mr. Jasper Cullen" I mocked

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch" He gently sat me back down on my feet.

I smiled and cupped my tiny little hands on each side of his face "I would be honored"

He gracefully took my hand and in that moment. I felt a sweet ticklish feeling in my belly and some electric current flow up my spine.

I laughed. "OMG what is that?" Jasper smiled at me.

"It's the imprint"

"Awe its so…welcoming and fun" I giggled.

Jasper laughed at me. "Who's _vehicle_ were taking?"

"Let's just take your's. I'll have Angela have somebody to take it home." The electric current was gone but I still felt the awesome sensation in my belly.

Jasper loosened his grip on my hand and held my waist. I smiled up at him and put two fingers in his back jean pockets.

We parted as soon as we came to his...Motorcycle?

"Umm" I got a little nervous and I felt the imprint go away.

He smiled "Don't be scared. I promise nothing is going to happened to you. I'll make sure of that"

"I might take you up on that" Jasper hopped on and handed me a helmet. "Your not going to wear one?" I asked.

He laughed "You don't have to wear one if you don't want too either. Don't worry about me"

I handed back to him "No…you said nothings going to me." I smiled "I believe you"

He smiled "You know you don't have to-" I cut me off.

I hopped on myself "If I'm sticking around you I'm going to have to overcome this fear some day. Now ride like the wind" I commanded

He chuckled "Yes ma'am" There it goes again with that sexy southern accent. Then soon we were off to god knows were jasper was taking me to. Our hair whipping through the wind. His speed was unbelievable. I was surprised at my self at how I took it with holding on to him. But I bet if he was human and didn't have so much strength his ribs would be burning.

"Where are we going?" I yelled. My ears were running off the hook.

"To pizzo" I distinctly heard him say. The rest of the ride I held him and had my head laying against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and imagined me and him. He's making me happy already. And I love every single minute of it.

RPOV

"Babe who is that?" Emmett said as we were getting out of the car. He helped me out and we walked into fins.

"Its your brother?" I asked confused.

"What?" I gave him the phone and he answered it.

"Edward what's up?" The waiter came over and took us to our seats. "What do you mean what am I doing with her she's my imprint" I heard him say. I was to busy looking at what I wanted to eat. Hell I was hungry. "Well what are you doing with Bella?" WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY? Bella…why is Edward with Bella?

"Emmett give me the phone" I commanded. He looked at me and handed me over the phone. Emmett was sitting right across from me but came by my side and held me close by my waist. I smiled at him. And he kissed my temple in response.

"Edward where's my sister?"

"Rosalie I don't know what happened but I'm taking her to my fathers hospital bed by my house. You know the same place where Nessie and her mother were." He said on the other line.

That's when I tensed up and panicked "Where is she is she okay?" I could tell Emmett knew what was going on because he was just as anxious as I was.

"I don't know we were at the beach talking and she fainted" I could tell he was nervous and anxious as well.

"Were own our way" That's all I said and I looked at Emmett for support. He rubbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"Babe its going to be okay"

Then I crawled under the table and got out I stood up a little dizzy from what I just did. Emmett stood up and took my face in his hands "Calm down Hun. She's going to be okay"

"No we have to go. We have to go now we can't just sit there. I don't want anything to happened to her we have to go now" I kept ranting on. Once Emmett saw how concerned I was he took my hand and led me out to his car. I quickly jumped in and he ran to the drivers seat. He roared his car to life and speeded down the roads.

All through the ride I was biting my nails and thinking about Bella. Was she okay? What happened-what made her pass out? Was it Edward? Urge Edward better not have touched her. I couldn't sit still but Emmett hold my hand and I jumped at his touch.

"Rosalie I love you" Just hearing him say that calmed me down a little bit "I'm sure Bella is going to be just fine. Just relax your making me nervous"

That's when I snapped "How can you say that. My friend is being held in a hospital bed. She just fainted what if something happened to her? I don't know what happened and that's a big total problem"

He rubbed circles on my hand but I was so mad at the moment I snatched my hand away. He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. At that moment I could feel the imprint go down. I felt bad.

I held his hand back which loosed his tension "No…I'm sorry. Its not your fault don't be sad babe I'm sorry" He smiled at me.

"I know. Don't worry about it its okay and I totally understand. But honey everything's going to be fine. Trust me"

I hesitated for a second but he was right. Worrying about this wouldn't make it better. I just had to trust him. I held on tighter to his hand "Okay…okay this I can handle" He looked over to me and smiled.

5 minutes later we were there but I didn't move. Emmett looked over to me with curious eyes. "Are you ready?"

I looked at there mansion "Yeah just stay by my side" I unlocked the door and climbed out.

Emmett was at my side immediately "You don't even have to ask" He held my a good grasp on my hand and led me inside. Where we were met by a pair of brown eyes.

"Mom…hey"

"Hi Mrs. Cullen" I said.

"Hello dear come in, come in" Man I forgot how beautiful his mom is.

"Um where's Bella?" I asked her. She smiled warmly at me "She's upstairs follow me"

She led us upstairs into a room what it looked like an office. Then she went through this secret door in the back of the room behind a really huge mirror. We went in the door and the room looked just like a hospital and that's when we heard it. A heartbeat, Bella's heartbeat and then I saw her. Carlisle was talking to Edward while we entered and they immediately turned to us.

"Honey" Esme looked at Carlisle and Carlisle nodded.

"Rosalie I just wanted to tell you that Bella is going to be just fine. We're going to have to kept her here for 2 days though. She passed out over to much stress. Which is not healthy at all because to much stress forms depression then it goes all down hill from there. But don't worry she's safe and in good hands. I can see you and Emmett have bonded and told you about the imprint so if you feel comfortable with staying here then you can-" I cut him off.

"Yes, defiantly" I wasn't just saying yes because it would be kind of cool to stay with Emmett I was saying yes because I don't think I could stay away from Bella.

"I understand your decision. I know your probably waiting to see Bella so we'll all give you some privacy." Carlisle glanced at Edward. He hesitated and looked at Bella. Then he left. I glared at him but he ignored it. Emmett glanced at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He left out with Carlisle and Esme.

As son as the door closed I ran over to Bella and gently got on top of her hospital bed. She looked so peaceful. I laid my head down on her pillow and listened to her heartbeat. It was bright and normal.

"So what now chick?" I asked now leaning on my elbow and glancing down at her. "There's no need to be stressed. I'm right here" I took her little hand in mine. "Anything you need anything you want will make it happen" Now I started to sob "_ Don't want you stressing. _Its…so serious." I wiped them away "We'll make it through…We can make it out of anything. We've done it so many times before. We can do it now" I kissed her temple and once I went back into my position.

She gasped and opened her eyes. We stared at each other for minutes and she started to cry "Rosalie…I'm sorry"

I hugged her "It's not your fault doll. What have you been stressing about lately" I was curious.

She came back and looked at me "My past, My life, and the future. Now with Edward. I'm stressing a little bit about him too."

"What do you mean about Edward"

"Rosalie I don't know how it happened but he's a vampire. So is his family except for his mom. He said that I was his imprint which means were soul mates. I thought I hated his guts but ever since he told me I feel so close for him. It almost feels like…love." He blushed.

"I'm not mad cause guess what?" I was nervous to tell her but she told me about Edward.

"What?" Her heart rate was going up and I got concerned. She noticed "Don't worry I'm just excited about your news" She reassured me.

"Oh. Well…um…you know how your Edwards imprint?" She nodded. "Well I'm Emmett's imprint and girl he is so good to me. I mean it's like when we kiss there's like fireworks and flowers being blown. And girl when he holds me I feel so safe. Ryan was on his way to try and hurt me but Emmett beat the crap out of him. Well I should say he only gave him a few punches until I had to break it up. We were on our way to fins but then we hear about you. How you feeling?"

Her heart meter was still pumping "Dang Rosalie. I just met my guy and your all the way up in the third position in your relationship" I blushed. "I really like him. But my past keeps coming in the way"

"You have to forget the past. The past is the past and we are so grateful that the lord has brought us through it all. You can't let the pass come back to haunt you. You can't allow itto ruin you. Whenever the past comes back up you just got to speak out loud that…that…that I refuse to think about it. I tried it and it really works. Edward's a really good guy. I forgave him as soon as I forgave Emmett. Actually I just forgave everybody. When I was with Emmett I just felt…like nothing else mattered."

Bella grabbed my hand "I know that's how I felt. But I couldn't tell him that"

"Why?"

"He reads minds' She said in a shocked tone.

I giggled "Emmett can heal...wow Classic"

She joined in "That's what I said"

Then I went serious "Bella I think belonging to your imprint is going to be good for you. Learn how to live. Learn how to trust again…and above all learn how to love, and forget."

She hesitated and but soon smiled "I do like him Rosalie"

I smiled at her "That's a good start. Now all you have to do is go for it."

"I will. Just thinking about him I can feel the imprint" She giggled.

"I guess we've fallen for Cullen's"

She snorted "Tell me about it. But it's a good thing right?"

My smile grew wider "Absolutely and 200%"

She giggled "Something's telling me Edward is going to be the best choice I've ever made"

"I feel the same way. Finally we've found someone in our life that we know will treat us right. I've been praying that something would happened like this to all f us"

Bella had a curious expression on her face "Speaking of us where's Alice and Nessie?"

As soon as she said that Carlisle came in "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but Renesmee and Alice are here" Alice and Renesmee had concerned looks on there face when they came in but then they had smiles when they saw Bella was okay.

Alice looked too happy and Nessie looked like crap.

"Bella. Wow girl you scared us" Nessie said relived. She ran over to me and gave me a quick hug then ran over to Bella and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

Alice walked over with her hands in her back pockets. "Carlisle told us everything" She stopped at the end of Bella's bed. "What have you been stressing about?"

"Nothing its over now. But me and Rosalie have something important to tell you" Bella said looking at me. I nodded in response.

"The Cullen's are vampires I know it sounds-" Alice cut me off

"I'm jaspers imprint and I love him" she blurted.

Nessie had a shocked expression "WHAT I'M JACOB'S"

Bella looked at everybody "WHERE THE HELL HAVE WE BEEN ALL DAY!"

"You don't even want to know" Nessie exaggerated by laying on Bella's pillow with her hair covering her face.

"What happened to you…after the incident" Alice whispered.

I interjected "What incident"

Nessie had a tear stroll down and she looked at all of us "Seth found another girl to make him happy. So I had my little revenge but Jacob caught up with me" She paused and smiled to herself "He told me what I was to him and…I think I love him"

"Damn" Me, Bella, And Alice said in unison.

"I don't blame her though. Emmett and I are already love dove's" I giggled.

"Isn't it kind of weird and bad thought that we're dating our…well use-to-be enemies. I mean as soon as I forgave him. I felt happy and I just didn't care"

I thought I was the only one" Nessie sat up "I don't know about you guys but I already gave it a chance. As soon as I get out of here I'm going to tell Jake how I feel"

"You guys aren't staying?" Bella asked hurt in her voice.

Alice climbed up to the bed "We can stay. Wed didn't know I'm sorry we'll stay if that makes you feel any better."

"Yes. I want my real family here" Alice was resting on Bella's leg, Nessie was resting on her shoulder, and I was on her other shoulder.

"Group hug" Alice cheered.

"What are we going to do for toothbrushes and stuff?" I asked

"Well there's a Target down the street. Maybe one of the guys can take us."

"I actually feel better. Urge I'm just so glad I'm not thinking of the past anymore. It takes every single piece of stress off" Bella said.

"You know we don't mind taking you guys" In the door came. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, then Jacob.

Bella blushed as she saw Edward and her heart monitor sped up which cause the girls and I to laugh. Edward winked at Bella which made it even worse fore Bella's tomato face.

"Matter a fact. We have a little surprise for you this evening so…where giving you one hour and Emmett's car keys to get everything you need for tonight. Get dressed and meet us here" Jasper gave Alice some kind of card. Emmett through me his keys and mouthed 'Be careful' and just like that…they were gone.

"Be still my heart" Nessie goofed around and we laughed.

"I'm actually excited and can't wait" Bella laughed.

"Well girls let's go show this rivals what we're made of" I said.

"Rosalie can you bring Carlisle-" Bella was cut off by Carlisle walking through the door.

"Hey Bella how you feeling?" He smiled. Wow he got good looks to. Blonde hair? Hmm the boys must have got there hair from there mom.

"Vampire moves are starting to give me a whiplash" She said.

He laughed at her "Sorry about that. Your vitals and everything are good. You need to stay here for a few days. I need to examine your stress levels. Let me ask you something. Are you depressed or just stressed? Its very hard to tell."

"I've been stressed but…" She paused to looked at all of us "Something tells me I wont have to worry about that anymore"

Carlisle nodded "As in deed Bella. You have a bright future in head of you"

Bella smiled "How do you know?"

"I've already seen it" He smiled "The boys have told me there taking you somewhere special so let me get you hooked off the machines" He did something with his eyes and it caused the machines to unhook off of Bella's finger and nose and get put back right where it was. This all happened in a split second. The girls and I looked at him.

All he did was point to his temple "Have a good time Bella. Might I say Edward and the guys told me about your pasts. I hope that's okay but I'm truly sorry"

I was surprised Bella said something first "No its fine. Its all over now and with Edward I know I don't have to worry about anything"

Carlisle smiled "Well I hope you guys have a good time. Me and Esme will be at the other end of the house. Which is I hate to say a far away place from this room but…you wont miss it. Just go down the stairs from this room, take a right, there will be 4 doors, take the second door to the right, go down the hallway you'll know it's the right hallway because everything is glass, then once you get to the door at the end, open it climb up the stairs and our 2nd living room takes place. There're three doors the 1st one to the left is me and Esme's bedroom, the second one is the bathroom, and the 3rd one is the fitness room. Me and Esme will be in our bedroom if you need anything but if you get lost" He took out 4 little pocket things from his pocket "The guys told me your favorite colors. Red one for Bella, Brown one for Nessie, Blue one for Rosalie, and a yellow one for little miss Alice" Alice smiled at her nickname.

"What are these" I asked. There were in the shape of a rectangle. It had a little clip on one side of it. I opened it and there was a mini keypad and s rectangle screen.

"There pagers. Its like emergency notes. Just type in something and the whole family gets it no matter where you are. Usually the family pages in the house. The best part about this is that it never runs out of battery."

"Well why can't we just use our cell phones?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle giggled "I knew you would ask that. Well since we're vampires and we liked to be just a little secretive of our secret we had the signals twisted around. So your phones wont work that well in this mansion."

"Oh"

"Well let me no t get in the way. Page me if you need anything, Have a good night ladies" And like that without opening the door he was gone.

"Whoa your right. It does feel like whiplash" Alice said blinking her eyes.

"How many minutes do we have left?" Bella asked getting out of the bed. Once we saw her we were in shock.

"Bella why the heck do you have a red bikini on?" Nessie asked.

"Urge…don't ask" And with that we traveled out the office down the stairs. 3 flights of stairs…really? Once we were down to the main living room we Bella saw her flats and put them on. I looked at her and she glared at me.

"What? I don't know where our cloths are" She shrugged.

We went outside to the garage. I saw Emmett's car still in the same place.

"I call front seat" Alice said getting in the passenger side. Nessie and Bella headed for the back as I got in the drivers.

'Alright Alice we're heading to your studio first then the store"

"I already mentally picked out the cloths for the date and for tomorrow. Oh wait we need PJ's. Than god I did that Victoria secret fashions shoot. We can pack though cloths." Alice said.

"What do we do for cosmetics?" Nessie asked.

"I already have that at the studio too. They brought in new make-up last week. Me and Rosalie will do you guy's hair and stuff."

"And then we'll head to the store for the morning stuff"

"Alright then girls let's have ourselves a good night" I cheered. Nessie and Bella screamed in excitement. Alice on the other hand barked like a dog. While I just laughed at how crazy my sisters were.

* * *

**Oh come on….This is my favorite chapter worked all day on it. SO what do you think so far.**

**I'm just itching to finally get my hands to start working on the next chapter.**

**5 REVIEWS GUYS THAT'S ALL IM ASKING 5 FREAKING REVIEWS LOL!**

**And if your new to reading this series please review I would love to hear from you. Just a simple cool or didn't like it that much would be cool.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**PREVIEW**

**The girls go on the date with the Cullen boys. Edward and Bella, Nessie and Jacob get closer.**

**New band song!**

**2 amazing lovely weeks go by. The boys including Carlisle and Esme would love for the girls to live with them. What do the girls say?**

**What happened when the girls do though and Charlie (Bella's dad), Sam (Nessie's dad, Ryan (Rosalie's dad) and Alice's mom get together. And try to hunt down the girls.**

**Emily's mom has to move in with the Cullen's though because of her and Nessie's safety.**

_**Next Chapter up Tomorrow!**_


	26. Love is in the Air Part:2

APOV

I was so excited I couldn't hold myself.

"Hurry up Rosalie" I said.

She laughed at me. "Come down will be there in a minute"

"I still don't understand why the hell you have that bikini on" Nessie pushed.

Bella smacked her forehead in frustration "For the last time Nessie…I was on the beach and I thought it be cool to take a swim."

"It was thunder storming outside why would you get in the water? What if Edward wasn't there"

"Oh shut up" Me and the gang said in unison. "Edward would have been there anyway." Bella said.

Nessie took out her Ipod "Whatever"

"I don't know why she does that" Rosalie commented.

"I know. I think she does it to escape embarrassment if you ask me" I said.

"YAY We're here" I Shrieked in excitement. I noticed there were even more cars than last time.

"What's happening today?" Bella noticed it too.

"I think those are the guests from California. They're suppose to be checking out the line to make sure everything going well." I said getting out the car. Followed by the girls too.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:36" Nessie said taking off her earphones.

"Alright girls we have 40minutes. Follow me" They obeyed and I led them to the back door exit. It was the only way of entering without having to talk to anyone.

"Urg it might be warm in the middle of the day. But at night it is cold as dry ice" Bella said trying to hold herself.

I giggled and unlocked the door. We walked down the the hallway and came across my fashion room.

"In here guys" I whispered. There were people everywhere down the hall. It was like we were in some tunnel and the opening at the end had people walking back and forth and talking like they had no tomorrow. I couldn't let anybody see us. Especially me.

"Your studio is crazy at night" Nessie said taking off her shoes and socks.

I snorted "Tell me about it"

I walked over to the room that was made specifically for my sisters and walked right through it.

"Alright guys we don't know where we're going but I have a feeling its somewhere fun yet elegant. So I suggest we dress down casual but dressy at the same time. Bella you need a bra and regular panties." She giggled at me. I looked in the bottom suitcase which I labeled "Emergency's". I took out some underwear and tossed it too her. She went in the back to go change.

"Alright Rosalie let's do you first." I grabbed her hand and let her in the walk in closet.

"Yay" She celebrated.

"Okay…Rosalie" I said searching for the perfect outfit. Then a gray cloth caught my eye. I pulled it out the hanger and looked at it from head to toe. Rosalie gasped **( Rosalie's dress is on my profile)**.

"That satin dress is so mine" And she snatched it out my hand. The dress was beautiful and Rosalie was right. It was so her. It was gray, strapless and short. Just how Rosalie likes it.

"Go put it on then. Your right it'll look pretty on you. Okay Nessie its your turn" Bella came up with nothing but underwear on and it took all I got not to laugh. Not that anything didn't fit her but. The colors totally didn't match.

Nessie came up behind me arms folded but she still had a hint smile on her face "Can I pick?" She asked.

I stood back "Of course" She walked the rest of the way down the closet and had her eyes looking up and down. It took her 5 minutes. I had already picked out Bella's outfit and gave it to her. Rosalie, Bella, And I were already had our outfits on. But of course Nessie was the last one. I was a little envy of Bella's outfit. She was wearing a short red strapless dress and black heel pumps which made her legs look awesome. You could almost see her little flat tummy. And thank god Rosalie did her make-up and put her hair in a nice neat high ponytail. Rosalie actually did everyone's hair and make-up except for Nessie's. I was wearing a light pink short dress with black Prada heels.**( The outfits are on my profile. Go check them out LOL)**

"Come on Nessie. What's wrong?" Bella asked walking up to Nessie.

Me and Rosalie followed her. Rosalie's high ponytail swinging from side to side. I chose to wear my hair down. I think I looked pretty cute if I did say so myself.

"I don't know what to pick. I want Jacob to like me in it though" Nessie said biting her thumb nail. Bella took her thumb out of her mouth and turned to me and Rosalie.

"Girls the queen bee has spoken. She needs help"

"I'll do her make-up" Rosalie said grabbing her make-up bag.

"I'll get her outfit" I volunteered.

Bella smiled warmly at Nessie "And I'll do your hair"

Once we were finished Nessie looked 16 and sexy. I packed our PJ's and stuff. Nessie was wearing a silk organza ruffle blouse, skinny jeans, and black heel ankle boots.

"Crap…Guys we have to go we have 10 more minutes." Nessie said glancing at her Blackberry.

"Let's go. I got the card" I said as we quietly headed out the back exit.

"Okay turn right on bands avenue." I instructed Rosalie. On the way here we stopped for our toothbrushes and stuff and we only had…1 minute left.

"Is anybody so nervous that they can just spit" Nessie taking off her seat belt and climbing up the front of the car.

"I'm nervous. I'm just practicing on what I'm going to say to Edward. Would you like to hear it? It'll take the nervousness off" Bella said mocking Nessie's move.

"Shoot" Rosalie said.

"Okay…Edward even though I've been hurt all my life. For some stranger reason I trust you. And for now on I'm moving forward from my past and moving on to more beautiful things. And this imprint thing I have to say is the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me" She paused " And I know your love for me is greater than anything and I just wanted to say that... I love you right back"

"Awe" Rosalie said fanning herself. "I think I might cry"

Nessie was to busy focusing on the road "Yeah Rosalie just focus on the road. Your making me nervous"

Rosalie gave me a quick wink "So if you mean if I do like this" She swerved the car and Nessie rolled back "I'll make you nervous?"

Nessie glared at Rosalie and so did I "Yes"

"My bad" She giggled.

I looked back at Bella "Its beautiful honey"

"Yeah…Just how am I going to actually say that to his face?" She looked down.

"Just listen to your heart" Rosalie interjected.

Bella laughed "Sometimes you guys are just so corny"

We laughed along with her "We know"

"OMG" Rosalie shrieked

Nessie climbed back up to the front "WHAT HAPPENED" She sounded alert.

"Um…Alice is this the place? It's huge" She said in awe.

I glanced right in front of the car. I felt my mouth open up wide. The mansion was beautiful. Rosalie drove inside the gate but the segment was blocked off. Rosalie pushed the button on the side and a voice came on. **(The house is on my profile check it out!)**

"Who is it?"

Rosalie looked at us and back at the button "Um I'm Rosalie hale and-" The voice cut her off.

"Yes you may enter" He sounded excited. The gate opened and Rosalie drove through it.

We parked in the oval shaped driveway in front of the house and a man came out. He came to our car and Rosalie let down the window.

"Goodevening girls my name is Felix may I park Mr. Cullens car for you?"

"Yeah sure" We got out the car and watched as felix drove the back of the mansion.

"Well this is it guys" Nessie turned around. The girls and I followed her move.

"I'm so nervous" Bella said holding on to Rosalie. Nessie held my hand and we walked up the steps. Once we came to the door. Nessie panicked.

"Oh god" She buried her face on my shoulder.

The girls an I laughed "Get it together girl" I rung the doorbell. Seconds later a maid came and ushered us in.

"WOW" The girls and I said in unison. The mansion was so beautiful and glassy. Almost like the Cullen's mansion. Right by the door there was a mirror. While the girls were "Awing" The mansion. I stood by and checked myself. I looked fantastic. But now all I really did want to see was jasper.

Felix came from the door and I jumped. "Ladies this way." We followed him into a hallway. Then he unlocked the door and led us to a lounge. OMG I swear I could just melt at this moment. There was violins and a fireplace right behind them. I looked across from them and there stood: Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Edward all in tux. They were staring at us with perfect smiles on their face.

"So glad we dressed classy" I heard Bella whispered in Nessie's ear.

I couldn't stop smiling. Jasper looked so sexy in that tux. I really like this view. Rosalie looked at me and I nodded. We walked up to the guys and Edward started.

"Sadly we won't have dinner together we'll be having it individual for the night." He smiled.

"If its comfortable with you. You won't see it each other until morning" Said Edward.

Bella looked at us and smiled "Fine by me" She purred at Edward.. Edward glanced at her and his smile grew wider.

Jasper came up to me and held out his elbow for me to take. "Miss Alice" He said using that sexy southern accent. I glanced at Rosalie and she was to preoccupied with Emmett. Itook jaspers arm "Mr. Jasper" I heard Nessie giggle an I turned my attention to her. She was being led upstairs with Jacob. Along by Edward and Bella on the other side of the staircase.

I looked up at jasper and smiled "So where are we going now cause I'm starving" He chuckled. He led me upstairs and we walked out to what looked like a balcony. But a very big balcony. There was a violin playing when we entered and a dinner set table.

Jasper pulled out my chair and I gracefully sat down and he trolled over to his seat "So" He smiled.

"So" I smiled back.

"You look really beautiful"

"Oh thank you don't looked to bad yourself." I giggled "So give me a clue. What am I in for, for tonight cause I'm totally lost when I saw the violins"

He smiled "Well that I just can't tell you." And with that a maid came up and asked us for a order. Almost like a real waitress in a home cool. But what was different about her she didn't have one a uniform or anything. It was a sparkly black dress.

"Oh um…well do you have spaghetti?" I asked looking at her.

She smiled warmly at me "Why yes we do and for a drink?"

"Um whatever he's having" I said looking at jasper he smiled at me.

"I'll have an order of Spaghetti too Maria and a soda" Maria is the ladies name. She smiled at jasper but her body language said something else. She glanced back to me and Jasper.

"Ok I'll be back your drinks" She looked at me differently this time. Its was like hate and jealousy. And she left.

I looked at jasper "What was that about?"

He glared as Maria left "It's okay don't worry about it"

BPOV

Edward and I were having such a great time. For one hour we're talking about weird animals and old but awesome movies.

"So what's your favorite music of all time?" I asked taking a sip of my Mountain dew.

He smiled at me "I don't know um…I have to say…No I can't" He shook his head. I laughed.

"Awe come on tell me"

"No its too embarrassing" He said taking a sip out of his drink too.

"Oh come on no music is that embarrassing" He looked straight in my eyes. "Well I guess I go for more Classic and old stuff like…Clair de Lune"

I gasped "No way. Are you shitting me right now?" I almost choked on my Chicken Alfredo.

His expression went to shock "Oh no I'm not, I'm-" I cut him off.

"That's my favorite type of music. And I love Clair de Lune" I smiled at him.

It took him seconds to register it and he smiled at me "Really?"

"Really" He stared me down for what looked like forever. I blushed. Oh crap I hate it when I do that I turned my head and too a sip of my drink. Then I felt his hand on my chin. He brought me to his face. He was close real close and his smell was dazzling "You know your blush is extremely adorable. It's a crime to hide it" He smiled. This was the perfect moment.

"You know Clair de lune is exactly what I had planned, Cauis" He called out. Apparently the guy Cauis came in with a music group and as soon as he snapped his fingers. Clair de Lune Fillled the air.

Edward stood and glanced down at me "May I have this dance?"

I blushed but I took his hand anyway "I can't dance"

He held me close "That's alright. I'll teach you" I smiled and held on to his shoulders. And then out of nowhere I felt the those butterflies again in my stomach. And I giggled.

"I feel it. The imprint…From no on I'm focusing on my future. A happy and satisfying one." I had one tear escape my eye. "And I would love for you to be in it"

He brushed it away with his thumb. I dipped and he did too "You don't have to tell me twice" And he kissed me. Oh man the kiss was so sweet and passionate. His lips tasted like his Pepsi. Once we pulled away I couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh wait Bella I have to clear up just one more thing"

"What?".

"You know Tanya is not my girlfriend. She wanted to date me but she was completely a spoiled brat and I dumped her that day I saw you again at the restaurant. I just couldn't anymore. I didn't want to be with anybody but you. And if I had to wait even for you. Then I would do it" He looked down "I'm sorry"

I brought his face to me. I now knew the steps to the song "No reason to be sorry. I completely understand. But your mine right?" I smiled at him.

He brought his hand to my face "Now and forever"

I kissed him and mumbled "Good"

NPOV

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Jacob laughed.

I was so enjoying myself. This has got to be the best night I've ever had of this month. I told Jake about how I felt about him. He told me about Leah and it turns how Leah was never his girlfriend in the first place. Just some friend of the family that the paparazzi thought was his girlfriend.

"So was it easy was it hard training for it?" I asked. We were outside on the ground. Turns out upstairs always leads to a downstairs.

"Training for New moon was extremely hard without a doubt but…I guess I just wanted to show the world how talented and hardworking I was and how serious I am when it comes to my work"

I smiled warmly at him and I got out of my seat and I looked at the few. His house was beautiful. We were in the back of the mansion though. We were next by the pool. I went over to it and looked real closely at it. Then I looked up at the sky. I felt Jacobs presence behind me.

"I really love you know" I said "its just unbelievable how quickly I got over _Seth_" I paused. "But its you. I can feel it. Its so you without a doubt." I turned behind me to look at him. He was so tall. "You're the one I want" He looked me straight in the eye. And at that moment I felt love and my imprint.

"I want you to know Nessie that I love you so much and that I would never hurt you"

I took his face in my hands "I know that now" And I stood on my toes and kissed him. He held me by my waist bent down and pulled me up to him so I wasn't on the ground. He looked at me and smiled and spinned me around.

"Oh Nessie. We have a bright future ahead"

I looked at him "How do you know"

He placed me down gently "I've seen it"

"Ah powers" I giggled "You know what I've seen in the future"

He was right next to it too "What?"

I pushed him as I hard as I could into the water. What made him drop was that he tripped over the edge. He smiled back up and I just couldn't stop laughing.

"You are dead…you're so dead" He said swimming up to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah…Right" Well little did I know my foot was right there. He grabbed it and pulled me in. I swam back up to the surface and glared at him.

"Oh really" And splashed some water in his face. I swimmed out of the pool at sat on the egde. Jacob mocked me and laughed when he looked at me.

"My make-ups messed up isn't it"

"Actually no" He smiled at me.

"I'm full. I officially love ravioli"

"Your adorable" Jacob laughed. I scooted over next to him.

"And your cute…but I am also officially wet and cold" I laughed.

"Let's head up to my room. Do you have an extra clothes" I forgot were Rosalie put the bag.

"No" I said getting up. Jake got up too.

"Oh that's fine. Do you want to use one of my shirts?" I laughed.

"Sure" And i plafully pushed him.

"Oh really, Really" He smiled and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder which made me laugh more.

"Your so weird" He went over to the table and picked up my heels and he laughed right along with me.

RPOV

We were in Emmett's room. His room was so big I was kind of jealous. Dinner was awesome. I forgot about girl's clothes and stuff. So I took my bag. Emmett and I had the lights off and we were watching Scary movie 3. Man this was so hilarious. Emmett was leaning on the pillows and I was laying in between his legs. He was so comfortable. I wish I could end every single night like this. _Maybe I could_ the thought popped into my head.

"Babe" I looked up at him. He was his arms securely and gently around me and my arms were laying down on his.

"Yes, Love" I smiled when he called me that.

"I need to give the girls there stuff"

"But-" I cut him off.

"Please it could be fun. If their already in their rooms then will knock and just run I swear." He laughed at me.

"Just run huh?" He said.

"Yes, Please. When they wake up they should be able to have there stuff" I pulled out my pout eyes.

EMPOV

Man we had a good night. I was impressed with myself. I didn't know I could be this romantic. I'm so glad I met rose because now I know she'll be safe and have a good life. I care for her so much. Greater than I had before.

"Fine, come one" I said. She shrieked in excitement. Man she was so small and adorable. I don't know what I could have done to deserve her. At dinner I got to know her so much better. Her likes and dislikes. Her favorite colors and what she loves to do. Her goals for the years.

"Ok can you hold this bag its kind of heavy" She handed me over the bag. That's when I noticed her. She had on the cutest PJ's ever. It was blue shirt with a green tank top. But the tank top had a resemble of what looked like Looney Tunes. I giggled and she looked at me.

"What?" I took the hand the hand bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Your just so damn adorable that's all" I kissed her gently. And she laughed.

"Why thank you sir" She said heading to the door.

"Your welcome ma'am"

"Oh babe can you turn the DVD on pause"

"Yeah sure" I turned the thing on pause and I headed out the door. And I held her by the her little tiny waist.

"Okay let's start with Bella and Edwards room" She said.

"Edward room in on the other side of the mansion. We should do his last. Jasper's room is down the hall."

"Okay" Once we got there she took Alice's clothes and cosmetics out.

She opened the door slowly and peeked in "There not in here" She walked right in neatly put it down on the bed and ran back to me.

"I seriously thought it was some kind of mission" I laughed.

"Okay next on Nessie and jakes room. Wheres that?" She asked

"Follow me my care bear" I laughed. She followed me downstairs the second floor and down the right side hallway towards the end of the room. I heard giggling in the room.

"Wait" I said. She stopped and looked at me "What's wrong"

"Nothings its just that Nessie and Jacob are in there. I hear them already. Maybe I should do it"

"Oh alright okay. Here's Nessie's Pj's, Her toothbrush and brush oh and here's her outfit for tomorrow"

I snorted "Girls"

"Oh shut up" She said. I knocked on the door and the giggling stopped. Jacob peeked out just a little.

"Really jacob your a freaking vampire" I said then he jumped out. He wasn't wearing a shirt he was only wearing pajama pants.

"Sorry dude. What's up man" He looked a little embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude wheres your shirt?"

"Shut up and I let Nessie use my last one" He looked behind me.

"Where's Rosalie and how come you have that bag?" I looked behind me and Rosalie wasn't there.

"She was just here. I'll get her but look here's Nessie's stuff. Her Pj's are in there so.." I trailed off looking to at his torso.

"Oh shut up" He grabbed Nessie's cloths and went back in. I heard Nessie say 'who was that' and Jake said 'My idiotic brother'

"Thank you, thank you very much" I mocked Elvis Presley. I laughed at myself cause I knew Jake could hear me.

"Rosalie" I called out quietly "Babe?" I went downstairs to the main floor and I saw Rosalie talking to Cauis. She was laughing at whatever he said.

"Rose" I asked. She saw me and waved goodbye to Caius.

She ran over to me "Did she get it?"

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"Oh I went downstairs and ran into him. He said me and the girls looked so hot and any day he'd be a chick magnet and sweep me especially off my feet if he could. I thought that was funny. He's a sweet guy."

"Yeah he is. He like an older brother to us." I said looking after him.

"Okay so Edward and Bella's room"

"Yeah um this way" I don't know why but I didn't feel Rosalie wasn't safe around Caius. When I was looking at him he looked at her like she was a piece of meat or something. To bad I couldn't read his mind.

We walked for 4 minutes straight and we finally came across Edwards room. His room was on the main to second floor. I should say it was in between the 1st and 2nd floor and you have to walk up five steps until you finally reach his door. Rosalie took out Bella's stuff and walked up the steps. I swear 'I can't be tamed' was running through my head. I stood by enjoying the view and she quietly opened the door and gasped.

"OH crap" I ran up the steps "Sorry sorry. Here Bella" And she closed the door.

"What happened?"

"Well it turns out Bella was having a little make-out session"

RPOV

There is nothing more awkward then seeing your own best friend make out.

"Is there anything in the bag?"

Emmett looked at me concerned "No everything's gone. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all" I really was too. Emmett took the bag off and through it.

"Lets get you to bed" He picked me up bridal style and we we're in his room in a mili second. He walked over to the bed and gracefully put me down.

He came over and was now laying across from me. We sat there eye to eye.

The movie was turned on and before I let sleep take over me I whispered to emmett.

"Babe" The tv was suddenly cut off.

"Yes hun"

"Thank you for a very good night" I smiled warmly in his chest. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my nose.

"Anything for you, love" And with that I feel into a peaceful happy sleep.

BPOV

"Being with you is so much fun" I smiled warmly at him.

Edward laughed and held me securely by my waist "I feel the exact same way. I think making out with you is pretty hot too" He smiled and sat on his elbow.

I laughed and seconds later I yawned "Man I'm tired"

"You can sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up Hun"

I smiled knowing that he was always going to be here "Promise"

"Of course" He ran a strain of my hair behind my ear and smiled. "Of course" He repeated.

And with that I cuddled deep in him. He was laying on his back and I laid on him. He held me by the waist and kissed my temple. And with that I fell into the best sleep I have ever had. Just me…and my Edward.

JPOV

Nessie came over to me and hugged me "I'm sleepy now. Would you like to join me?" She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss the best sleep ever." She giggled and turned around. I held her straight to me.

Tomorrow…Is what I really can't wait for. _Goodnight Edward hope your having a good night. As much as I am._

JPOV

Alice and I had such a great dinner. Right now she was putting on her PJ's. When she came out she waited and looked at me by the door. I smiled at her as I came up to her.

She was so small "Hi little one"

She giggled "Hi. Let's go to bed pub"

I used my vampire speed picked her up and brought her to the bed. Tomorrow is going to be awesome.

I kissed her and she looked me straight in the eyes "I love you"

Love went through me "I love those those words. I love you to little one."

I laid down and she laid on top of me.

_Can't wait for tomorrow..._ Was I could think about.

**Okay I know this chapter sucked but wait till the next one you guys are going to go crazy for it. REVIEW**

**REVIEW GUYS PLZZ. We have 78 reviews and I'm hoping for 84 please. ^ reviews that's all I'm asking for.**

**Review tell me what you would like to happened. And in the review do you guys mind telling me which couple you would like to see more of. You guys have been saying Rosalie and Emmet and a few jasper and Alice's. But Review which couple you mainly want in the next story. I was thinking about Edward And Bella because I have a really good Idea for them. I think you guys would like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE 6 reviews guys that what I'm asking for.**

**Luv you luv each other.**


	27. I'm After you

RYAN POV

She thinks she's crazy if she can escape from me. Her mother and I won't allow it. I called Charlie and Sam yesterday. I found out that Bella took Charlie to court and Sam was kicked out and now lives with his brother. Well wait to the girls see what's in store for them. They'll be sorry they ever tried to run away. We might not know where they are. But I will track them down, Even if I have to do it myself.

EPOV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. Bella stirred in my arms and I immediately clamped the thing and it broke. _Oh crap _I thought.

Today was the day. Today was going to be a good day with the girls. We're going to take them to a lot of places. First we we're going to go horseback riding. I thought it was corny but Jacob was trying to think in a girls mind and thought it be pretty cool so we agreed. I thought it is cool to see a movie, Emmett's crazy ass thought it be cool to see a Hannah Montana concert but lets just sat we're going shopping instead. Jasper wanted to go bowling considering he's the only one who knows how to play it. And then we're going to have a nice dinner at "The Mousse". There going to be showing fireworks so that will be a whole lot of fun.

I quietly came out of Bella's grasp and went down stairs, where I was met by Felix.

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

"Hi um…I want to surprise Bella with a nice breakfast in bed. Would you mind helping me with making it?"

He smiled "No problem well I can't cook but I'm sure one of he maids can"

I laughed "Yeah I know. Cooking isn't a man's specialty"

He joined me "Tell me about it. Follow me sir"

"One second let me get washed up and I'll meet you in the kitchen"

"Fine by me" And he walked downstairs with a tray still in his hand.

I ran vampire speed to the bathroom inside the staircase. I took a quick glance at myself and my hair was all over the place. I chuckled at how 'Super' I looked. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and ran to the kitchen. When I went there Felix was talking to one of the maids and passed when he saw me.

"Ah Mr. Cullen Heidi will help you. She's one of our newest and finest cooks. She just got in yesturday"

She giggled and turned to me with her hand out "Hello Sir"

I smiled and shook her hand "Nice to meet you. Thanks Felix that's all"

"Very well sir" And with that he left out the door.

"Now what are we making for Miss. Swan?" She said. Her eyes were green and she had a mixture of brown and black hair.

"Well I want to start off with some chocolate chip pancakes. I just had them a week a go and they were to die for"

"Very well, first we need the batter. So…well I can't get up in that cupboard so could you get up there and hand it to me? I'll get the chocolate chips and the pan." She instructed.

"Sure" I looked up right in the cupboard and brought down the pancake mix. Heidi came to the corner of the kitchen and hooked up the electric pan. I walked over to her and handed it over.

"Thanks. Now I need a measuring cup" She said. I walked back over to the cupboard and took out this giant meaning cup. I gave it to her and we started to work.

The pancakes came out so tasty I had to make one for myself. I made some sausages which would have to be the only thing I really could make, ever.

I gently put the fluffy buttermilk pancakes on Bella's tray. Heidi took out a little saucer and put the sausage on it and brought it on the tray. And a little a mini whipped bowl of syrup.

"Do we have any juice?"

"Orange or Apple?" She asked.

Last night Bella said apples we're her favorite fruits so I chose apple.

I took the drink from her and put it on the tray. I hope Bella likes it. I looked at Heidi "Thanks so much. I hope she'll like it"

"Good Luck" She held up two thumbs up. I picked up the tray and went up to my bedroom.

I opened the door and there she was. _My angel_ still sleep. I came around and carefully lay on the bed carefully placing the tray on my lap.

I took a good glance at her. She looked so adorable. I put the tray in the middle of us and came down and gave her a sweet kiss.

BPOV

Man this was the best sleep I've had in my whole entire life. Just me and my Edward. I woke up by a nagging sensation on my lips. I woke up and there was Edward.

He kissed me and I neatly kissed him back. Once we pulled away I smiled. But I felt crust on my lips. I shot up out of the bed took my toothbrush from the night stand and ran into the bathroom. I didn't even look at myself. I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could. I noticed my hair was down and I mess so I rinsed some water over it and pulled it up in a ponytail. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella…Bella are you okay?"

I laughed at myself _just a case of pee and mess that's all _I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" He said chuckling on the other side of the door.

I opened it to fine pair of worried eyes. "I'm totally fine. I just needed to brush my teeth. I hate the feeling when I wake up in the morning and I look like a complete mess."

He snorted and laughed "Girls"

I slapped his arm playfully "Shut up"

Then he took my by the waist and kissed me once again "I made a special breakfast for you"

I smiled "Ah so like breakfast in bed or do I have to walk 3 flights of stairs for it"

He chuckled."No ma'am. And even if it was downstairs you wouldn't be walking"

At that moment we looked deep in each others eyes "You are so beautiful" I put my my head in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent.

"You're not to bad yourself" He picked me up up bridle style and led me to the bed. Then I saw it.

A tray with Chocolate chip pancakes my favorite, and sausage with apple juice. "Okay no way could you have made this by yourself.

He laughed "No. I had special help from one of the new cooks here. But I did make the sausage" I turned around and kissed him.

"Who told you Chocolate chip was my favorite?"

"Well…no one. I had them a week ago and I fell in love with them so I thought maybe you would too."

"Awe well I do. Can I dig in now?" I had my arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am." Then at that point I felt Edward pocket and mine vibrate. It was one of the pagers. Me and Edward took ours out and the message was for Edward from Jacob.

The message read: _**Edward we have a problem. I know bella might as well be reading this but Nessie is fine. There was a Txt message on nessie's phone from unknown caller and it said 'I'm after you'. Bella you & Nessie are close…would you might know who it is?**_

And at that point shivers ran down my spine before I could answer Alice's page went up.

_**A: It's nessie dad no doubt bella**_

_**R: OMG I JUST GOT THE MESSAGE! Its not unknown caller its from my stepdad Ryan. And where the hell is Emmett?**_

_**Em: Rose calm down honey I went downstairs to get some water. I'm coming up now.**_

_**Jasp: Did anybody tell someone where you were?**_

_**B: No I didn't**_

_**A: No**_

_**R: Not at all**_

_**Jak: Good**_

_**A: Yeah but you don't know nessie's dad. He use to be a FBI agent until he got fired about 9 years ago. He could get one of his friends who still works there to track her down with just one phone call.**_

_**B: OH crap I forgot about that!**_

_**N: What are you guys nagging about and where's Jacob?**_

_**Jb: In the lounge getting some DVD's Hun.**_

_**N: My pager is vibrating off the hook what's the problem?**_

_**B: Nessie your dad sent a message to your phone from unknown number this morning. And well the txt message said-**_

_**R: I am after you. The same message I got from my step father.**_

I couldn't take any more. Through this whole conversation I as eating my breakfast piece by piece to the extent where I just wasn't hungry anymore. Nessie was taking a awful long time to respond.

_**B: Nessie?**_

_**Jp: Nessie you there? Jacob where's nessie?**_

_**E: I'll try to read his mind**_

_**E: Shit nessie's not in the house he went after her.**_

_**R&A: WHAT!**_

No way I looked at edward. I put my fork down and ran out the bedroom door. I saw alice and Rosalie run out from downstairs from me too. I didn't care though. All I was worried about was nessie. The guys where running after us but we ignored them. I unlocked the door and ran out.

NPOV

No this could not be happening, I was scared out of my mind. I ran and ran and I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is that Jake was right behind me yelling "Nessie" and 'Nessie stop'

That's when I noticed everything. The Cullen house was on a beach. I ran down the little cliff and Jacob caught up and blocked my escape.

"Nessie stop" And then the tears started to flow.

"NO…NO" I kept repeating that and beating his hard chest. He stood there and let me do it. Once I stopped I sunk to the ground on rocks and he came down with me. "This can't be happening. He's not going to stop. Once my dad puts his mind to something he doesn't" I hit the ground in frustraion "Stop"

"NESSIE" I heard Bella yell. I saw her and she ran down the cliff to see me followed by the whole gang.

"Don't ever scare me like that" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Nessie it's going to be okay" Jacob said trying to calm me down.

"NO ITS NOT YOU DON'T KNOW MY DAD" I tried to yell at him but he caught me off.

"WELL YOUR DAD DOESN'T KNOW ME! I swear nessie if he even comes 25 feet near you he's dead, Nothings going to happen to you. I'm 40 times stronger then him." The he brought his hands on each side of my face "I won't let him hurt you again. I. Will. Rip. Him. Apart"

He seemed so serious and at that point I felt so safe. It took all my strength to keep standing straight and look in his eyes. He was dead serious and I let one last tear escape my eye and I fell into his chest. He held me tight against him and then I looked in his eyes and he looked sincerely into mine "I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen" I kissed him gently.

"Rosalie I won't let anything happen to you either" I heard Emmett. Jake had one hand over my hair and kept soothing me with calm words.

Jasper came behind Alice and held her, same as Edward.

"Nothings going to happen to you guys" Edward announced to everybody. The girls nodded and smiled my way.

"It's going to be okay nessie. Besides I think it would be pretty sexy to see these vampires kick our dad's butt" Alice laughed followed by Emmet and jasper. Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Will make sure of that" Edward gave Jacob a look and for some reason Jacob nodded.

"Come on Hun we have good day ahead of us. Don't let this ass get in your way of being happy." I nodded and Jacob led me back into the mansion along with the whole gang following.

Sam POV

I sat at my desk laughing to myself. Wherever my little daughter is she's probably freaking out. I love the smell of fear.

I got up from my seat and looked at the 7 guys standing in front of me "Are you sure Brady?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"These guys are professionals. They'll bring your daughter back in one piece"

"They look so…big" I said.

"I know that's why we chose them."

"So where is she?"

"One of our systems tracked down a girl named Jane. She claims she saw nessie last with a guy named Jacob Cullen. He's from a band called the Cullen boys. They work with your daughter's band. We tracked him down and it turns out he's the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He lives in the forest of first beach. 9.2 miles east of the beach, what I'm surprised is why the hell you would live in a forest." He looked at is computer.

I looked at the guys "Do you hear that boys? I want my daughter back in one piece. I don't care what you do to her. Just get her here"

"YES SIR" They yelled.

"Good. Now go" And they left immediately out of my office.

"Man I miss FBI work" I walked over to my friend Brady.

"I know man you really need to apply back for the job."

"No…I got to much dirt in my past. I rather have nuts like you do the work for me" I laughed.

At that moment my office door opened. Ryan and Charlie stepped in.

"Ah my old friends how are you?" Ryan shook my hand.

"Good man you?"

"Oh I'm good"

Charlie stepped in "Enough small talk where are the girls?"

I looked at Brady and he handed me over the paper work. I gave it to Charlie and he snatched it out of my hands "Turns out all of them are living with the Cullen boys. Check it. They live with there parents"

"Why are they living there?" Ryan asked.

"How the hell should I know?" lifted my hands out of my pockets.

"CHARLE I FOUND SOMTHING ON ROSALIE" Brady Yelled.

Charlie ran over to him and looked at the computer followed by me and Ryan "Bella was last seen..." He trailed off typing on the computer "With Edward Cullen at first beach"

"Wait that's impossible if the Cullen's house is 9.2 miles east of..." I trialed off thinking about it, then I yelled in excitement "BINGO…WE FOUND THEM"

Charlie looked confused "What?"

"There at the Cullen's house. Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Pale skin, blue eyes, but ladies still melt all over him?" He asked

"Yes"

"Yeah I know him"

"That's were they are" Ryan said looking at the screen.

"Alright where's my daughter I got your voicemail" Said a voice coming from the back door. Out came Alice's mom, Victoria.

Charlie looked at her from head to toe 'Victoria…You haven't changed a bit. Still hot I see"

She smiled and took off her sun glasses "Be careful your prune" She lift up her left hand "I'm married."

"Yeah and that never stopped your from screwing every grass in the ground" Ryan said. Victoria's eyes shot up at him.

"Urge Ryan"

"Victoria" He spat back.

"The Cullen's, that's where there at."

"You mean that pale skin guy. Man he's sexy" She said licking her lips "Momma likes"

"Yeah why, wouldn't you?"

Victoria glared at Ryan "You know what you have one more time to talk to me like you lost your mind"

"Oh what you going to do, you old hag" And the bickering started it.

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled in frustration.

Then soon on the bickering still was going on. Oh wow this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**SOOO how was that. Is that cliff hanger? I don't know. All I know is that I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**I'll give you a little taste of it.**

**Preview**

The girls go on the date with the guys. Nessie and Rosalie are over the txt message that was sent.

Is Caius really who he says he is?

NEW BAND SONG!*including the guys*

Charlie see's Bella at the mall…Alone.

**DUH DUH DUHHHH**

**HAHAHA! Jk**

**So guys I MET MY GOAL 84 reviews. WHOOHOO! I have a lot of new readers and I just wanted to take time out and say thank you too ****RiahhBaby Thank you so much.**

**Now guys I'm asking you for 8 reviews. Just 8 we can do it push 85 to 93. We can do it.**

**Love You…Love Each other.**

**Add me on twitter! URL on my profile! THANK YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLZZZ**

**(And yes even the new readers)**


	28. Im yours

NPOV

We came into the bedroom and I sat down on the bed letting my robe sink down. Jacob came over to me and held me by his chest.

"I don't want you worrying about this." He paused and kissed m neck which sent shivers down my body. But in a very good way "Nessie you're safe with me and you deserve your happiness"

I turned around and looked him in the eyes "I'm not going to worry about it" I hugged him tight and he put me in his lap. I laughed "I'm not going to even think about it. As long as I have you" I put my hands on his delicious chest and took in his scent. OMG what was this boy doing to me? "I'll be okay"

He laughed along with me "You got that right Hun"

APOV

I was putting on my cloths for the day. Jasper told me he had a lot of things planned and I sure as hell didn't want to start off another day without my guy. I took a shower while Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were talking about the situation.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue plaid spaghetti strap and blue ballerina flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and did my hair. Put in a nice blue mini flower in my hair.

_Victoria_ flashed through my mind.

"NO…Jasper won't let it happened" I said out loud.

_Oh really…well how come you didn't tell him about the text message you got from your mother?_

"I…I'm not doing this." I stepped outside the bedroom and tip toes quietly to Rosalie& Emmett's room. Man it was a long way there. I peeked in and there Rosalie was sitting on the bed.

"Hey" I said and I came in.

She jumped back "Hey Doll" I came and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I got the text message from my mom. About 5 minutes ago" I glanced at her and then I could see what she was wearing what looked like a newspaper tank top white jeans and black heels. I swear this girl never gets tired of heels. And her hair was all back with a black band.

"There not going to mess with us anymore. We have to trust the boys and give them some credit. They are vampires after all" She giggled. I playfully nudged her arm.

"Who told you, you could be cute today?"

"My, Myself and I doll. I just want to get out of here and enjoy my day, you know? Just me the gang and Emmett. Man I love him so much"

I rested my head on her shoulder. "Isn't love awesome?" She rested on my head "Yes it is"

Then at that moment Jasper and Emmett came through the door "I new you'd be in here little one" He said. Laid down on the bed on my back he kneeled down and kissed me.

"I'm hungry" I said. I got up and looked at Rosalie.

"Lucky for you guys breakfast is ready" Emmett said leading us out.

NPOV

We got breakfast and was now heading out. We got in in Emmett's jeep because it was big enough to hold all of us.

Rosalie sat in the front of course with Emmett. Jasper had Alice sitting on his lap. Edward and Bella were in the trunk which seemed extremely fun for them and I was sitting next to Jacob.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Jacob.

"If I told you the boys would kill me"

"Literally" The guys said in unison. Which earned laughed from the girls and I.

"Seriously thought where the hell are we going. I hate surprises" Bella said sitting up on the edge of the car seat. Edward brought her down and took her place.

"I LOVE CHICKEN" He yelled.

"I swear you guys are crazy" Alice said.

Jasper snorted "Your just now figuring that out"

"I want to listen to music"

"Why wouldn't you Rosalie" I said.

"What's that suppose to mean…Mutt" She spat.

"Oh no you didn't" I was about to climb my way up to the front and Rosalie was about to come my way but Jacob and Emmet brought us back.

"Calm down you guys are making me nervous."

Alice started sing "Jacob your good at song ideas right"

He looked over to her "yeah why"

"See if you guys can add on to this" And she started singing.

"I love this game already" Emmett said jumping up an down like a four year old.

**Alice**

_**Jacob**_

Nessie 

**Edward**

**You got me, me spinning? Now**

**I feel your happiness all around**

**I'm not sure what I'm getting into**

**Feels like love**

I caught on

We're not the same, Everybody knows

But that's the best thing about though

So hard to believe it but its true

Feels like love

_**We see the world in different ways but**_

_**I'm loving every minute of every day**_

_**So hard to believe it but its true**_

_**Feels like love**_

**Maybe this could be**

**More than just fun, this ould everything that I want**

**Whats happening to me? You are the one**

**This is everything that I want**

**I didn't know I good this could feel**

**But it-**

**Feels like love to me**

"Wow we did that in like what? 1 minute" Jacob held me against him and I melted in his chest.

Alice laughed "I think so"

"Awe I didn't get to play" Emmet said turning.

Jacob smiled "I like it. Promise me we have to record that"

Bella laughed "A hit single"

"Why is that funny" Her laugh was contagious.

She laughed even more "I…don't…know"

"We're here" Emmett announced.

"HORSEBACK RIDING" Alice exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to do it. Just never had the time" Rosalie said.

Emmett got out of the car first "Well now we have loads of time my darling"

Jacob helped me out the car and I turned around and there it was. There was this horse who kept staring at me as soon as our eyes met he dropped his hay and started jumping up and down. I don't know if he was yelling and screaming in excitement or if I had made him mad.

"He likes you" Edward came up behind me with Bella by his side.

I looked up at him "How do you know?"

"I can read him" And with that the gang went inside the barn.

"Max" Jasper called out. And then a man came out with a bucket in his hand and a silly black jumper.

"What the hell?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I whispered back "That's what I was thinking"

"Guys this is max he's the owner of this barn and he's the one who scheduled us to be here. Max meet the gang. That's my brothers Jacob, Emmett, and Edward and there girlfriends Nessie, Rosalie, Bella, and my lady Alice"

"Nice to meet ya'll-" He was cut off by that horse again. The horse looked at me and banged his stall with his muzzle.

"Ah cranky I think this one here as a thing for ya" Max pointed at me. I slowly walked over to the house but Jacob pulled me back.

"Its okay its just a horse" He hesitated for a second and looked at Edward. Edward nodded and he let me go.

I walked over to the horse and surprisingly he calmed down every second I got closer Max was astonished.

"One this here horse has a attitude problem. Nobody can get this guy to calm down like that. Nobody. Oh well laddy. Let me show your friends there horses. You know this one came from an abusive owner. That's why she has those whips on her neck"

"What's her name?"

"He, I never gave him a name. He's a tough one though. Maybe you could help me out with that." And with that he walked away to the gang. I looked at the horse one last time. Jacob was studying me cautiously and I looked back at the horse.

"It must have been hard. Your life I mean…I've been abused my whole life. I feel your pain" All the horse did was stare at me. And out of nowhere he licked my face.

"EWW SICK" I said wiping my face and Jacob was at my side. "What happened"

"He licked me" Jacob glared at the horse. The horse was screaming and banging on the doors.

"JACOB STOP" Jacob shot his eyes at me and the horse's nose died down but he ran to the corner from Jacob.

"Sorry" he whispered.

Urge I couldn't stay mad at this guy "Its okay just loosen up okay?" Then I opened the stall and closed it behind me with Jacob still staring at me.

"Um hey there. You really shouldn't do that…That horse is wild" Max screamed. I ignored him and Jacob screaming my name. But I kept looking into the horses dark brown eyes. I felt connected to him in someway. That we were meant to be or something. There was something there but I just couldn't figure it out. The horse came up to me slowly. I lifted my arm out for his muzzle and he brought it closer to me. One inch away and then. I felt him. I looked deep into to his eyes and I petted his nice sweet soft hair. He sent me a 'Goof' noise in return. I laughed because the sound tickled against my skin.

"Good boy" I held his muzzle gently

"Well I'll be darn. The kid got him"

"I want him" I said holding his muzzle.

"What?" Jacob and Max said in unison.

"Nessie-" Jake started but I cut him off.

"Please even if I don't have to bring him home. He can stay here…but I just want him. Max you said it yourself he wouldn't want anyone else"

Max hesitated for a second "Yeah but-"

"Please" I said using my final voice tone.

"Oye…Fine. But I need something in return" he said.

I thought about it for a second "How would you like 2 plane tickets to Europe"

"Oh Europe no laddy I'm Scottish. I would like to go to Scotland if it was any place. I could visit me brother and mum"

"Done" I said.

"He's all yours but he still needs a name"

I looked back into my new horses eyes "I could tell he's a tough little thing and that he's been through a lot…I'm going to call him Mannington. Mane for short which means warrior in French."

"Do you like that name?" I looked at him. He gave me a 'Goof' and jumped up in exigent. I Laughed he looked so cute.

"Hi mane. My name is Renesmee Uley"

APOV

"HEY EDWARD I'LL RACE YOU BACK TO THE BARN" Stephanie was my horse's name.

"Oh your so on" He said bringing his horse over to me. I laughed.

"On your mart"

"Get set cause your going to need it" Lining up his horse and focusing straight on the pathway.

"I might rethink about that…GO" and my hair whipped through the wind with Edward right on the side of me.

JAKE POV

"Babe we have to go it's we have to go. The movie starts at 4 and its 2:30 we should be heading over to the mall by now."

"Ok hold on" She said.

I was such an ass. Hell I didn't even know what the hell I did to the hrose he just kept going crazy. Nessie has her hands officially full. I don't know how she's going to have it With that horse. Poor mane. I didn't know she was abused.

Out of nowhere I smelt 2 horses coming down this way. I looked out of the door and I saw Alice and Edward racing down the pathway. Alice was in front but Edward horse was catching up.

"Oh damn" I said getting in the stall. 4 seconds later The two horses with Alice and Edward on it skidded to a complete stop.

"I AM THE CMAPION" Alice shrieked in excitement.

"You so cheated. Good boy" He petted his horse as he got down.

Alice pretended to be appalled "No I didn't. I one clean"

"Yeah, Right" Then Edward looked at me "HEy how come I didn't see you out there. You missed a fun time."

"Lets just say my imprint made a new friend" and I turned and looked over at Nessie talking to her horse.

"Ah I see…Girls" HE snorted.

"Tell me about it. We need to catch up" I laughed.

"Totally dude"

"Where's Rosalie and-" A voice behind him ut him off.

"PRESENT" Emmet announced coming down of his horse.

"Where did you guys go?"

"All the way at the edge of the cliff. Dud you should have came with us"

I Shrugged "That's okay…I think I might be coming here more often anyway" Nessie came out of the stall.

"Why" Jasper asked.

I Looked at Nessie and Nessie looked at everyone "Don't ask" I said.

"LETS HIT THE MALL MY PRETTY'S"

BPOV

Papprazzi apparently notcied emmett's truck

"Awe Chizz. Rosalie stay close to me"

"Lets go hun" Edward helped me out of the back.

":BELLA AND EDWARD OMG ARE YOU GUYS DATING" the media was everywhere.

"Yes" Edward announced smiling t me. I smiled back.

"OMG JACOB I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" One of the fans tried to run up to Jacob but one of the reporters got in the way.

"Bellward" I heard one of the reporters say.

"Hey EDWARD JUST GO IN WILL MEET YOU IN THERE!" I heard Jasper yell.

Edward took me by the hand and we ran inside the gigantic mall immediately everone recognized us.

"OMG BELLA SWAN" A group of girls came up to me. "OMG BELLA me and my friends here love youso much and think you're the most coolest person on this planet can we have a autograph and photo please?" I looked for Edward but I didn't see him. I guess his hands were tied up as well.

I smiled at them "Um sure" Okay sign here" She gave me a sharpie and pointed at her cheek. I signed it and one of the girls from the group gave me a camera.

"Say cheese" I goofed and they laughed.

"Thank you so much Bella we love you"

"Love you too stay gold"

"OMG always" and they ran off.

Photos were taking everywhere and I kept squinting and couldn't find my way out. I looked up and I saw nothing but media and screaming fans.

"Bella can I get an autograph I love you so much" I turned around and saw a guy. HE was very chunk but I smiled and gave him a autograph anyway.

"Bella you never told us you were dating Mr. Edward Cullen. How does it feel?"

I couldn't think of the right words to say but one word popped up and I smiled toward the camera "Amazing" And then screaming fans filled my ears yelling out my name.

I didn't know hat happen but I found my self running for the nearest exit or store. I found this place or store. I ran up to this store called "Radio shack" with media following I quickly ran inside. Once the cashier saw me he ran up and locked the glassy doors with his keys tied around his necklace.

"Thanks" I said trying to catch my breathe. The fans kept banging on the door and I could do was smile and wave. There was a few people still in the store. Luckily they didn't pay me no mind. The cashier looked at me.

"Your welcome…can I help you?"

"Oh no…I'll just look around" And he nodded. I walked slowly down the hall. Man this was a nice and big radio shack. I haven't seen one this big. I looked back and the fans were still clamping the glass.

I turned right on the hallway and almost passed out but luckily all I did was just sink to the floor. My dad…Charlie was here. He turned around and I quickly went back in to the aisle. I turned my head just gently and he was gone. Oh shit with paparazzi up there, He's going to know its me. Damn.

I got back up to my feet and slowly dusted myself off and quickly ran to the back of the store. Where my dad came out of his aisle when I came out of mine. He tripped me. I fell flat on my face.

Luckily media wasn't able to see this; I looked up and he knelt down and yanked my hair till I met his face. Charlie covered my mouth before I whimpered so nobody could hear me.

"Your lucky I can't do this right now girl" And he brought me up off the floor and I screamed in agony but yet again. No one could hear me. My arms went all the way up to my hair. "Just know that I'm watching you and when I come and find where your hiding" He forced me to look at him like I was his puppy "I'm coming after you and when I do…No one can stop me." I whimpered.

"Please let go" It sounded like mush against his hand. My tears were starting to form. _EDWARD…HE'S HERE EDWARD I NEED YOU I'M IN RADIO SHACK…HELP PLEASE. _Was the only thing I could do.

"Awe Bella I thought you we're tougher than that. You made my life hell and now your going to suffer the consequences." Out of now where it was like whiplash. Charlie's hand was away from my mouth and I heard punches and moans. I looked back and Edward was there.

"YOU BITCH" He roared "DON'T YOU EVER-" I cut him off and broke up the fight.

"EDWARD WE HAVE TO GO"

And with that he stopped and looked down at Charlie "Your messing with the wrong one. I'm coming after you too. With guns boy"

Edward took me behind him "I'll be waiting" and with that like a flash we were out of the mall.

_ **Later that night…**_

EPOV

We skipped dinner. I don't think nobody was in the mood for food when they found out what happened. Hell I was still so angry I had to stay out here of the pool for the night.

I stood up one edge from the pool and looked up at the moon when I smelt _Her_ behind me.

"Edward?" My angels voice said.

I turned around slowly still looking at the ground "Yes"

"Don't be mad…" And then she started tearing "This is all my fault"

I walked up to her and held her in my arms " Bella this is not your fault"

"Yes it is every time I get closer to something it always breaks down" Vampire speed I carried her the edge of the pool and let her sit down in my laps.

"Do you think your going to lose me?" I asked shocked.

It took her a minute to register it "Yes"

And I looked at her. He eyes were puffy and it looked like she'd been crying for a whole week "Bella you are not going to lose me. Not now and not ever do you hear me? I am yours and only yours don't ever think that. I am your imprint. I have to protect you its my job. Sure yes it was a little scary but nothing can keep me away from you…especially not your father" She looked up at me.

"I've been hurt so many times Edward. More than you can imagine"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here…where else am I going to go?"

"Your mind forever?" She said tears still falling.

I kissed them away "Always and Forever. That's a promise I will always keep. After all we are soul mates"

She looked down at her hands and I nudged her with my forehead "Hey"

And she laughed and wiped her tears away "Hi" sniffed.

"I love you" I kissed her softly. She kissed me back but this time with more passion. Hell I didn't stop her. Her hands were all twisted in my hair and my arms were rubbing her waist in stomach. Lust took over me and soon I found myself back in my room in my pleasant bed on top of her.

I kissed her neck and she giggled at the touch I brought myself back up and kissed her. My tongue begging for an entrance until she finally let me in. She took off my shirt which showed my 4 pack and muscles. She straddled my I took off her top. Man she tasted so delicious. And she smelled good. Like strawberries and cherries my new favorite. I was losing to much crontol thought. It was nothing but lust. I wanted her, I wanted her body and I wanted it now. But I made sure I wasn't being to possive though. That's just not me. I'm a straight gentelemen. I pulled back and noticed that she had on nothing but a black bra and her pants. _I really want to see what's under that bra_ I thought. But I couldn't this wasn't the perfect time.

She smiled at me "Whats wrong?"

I frowned and turned on the side of me. _What did I do? Why is he denying me. Oh crap this is what I was talking about._

"No…No it isn't that…I just." I trialed off.

"What?"

"I'm losing to much control. I might be more human than I am vampire but once my lust comes in my vampire trait comes over. You can stop me but I guess I'm scared that I'll hurt you.

"You won't hurt me"

"What if I do…I won't forgive myself"

"Look Edward even if you did hurt me just a little. I'll still forgive you. Of course it'll be by an accident but that doesn't change anything" She paused and came up to me and kissed me hair.

_Oh shit_

"Just try" She whispered I was one step away from making her mine but something pulled me away.

"Bella your 18"

She came back and looked at me "So.." She trialed off.

"I'm 19 which means ."

Then she sat on the bed on her knees and looked up in the distance as if she was thinking very hard on something.

"Which means what?"

And I smield evilly at her. She looked at me and laughed pushed her down gently on the bed and kissed her from her mouth and worshiped her body everywhere….

SAM POV

Charlie busted through the door. "THERE NOT AT THE CULLENS HOUSE. I FOLLOWE THEM!

Victoria got up from her seat "then where are they?"

Charlie smiled evilly.

Ryan went up to him "Dude" He paused and laughed "What happened to your face?"

"That…That is exactly why where paying a visit to them with our secret agents" He said.

"Where are they though?" Ryan pushed.

"They live on the Ride horizon very far away. That's why it took me so long to get down here. it's a very high class suburd only the richest live there."

I got out from my chair and motiend them to follow me and I looked back at Brady who was still researching on the interent "Tell Caius to keep a still close eye on them and call Riley and tell him to meet me at the Rides Beach"

He nodded and I headed out.

"We're going to make them suffer" Ryan smiled.

I grinned "Hell yeah"

**DUM**

**DUMM**

**DUMMMM**

**Did you like it? Did it suck? I'm sorry if it sucked soooo anyway WE REACHED OUR GOAL AGAIN AND WENT OVER IT. WE have a total of 94 reviews WHOOO *Applause***

**Okay now I need to turn that 94 into 104. That's 10 REVIEWS WE can Do it I belive in you guys. **

**I hoped you gusy likeed this chapter. Well can't talk anymore because tonight is family poker night and I feel like im going to win some money LOL!**

**But in your review I just have to know…..What did youthink about Edward and bella's little love scene. Don't woryy they didn't have sex….yet.**

**HAHAHA which gives you my little short taste of the next chapter….also what did you think about Charlie and Bella?**

**I have to know so when you review be sure to tell me IMMEDIATELY**

**Love you…Love each other.**


	29. Rensmee Uley Vs Bree Tanner

**JasperPOV**

Everybody was downstairs in the lounge playing truth or dare. It was getting extremely good. I was proud of the fact that everybody was becoming real close. I just wondered why the heck Edward and Bella were still upstairs. Especially Edward. I mean he never misses a game if it's something really serious.

Rosalie spins the bottle and she squealed in excitement "OH crap I'm so nervous"

Alice giggled from across of me right by Jacob "Calm down Geez"

"I know babe" Emmett said. The bottle landed at him "OMG THIS IS SO FREAKY"

We laughed and I snorted and looked at Rosalie "And he says you need to calm down"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a knuckle touch "Tell me about it. I heave to deal with it 247 now."

I giggled "I feel so sorry"

"Um… HELLO I'm STILL IN THE ROOM WITH SUPER HEARING" Emmett yelled holding the bottle in his hand.

Rosalie came and kissed his cheek and came back right next to me "You know I love you anyway"

Emmett looked at her and from him I was feeling a very strong sex feeling "Oh gross Emmett calm you and your little soldier down or get a room" I said grossly.

Rosalie blushed "Okay Emmett are you ready for your dare?" Nessie smiled evilly at him. I don't know why but a small thing like nessie seemed to scare the hell out of Emmett.

He gulped "Um…yes?" It didn't come out as a statement but a question.

Nessie winked at Alice "I dare you to…go upstairs in Edward and Bella's room with a warm bucket of water and put it under Edwards's hand."

"OH" Jacob and I said in unison.

"I have a devious imprint" Jacob smirked.

"I can't do that"

Nessie glared at him "You can and you will. Now come with me" She got up off the floor fooled but Emmet with his head down.

"But Edward's going to kill me" He whined.

Nessie looked at me and Jacob and we both said "Literally"

Nessie shrugged and Emmett sucked his teeth.

"This is going to be good. I can't wait to see the look on Bella's face when she finds out Edward made a little mess in the bed" Alice said

Rosalie couldn't stop laughing. She was rolling on the floor "I...know…girl" She said in between them.

I added in a few laughs myself. "Jacob what's going to happen?"

He was laughing nest by Rosalie. Rosalie was holding him for support.

"I…Can't…it'll...spoil…it" He said.

"Everybody quiet down there in there room" Then all of a sudden were heard nessie shriek with laughter and boomed down the steps.

Once they reached us they fell on the floor into hysterics. "Emmett?" Rosalie said.

"Ness, what happened" Jacob pushed.

Once they had calmed down nessie spoke "Its seems as if Edward and Bella had a little bit of a fun night"

"What? "Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"I think they did the…" Emmett trialed off and soon realization struck our faces and everyone busted out laughing.

"No…way" I said.

"OMG…That just…made my... Day" Rosalie said.

"OW" Nessie whined still laughing.

"What?"

"My ribs are on fire" She laughed even more.

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to a booming sound. It sounded like laughs but I couldn't quite make it out. I looked around and I saw Edward right on the side of me sleeping. I took in a good look at him. He had no shirt on and the covers were covering him up from the waist down. I smiled soundlessly. I came closer and then came back.

Why did I feel so…open? I looked down and realization struck my face. Yesterday…sex...no wait we didn't do it. Thank god because I sure as hell wasn't ready yet.

But I did remember lust and wanting Edward to do it to me. But I didn't think it was the right time. We agreed until I turn 19. _Great_ I thought. I have to wait one more month until I actually get to do it. I wanted to now but I knew I wouldn't be ready for that. I smiled at Edward as he slept on his stomach showing his fit back. I smiled and came up to him and gently kissed his back. I tried to be as quiet as I could but it woke him up. He turned around and looked at me and then smiled.

"Good morning love" Good thing I was covered up because he would have been looking at something else as interesting as my face.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" I giggled. I dipped down and sweetly kissed him on the lips. Realization struck his face.

"Oh my god" And he got up. _Thank god he was wearing his boxers._ "Bella I am-"I cut him off.

"If you apologize I will hurt you. And besides I enjoyed every" I kissed his head "Single" I kissed his cheek "Minute of it" I looked at him and kissed his mouth. I could tell he was smiling in the kiss cause I could feel his mouth opening up weirdly. We pulled away and his smile grew wider.

"I'm glad I have an affect on you" I sat on my knees and I looked down as I blush. He took my chin and he stared at me "You have such a cute blush…please don't hide it".

I took his face in my hands and I kissed him. "You always will have a affect on me"

"Let's do something today…just me and you. No one else" I smiled. He stood on the bed on his knees too and held me by the waist.

"Ice-Skating" He asked.

I smiled "Absolute a hundred percent yes"

He chuckled "I want to take a shower first" I said.

"Does Alice have extra clothes for you" He asked.

"Unlike me yesterday while she was at the mall she actually had enough room to get some clothes for us. It's in my bag and My underwear I'm sure she packed a lot for all of us for the week" I said the last part to myself.

"We have to find a way to sneak out when you come out though"

"Sure, Sure" I smiled.

**SethPOV**

I was living with Bree now. I loved her so much and even thought me and her were together I still missed nessie. I never meant to hurt her the way I did. I really should make it right but another part of me could care less, I still couldn't treat her the way I did though. She's probably broken hearted and crying each an everyday. Not to mention I came between her and her friend Bree.

I was outside looking up at sun and the little shade of moon I still saw in the blue sky. Bree came out and sat by me. She pecked me on the lips and lay down beside me.

"What you thinking about?"

Oh crap and we just talked about being honest days ago. I didn't want to saw it but _Her_ name came out. "Nessie" And I regretted saying it.

Bree shot her head up at me "You're what?"

I sat up "I shouldn't have done her like that. I need to apologize and right now is the best way too. I still love her Bree but I love you way more. I just can't go on like this without he knowing that she's beautiful enough to move on" I stood up and went into the house to grab my keys and walked out the floor with Bree following behind me.

"You're not leaving without me" I knew this argument would end with her winning so I just nodded and we headed out to the car.

**JacobPOV**

The gang was watching some pretty cool movies. We were watching cop out with Bruce Willis and Tracy Morgan. Man I swear this had to be the funnies movie alive. Nessie was sitting in between my legs eating popcorn. It was very hard sometimes to focus on the movie when you have such a small beautiful little angel in your arms. She put the popcorn bowl and had both of her hand on each of my arms. I grabbed her left hand and brought up to my lips and kissed it.

She looked up at me and I kissed her temple and smiled at her.

"I love you" I whispered.

She smiled "I love you too Jakey" Jakey was her name for me. Not even just Jake but Jakey. I guess it's a girl thing. She turned around and looked back at the movie.

But continued to look at her, her bronze hair down her back, I swooped it to the side her and kissed her neck.

"Be carful" She warned.

I chuckled "Of course" And my attention soon went to the TV.

**AlicePOV**

"I officially love Tracey Morgan" I whispered in jaspers ear.

"50 bucks just for the hell of it says Bruce Willis can kick his ass" He said. We were on the couch and I was laying my head on jaspers back.

"You are so on" We shook on it.

"Hey, Hun do you think I should check on Bella and Edward" He asked.

I played in his shaggy hair a little bit "No…lets leave them two love birds alone"

**SethPOV**

I went over to Nessie's house and Emily said she was living with the Cullen boys now. I wasn't mad at all. I thought maybe they moved in working on a project or something. She gave me the directions to the house. Bree and I came up to a gate. And this speaker went on.

"Yes?"

"Um…Hi I'm looking for Renesmee Uley"

"Who's looking for her"

"Seth Clearwater"

"Please wait for me by the lot sir" And the gate opened. Bree looked at me.

"Babe I feel the same way about nessie feelings and all. I think I should make it right too" I wasn't even listening I just kept thinking on what I wanted to say to her. I still cared for her. And I think….I wanted her back. Good thing she doesn't have a boyfriend. I cared about Bree a lot but…she wasn't at all as special as Nessie.

I just smiled and pretended to be listening to her until the guy came out.

"Walk in that door. I'll park your car sir"

"Oh thanks" I took the keys out of the ignition and I passed it over to him. Bree got out of the car and took my arm.

"Together" She said and smiled at me.

Urge her smile sometimes was so annoying. Now I knew I needed to get rid of her. I was going to get nessie back.

"Together" I smiled.

I rung the bell and a maid came an answered the door "May I help you"

"Hi we're friend of nessie and we came in for a visit"

"Nessie? Oh nessie. Follow me sir" I don't know how long we walked but it felt like a good 20 minutes.

"How long are we going to keep going up stairs and taking these stupid turns" Bree whined.

"Here you are. It's the lounge nessie's in here followed by the Cullen's." The maid said walking up to these red doors. She pressed the button and the two double doors drifted apart. Like those elevator doors and there I heard it her laugh.

"Miss. Renesmee you have two guests here to see you" The lady said. The laughing immediately stopped and when I walked in Nessie was in between the legs of JACOB BLACK! WHAT! Oh not for long.

Nessie gasped "Seth...Bree?"

**NessiePOV**

"Seth?" and then I looked at the person on the right of him "Bree?"

Jacob tensed up and his hands were in fists. I rubbed his leg gently with my hand and he relaxed a little bit. I stood up followed by Jake. Alice and Rosalie got up and jasper and Emmett stood behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He walked up "What am I doing here? What you doing here with the Cullen's?" He pointed towards Jake.

Jake walked up but I pushed him back "Watch it buddy she's the last person you want to mess with"

"Jacob stop. Not now. Seth you have no right to come in here and ask the questions. I give the questions. I'm not going to ask again…what are you going here"

"Well if you must know we came here to apologize for what happened" Bree came up to me. Jake tensed up but relaxed when I secretly pushed back my hand against his stomach.

"But I can see you already moved on. No wonder you a hoe" Bree said.

"Watch it Bree I beat you once don't let me do it again in front of people to see…Bitch" I spat in her face.

She snorted "Bring it on HORE" And she kicked me and I threw a punch at her face. She whimpered in agony and I started throwing in some more slaps at her until I felt two strong arms pick me up.

"LET HER GO I CAN TAKE HER" Whoever held me back I bit their hand and they let go of me I charged at her and she smirked at me before I could she threw a punch at me and I fell flat on the floor. Now she was on top of me and threw in two more punches. Someone screamed who sounded like Rosalie.

"NO THIS IS THEIR FIGHT! NESSIE NEEDS TO LET IT OUT" That's right I did I was still upset that Bree would still a guy that I didn't even care about anymore. Actually I didn't care about him at all that I forgot his last name.

"NO" JAcob shouted. And I heard punches being thrown and groans.

Bree was throwing mini slaps at me but I pushed her off of me. She charged at me and I put her in a head lock "Not so tough are you huh?"

She tried to get me up off her but it wasn't working until she punched me in the stomach. Not hard but I was so use to it. I brought up my leg and kick her in the mouth "That's for calling me a Whore" I said. I puched her in the face and she flew back and came back her eye swollen and her lip bleeding _Good job _I thought "Thats for messing with peoples boyfriend"

She tried to whirl a hit at me but I dodged it but I wasn't quick enough to dodge the next one. I wiped off the blood that was beginning to form. That's enough I got to finish this bitch. She came around to me and I punched her in the stomach she bent down and screamed in pain. And I pushed her to the ground kicking her in her stomach.

"Nessie stop" Alice yelled coming over to me and holding me back. I didn't listen though I kept trying to kick at her. Then I felt two strong arms again pick me up and throw me over its shoulders. Alice was following behind and I was still mad as hell.

Then we were in a very cool marble clear bathroom and I was put down on the counter next by the two sinks. I looked up and there he was Jacob and Alice right behind him. My head hurt like hell.

I felt pain on the right side of my eye and I swear my whole face was throbbing. Jacob looked pissed as ever. He looked at my face and I couldn't even explain how scared I was. _He hates me. _Then he made a disgusting expression and I almost cried. _I disgust him. _Then he walked out. Alice looked a bit happy and Impressed.

"Damn girl. You tore that bitch up" She tried to give me a knuckle touch but I refused. I brought myself down from the sink myself. I felt a very sharp pain in my leg and I limped downstairs heading towards Jacob and my room. I can't believe he just let me leave. Jacob really looked pissed at me. I gently opened the door but when I stepped down on my bed leg I fell down.

"Ow" I whined and I crawled a little and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door. My body started shaking and I started hyperventilating and crying. Trying so hard ... I just couldn't stop. I let my girls down, I let myself down, and not to mention the love of my life hates me and I disgust him. That's what made me cry even more. I didn't care my body was shaking so hard I couldn't find a good position. _Jake hates me_. He probably hates me so much that later on tonight he'll ask me to leave.

That's what I'll do. I just start packing now. I guess I should just accept the fact that maybe pain was suppose to be my purpose for life. Not love. That's what I was going to do. I crawled over to the bed and got my duffel bag and started packing up my clothes that Alice got us for the week.

_Its for the best_ I thought and started packing. Ignoring every single Pain and sorness that was feeling not only physically but mentally.

**DUM**

**DUMM**

**DUMM**

**So how was that? Was it good? Bad? **

**SO GUYS WE MADE OUR GOAL AGAIN 103 REVIEWS!**

**IM SO PROUD I THINK I MIGHT CRY ****in a good way though lol.**

**So what did you think about it? Did you like it? WELL REVIEW IT. Come on guys. This TIME I NEED 10 Reviews so we need to turn that 103 into 113.**

**Tell me everything because** **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hoped you guys like it. In your review I would like you too review what did you think about the rumble between Bree and Nessie and what you thought about nessie leaving. Which gives you a really good clue to the next chapter. I wasn't going to write this chapter today but I couldn't do that to you guys.**

**REVIEW GUIYS PELASE PLEASE REVIEW! I luv hearing from you guys. And if you new review too.**

**I would like to thank IheartLaDyGaga who made our goal to 103. Lub ya *Applause* And just so you guys know bella and edward went out ice skating through all of this.**

**Next chapter up tomorrow! And its going to be….AWESOME *Sing Chorus***

**Luvs you…Love each other.**


	30. I love you, Renesmee Uley

**NPOV**

I was all packed and ready. I called my mom and she said she was on her way. She said she would call me so all I had to do was just come out so nobody would know. Jacob still hadn't come in. _No doubt_.

Mt cell phone buzzed. It was a Text message.

**I'm out here honey. Love you ~Mom**

This was it. No time to make cries or other 2nd thoughts. I quietly left and took off downstairs. My body was aching very badly. When I go home I'll take a very nice warm bath. Hell I haven't even seen my face yet. I ran down the main floor but before I could go out there was Felix.

"You're leaving Madam?"

I hesitated "Yes…look I've caused a big problem and I "I paused and held back the tears "Can you just tell if anyone of the girls ask that I'm at my mom's. Please don't tell Jacob"

He looked down "It's sad to see you leave but I'll pass on the message. And not to Mr. Cullen"

Before I ran out the door I called back "Thank you"

**Jake POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I was pissed to hell. I wanted to hurt Seth and Bree so bad. I pressed the button and the doors pulled away. Emmett and Jasper we're right there and looking at me cautiously following my every move. I saw Seth sitting on a chair helping Bree clean her face up.

"Someone needs to get me before I get her" I growled storming up to Bree. Emmett and jasper were holding me back in a instant.

"No Jacob this isn't the time" Jasper said trying to send calm waves down me but my anger kept building up every second.

"Jake stop. We don't women"

I growled "I might make a…Exception with her" Struggling to get out of there gasp.

"STOP" Seth exclaimed. I shoved the guys off me and gave them a motion that I was fine.

"Look the only reason why I came here was to apologize to nessie for the way I treated her and" He paused and looked back at Bree "I want her back"

"Excuse me" I growled Emmett came up and stared me down.

"WHAT" Bree yelled.

"Look Jacob…I'm sorry but Nessie and I have something. She would never settle for another relationship. I still love her and I know she still loves me. What we have together is beyond what you and she will ever have"

I laughed and I heard a little chuckle from around the room by the gang. _If only he knew_ I thought.

"I think you're getting mixed up with fantasy from reality-"He cut me off.

"Oh really well lets test that. Let's keep this a secret from nessie. I stay with you for one whole week and I guarantee you she'll be crawling back to me

At this point everyone except Seth, Bree and I were fell into hysterics. Emmett was booming "Like hell that's going to happen"

"You're not staying here" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

Then he walked up to me and we were face to face "What's the matter Cullen scared that Nessie might actually come back to a Clearwater…You have a big temper on you don't you? You might scare others but you don't scare me"

I growled "Watch it I'm the wrong one to play with"

He laughed "So I take it you are scared"

"Nessie is mine. I'm not scared of anything…matter of fact. Why don't you and Bree stay in the guess room for the week, but when Nessie _doesn't_ come back to you. I don't want you speaking or socializing with her…you got that"

Bree looked mad as hell but she came up to Seth's side. I tensed when I saw her, Even though my nessie basically kicked her ass. I hated her.

"I believe that's nessie's decision" He said with a smirk.

"Caius" I called in an instant Caius was in the room.

"Yes sir"

While still glaring at Seth and Bree I said "Take this two to our guest room"

"Yes sir" Before they left out the door Rosalie screamed at Bree.

"Next time you mess with nessie I won't hesitate to help her kick your ass" Bree turned back to glare at Rosalie and Rosalie stuck up her middle finger.

"Bitch" Bree mumbled and then walked away.

**Bree POV**

Once we were in the guest room I was pacing "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT"

Seth got up from his chair "I still love nessie"

"We are together. We belong to each other" I aid with my hands on my hips.

"Look I love you Bree but-"

"If you love me you would love me and only me" I tapped my foot. He came out of the chair and in my face. He held me by the waist.

"You know I love you" Urge I could never stay mad at him when he did that.

"Sleep on your side of the bed" I glared at him.

**Bella POV**

We came in the door way. And Edward and I couldn't stop grinning at each other.

"I officially love" He paused and picked me up to twirl me around I giggled "Ice-Skating" He placed me down on the floor gently and kissed me.

"Let's go see what the guys are doing" Is aid holding his hand.

"I smell them. There in the lounge" In an instant we were there. Edward pressed the button the doors pulled apart.

"Never get tired of that" He joked.

We walked in to see a very furious Jake and Pissed off Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and nessie weren't in here but Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down.

I frowned "What happened"

"So now the princess finally makes in her grand Entrance" Rosalie spat.

"What did I do?"

"What?" Edward said on the side of me.

"What happened" I asked.

"Nessie and Bree got into a fight. Like a real fist fight.-"I cut him off and looked at Jacob.

"Let me see it" I pushed. When it came to nessie there was no time for asking questions. I wanted answers and I wanted them right now. Jacob horsed over to me.

"Brace yourself" He said. Edge in his voice but I didn't care. I gasped at the nagging pitch that I felt in my mind. Is aw it all Seth…Bree…and Nessie. Good girl she kicked Bree ass. But wait a minute. Why is Seth here…Oh shit.

Jacob realized and I almost fell until Edward caught me "Oh sorry that mind thing is kind of hard to get back to reality" I said standing up. "Where's nessie?" I asked.

Then at that moment Alice came in with trying to catch her breath jasper was at her side In a instant that happened Alice?"

"She's gone. Felix said she went to her mothers. About 10 minutes ago."

"What?" I gasped

"Why would she go to her mothers?"

"He said not to tell Jacob" Jacob tensed.

"Why wouldn't she won't to tell me?" He walked over to us.

"Beats me" Alice shrugged. Jasper began to run her shoulders.

"I'm going over there" Jacob said running out the door. I ran after him and told Edward to stay there.

"Jacob wait" I said before he ran out the door.

"She's my responsibility I'll go too" He nodded and we ran out to the car. Poor nessie.

"Show me the way" He said. He pulled out of the driveway and I glared at him.

"You mean if I didn't tell you I was going with you. You wouldn't know where we were going?"

He shrugged "Of course I would. I would just vision her wherever she was"

"Whatever" The ride over to nessie's was long. Maybe that's just because she was far away from the Cullen house.

I looked over to Jacob and he was so tense "Dude relax"

"I can't…why would nessie runaway to her mothers house I mean…and hour ago she was just in the bathroom now…it's just too much"

I laughed "If you already know nessie's yours why are you so tensed?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yeah you kind of let your brain there a long time to see what happened with you and Seth."

"Look I know she's mine but…I don't trust him you know" He paused as the light turned red. "Men like him go out looking for love and once they find that perfect girl they feel that she's just so in love with him that gives him the right to mess around with others. Once he finds that other girl he hides it of course because he loves the other chick too. So he's caught in between a mix with the girl of his dreams" The light turned green "and the other chick who as we boys call it. The hoe" I laughed.

"I'm serious. He's just a douche and he expects nessie to crawl to her. If he only knew she was my imprint…He would be torn up. I wish I could tell him but that would blow the whole vampire thing"

"Of course" I said.

"And the way he treated nessie that day. It's just so…I mean you would never believe someone who found the girl they wanted could treat her badly. It's just so…unbelievable to me. It gets me upset because she's mine now and now he wants to hurt her again by doing the same cycle."

"You really love her don't you" I smiled.

"Bella you wouldn't believe what that girl does to me. Every time I see her…it's like what good thing could I have ever done to have someone as special as her"

I snorted "I heard that before but I'm glad I know that this time it's different" He chuckled.

"You know Bella. You're a really cool person"

"Thank you…Thank you very much" I mocked Elvis Presley.

"So you and Nessie are very close" He asked.

"You have no idea. I think we're twins and put personalities prove it but of course science doesn't"

"Speaking of that, did you and Edward…actually do the…do last night" He trialed off. Oh shit.

"NO" I exclaimed "It's difficult but nothing happened I swear. How did you know anyway?"

"Don't ask…It's was a truth or dare game and that's all I can say"

I lifted up my hand "Let's just forget it"

He pulled into nessie's neighborhood "You got it"

"Right here" I pointed. Jacob pulled into the parking lot and immediate jumped out the car.

"Damn usually they wait" I mumbled as I got out of the car. Jacob pressed the doorbell and I came up the steps.

"Maybe you should get behind me so-"I was cut off my Emily's words.

"Bella?" She opened the door for me and I looked at Jacob he looked a little nervous and then came in behind me.

"What his he doing here" Emily glared at Jacob.

"Emily this isn't his fault it's just a big miss-understanding. Where's nessie?"

Emily hesitated at Jacob but then looked at me "She's upstairs sleeping. Her face wasn't that bad. There's three bruised on her stomach. Two scratches by her eye and her lip his busted. But I took care of it."

"Good. What about a hot bath"

"Did all that before I took care of her booboos" She laughed. I joined her.

"Thanks. Mind if we…" I trailed doff pointing to me and Jacob.

She stepped aside "Sure, Sure" and she left into the living room.

Jacob as right on my tail when we walked up the steps to her room, once we're at the door, I looked at Jacob.

"You want to do this alone?"

He nodded "Please"

"I'll be right downstairs" And with that I headed to Emily.

**Jacob POV**

I tip toes quietly into nessie room. I looked t her bed and I saw her, _my angel_ sleeping soundlessly. I almost cried when I saw her. I don't know why just the whole scenery was beautiful.

Why would she run away? I closed the door silently behind me and walked over to her. I kneeled down beside her bed and just watched her sleep. She didn't have any bandages except for her eye. I was mad at myself for not being able to protect her like I should have. I was trying to but Emmett was too strong for me.

When I heard she ran away my heart sunk. I didn't know what to do. The very top on my list was just to see her and take care of her. But no my temper just got the better of me and I just had to go to get all in Seth's face.

I brushed a strain of hair out of her face which caused her to wake up. She looked at me for a brief second and started crying.

"Nessie…Awe nessie don't cry I'm here" I took off my shoes and climbed to other side of the bed and held _my angel _against my chest. She held me tight and I held her tighter. She was so little to me. It felt so right with her in my arms. Once she was done my shirt had a big circle of wetness. But I didn't care as long as my nessie was alright.

"Nessie…urge nessie please don't leave me if I have done anything to hurt you I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do without you" I said leaning back against her big cushy pillows.

"What?" Her voice cracked. I looked up at her and she was looking down. "I thought…I thought you didn't want me"

My eyes shot up at her "What?...Please tell me your kidding" She turned her head.

I held her hands in one hand and brought her chin to me "That is total nonsense. We are imprinted which means we are soul mates. I will always want more of you. There is nothing and no one that could stop me from loving you. I love you so much nessie than you take yourself credit for-"She cut me off.

"But you looked at me. You sat me on the counter and you looked at me in disgust"

"No…I was disgusted at myself that I wasn't strong enough to pull out of Emmett's grip. Nessie to see you hurt and your face get punched hurts me. And when I as looking at you I just kept getting more and more angry. I wanted to hurt Bree for hurting you. I wanted to hurt Seth for hurting you. And I was disgusted with myself for not being able to do that in time. When I left I went to go and hurt Bree and Seth at the same time but they pulled me back. I tried nessie…I tried to get them when you were fighting Bree. But Emmet and Jasper were to strong for me."

She breathed in sighed of relief "So you don't think I'm ugly at all"

I looked her straight in the eyes and closed mine "Nessie please stop talking like that. You are the most beautiful, sexiest, mind blowing girl I have ever met. And I love you and from now on I don't care who comes. I'm whipping there ass" She laughed.

"Next time can you please come and talked to me first because I don't know what…" Oh shit I'm not going to cry "I don't know what I'd do without you Renesmee Uley. I love you"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't know how much I meant to you" She hugged me.

I held her face "Your my everything nesssie. And your beautiful. Stop putting yourself down. I will tell you, your beautiful every single day of every minute if I have to"

I held my hands on each side of nessie's face and kissed her gently. She held me by my neck and I went to her waist. When we pulled away she looked straight in my eyes. I patted my legs and she climbed in them. She rested her head in my chest and I kissed her temple. She grabbed one of my hands and put them both in hers. Her hands were so freaking tiny compared by mine they were big bird and she was a little ant. Se was so damn adorable. How could she ever think I found her ugly? She clamped my hands together against hers.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" I took her left jand and put it to my heart. "You feel that?"

She laughed "Yes..most beautiful rythm i've heard" She placed her whole hand on it.

"That's you" I smiled. She looked at me and I swear my heart was beating faster and she giggled.

"I'm always in there?"

"Always"

"Jake?" She asked. I was to busy enjoying every single minute of her playing with my hands.

I smiled "Yes"

"Say you love me" She asked. She looked up at me.

"I love you" I kissed her "I love you" I kissed her again.

"Am I really that attractive to you?"

I snorted "Hell yeah"

She smiled "I'm glad I have that affect on you"

"Man the things you do to me Nessie" I smiled. Bella walked in

"Oh good have you guys made up? Great, NESSIE MY BABY WHAT HAPPENED" She dramatically walked over to nessie and took her out of my hands. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Nessie said smiling "I kicked that girl's ass" She laughed and Bella joined and they knuckle touched.

"That's my girl. So while I eased drop on your little conversation. Jacob nicely done I must say"

"It's not just a conversation it's the truth." I said.

Bella smiled "I know" And she looked at nessie "You scared me kid. Come one let's go back home."

"No actually Bella I know you don't want to stay here but um" Nessie looked at me "I want to stay here for the day." She looked back at Bella "You go back home to Edward. I know he can't stay away from you"

I held nessie tighter "I'm staying with her no doubt"

"Okay Jake I'll take care of your car. Key's please" I threw her the keys and she gave Ness a peck on the cheek and looked at me "Take care of my girl. See you peoples tomorrow" and with that she left.

Nessie turned around and looked at me. "Let's go out. A movie or something"

I grinned "But we have no car,"

"My Ferrari is in the garage" She smiled.

"What do you want to go see?" She made a scrunching face. I chuckled "What?"

"Well I wanted to see Cats & Dogs: Revenge of kitty galore"

"That's alright with me. As long as I'm with you"

"I'll be right back. I'll go get dressed."

Of course we got recognized at the movies so we had to have the security guards put us up in the booths section which was really nice because it was just Nessie and I. Right now we were on our way back home. Before we left I got to actually meet nessie's mom the right way. Last time turned out to be a disaster. And that reminded me. _Seth_.

"Nessie?" I said.

She was driving and turned to me. "Yes babe"

"Do you still have feelings for Seth?"

Her head shot at me "Why would you even think that, Of course not. The past is the pass. I mean of course I forgive him for what happened but to tell you the truth…I forgot his last name" She whispered as if someone was spying on us.

"Are you serious" I smiled.

"I wouldn't lie to you." She paused "Wait…No I remember its Clearwater. Yep it is, Feelings for him.. Hell to the no. Why?"

"It's just that you guys shared a house to and-"She cut me off. She held my hand and rubbed it.

"No…not at all. Yes we shared a house but he doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I was shocked when I saw him. But to tell you the truth I want to be friends with him again. But I have a feeling that that's not going to happen for a while"

"What?"

"Yes Jake, he's really not that bad. Just give him a try"

"Hell no, this guy hurt you. I don't think I can forgive him and after what happened. HELL to the no"

"Jake?"

"How could you want to be friends with him?"

"Well he had a bad past and that's how we kind of came connected in the first place. I don't want to be talking on the phone all day friend just…We got over the past and will talk here and then friends"

"I don't know nessie" I said tensing up.

"Jake don't be mad please" She took her hand from mine and put them on the steering wheel.

"Look nessie I'm sorry the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Look it might be easy for you to forgive but not for me. He hurt you that means he hurts me and I have an extreme problem with that"

She looked at me "This is really important to me Jacob"

I sighed "I'll work on it"

"That's not the only thing you need to work on" she spat.

_Oh crap_ "Look nessie I'm sorry I just…I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I've already seen too much of it. Please understand were I'm coming from"

She looked at me "I guess your right" I took her hand of the steering well and kissed it.

"Its hard for me to see you get hurt again"

"But we don't have to worry about it anymore."

I ran my hand through my head "You should think again on that one"

She turned to me "What are you talking about?"

"Nessie…I got a little competitive and…"

"Spit it out"

"Seth and Bree are staying with us for a week" We were in her neighborhood a nd she skidded the car to a stop "WHAT"

"The thing is Seth said you guys still had something together and I said your mine now and he gave a bet that you would come crawling to him after the week. And actually its pretty funny when you think about it because its so his imagination" I started to laugh.

"You got that right but he thinks I have something for him still?"

"Yeah" And with that she busted out laughing and parked in her mom's drive-way"

"Oh we are so not going to my house. Let's go give him hell" She lifted up her hand and I high fived it.

"That's my girl"

**SOOOO What did you think? Was it good. I wanted this to be a mellow chapter. And give the action a rest. NEST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!. So i've been getting alot of requests for Nessie and JAcobs so here it is. We MET OUR GOAL AGAIN! YAYY You guys are on fire.**

**What did you think of Seth And bree staying with the cullens for a week? Was that a good touch? Now guys don't go guessing on things becuase we already know how that's going to end. But still i thought it bee kind of fun to heat up Bree and Nessie's character.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO FUN YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FREAK! Now i have 113 reviews i would like 9 reviews so that would raise me up to 122. We can do it guys if we can get 10 reviews each time we can get 9. PLZZZ I"M BEGGING and if your new to reading this Welcome to the story and plzz review i would love to hear from you guys.**

**AND ALOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ABOUT THE FIGHT AND I JUST HAVE TO SAY...I DID DO GOOD DIDN"T I? LOL WELL THANK you.**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMORROW. PLZZ STAY TUNED also the reason why chapter 29 is coming up so much is because i kept fixing it up.**


	31. Im Yours and Your Mine

**RPOV**

Me and Emmett were in the pool and everyone else was inside their rooms.

"Well this has been a…interesting day" I said. Emmet was gliding in back strokes.

He snorted "Tell me about it"

"I mean I can't believe Seth out of all people would do that to Nessie you know. Its just so urge aggravating" I said splashing the water. It caught Emmett's attention and he looked at me. I crossed my arms and continued to look down at the water. He swam over to me.

"Babe you can't worry about that" He tried to hold me but I snapped back out of his grasp and got out of the water.

"I'm not worrying. I'm pissed and I'm PISSED TO HELL" I grabbed my towel off the chair and went to my bedroom leaving Emmett speechless in the water. Oh shit I didn't mean to do that. I wanted to turn back and just apologize on my knees but pride took over me and I just continued up to the room. But before I got up stairs Nessie and Jacob came in the door.

"Nessie? Oh thank god your alright are you okay" I came up to her and hugged her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine but Rosalie?"

I pulled myself off "What honey?"

She looked down at her outfit and it left wet spots "Oh sorry, my bad. I'll see you guys later"

And with that I ran upstairs. I had to make to up to Emmett. But how was I going to do that?

I went past the mirror towards the bathroom and came back. I looked hot. I giggled to myself. I looked real hot in this bikini.

Then at that point Emmet came in. I glanced at him and he froze as soon as he saw me. "I'm sorry…I just…I care about Nessie so much and I hate when she gets hurt" Was all I can say.

He came up to me "Its okay I understand"

"But I don't want to mean to you. Believe me it hurts me more than it hurts you" I took my towel and out it in the hamper shoot. Before I could turn around I felt two hands on each side of my waist. I froze and I turned around. I looked smiled up at Emmett. Man was I going to enjoy this night.

"I hate seeing you tensed" He said. I kissed him sweetly.

"Well I can tell you that I'm alright now" I said. This time I wrapped my arms around my waist and stood up on my tipy toes to kiss him. He held me by the waist. The kiss was leading to full blow on passion. My insides were pleading for him. Wanting him to hold me tighter. I don't now what was getting into me but I liked it. Emmet to me was getting sexier and tasty by the minute. I jumped up and straddled his waist to my legs. I didn't even recognize it but I got a quick glance at how far I was from the ground and I was real high off it. Emmett was smiling all through the kiss and I could tell by each time we pulled apart there was nothing to do but smile. He tasted so delicious. He allowed me to enter is mouth and I moaned in pleasure. He led me to the bed and we gently went down.

He pulled away and I shot my eyes up at him "What?…Oh shit I'm sorry-" He caught me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"I'm loving every single minute of it. Are you sure?" He asked with a smile.

"I want you now" I growled. He kissed me and took off my bikini bra. I wasn't embarrassed at all. He placed butterfly kisses all the way down to my and took of my bottoms. I came up while he kissed my neck and took off his boxers.

He came up and kissed my lips and laid me back down against the pillows. He brought himself in between my legs. Man his soldier was bigger than I thought. He kissed my neck and both of us moaned at how good this felt. It was like my own heaven. I knew this would hurt so when he entered me I kissed him to distract myself from screaming. He started pumping in to me and MAN DID IT HURT LIKE HELL! I thought I was going to explode but it just felt too good. Soon it started to get really easy and lust took over me.

"Rosalie you feel so good" He moaned as he kept pumping into me. I almost yelled at his speed but he kissed me and it came out as another moan.

I smiled at myself. I thought he was better than me. I kissed him again. He stopped for a split second and kissed my neck all the way down to my stomach and back up again. Once he plunged into me I gasped and sunk down in my pillow. He took me by my waist and grinded me. I smiled at the intimacy and intense pleasure I was feeling. I nibbled his ear and he moaned and I sucked on his neck. Then I sunk back down gently as I felt his cum in me. I groaned as my "Satisfaction" came. And both of us moaned when we felt the end. I was laying on the thighs and he plopped us both down on the bed gently. He was still inside me but I didn't care. As long as he was on top of me I could do nothing but smile.

He kissed my chest and my breast and then my lips. I bit my bottom lip.

I looked at him and he was sweaty a little bit. He came closer and kissed me on last time. I brought my hand over his neck and he brought his hands up and securely wrapped the middle of my back.

I didn't even have to say anything our grins said it all.

"All mine" He said and kissed my chest on last time. I put his face in my hands.

I smiled at him and brought my knees up. He was still in between them. "Yes…I'm all yours"

**Ryan POV**

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked Victoria she was secretly coming up toward the gate and she looked back at me.

"Look I'm not going to argue with you okay? Just stay in the backseat, leave me alone, and kiss my ass" She spat back.

"Yes you majesty" I said playfully bowing my hands down.

"Well you too shut it. Now the plan is we have to secretly apply. Victoria you take over the maid. Charlie your in charge of the pool guy, Ryan you're a the servant, and I'll be the house cleaner." Sam instructed.

"Of course" Victoria rolled her eyes. The voice came on.

"May I help you"

"Yes were here to apply for jobs"

"Oh yes meet me in the lot and wait for me there" The guy said.

"Yes sir" And the gates opened.

Seconds later a man came out and came to the car with another guy at his side "Hello I'm Felix and this is Steve. He'll be taking your vehicle to the back."

"Hi I'm Ryan, that's Charlie, Sam, and Victoria"

"Yes...yes well get it out of the car and will take it from there"

**VPOV**

So this is we're my inquisitive daughter was staying. Okay. I asked on of the maids were was her room and they gave me towels to put in Emmett and Rosalie's room. _Well this should be fun _I thought. If only Ryan was in the situation I was in. I peeked in and I saw them sleeping. Aw well precious Rosalie as finally found someone in her life prettier than her. Ain't that a bitch. Wait is she naked?

I looked more closely and she was. Who ever was in the back of her was holding her stomach securely which gave a very good look at her boobs. Wow…Little blond got her freak on. Well wait to her step dad finds out about this. I quietly brought the towels to the bathroom and before I left out of her room and I laughed at myself _She's going to get it_ I thought. And I headed downstairs looking for Ryan.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were cuddling together. He wore nothing but his boxers and I had on his big shirt. Wearing nothing but panties under it.

"Hey little one" He said.

I smiled. I loved it when he called me that for some apparent reason. "Yes"

"I love you" He kissed my temple.

"I love you too" There was still something I needed to ask him and it was kind of bugging

me. I could tell something was bothering him too.

"What's wrong" We said at the same time.

"What's wrong you first" He looked at me.

"…" I said looking in his eyes.

"Your tensed. I feel you"

"Nothing its okay don't worry about it you go" I gently patted his chest.

"Everything about you is my worry" He smiled "What's wrong Little one"

"I want to live here. I don't want to go back to my home. I don't want to keep living with my friends…I want to live with you…Here" I said biting my lip.

He smiled "Alice…I have something to ask you" And he got up from the bed and I was curious.

He went to his drawer and took out a little box. I sat at the edge of the bed. _Oh shit. _He kneeled down on one knee and took my hand.

"Alice Marie Brandon. I love you with all my heart and I promise to love you forever. You have been heart so many times and…I want to be the light wipes away your darkness clouds. I want you to have a fresh new start and enjoy life the way you should. You're my soul mate and I love you so much. I know its very kind of quick. I'm not asking you to marry me…yet" He paused and we both laughed "But I would like for people to know your mine and I'm yours…Will you wear my Love ring" He said. He opened up the box and I looked at it. Man that sucker was beautiful. Not big like a huge rock but it was defiantly medium sized. The diamond…it was red. So beautiful and on the band there was a carved message. I took it and red it: _**Mrs. Alice Marie Cullen "Little one"**_

I gasped and I let the tears start to roll down I looked at him and he looked nervous as hell. I laughed and kissed him "Yes…Yes of course it's yes. I just…I am just so happy to be your…" I cried more" Just to be your Cullen"

He smiled and kissed me "You are always and forever my Cullen. Your mine."

"And I'm yours" He smiled I hugged him tight. He pulled the ring on my ring finger on my left. I smiled. He kissed my temple and climbed on to bed with me.

"Its so beautiful jazz"

"Alice I would be so happy if you lied with us"

"Okay don't make me cry more cause that its self is like wow" I said wiping my tars. He finished as he kissed them away.

"Don't cry little one. I want you to stay for ever." He put me on his lap. "You know I never thought anybody could be so small." He laughed as he rubbed my legs. I could stop looking at my ring. It looked so perfect on my finger. **(Alice's ring is on my profile. Check it out!)**

"Mmm I could stay here forever" I said smelling his scent. I brought my hand up to his face and kissed him.

"Someone is being bad" He said in between the kiss.

"All as bad as I want to be" I said holding him closer.

**Jacob POV**

"I'm Telling you he's gay"

"Kiowa Gordon is not gay I assure you" Nessie argued.

I laughed enjoying the fight. Just seeing her get violent makes her even beyond attractive. She laid down on my stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat" I said.

I smiled at her "Your so beautiful"

She chuckled "I can't wait to let Seth have it. Just one wee and he'll be gone" She said getting off the bed. She held my hand as I got up and followed her.

I snorted "I know tell me about it. Just one week though and it'll all be over"

Before Nessie turned the corner she gasped and ran down the hall back to the room. I chuckled and ran after her. When I came into the room I looked at her and she was in the corner holding herself.

"Nessie?…Nessie babe what's the matter"

"He's here. We have to go Jacob quick. What is he doing here? OMG we have to go now" She pulled on my shirt.

I took her by the shoulders "Nessie look at me" She brought her head up and looked at me

"Who's here"

A tear slipped down her cheek I brushed it away

"My father"

**SOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? OH COME ON YOU KNOW YOU LOVED IT!**

**It was weird but I actually kind of liked writing Rosalie and Emmett's little "Scene". Some of you guys we're begging me to show Emmett and Rose so…SURPRISE HAHAHAHAHA!**

**We made our goal again. WHOOO *Applause* Soo again this time I'm asking for 12 reviews. I've been getting some more readers and that's so awesome. AND TO THE NEW READERS WELCOME TO THE STORY! **

**I would like to dedicate this story to **_**LovelyGoth **_**and **_**TwilightParamore-Shorty**_**- JOJO**

_**Lovelygothv**_** Is our 122 reviewer. And JOJO I luv ya girl.**

**So what did you think about the parents? Did you like it? Hate it? Aww don't hate. LOL.**

**I wan to know what you guys felt about the whole Chapter. How did you feel about Jasper and Alice….Rosalie and Emmett…and The parents and Nessie finding out about her dad…**

**I wanna hear you open up to me guys. Because it will give me good ideas for the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter up tomorrow**

**Love you…Love each other**


	32. Where are the guys?

**JPOV**

Anger rushed through me…But it made Nessie tense.

"Jacob please don't…Not right now we just got to get out of here"

**Charlie POV**

I was in the pool area when I saw headlights come up from the front of the house. I took my walky talky in my shirt and talked to everyone through it.** "Guys"**

"**Yes" **Ryan and Sam chirped in.

"**Where's Victoria?"**

"**Right here. Ryan you wouldn't believe what I just saw"**

"**What?" **He chirped.

"**Guys listen first. The agents are here"**

"**How do you know?" **Sam asked.

"**I just saw there-" **I paused as one of the maids went past me. I scrambled towards the storage door. **"I saw their headlights"**

Same chuckled **"Good…Man we got them right were we need them"**

"**So what do we do now" **Victoria said.

"**When the agents come in I'll get Nessie. I think I'm right next to her room."**

"**I'll have agent get Rosalie" Ryan chirped in.**

"**Oh ryan when you see her…tell her I said "Did you have a good time last night" **She laughed.

"**Um…Okay"**

"**I'll get Alice" Victoria sneered.**

"**And I'm after bella"**

"**There here…Alright Vicotria meet me downstairs. The rest of you battle stations"**

**Jacob POV**

"Nessie I am not going to let him hurt you."

She relaxed a little bit "I keep forgetting that. Oh god I'm sorry" She whined.

I wanted to hold her but there wasn't that much time. Then at that point someone came in the door and I hurt the handle locked.

She whispered in horror "Oh my gosh"

"Its not him…its Edward?" I got up from the bathroom stall and peeked outside the door to Bella and Edward standing looking for me. I grabbed Nessie hand and led us out.

"Don't worry we're here"

Edward came up to me "There here"

I growled "I know. Who let them in anyway"

"They were applying for jobs. Charlie is after Bella little does he know Bella's here with us." Bella gasped behind him "Don't worry Hun. He wont even touch you"

She was trying to hold herself but Edward came to her and held her by the waist and whispered something in her ear. She smiled behind the tears and wiped her tears away.

"What are we going to do?" Nessie asked walking up to Edward. I followed her "Yeah what just beat them down right here right now."

"No…They have secret agents with them too" Edward said looking in the distance. He did that when he tried to read peoples mind real closely.

"Jacob I need you to use you power and see if you can find the first agent. We need to take the agents down secretly and one by one. This is going to be hard because there are maids and servants everywhere at night. We need to get the girls to a safer place"

"Why?" Bella pushed.

"Well you cant stay here. What if we leave you in here and your father comes" I said. She shuddered at the thought.

"Nevermind. But where are we going to go"

"Oh shit" I said. I saw them. The agents. We have a problem…They aren't human.

"Edward…There not human" I said.

"What?…What do you mean there not human"

"The agents there something else…Their more like experiments. Extremely hard and tough. We got some competition"

He smirked "I like competition."

"No There like trackers. They were programmed some way to track down people...in this case the girls"

He smirk turned into a frown "Have they started to move yet?" He asked.

"No…I see Sam and Charlie making plans now. We have to move right now"

"Will go get Rosalie" Bella said.

"I guess we'll get Alice" I said.

"You got it" We peeked out the room and went our separate ways slowly and quietly.

**EmPOV**

Wow. Rosalie was mind blowing man that had to be the best moment of my life. Rosalie was sleep on the side of me and I woke up to an eery smell. And I smelt Edward and bella coming down this way. Shit.

I gently pushed Rosalie to wake her up and she shot her eyes up "What's wrong honey"

"Get some clothes on." I instructed. She looked at me weirdly "Trust me" And with that I pulled on my boxers. And she grabbed some shorts and a tank. I washed out and controlled my thoughts. As much as I hate to do I shoved me and Rosalie's little scene in the back of my head.

"Watch your thoughts" I said. She nodded but looked at little hurt.

"Emmett what's going on" She pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" And with that Edward and bella busted through the door.

I got up followed by Rosalie. "Edward what's going on?"

"There here. The girl's parents and they've brought back up"

"Sweet lets kick there ass now"

"Yeah here's the problem…there back-up arent humans. There devices used to track down the girls and there very... strong and hard"

I glared "I can take them"

Edward held bella more tighter" Yes we can but they can't. We have to get them to a safer place."

"My cabin" Rosalie suggested.

"No your cabin is the first place they'll probably look if they don't find you"

"Emily's house" Bella said looking up at Edward. Edward glanced at her "None of them know Emily bought a new house. We'll go there" At that point Alice& Jasper and Jacob& Nessie came in.

"Edward we have to move quickly. We only have 2 minutes"

Rosalie had a tears slip down her cheek "I'm scared"

Alice snorted "I'm not it feels so exciting like I'm in some action movie"

Bella came over and hugged her "Will be okay. We just have to trust the boys" She promised. Rosalie glanced at me.

"Shit" Jacob cursed under his breath.

"What" Nessie said holding his shoulders.

"The agents are stronger than I thought. We defiantly have some competition."

Jasper held Alice "Felix luckily was upstairs and gave me the keys to Nessie's car. Don't worry I told them that they were leaving on a count to visit Nessie's mom. Let's get them out the back"

"Roger that" I said and we headed out the back. We were outby the pool area. I let everyone sand back as I checked to see if the close was clear. I gave them a head nod to the parking place. We got the girls in the car but Rosalie held me back.

"Emmett I don't want anything to happen" She was in the drivers seat. Alice, Nessie, and bella were saying there goodbye kisses and speeches.

I caressed Rosalie's cheek "Nothings going to happen. I need you to be strong rose strong for me. Nothings going to happen and when all this ends I'm going to come back for you okay." She nodded but she was still sad. I kissed her passionately and pulled back "I love you."

"Emmett there on the move now" Jacob warned.

"I'll text you by page and give you guys updates" And with that I ran up to jazz.

"Wait…Destroy your phones…now" Jacob instructed the girls looked at jac0b like he was crazy.

"Just trust me." He pleaded.

And with that Rosalie through her phone to the ground Bella and Alice threw there's in the pool Nessie put her on the ground too. And just right before they left Rosalie's destroyed her's and Nessie's by driving over them.

_Be safe, I love you_ I thought.

"Come on Emmett" Edward and the gang yelled. And then I ran back into the house. Ready to kick some ass.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie was crying for what looked like the whole ride. Bella kept trying to calm her down.

"You know guys I was pretty siked about this but…now…I'm terrified I mean what if the trackers come here" I said.

Nessie moaned "Please don't say that…I'll puke"

Bella started crying "I'm just worried about Edward. Yes there strong but when Jacob said that the agents weren't humans…I'm still shaking"

"They've got to be fine right" I said.

Nobody answered "I honestly don't know" Bella said wiping her tears away.

"They said they'll give us an update by page"

"I wish Jacob will just page me for the heck of it. Just one sign that his still un-hurt." Nessie pushed.

"You know what Edward said? He said that if your imprint feels or gets a certain pain. You feel it too"

I touched myself all over "I don't feel nothing"

"Me either" Rosalie said wiping her tears.

"Me three. Good sign I guess" said Nessie.

"Guys…I have to tell you something" Rosalie said parking in Emily's drive-way.

"What" We said in unison.

"Emmet and I…had sex"

We took it in and seconds later fell into hysterics "What?"

"What did it feel like" Nessie said.

Rosalie couldn't stop smiling "It feels so good and satisfying and OMG when he grinded me it was like no pleasure I have ever felt in my life. wanted more of him"

"No why didn't I think you and Emmet would be the first out of all of us" Bella laughed as we got out of the car.

"Me and jasper almost did it yesterday"

"Jacob and I agreed until I graduate next year from high school" Nessie took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Everybody quiet" She whispered. We headed up to her room and took of our stuff.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Rosalie said.

"Wow can I join you" Bella wiggled her eyes.

"In your dreams…Bitch" Rosalie laughed and closed the door behined her.

"I'm kind of jealous" I said flopping on the bed.

"What?" BElla laid down on the side of me. I climbed the the ending of the bed and hung up my head upside down.

"The reason why jasper and I didn't do it was because…well he like rejected me in a way. One minute we're kissing very passionately and the next he tunrs around and says goodnight then…" I gave a thumbs down "He went goodnight. I know he loves me I mean this ring proves it all" I said lifting up my hand.

"LET ME SEE" Nessie and Bella squealed with excitement.

"AWE he called you a Cullen" Bella said.

"Yeah but still why do you think he rejected me? Do you think its because he just wasn't in the mood or…"

"I don't know how you must have felt when he rejected you" Nessie said.

"I felt like shit Nessie…I felt like a big pile of poo"

Bella and Nessie gave disgusted looks. I sat back up on the bed and leaned on the dashboard.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure jasper of all of this has a perfect explanation why" Bella said.

"I hope so" Then out of no where Bella screamed in agony Nessie and I were at her side in a minute.

"Bella…Bella what's wrong" I asked shaking her.

"My…stomach and ribs are burning…" She let out on more whimper and Emily's mom came in.

"Bella are you alright"

"NO" She yelled. She was squirming and holding her stomach. Bella let out a long shaky scream and then kept crunching back and forth.

Emily looked at us with a confused expression "What happened"

Nessie and I shrugged and Rosalie came out of the bathroom with fresh new clean PJ's.

"Whats all the scream- Bella whats wrong" And she bent down kneeling at bella.

"MY RIBS" She yelled. "I CAN'T BREATHE...HELP ME" She cried out.

Nessie panicked "WHAT DO WE DO"

"I…don't know"

"Hey remember when bella said that when your imprint feels a certan pain your mate feels it too" Rosalie said. We nodded. Bellalet out a very hard and long Moan as if she was having a baby. Her eyes and Face was turning red.

"What if something happened to Edward and she feels it too"

"Carlisle" Nessie said "He's the only person that knows what's going on"

"Okay I got her upper body. Emily and Alice you guys get her legs" And with that we clammed out into the car. We tried to get Bella in the passenger sea but she screamed.

"I can't bend, I CAN'T BEND"

"Get her in the back seat and have lie down" Emily said. We got balle into the passenger seat and Rosalie immediately went to the driver seat. "Get in guys hurry"

I got in the passenger seat and Nessie stayed in the back with Bella.

"I'll be here when you guys get back" Emily said. We nodded and headed down the road.

Bella let out this time a long paining shriek "Its going to be okay Bella."

Then I felt something in my chest and my neck and I screamed. Rosalie almost stopped the car.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath. The pain was unbearable it was like something was choking me and punching me super hard in the face. I held my neck and I felt almost as if I was choking. I let out a a weak cough and kept holding my neck.

"Were almost there guys hold on" I distinctly heard Rosalie say. I was to worried about what was happening to me. My chest felt like pressure.. I felt like my heart was stopping every second. I started to panic.

"ROSALIE" I screamed. My heart literally felt like it was stopping. The pain was easing a little bit off my face but my chest and my neck were still hurting like hell.

"ALICE DON'T DIE" Nessie screamed.

"THERE NOT GOING TO DIE" I heard Rosalie scream back. Then I felt the car stop.

And Rosalie leave out the car. "ROSALIE" I screamed in panic. I was probably dying here and she wanted to get out the car?

Seconds later Esme and Carlisle came in the car and then all screaming stopped and darkness took over me.

**Bella POV**

I awoke by a beeping sound. I looked up and quickly closed my eyes the bright light was too strong so I opened them back up and sat up.

"OW" I moaned. I sat back down and looked at where I was. I heard another 3 more beeping sounds and it was so annoying. I groaned in frustration. I couldn't remember yesterday night everything was just a blur. All I remembered was pain in my stomach and my ribs as if I couldn't breath then sorness in my head. I sat up this time slowly and looked around and gasped. Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie were all hooked up to machines. And in hospital gowns. Then soon Carlisle came in the door.

"Well good afternoon Mrs. Swan"

My head was throbbing so badly. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What happened"

"What happened is what we vampires like to call Imprinters physiological Ego"

I groaned "What the hell are you talking about" He came up to me and poked me in the stomach. I screamed and shoved his hand away. HE wrote something on his clip board.

"What this means is hat something has happened to Edward and you felt the pain he too felt"

Then memories of Edward telling me about this flooded my brain "So what happened to me and I different?" Carlisle laughed.

"Not at all. Its just going to take a couple of days for the pain to go away"

"A COUPLE OF DAYS" I exclaimed "I WANT IT OUT RIGHT NOW"

He smiled at me as if I as being completely kind to him "That's why I have scheduled physical therapy today"

"You make it sound like I have lost feeling in my body"

"Well with the amount of pain you had yesterday…you already have"

I groaned "Ah hell"

"So what happened to Rosalie and Nessie. I remember Alice having pains but not them" I laid back down and I felt more comfortable.

"Rosalie felt pain in her legs and head and Nessie's complaint was her sholders and her upper back." He said continuing to write down.

"Wait what about Edward is he okay?" I said in a panicy tone. Carlisle looked at me with a sad expression "They haven't paged and I don't know. But I know wherever they are they'll be fine."

Oh shit "That's not helping Doc."

"Look one thing I know for sure is my boys and there fine. If your recovering they have already recovered." He reassured me.

"How come they've already recovered and I just found out I have to take therapy"

"Because they are have immortal"

I sunk back in my pillow…_Immortal_ continued to traveled all through out my mind. I want to be immortal.

When the girls woke up Carlisle explained to them what happened. Physical therapy was horrible. Pain…Pain…Pain oh guess what more pain. But the other bad part about it was. It was 4pm and still no call or sign of the boys. Bright side I was recovered but I had to where a bandage around my waist. I took a shower first. The girls and I were downstairs in the kitchen laying our heads down on the table. I still felt pain and I'm sure they were still recovering from there's too.

"I've never…ever in my life dealt with that much…hurt in my body it felt like…" Alice trailed off and shuddered.

"Don't remind me" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"I can't go through this and worry about Jacob either. I want to see what's going on" Nessie whined while touching her shoulder. She had to wear a shoulder support for a few days. Alice lucky all she had to do was take this substance that tasted like crap every night until the pain in her neck goes away.

"Urge this sucks" I slouched.

Rosalie snorted "You have no idea"

Seconds later I got a page. The girls and I took out the little devices and read the message. Finally the boys paged us.

**If you don't want you precious boyfriends to die**

**You will come to the Ballet studio pier at 9 o'clock.**

**I wouldn't be late if I were you.**

**One more thing**

**We see you…**

* * *

**MAHHHHHh so wat did you think? Did u like it hate it? Don't hate LOL.**

**Like to deticate this chapter to MAISY she was our last reviewer. Sadly we didn't meet our goal this time but that's okay. For this chapter I'm hoping for 10 reviews. Not 12 but 10. Alright guys I got to go. Not much to really say this time but REVIEW Plzzz plzz plzzz review guys it inspires me.**

**When you review you make me want to give you the next chapter so please 10 reviews guys just 10 plzzz im beggin and on my knees. And if you new to this story plzzz review. I would love to hear from you guys.**

**Press that little green button at the bottom...you know you waaannna!**

**:Love you…love each other.**


	33. Love Requires Sacrifice

The Girls

"You have got to be kidding me" Rosalie whined.

Alice dropped her phone on the table and held her free hand to her face "I can't take much more of this"

"We need to do something. Anything, we have to save them" Nessie pushed getting out of her chair.

"Oh cut the crap Nessie what are we going to do? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO BUT GET OURSELVES KILLED" Bella yelled.

"A lot actually" Esme said. Carlisle and she came in with black what looked like to be fighting suits. Almost like those suits you see in X-man. Carlisle was holding a big box in his hands. HE opened it and there in it were suits. Just like the ones they had on.

"Carlisle what the hell man?" Bella said.

"There called vamp suits. Just put them on. Now here's the plan..." Esme gave each one of us one.

Another whip to the back. Edward howled in agony.

"You boys think your so tough. Well what did you think we were going to do as soon as we found out you took our daughters away. Call the police?" Victoria looked at Ryan. HE smirked.

"No…we'd get them back ourselves and punish you…ourselves" He laughed.

Jacob. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were being held on the stretcher. There hands tied up and there feet dangling from the floor.

"Your not going to get away with this. Your hurt my Nessie…so when I get out of this…I'm going to hurt you…very badly" Jacob threatened. Sam smiled evilly at him.

"Jeremy I think the tan one needs to be taught a lesson of what happens when you disrespect me" Jeremy (One of the Agents) Brought the electric plate again. Jacob glared at him. He strapped the Plate on Jacobs waist.

"Charge it up to…10" Sam said. Jeremy went over to the plate and rolled the stick up to tin.

Jacob Screamed in agony. His feet singing back and forth. The electric plate was so hot it caused Jacob to cry in horror. His voice was strained once it was done. Jeremy came over and took the plate of home and he sighed in relief.

"You scared now?" Sam said coming up to Jacob "Say you sorry"

Jake was so tired he was still trying to catch his breathe "Never" His voice cracked.

"Jeremy" Sam called. Jacob moaned something. "What was that" Same taunted by holding his ear up to Jacobs mouth.

"Sorry" Jacobs voice trying to get hiher. He used all his strength just to say those words. He leaned his head back.

"Well boys all through this day…I have one question. Was it worth it?" Charlie said.

They hesitated. Edward and jasper were brutally beaten they couldn't even talk. Emmett was beat up too but not as badly as Edward and jasper. Jasper had bruises and scars all over his tried to choke him once but jasper used his vampire strength so it wouldn't hurt as much as it would. Edward had a black eye and blue bruises, scratches, scars, and 2 of his ribs were broken. Every time he took in a breathe he wheezed. Jacob was badly bruised too from the electric plates. His right arm was fractured.

"Yes" Edward's voice was hoarse and cracked at the end.

"They are…worth…e-every…second…of it" Jasper said to tired to talk.

"E-ev-every...single...H-it...is..wor-th...their...freedom" Jacob choked out and spitted out blood.

"Yes…it's worth.." Emmett trailed off just too stricken to talk.

Victoria had a liquor bottle in her hand and through it at Emmett's face. Emmett took it in and hung his head down.

Edward smirked. Which caught Charlie's attention "What are you smiling about?"

Edward glanced up with all his strength "Your... goi-ng to get... it" He taunted and laughed.

"What are you talking about? I suggest you tell me before I put a hot plate on those little ribs of yours"

Edward spitted out blood. "Their mad too"

Then out of nowhere they heard the door upstairs shut open. They were downstairs in what looked like a dungeon but it was a deserted space area. Victoria's head snapped up. Ryan and Charlie glanced at Sam.

"Let's go check it out" Sam, Charlie, Ryan, and Victoria went upstairs.

Emmett's head popped up to his brothers "Let's get out of here" and with that one of the guards panicked and went over to hurt him but Emmett as tired as he was swung his leg's up and grabbed the agent by the neck and snapped the machines neck.

Jacob growled as the Jeremy the leader looked at the 4 agents left "Get them" Jacob killed jeremy in a instant. He bit as hard as he could on the wores and set himself free.

The boys fought. Jasper hit on the guy in the head so hard the agent swept down. The machine got back up his flesh scratched up badly showing some of the medal. Jasper quickly tied off the wire that cut his wrists pretty badly and punched the guy vampire strength into the heart of the machine and the machine closed down. Edward was already out of his wires and was fighting one big one. The guy swung at him and he quickly ducked and brought his leg up to trip the machine. Edward caught something at the corner of his eye. A remote switch. The machine was trying to move against his grasp. Edward ran over to it and flicked the switch. Just like that the machines dissolved. Jacob glanced at him trying to get back on his feet but was unsuccessful.

Emmett and jasper came up to him and used all there strength to pick him up. Jacob leaned on his brothers and they whimpered at the pain they felt. Edward turned on the fire and burned the remote. He took off the head of every single machines and through them in the fire. Seconds later he wiped the fire out with a Sam's jacket still hanging on the door knob.

"Hurry we have to go" Edward urged.

Emmet and jasper moaned and groaned as they carried Jacob up the stairs. The studio had glass everywhere. Then they heard kicking and punching noises. They quickly moved out of the receptionists stairs and came to the main ballet studio. It was huge and there were mirrors everywhere too. They came out of the little maze and before they walked another stepped they looked a head and there were the girls beating the crap out of there parents.

Well except for Victoria. Alice held her to the floor with her foot on her moms chest. She was glaring down at her and saying something like "Come on mom I thought you were tougher than that"

The boys were completely tired and shocked. Bella got punched in eh face by her dad. Charlie came around her and bent down "Com one Bella. You were doing so well" Bella growled and took Charlie by the neck. She looked sexy in that black shiny vamp suit. And she looked skinny as hell. She brought Charlie up from his neck and kicked him in his "Soldier" Charlie whimpered and Bella kneeled down on the side of him "Put your hands behind your back your going to jail"

Rosalie was whipping Ryan's ass straight forward. She whirled her leg around and gave him a bad ass kick to the nose. _AGAIN_ Emmett thought. _That's my girl_. Ryan fell down and she kept throwing punches after punches to his face. She glanced up and saw the boys. Her face saddened and then angry she punched Ryan even more. Ryan looked like he was knocked out. Rosalie got back up. Bella came over to Rosalie with a bruised Charlie. Alice tied her mother up to a chair followed by Rosalie and Bella. _Where's Nessie? _Jacob thought. As soon as he thought that Esme, Carlisle, came out with a proud Nessie. Carlisle held Sam with his arms behind his back. Esme stood behind them and Nessie leading them. Carlisle tied Same to a chair too.

The boys slowly walked up to them. The girls gasped except for Rosalie. They ran up to them.

"Jasper are you okay?" Jasper let go of Jacob and collapsed to the floor.

"CARLISLE" Alice yelled panicked. Carlisle and Esme ran up to him.

"Jasper" Carlisle demanded. Then soon Jacob fell to the floor with Nessie at his side

"Jacob?…Jacob?…Come on…get up"

Rosalie had Emmett leaning on her gently. "Carlisle…we have to get out of here"

"Girls…Take the car. Hook them up to the machines. You know what to do" Carlisle thought Bella the keys she was holding Edward on the side. He looked like he faint any minute.

Edward and Bella led out a hard pained scream. Bella clutched her stomach. Her ribs were burning. Emmett could heal but he lost to much power. If he healed everybody this very second. It would take him about a month to recover. They didn't need healing anyway. They were healing at a very fast pace. Just like Carlisle predicted.

Edwards ribs were forcing there selves back in place. Which of course would cause a lot of pain but not just him…Bella as well.

Jacob was recovering. All the electrical waves busted out of his system when Bella hooked him up to the Dye machine.

The guys were resting. But the girls weren't.

**Bella POV**

"I'm so tired" I sobbed.

"This is to much work for a girl. I mean I get up every 2 minutes to check on them. Feel pains all over my body not mention Carlisle is on his way but taking to damn long"

Alice sobbed on Bella's shoulder "We kicked there asses though" Which caused the girls to laugh.

"I can get use to those vamp suits. They made me stuff I haven't even dreamt about doing" said Nessie.

Alice yelled eye "Owe"

"Good thing there healing fast. I don't think I could last another day like this"

Rosalie laid her head down softly on the couch and put her cold towel on her head "At least we know its all over know. We can live free…have a life of our own. Just you guys, the boys, our fans, and God" She laughed.

"A moment of silence of thanks" They bowed there heads. Three…Two…One.

"Alright I'm tired now" Alice laughed.

Esme and Carlisle came in. Carlisle went immediately went up to his hospital room were the guys were. Esme came and sat down next to me. She looked at me and gave her a warm smile. She opened up her hands. I land into her and Esme rubbed my shoulders and started humming.

"Can you believe that it's all over" Nessie said.

"No more fear…worry or hits. It's all...completely and totally over" Rosalie said closing her eyes. Nessie came up to the love seat and stretched out her legs.

"I don't know what we would do without the Cullen's" I said smiled up at Esme.

"You know Bella. You and I have been coming together fameless'. And I already consider you all the daughters and if you feel okay with it. I would want to adopt you. Yes Nessie I already know about your mom. I'm talking to Bella, Alice, and Rosalie."

"I would love that…Please" I said looking up. I was filled with so much joy.

"Yes…No problem at all" Rosalie said smiling.

"I appreciate the offer Esme but…I have a dad. He loves me very deeply and I love him. and after I get all mess situated his going to want to have full custody of me. But thank you" Alice smiled.

Esme smiled and nodded "I understand. But you will always have a place in my heart Alice. Remember that"

Alice smiled "Thank you and you will and always forever be my mom." She smiled.

Esme sighed in in happiness "I have girls" and we laughed.

Rosalie started crying "What's wrong" I asked.

"I just still can't believe its over, you know. Through all the tears and the pain. Its all over. I'm just so proud and eternally grateful. And I just wanted to say that I love you guys…and I couldn't have made it without you" That's caused all of us to cry.

"Every slumber party" Alice said.

Nessie chimed in "Every Hit and Tear"

"Every Song"

Rosalie sniffed "Every grade in school"

"Gone" I said. "I love you to Rosalie"

"Group Hug" Alice squealed. We tried to get up but we were in to much pain.

"Maybe later" We said in unison. And laughed all night. Thanking nobody but and god for sending us a family with so much, Love and Risks.

**Rosalie POV**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I brought myself up and opened my eyes there stood my soul mate smiling at me. I Squealed in excitement and held him to me and hard as I could.

"EMMETT" He laughed. He picked me up and twirled me around. He laid down and put me on top of them

"Rosalie…I missed you so much" He said smiling at me. I sniffed his chest and kissed him.

Then I punched him which caused him to laugh "What was that for"

"That's for having me worried sick and having to come safe your ass" Then I kissed him "And that's for coming back even when it was to much pain"

He smiled "Vampires can never die"

"Yeah, Yeah I know but sometimes I forget and you have to get me credit babe I'm trying and am stating to get use to that fact."

"Urge it was worth it though' HE said and held me close. "Every hit was totally worth it. We had to stand back and take because we knew if we did it would because you your freedom"

"I'm so sorry I put you in that mess" I hung my head. Emmet took my chin and I stared unto his eyes.

"Any pain for you is worth it and I love you"

I kissed him this time passionately "I love you too. As long as you here I'm always happy"

**Alice POV**

I couldn't go to sleep. I was so worried about jasper. I was in his old room. Which was filled with all kinds of Rock singers. Which I found pretty funny. He was a big Beatles fan. I was too but not obsessed as I can see.

I laid on his bed. Playing with my hands. I was so nervous. I just wouldn't him to be okay then a knock came at the door. Before I got up I read the clock and it said 4:45 am. I groaned I was so tired. But I didn't want to sleep.

I opened the door and gasped. Immediate all my hormones took control. I jumped up and straddled him by the waist. His kissed me passionately and ruffled his fingers up in my hair. He took me to the bed and laid me down gently. He laid on the side of me and caressed my cheek.

"Hi little one" Jaspers eyes turning a burning yellow.

I smiled and leaned into his hand "I missed you. You had me worried sick"

"I'm sorry. Carlisle told me what happened about the imprint ego thing. I never wanted you to-" I cut him off.

"I don't care about that anymore. I just care if your alright. Matter of fact" I felt my body all over including my neck "I don't feel any pain anymore"

He kissed me "Carlisle took good care of us. It took us 4 hours to heal. Which was a good sign. Edward got the hardest of it"

"How's my brother" I asked.

Jasper laughed "He's fine now. He's got Bella. So of course he's fine. I got you…I'm more than fine"

I smiled "Thank you"

His eyebrows twisted in confusion "For what?"

I kissed him "From saving me from my darkness" I brought my ring finger up "You said you wanted to be the light that took away the darkness"

"Forever and ever" He removed a strain of my hair from my face.

I smiled at him "Well you saved my from my deepest darkness of all. My past"

He smiled and held me closer to him so we were inches away "It was my pleasure ma'am" Using that sexy southern accent of his.

**Nessie POV**

Jacob came into my room and hour ago it was 5:15am. We couldn't get even ought if other. We kissed and kissed, and hugged and hugged. We needed each other. He missed me and I missed him more than anything.

"I got everything I need right here" He said. He was in the back of me kissing my neck. He entwined his fingers in mine.

"Be careful" I warned. I swear if he kept doing that I would lose my control.

"I heard that" He said.

"I forgot you could read me" I laughed.

"Only a little" And he brought my hand down and kissed it.

"I just still can't believe it's over" I said turning over to him and meeting his luscious brown chocolate eyes.

He kissed me and caressed my cheek "I know just what you mean"

"So what is our goal now I said" Smiling goofy at him.

He laughed "Well I believe Mrs. Uley you wanted me to work on my anger with others so every morning I'm going to take yoga. I though it was stupid because how could that help right? But Carlisle said it would work in my case so starting tomorrow."

"Which is today" I glared him.

He laughed "I guess there's no getting passed you huh?"

I shook my head while still glaring at him "Mmm no your not getting passed me"

He laughed even harder "Well…Yes ma'am"

I laughed and when he held me closer I acted like I was a T-Rex and crashed my hand onto his face. He chuckled..

"Rawr" I smiled.

**Bella POV**

I was so relived when I saw Edward. Just to know that he recovered because I know for sure I did too.

He was laying on his back and he held me by my waist. I rubbed his chest and listened to his heart beat. I picked up the pattern and smiled to myself. He looked at me and all I did was mimicked its rhythm on his chest.

Suddenly he brought himself down to my chest and listened to mine "That's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard" I felt him smile. Both his hands were on my waist and it almost pushed up to show my panties under his T-shirt. I was starting to get use to wearing his sleeping T-shirts.

He mimicked my heartbeat on my leg and I laughed and the tickling sensation I felt. I brought his face up to my and his body slowly followed. I kissed him with all the passion, Love, and missing I had left.

"Its just you and me now" He said though the kiss.

I pulled back. He laid down on the side of me and brought me closer to him. He held my waist. And I gently rubbed his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too…my Bella" I felt his heartbeat again. It was so calming that that was the last thing I heard until sleep took over me just like that


	34. Epilogue

_2 years later…_

Tyra Banks show

**Alice POV**

"Aright guys now calm down" We heard Thee Tyra Banks say. The crowd could not settle down.

"SWEET HONEY" They cheered. The guys were in the front cheering us on too.

"OMG I'm so nervous this first real day view talk show Rosalie forcing up her strapless dress.

"Your nervous I can't even barely stand up in these heels" Nessie laughed. Nessie was a grown woman now. Here she was at age 18 and looking like a 21 year old. She was super mature now and a Bad ass girl I might add.

"Alright girls this is it" Bella said squealing in excitement. Her hells clicking to the floor/ we held each others hands and were ready for our queue.

The crowd settled down "Please welcome. The girls themselves SWEET HONEY" She yelled. Avril Lavines song "Girlfriend" came on. We came out squealing and waving to the fans which caused them to lose control all over again, Tyra banks was jumping up in down in a playful way and I mimicked her and laughed. She hugged us one but one and motioned for us the to sit down. The crowd was still going wild. I noticed jasper and he winked at me. I flipped my hair back a little bit which caused another reaction from the crowd.

"ALICE I LOVE YOU" A girl shouted and then a boy shouted "MARRY ME" which caused me to laugh.

"ALICE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Someone else shouted. Then the crowd went into hysterics again.

"Thank you" I said. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Wow you guys are phenomenal and got my ears on volume zero right now" We laughed.

"So you just came out with your new album the Long Live Freedom" She said. The crowd cheered and they showed our cover on the billboard. We looked totally bad ass. We looked like we could kick your ass in a second. Bella was in the middle and had her arm sticking out as if she was trying to show a muscle. Rosalie and I were on the left. Rosalie was glaring at the camera with her hair flaying behind. I had L on my forehead as if I was suppose to be calling someone a loser but it actually stood for Long and Nessie was on the right showing her a side of her face and her L stands for Live.

"So I listened to this album all day long. I am a huge fan of you guys first of all"

"What's your favorite song" The crowd cheered as nessie talked.

"That's Easy I love the Rosalie Song "Hello" BRILLANT by the way"

"ROSALIE" Someone yelled. We heard Emmett boom all the way up here.

Rosalie laughed "Thank you doll"

"So I love the total Long Live Freedom. What was it about? Like what was the whole background of it?"

"Well this is going to be a shocker and it took us like 5 years to finally tell the story but all of us had been abused when we were coming up in the business" Bella said the whole crowd went into awe's and shocking gasps including Tyra. She was so shocked she was just staring at us full interested in what we had to say.

Nessie cut in "Yeah we came from abusive homes but my story and Alice's is a little different. Um my mom put up with my father who was the one doing that stuff to protect me. And I just want to thank her for what she did and I'm proud to say that we've been the best of friends for 2 years straight ever since she put my daddy out." The crowd went into claps and cheers "Yes and I'm so proud to have her. It took al my strength to forgive her but you know where taking everyday as a new life and new begging and I'm just so thankful"

"Wow" Tyra responded. She pulled her hair back.

"Yeah I was actually well Bella and me were sexually assaulted once when were really young and grew up in a abusive homes but nothing but us and the grace of god sending us out people to handle those situations for us. And I'm so eternally grateful for that. You know Bella and I got adopted 2 years ago by our boyfriends and we've already grown so fast and quickly out of that darkness and I'm so grateful" The crowd cheered.

"Now that's what I want talking to you about too. Alice you and Bella are married to Jasper and Edward Cullen right? And Rosalie you engaged and….wow having your wedding next week in Italy right?" The crowd cheered and stood up on there feet.

"Yes" Bella and I smiled.

"Yes. And you know what when you say it like that I actually can't wait till I'm married because like I love my butthead so much and we're just soul mates I guess you can say" Rosalie said.

"Well hello Mr. Emmett" Tyra purred. ***Crowd and the girls laugh***

"Just to let you guys know when they talk about there boyfriends they actually mean the band called "Cullen boys" She nodded and I swear the crowd was so loud I saw 2 girls faint at the sight of them.

"Okay moving on I don't want another one to faint" ***Everyone laughs*** and settled down

"Wow so…Wow that's all I can say. So you guys have been in the business for 5 years right" We shook our head and gave out 'yes's'.

"Many more years to come to" Bella smiled.

"So I guess you got free"

"Oh hell yeah, Basically as soon as the fame started coming all that stuff just went away because they could blow cover you know so about 3 years ago all that stuff stopped and then 2 years ago we were released and the parents went to jail and all that stuff and all of us have been closer than we've ever been." Bella said.

"Wow I don't know about you guy's out there but these are some amazing women if you ask me" The crowd erupted into cheers. Okay I want to stay happy cause I'm about to cry"

"Aw don't cry doll you'll ruin your make-up sweaty" ***The audience laughed at Rosalie's comment***

"Yeah that's like all behind us now. I mean I'm married now…" I trailed off as soon as the audience clapped and screamed for me.

"Way behind us" Nessie smiled

"I'm pregnant" Bella announced and as soon as she said that the crowd went loud again and Tyra stared at her.

"Well that's an awesome way to tell the world. Just like…come right out and say it" ***Crowd laughs and Bella***

"Okay let's talk about the honey moon starting with Bella" ***The audience 'Whood'* **which caused Bella to blush and looked down.

"Um…" She laughed which was contagious. "It was very…" She smiled at. She stood up and gave an exotic pose "Hot" and the crowd cheered. She laughed as she sat down.

"Well Mrs. Cullen got a freak GOING" ***Laughs filled the room*** "So you guys are 20 now and nessie your 18 and gotten even more famous how does all that feel?"

"I feel so much mature now and I kind of hate that because I'm the goof ball of the whole group. And on top of that I'm in my 3 year of college so yeah I have like responsibilities. But….I guess it does kind of feel good to be a little older and the fans" ***the crowd clapped and screamed*** "The fans there the most rewarding part of our career and I love you guys right back"

"NESSIE WE LOVE YOU" They screamed.

She laughed. "Since I love you guys and my husband is a big fan of you Rosalie" ***Crowd laughed and Rosalie smiles* **

"Alice you and Mr. Jasper Bella you and Mr. Edward bought you guy's own house last year and I didn't get to give you a present so…" She ran in her heels to the front of the hugs curtain. "REVEAL" She shouted and the crowd went wild again.

"Know you didn't." Bella and I said in unison. We ran over to the big bags. They were all wrapped in golden lace. In the bags there were dishes and every House ordainment you could think of.

"Thank you so much" Bella and I hugged Tyra.

"So of course we're not going to go away. Stay tuned and we'll be right back don't touch that remote because after the break get ready for a live Sweet Honey mini concert right here. With there hit singles" The red camera went off.

"Thank you so much Tyra this is awesome" I said.

"Awe Honey it's my pleasure" Our band came out and the manager came and hooked us up to our instruments. Rosalie put in her microphone and the guys came and gave her, her lucky Black drumsticks. Nessie hooked up her electric piano and Bella and I hooked up the guitars.

I glanced at jasper and the guys and they were to busy signing autographs. The crowds were screaming for us still but there little section was preoccupied. All we could do was laugh. Tyra's song came back one which cued that the show was back on.

The red camera flicked at us and we waved then it went right back to Tyra "Ladies and Gentlemen PLEASE WELCOME SWEET HONEY" The crowd went crazy. So crazy they were stomping there feet and it almost shook the room a little.

I glanced back at Rosalie and her threw up her sticks and did the count down. I came up to the microphone and started the song.

**Alice**

_Nessie_

Rosalie

_**Bella**_

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**

**I can't decide**

**You have made it harder just to go on**

**And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here**_

_**Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here**_

_**I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn**_

_**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

That's what you get when you let your heart win!

Whoa

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

Rosalie and I did the last intro and it was done. The word was singing along with us and when it was done they went back to crazy mode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Sweet Honey! Thank you guys so much for being here I appreciate it and I just wanted to say I think you guys are amazing and I love you"

"Thank you" We said and waved to the crowd and Tyra's music went off"

We went out the studio were we were met by our body guards trying to get us to the limo. Screaming fans everywhere, Once we were in the car they went back to get the guys.

Once the guys were in the Edward hurried and locked it.

"Well that'll do it. Lets go to eat I'm hungry"

"Now you're talking my language brother" Rosalie pulling her hair back.

"You guys did so well on your song I'm jealous" Jacob said giving nessie a peck on the lips.

"Tyra is so nice I'm glad we went on her show" Bella said snuggling up to her husband.

"Me too"

"I have to puke" Rosalie said.

"But it's only 10:30am" I said looking at my watch.

"Rose honeys are you okay?" Emmet said feeling her temperature on her head. She didn't answer him she rolled down the window and let whatever out.

"Rose honey what's up" Nessie said crawling toward across the limo.

Rose shook her head "I didn't even have anything to eat"

"Maybe it came from that, the fact that you didn't anything to eat. It happens to me sometimes" Bella said willingly.

"Yeah maybe your right" Rosalie said rubbing her stomach. Emmett was rubbing her shoulders. Edward handed her a bottle of water out the mini fridge.

Once we got there the parking guys came out and took our car to park as we walked in.

"Hello I'm Chelsea I'll be your server today. Please follow me" She was looking at Jacob and I swear I heard nessie growl a little a bit. She was hanging around Jacob to much she had fully developed a little of his character which was…his temper.

She placed us in the booths. Edward a Bella rolled in first followed by me and Jazz, Emmet and rose then Nessie and Jacob. Jacob was on the end right by the waitress.

**Nessie POV**

I swear if she gives Jacob one more glance at his "Area" I'm going to blow up.

"What can I get for you" The question was directly to Jacob not everybody else. Jasper answered funny which earned a couple laughs from us.

"Hi I'm jasper and yes I'll take cherry lemonade"

"I'll take same thing what he's having" Alice said.

"Groovy smoothes for us please" Edward answered wrapping his arm around Bella' shoulders.

"Pina Colada's for us" Emmett said looking at his menu with Rosalie over his shoulder.

Jacob and I were split apart. "All take Cherry lemonade" I said.

Jacob lifted his head to the waitress "Sprite"

"Sure I'll be right back with your drinks." As soon as she left she gave Jake a wink but he quickly went back to reading his menu.

Anger and jealousy boiled up in me. She was actually pretty cute. Brown hair greenish eyes and had a nice athletic figure guys would drool over. But hell I was a superstar beat that. Jasper sent calming waves through me.

"No fair jazz" I said glared at him.

"Okay should I kick her ass or should I?" Rosalie said.

"No I got her" I said trying to bend my spoon but of course I was unsuccessful.

"Yeah I guess nessie you got some competition" Emmett joked and the whole gang started laughing including Jake. Hurt was suddenly boiling in me. Jasper noticed and immediately stopped. I close my eyes and counted to ten in my head.

"I just want pancakes" Jacob said. He tried to take my hand but I snapped away into my purse to look for my cell phone. I had gotten a text message for my mom.

**Saw you on Tyra Banks. I'm so proud of you honey you did goof~ Mom**

I smiled and texted her back. **Thanks mom. Love you~ Ness**

I shot my head back up when I noticed the waitress Chelsea comes up to our table. She started at Bella's end and worked her way up. It felt like she just shot my drink down on purpose and then gracefully gave Jacob his glass.

"What can I get you guys" We gave her our orders and she left still giving Jake a wink.

"Somebody really needs to calm me down" Instantly jasper sent calm waves at me.

My knee starting to bounce, the guys went back to talking and debating about different stars and I was trying to calm myself. Jake kissed my ear and whispered.

"Just relax" That sent shivers down my spine. Then started gently rubbing my leg and I smiled and leaned right into him and he kissed my hair "Stop letting people get to you. You mine and only one"

I kissed him and wiped my lip gloss off his lips "I'm trying to"

_Next day…_

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up the next morning. Forcing myself out of Emmett's grasp and heading towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Babe what's wrong" Emmett taped the door on the other side. I threw up one more time and flushed the toilet. I took my toothbrush and immediately he came in.

"What happened" He said rubbing my back.

"I threw up again" I said spitting up in the sink. Luckily my hair was in a ponytail. I washed my face and headed out.

Emmett was looking at me cautiously. "How do you feel now?"

"Not well" I said my head on my head. Emmett came over and felt my temperature.

"You're kind of hot. Let's take you to Carlisle's" He said.

He didn't even wait for me to answer. In a flash I was being picked up bridal style and in about 2 minutes was at the Cullen's doorstep.

I went out of Emmett grasp again and puked on the step. In a flash my mother Esme came out.

"Sweetie are you all right what happened?" She took me. Carlisle came in like flash and looked at Emmett. Emmett was so lost he didn't know what to do.

"Let's get her hooked up to the machines" My vision started to get a little burry and all I wanted to do was just keep puking. But I had to hold it in.

Minutes went by and Emmett was on my side giving me worried stares and kept squeezing my hand to send a message saying 'he was here' I however just wanted to know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling this way for a week now. And my period still didn't come.

I heard my heartbeat and smiled at how calming it kind of was. As long as I was still alive I laughed to myself.

Then out of no where I heard a faint little heartbeat along with mine. Emmett and I shot about heads up to the black screen on the side.

'What is that" I said coming up a little bit. Emmett was rubbing circles on my hand and arm.

Carlisle smiled at us "Rosalie….your pregnant"

Emmett and I took that in for a second and we looked at each other. Our grins got wider and wider.

"You mean I'm going to have a baby?" I said I couldn't stop smiling. Then I screamed in excitement.

"Were going to have a baby" Emmet kept repeating and soon I song along with him.

Then I caressed his face and kissed him "I wouldn't have it any other way"

He kissed me passionately and I kept my hand on his face. We pulled away and he laid his head on mine "Rosalie I can't wait to marry you. So I can officially be yours and you mine. I love you so much" He was kneeled on one knee but he was so tall that were still eye to eye. He touches my stomach and looked up at me. "I love both of you"

**Bella POV**

We were in our living room. Edward kept tickling. He held me close and I couldn't stop laughing. We were watching old cartoons like Courage the cowardly dog and The Flintstones.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life. Mrs. Cullen" He kissed my temple.

I turned my body around so I was lying on sideways. He couldn't stop grinning at me.

"What" I said smiling at him back, I brushed my hand through his beautiful hair.

"I never thought my life could get so perfect. You're my wife and on top of that. I have 4 more months to go until we have our baby." It almost sounded like he was going to cry but he kept his stoned face. He's such a guy.

He chuckled "I heard that"

I laughed and kissed him gently "I never thought my life could get so perfect either. I thought pain would be the only part…I thought just no love or anything would be my life. But that day you told me you loved me" I wiped away a tear "I still remember it. I knew…just that feeling you were mine"

He brushed my tears away with his thumbs "Don't cry. You were mine from the start, love"

I smiled "Man god has been good to me"

"Do you think our baby's a boy or a girl…I think it's a girl. I want a girl" He said coming closer to me. Now we were head to head.

"I want a boy" I argued. "But then again Momma doesn't care what gender my baby is. I love him/or her just the same"

He kissed my tummy. My stomach was showing but it sure wasn't big yet thank god. And came back up to me "Daddy doesn't care either"

"Urg it feels so good. Just to be in this lovely house. In a real nice neighborhood, I can get use to the woods." Edward kissed me.

"Emma" I said.

"That's nice…it's better then Shelly" He laughed

"I still don't know why you hate Shelly"

"It's a horrible name, love"

"Well…not really" I said turning around back to cartoon network.

"Name one movie star that's named Shelly" He said.

I thought for a second. Then I really thought about. He's right Shelly is a bad name "Never mind" I said.

"Told you so"

The something buzzed in his pants. He picked up his phone and started playing my hair. I smiled to myself. I loved when he did that.

"Are you serious?" He sounded super ecstatic. I turned around.

"Who is that?"

"Yeah sure…that's awesome" He touched rubbed my arm. "Oh" He said. It wasn't just any "Oh" It was a I'm disappointed "Oh".

"Yes…thanks Gordon" Oh its Gordon. Gordon was Edwards Manager. He pressed the end button.

"What happened" I said concerned and getting up.

"Well you know that movie I auditioned for last month"

I got excited "You got it…oh congratulations I know how bad you wanted that part" I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back. "What?"

"Bella if I take the job…I'm going to be gone fore a month"

WHAT!

"A month?" I asked.

"And remember Tanya?"

"Oh shit" I said getting up and heading over to the kitchen. Edward followed me.

"She's playing my lover." I started the dishes and when he said "lover" I thought I was going to break the dish. I looked forward out of the kitchens window with the dish still in my hand. I counted 60 seconds in my head "Oh really" I said calming myself down.

In a second I felt Edwards's hands around me "You tensed" he said.

"Well Edward how do you want me to feel when your going to be away from a whole month which leaves me here by myself worrying if your going to be okay or not. How do you want me to feel when your ex girlfriend" I paused and slammed one of the dishes down "Is playing your characters lover which means …well who knows what your going to do. I mean do you even have a sex scene or something?" I asked. He didn't look t me e turned his head. I pushed him off me and walked to our bedroom which was upstairs.

"Oh my gosh are you serious"

"Bella" He said following me. "I can't believe you would say that. She was just some girl I thought I could try to get to get over the fact that I loved you. It's always been you what are saying exactly"

"I DON'T WANT YOU GONE OR WITH HER" I yelled, my rage taking over me.

"Then I won't take the job then" He said.

"Oh so now your going to make me feel like the bad person here" I took my flip flops off and straighten up our bed. Cleaning was always my key to calming down.

"Of course not" He said straighten up his side too.

"I want you to take this job" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. "I just don't want you gone…I know you don't have any feelings for her at all but…urge these stupid hormones, you leaving, and being with your ex for a movie, I'm having a baby that I have to get ready for." I pinched the bridge of my nose "It's just too much"

Edward came over and hugged me from behind "Look at me" He said. I obeyed and turned around but I didn't look at his face. "Urge why you are so stubborn" He smiled.

"That's what they say" I said sarcastically.

He lay down and had me on the side of him just like how were on the couch. HE brought my chin up to his face "You don't have to stress about anything. If you want me to take the job I will take the job…if you don't I'm cool with hat there are plenty of other movies out there. If you do want me too take the job I will call you every single minute of every single day to check up on you and the baby" He rubbed my stomach gently "And you don't have to stress about Tanya. I'll deal with her if she tried any tricks. You are my one and only, Bella. We are soul mates. You don't have to worry about me or anything else. I'm half vampire so basically that says it all right there for my protection" We laughed "And I love you so deeply much. You and this little bean" He looked at my stomach again.

"I don't want you stressing. That's the last thing on earth I want for my wife" I smiled.

"I want you to take the job" I said closing my eyes. I let out a deep breathe. And I let a tear escape my eye "I just don't want you to go. We have never been separated and I never planned on it. But we're in that business of were things happen. And I'm going to have to learn how to cope sooner or later."

He kissed me passionately "I don't want to leave either, Bella. You wouldn't believe how much I just want to stay here with you. I don't even think I want to but…you're right. Someday we are going to have to have a certain situation were we'll just have to just the job an get right back to were we left off"

I took in another breathe "And I promise no more stressing or worrying"

He sighed in relief "Good. Speaking of that. We have a yoga appointment a 2:30pm."

I shot my head up at him "What?"

"Well of course I knew you were stressing and of course most of it came from your hormones from the baby so I called up Gordon and he got me and you a yoga class to left of all that stress"

"You mean like it's just me and you and nobody else" I asked.

He smiled "Yes I'll be doing the exercises with you"

My smiled grew wider "OMG I'm so there" I kissed him "Thank you"

"Anything for you, my Bella"

**Alice POV**

"Awe babes come on" Jasper said following me to the living room.

"I said no jasper" I paused and picked up my fashion magazine "Ask me again" I taunted.

"Please"

"Nope" I said adding that extra "P" at the end. Sometimes I loved being in charge and most of the time. It took a lot of work.

"Why" He said. I turned on the television.

"Jasper you could get hurt. Many people get to hurt from motorcycle racing. Lucky I don't have worry about that because your not doing it" I laid down on the couch and

"But that's not going to happen" He paused and messaged my feet. "What's the worse that could happen to me anyway I mean I'm half vampire for shit sake" I hit his head and he whimpered just a little.

"What was that for?"

"Don't cuss. I hate cussing" I said flipping through channels.

"Sorry but you still didn't listen" he whined.

"Urge why do you want to race anyway" Yes 'What I like about you' is on. Amanda bynes is so cute.

"Because I love the sport, I love motorcycles more than you know. My manager said that it would give me a lot more love attention for the talent. I really want to take this opportunity please. He also said I'd get tons of new fans to follow me"

I snorted "We already have tons of fans"

"Yes but still. I think this could be really good for me. Please little one?" He came up to me and started kissing my neck.

"Oh so trying to seduce me is going to make it better" I said.

"If that's what it take" He said trying to lift up my shirt.

"Oh well your nice, Get off me" And he obeyed.

"Please" his eyes pleading.

I took a good look at him sucked my teeth "When is your test drive date jasper"

His eyes glistened with excitement "Tomorrow only if you let me go"

"Urge fine" I said "But I'm coming with you to see what's happening. If there's something I don't like I WON'T BE AFRIAD TO TELL ANYONE" I yelled as he went into the kitchen.

"Yes little one" He answered back. I smirked at myself.

"Well I love you" And he came back like a flash on top of me.

"I love you too." He kissed me. "And thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Hun. I specifically said if I don't like something you're not doing it"

"I know" And then he kissed me again this time passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked up at him.

"What's this for?" I asked

"For giving me a good life and a wonderful future" He smiled and me and started taking of my shirt and bra.

"You're so full of it" I laughed.

**Nessie POV**

Jacob and I were at a basketball game with some of our new friends, Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron, Jeanette Mcurdy and Nathan Kress. We we're in the suites. Going wild for the Lakers, And half time was up.

Zac came over to me "How's my baby sis" He said and gave me a knuckle touch.

"Blessed and Awesome, OMG I swear if the Lakers just don't win already" I said jumping up in my seat my pizza in hand.

"Urg dude I don't have faith in the Lakers. Okay I'm rooting for them but come on 30 to our 23. That's going to be pretty hard to beat they have to work there ass's off if the want to win in the 2nd game." He said.

"Tell me about it. But lets make it fun 100 bucks says there going to win"

He looked appalled and took a sip of his Pepsi "Are you sure you want to make that dirty bet"

I dipped my pizza in apple sauce for no apparent reason. And as I looked at him I bit it off and ate it "Yes I do" He brought out his hand I shook it,

'Prepare to lose some money brother"

He snorted" There's a reason why they call you guys "Little" sisters". I bit my pizza to keep from laughing. I got out of my seat and went to check on the gang.

"What's going on" I laughed.

Jeanette came up to me and put her arm in mine. "Let's just say boys will be boys"

"Girl you know you right" I laughed and gave her a high five. Vanessa came from out of the bathroom.

"I don't know why people say suites are nothing like floor games. I'm having the time of my life up here" Jeanette and I followed her out the out seats.

"I know right" From the corner of my eye I saw Nathan and Jacob get up from the couches and walk towards the door. And I saw someone in front of them and gasped who it was.

"What the hell is he doing here" Vanessa and Jeanette shot there eyes back behind where I was looking "OMG is that Seth Clearwater. He's gotten a lot taller"

"Tell me about it but what's he doing here" Jeanette said.

"He is about to piss me off I said getting out of my chair" Vanessa and Janette followed me. Zach was to busy trying to get cot and candy.

Jacob saw me and tensed up. "Nessie calm down babe" he came to my side. He came up to me and wrapped an arm around me "It's not what you think. I looked at Seth. He looked beat up. Vanessa gasped.

"Seth" She said. Zac came up.

"Hey what's everybody doing in here? Nessa you okay babe..." He paused and looked at Seth.

"Oh my gosh, Seth Clearwater…waits what happened to your face dude" Vanessa hit him in the stomach "Owe what was that for" They reminded me so much of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Nessie…my dad got me again…this time with a group" He said trying to sit down. Oh shit you have got to be kidding me. His face was bruised and his nose was dried up from blood.

"Urge someone hand me a towel"

**There you go the last chapter from this story. BUT its not the end yet THERES A SEQUEL YAYYYYYYY. I'm so happy…happy. This was just a taste for you to understand what's going to be in the sequel but this isn't just it.**

**There's going to be more drama, More Characters, Babies taking Place, People learning how to forgive and forget. People modeling and stuff. Bree and Seth come back.**

**The Sequel starts on Monday. Monday 1 day from now so I can get the plot and story board up. And so I can make title and plot for my summary. We didn't make our goal but that's okay we can start new and fresh. With new fans and readers. I hoped you guys like this story and I hope you guys like the sequel.**

**I think the sequel is going to be a little bit longer than this one. Um yeah so that's it. I hope you guys still continue to stick with this story and love it more and more as I do. I love writing for you guys it's so exciting and rewarding. I'll talk to you guys Monday with the new Sequel hope with the first 2 chapters.**

**Luv you love each other!**


	35. SEQUEL IS UP!

**So guys its official the first chapter sequel is up. The story is called:**

**Honey of my Love**

**Do you guys like the title? I can change it if you want. I like it but what do you guys think?**

**Anyway the first chapter is up BE sure to tell your friend about it LOL! Its going to be awesome. I just want to thank all the fans for this story I love you right back and get ready for a full rude awakening of Love, happiness, and Heartache. Um I suggest you guys just go to my profile and click on the story link.**

**This is the end of the kissin u and Hidden love? Story and the Sequel are officially UP!**

**If you guys didn't understand the concept of my title kissin you and hidden love its kind of eay when you think about it. Nessie is a good example. She had a relationship with Seth and all it turned out be was just kissing but there was really no love in it. But she hid her love of Jacob from everybody and Jacob turned out to be the love she was missing. Get it? If you don't that's fine just PM me if you want need more questions. **

**Um The new story I'm going to be put down For Rosalie and Emmett but that's not because the story is going to be based on them and only them its just what I'm going to label it for. Of course its not going to be based on just them then my story would kind of suck. I like writing about everyone and you guys like it that way and I'm happy. Alright GO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER HOOTHOOT LOL!**


	36. Video Is Up!

**Hey Guys!**

**The video is up and I want EVERYONE...THAT MEANS EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED...EVERYONE THAT ADDED ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR...WHO ADDED MY STORIES ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST...EVERYONE!**

**It would mean the world to me if all my fans and people check my video out plz plz plz plz...that's everybody once again..**

**Youtube Link on my profile: THANK U!**

**This Video helps me connect with u guys so check it out:)**


End file.
